El Gavilán y la Rosa
by Ivonnette
Summary: Italia 1797 La condesa Katniss Everdeen tendrá que lidiar con los problemas suscitados por la Revolución, así como enfrentarse a la amenaza de El Gavilán, el seductor ladrón enmascarado de ojos azules que robará su corazón. By riona25
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Me ha encantado mucho este fic que decide adaptar esta maravillosa historia a nuestros amados personajes de los juegos del hambre de nuestra querida escritora Suzanne Collins. Y a riona25 que muy gentilmente me permitió adaptar su historia. Esto lo hago sin ningún fin de lucro simplemente me nació hacerlo. **

**La historia pertenece a riona25. ¡Mil Gracias!**

**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo**

CAPÍTULO 1

Desde la colina observaba con su catalejo como se aproximaba la carroza por aquel árido sendero y que no tardaría en adentrarse en el bosque. Allí, a caballo, escondidos tras las sombras que les brindaba el espeso follaje, aguardaba con Haymitch, Effie, Cato y algunos hombres más que, preparados, con sus rostros ocultos, esperaban sus indicaciones.

-Aquí están -sentenció con una media sonrisa y su mirada de esmeraldas brillando de satisfacción. Cerró el catalejo guardándolo en su morral, tomando después el pañuelo que le servía de máscara y, colocándolo sobre su cabeza, lo anudó en su nuca. Apenas si le dejaba al descubierto parte de su rostro, su boca, sus ojos azules y algunos mechones de su rubio cabello que escapaban rebeldes al amarre de aquel tejido tras el que ocultaba su identidad.

-Entonces, la información era cierta -puntualizó cato. -Al fin pondremos las manos sobre el dinero que financia a las malditas tropas francesas.

-Y además llega sin escolta -añadió él complacido. -¡Vamos! -les ordenó espoleando su caballo.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor! -voceó el cochero con acento extranjero al observar una figura a caballo que se interponía en el camino mientras detenía el carruaje. -¡Retírese, señor! -insistió. De repente vio como aquella figura se dirigía hacia él elevando una pistola, apuntándole directamente. Su primer instinto fue buscar su arma.

-Yo que tú no lo haría -le dijo su atacante mientras se acercaba hasta él, sin dejar de apuntarle, escuchando como sus compañeros cabalgan hasta apostarse tras él. Ante tal amenaza, el hombre no pudo menos que levantar las manos en señal de rendición.

-Baja de ahí, cochero -le gritó Cato. -¿Comprendes, francés? ¡Baja! -le ordenó.

-Vosotros los de dentro -exclamó el joven enmascarado hacia el carruaje que presentaba todas las cortinillas corridas sin permitirle observar el interior. -Bajad y se os perdonará la vida -habló, sin bajar su arma en momento alguno -¡¿Me oís?! -alzó la voz impaciente, en vista de que nadie se dignaba a contestar.

Escuchó entonces como la dorada manecilla de la carroza se abría lentamente. Alzó la mano indicando a sus compañeros que aguardasen antes de cualquier movimiento. Esperaba que algún soldado francés que pudiera ir escoltando el cargamento intentara atacar pero, había que esperar antes de cometer el error de matar a alguien inocente. Sin embargo, al abrirse la portezuela, no fue un uniforme azul francés con lo que se encontró sino con la muchacha más hermosa y deslumbrante que jamás había tenido ante sus ojos. Su tez pálida, nívea contrastaba con lo oscuro de su largo cabello que le daba un aspecto fascinante, casi irreal. La observó bajar la escalerilla con gran seguridad, a pesar de verse apuntada con un arma, su frente altiva y su mirada oscura y profunda sin ninguna muestra de temor. El muchacho sorprendido, tratando de guardar la compostura, apartó la pistola de su objetivo.

-Evidentemente, os habéis equivocado de carruaje -le escuchó decir a la muchacha con su voz igual de serena que su mirada. -Por lo tanto ¿tendréis la gentileza de ofrecerme vuestras excusas y dejarme ir?

-¿Y vos quién sois? -se rió él ante tal desenvoltura.

-¡Quitaos esa máscara! -Le desafió ella. -Que al menos pueda miraros a la cara.

-No parecéis francesa -sugirió él bajando del caballo y caminando hacia ella.

-Soy tan italiana como vos -respondió con firmeza.

-Entiendo -sonrió divertido, dirigiéndose ahora hacia la carroza, para comprobar su interior. -Entonces, si no sois francesa -continuó mirándola de nuevo, tras cerciorarse de que no había nada de valor en ella -y viendo que no transportáis lo que buscamos, tal vez podría decidir el dejaros ir.

-¡Oh, cuánta generosidad de vuestra parte! -manifestó llena de sarcasmo. Él se rió inclinando la cabeza aceptando su ironía. -¿Puedo saber cómo os llamáis? -preguntó ofendida.

-¡Las preguntas las hacemos nosotros! -gritó Cato -¿Dónde está la guardia francesa?

-"El Gavilán" -le respondió él ignorando la interrupción de su compañero. -Me llaman El Gavilán -le repitió mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, sin observar ningún tipo de inquietud en el rostro femenino y que habría sido de esperarse. Sonrió maravillado. Quizás no hubiera escuchado nunca hablar de él, cosa que ya era improbable, pero le sorprendía gratamente que tampoco le amedrentara el verse asaltada por un grupo de malhechores enmascarados.

-Dejadla ir -les indicó finalmente a sus compañeros.

Katniss se dispuso entonces a volver a la carroza.

-Si sois tan gentil -la detuvo él -tal y como lo he sido yo con vos, concededme vuestro nombre.

-Soy Katniss Everdeen, Condesa de Vilastagno -le dijo alzando su barbilla, mientras sostenía la azul mirada masculina.

-¿Katniss Everdeen?-titubeó él, cambiando su jocoso semblante por otro lleno de inseguridad, casi de pavor.

-Veo que el nombre del Señor de estas tierras os hace temblar -se mofó ella ante la gravedad de su rostro.

Sin embargo no solo él sino que todos los jinetes se agitaron a escucharlo, incluso Haymitch se había adelantado un poco para ocultar tras él a Effie, quien ya había tomado la precaución de bajar su rostro para ocultarlo, aún más si era posible, en cuanto hubo visto a la muchacha descender de aquel coche.

-Iros ahora -le ordenó el joven con premura -Casi habéis llegado a casa. ¡Iros!

Ella obedeció mientras él cerraba la portezuela de la carroza. Ya en la seguridad del carruaje, Katniss se llevó las manos trémulas al pecho respirando agitada, preguntándose de donde había sacado esa valentía que le era del todo desconocida para enfrentarse a un bandido como aquel.

-¡Vamos francés! -le voceó Cato al cochero instándole a marcharse -¡Vamos!

Los jinetes se apartaron del camino y dejaron que la carroza reanudara la marcha.

-La información no era exacta -se lamentó Haymitch -no había ningún tesoro.

-Al menos no el que esperábamos -se rió el muchacho negando con la cabeza.

-Yo me temo que tendré que dejaros -anunció Effie, señalando el carruaje que casi desaparecía ya de su vista.

-Si vais por el atajo del riachuelo llegaréis antes que ella -le susurró insinuante Haymitch.

-Gracias por la indicación -le sonrió Effie.

-Ve con precaución -le pidió el joven cabecilla -Nosotros volvemos al refugio.

-Igual vosotros -les dijo ella tras lo que espoleó su caballo y se marchó.

En cuanto la vieron alejarse, el resto de sus compañeros emprendieron la marcha en dirección contraria a la que había tomado la mujer para adentrarse en el bosque y dirigirse a su escondite.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

El sonido de un arcabuz rompió el silencio reinante del bosque. Tras la humareda producida por el disparo, se vislumbró apoyada en la culata, una espesa, larga y ondulada cabellera pelirroja que enmarcaba un bello rostro de ojos negros. Una gran sonrisa de regocijo se dibujó en sus labios.

-Un gran tiro señora marquesa -la alabó uno de los criados.

Clove le lanzó el arma, que el sirviente cogió al vuelo, y se dirigió corriendo hacia un árbol cercano donde le aguardaba un joven noble, moreno, de agradables facciones.

-No erráis ninguno, querida -le dijo mientras la recibía en sus brazos.

-Herir el corazón es mi especialidad -le sonrió ella sugerente -deberíais saberlo.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte del joven comenzó a besarlo con pasión.

-Clove, os lo ruego -le pidió, tratando de alejarla de él del modo menos ofensivo posible.

-¿Vuestra prometida no merece ni siquiera un beso? -se quejó haciendo un mohín infantil.

-No estamos solos -le aclaró él besándola en la frente a lo que siguió la expresión de fastidio de ella. -Será mejor que regresemos a casa -le sugirió recogiendo su propia arma -mi hermana estará de vuelta de París de un momento a otro.

-Estoy ansiosa por conocerla -concordó Clove. -¿Vuestra hermana Katniss ha buscado ya marido? -inquirió la pelirroja mujer a su prometido mientras cabalgaban ya hacia la finca. -¿Habéis conversado sobre eso?

-No -negó él. -No es algo de lo que se pueda hablar por carta.

-Mañana, en la recepción que celebra la Condesa Delly Cartwritht estará también el Capitán Seneca Crane -puntualizó ella. -Una unión con un oficial francés podría ser muy útil políticamente -le sugirió.

-Lo importante es que Katniss encuentre a un hombre que la proteja y que le asegure un futuro tranquilo -la contradijo. -El Capitán Crane es un capitán de un ejército invasor, Clove. Todavía no entiendo como puede ser él la persona adecuada -discrepó -Además será Katniss quien decida.

-Le gustará -insinuó Clove sin darse por vencida -Es un hombre fascinante.

-¿Debo estar celoso? -se rió él.

-Yo ya tengo mi trofeo, Everdeen-sentenció ella.

-Apresurémonos o Katniss llegará antes que nosotros -le indicó su prometido que azuzaba su montura.

Efectivamente, la carroza ya se estaba aproximando a Vilastagno, los criados habían corrido a abrir las verjas para dar paso al coche. Katniss observó por la ventana la majestuosidad de la finca, todo seguía igual. En cuanto llegó a la puerta principal, la servidumbre se apresuró a recibirla.

-¡Condesita Katniss! -exclamó Effie corriendo a su encuentro.

Katniss se apeó del carruaje y caminó hacia ella sonriente.

-¡Qué placer volver a verla después de tantos meses! -la saludó la sirvienta mientras besaba sus mejillas. Katniss, aún sonriente, se dirigió a otra de las muchachas.

-¡Octavia! -la saludó besándola también.

-¡Bienvenida, Condesita! -respondió la doncella.

Bella se separó también de ella y se dirigió entonces a una joven doncella que esperaba al lado de Octavia y a la que abrazó de modo efusivo.

-¡Annie!

-¿Ha ido bien el viaje, Condesa? -le preguntó.

-No, por desgracia he tenido un encuentro bastante desagradable -le dijo Katniss ahora con rostro serio mientras caminaban ya hacia la casa.

-¡Santo Cielo! ¿Qué encuentro? -se alarmó Octavia.

-Bandidos -les dijo. -El jefe llevaba una máscara, se hacía llamar el...

-El Gavilán -la interrumpió Annie.

-Sí -se sorprendió Katniss -¿Lo conocéis?

-En Vilastagno no se hace otra cosa más que hablar de él en estos los últimos tiempos -le informó Octavia.

-¿Y quién es? -quiso saber Katniss.

- Vos misma lo habéis dicho -le indicó Annie. -Un bandido.

-Para algunos es un héroe -añadió Cinna.

-¿Un héroe? -se molestó Katniss -¿A un villano enmascarado que asalta carrozas lo llamas héroe, Cinna?

Las doncellas lo miraron con desaprobación mientras él hacía una mueca de disconformidad.

-Venga, Condesa, la acompaño a su habitación -la instó Effie a la que también acompañó Octavia.

-¿Estás loco? -le reprochó Annie duramente a su hermano, tomando su brazo para detenerlo. -Defender a ese bandido delante de la Condesita.

-Si fuera de verdad un bandido como tú dices, a esta hora la Condesita no estaría aquí -le rebatió Cinna.

-¿Y mi hermano, Effie? -preguntó Katniss estando ya en su habitación, un poco más calmada. -¿Aún no ha venido a recibirme?

-Vuestro hermano salió con su prometida a cazar -le aclaró. -No os esperábamos tan pronto.

Katniss asintió entristecida mientras se sentaba sobre su cama y miraba a su alrededor.

-Qué hermoso es estar en casa -suspiró.

-Os hemos extrañado tanto -le sonrió la doncella.

-Effie, ¿cómo puede Cinna ver con buenos ojos a ese bandido? -preguntó Katniss extrañada.

-Querida niña, hace mucho que no venís a Vilastagno -le dijo Effie -y en los últimos tiempos han cambiado tantas cosas...

-Allí están, ya vuelven de la caza -las interrumpió Octavia que observaba por la ventana a los recién llegados.

El rostro de Katniss recuperó la sonrisa y se apresuró a encontrarse con su hermano. Mientras bajaba por la escalinata de piedra lo vio ayudando a su prometida a bajar del caballo.

-¡Marvel! -gritó llamando la atención de ambos. El muchacho corrió a su encuentro y ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Qué felicidad poder volver a abrazarte! -exclamó él mientras giraba con ella, abrazándola con fuerza. -Acaban de decirme lo que te ha sucedido de camino a casa -la miró con aprensión dejándola en el suelo -Aquí estás segura, pequeña.

-He tenido tanto miedo, Marvel -le confesó -Pero he tratado de que él no se diera cuenta -admitió. -De hecho, apenas oyó el nombre de Everdeen fue él quien se asustó -le comentó extrañada.

-Marvel -los interrumpió por detrás una voz femenina. -¿No me presentáis?

-Perdonadme -se excusó él. -Katniss, al fin puedo presentarte a la Marquesa Clove Dimonte.

Katniss se acercó a ella y le besó las mejillas, cosa que sorprendió a la joven.

-Deseaba tanto veros -le sonrió Katniss -Después de todo lo que me ha escrito Marvel sobre vos es como si ya os conociera.

-Yo también conocía mucho sobre vos pero ignoraba vuestra belleza -la alabó Clove. -Siento que vuestro regreso a Vilastagno haya sido arruinado por un desagradable episodio.

-Aquel bandido esperaba a otra persona -le narró con rostro serio -Apenas se dio cuenta del error me dejó marchar.

-Habéis sido afortunada -discrepó la marquesa. -El Gavilán es un bandido muy peligroso. Por suerte están los franceses para protegernos.

-Ahora vamos a festejar la vuelta de Katniss –trató Marvel de cambiar a otro tema un tanto más animado. -Vamos, pequeña -le dijo tomando su mano y caminando con ella hacia la casa.

-Gracias -le sonrió ella.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

-Se suponía que teníamos un informador muy fiable -se quejó Haymitch mientras entraban en la cabaña, todos con caras de decepción fruto de una campaña fallida.

-Ve a fiarte de un francés -se quejó Cato -Deberíamos haber verificado si la Condesita llevaba dinero o joyas -se lamentó iracundo.

-Sí, claro, robar a una señora... un gran gesto -se mofó el joven cabecilla. -Pensaba que éramos rebeldes -le reprochó soltando con un golpe su espada sobre la mesa, dejando clara constancia de como le contrariaba aquella opinión -no ladrones.

-¿Creéis que los campesinos que tienen hambre se preguntan de donde viene la comida? -le respondió.

-¿Y tú crees que robar a una joven indefensa puede traer a esta tierra la paz? -se le enfrentó.

-¿Joven e indefensa? -se rió el muchacho. -¿Os tengo que recordar que esa joven indefensa es la hermana del Conde Marvel Everdeen? ¡El único que no se ha opuesto al abuso de los franceses sobre esta tierra! -se exasperó Cato.

-¿Y yo te tengo que recordar que ha habido una guerra y que el Piamonte la ha perdido? -le contradijo. -Si los soldados golpean es porque el Capitán Seneca Crane ha dado la orden de golpear -argumentó. -Así que el problema no es Marvel Everdeen, el problema es el Capitán Seneca Crane -sentenció. -Nosotros no somos como él, no robamos y no golpeamos.

-Sois bueno jugando con las palabras, Peeta -aseveró Cato lleno de sarcasmo -pero ese es un lujo que sólo se pueden permitir los nobles como vos, no los campesinos.

-¿Sabes por qué la gente está de nuestra parte, Cato? -atajó Haymitch con timbre calmado y sereno. -Porque hacemos como dice él -señaló a Peeta. -Nadie debe tener miedo de nosotros, aparte de los franceses.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

-Oh, bravo por Effie -exclamó Marvel mientras entraban a la biblioteca -ha hecho traer una botella del mejor vino -agradeció mientras olía el exquisito brebaje.

Katniss entró siguiendo a su hermano aunque no se detuvo a su lado sino que continuó hasta donde estaba colgado un retrato de su madre, la Condesa Portia Lombardi de Everdeen. A Katniss le emocionaba contemplar aquel cuadro en el que su madre se mostraba en toda su belleza y esplendor. A pesar de no ser una noble, conquistó por completo el corazón de su padre, el Conde Plutarch Everdeen y, tras enfrentarse a todo y a todos por su inmenso amor, consiguieron unir sus vidas. Katniss fue el fruto de esa unión. Marvel, en realidad, era hermano suyo sólo por parte de padre, podría decirse que fue la consecuencia de un desliz de juventud. Pero Portia jamás se lo reprochó a Plutarch, al contrario, en cuanto supo de la existencia de ese hijo, mucho antes de que pudieran incluso casarse, insistió de sobremanera para que Marvel fuera reconocido como un Everdeen. Y gracias a Dios que así lo hizo. Su padre fue vilmente asesinado poco después de que ella naciera y, a los pocos años, con el corazón destrozado, y sin poder superar la muerte de su esposo, Portia falleció, así que Marvel y su querida prima Glimmer eran lo único que le quedaba en el mundo.

-Glimmer me escribió informándome de que ella y su marido asistirán a mi matrimonio -le contó su hermano mientras servía las copas de vino. -Serán nuestros huéspedes por unos días.

-Me alegro mucho de tener la oportunidad de volver a verla pronto -le dijo Katniss sin retirar la vista del lienzo.

-Heredaste su belleza -le susurró su hermano al oído ofreciéndole la copa. Katniss sonrió aceptándola.

-Querido, deberíais dejar que os sirvan -puntualizó Clove con cierta apatía -Es por eso que existen los criados.

-¿Por qué? -refutó Katniss -Es un gesto cariñoso y me gusta que mi hermano mayor continúe ocupándose de mí -sonrió mientras observaba a Marvel. -Me hace sentir protegida.

-Sí, y por eso existen los maridos -le sugirió Clove.

-¿Para servir el vino? -se mofó ella con fingida inocencia.

-Para dar protección, querida mía -respondió la marquesa -Dar seguridad a las muchachas que dejan la casa paterna -concluyó ofreciéndole su copa para brindar con sonrisa pícara. Clove tenía muy claros los planes que tenía para aquella jovencita y, al día siguiente, en la recepción de la Condesa Delly, empezaría a ponerlos en práctica.

De hecho, comenzó ya en la carroza, de camino a Turín. Le lanzó un par de miradas insinuantes a Marvel, mirando de reojo a Katniss. Marvel con gesto de desgana asintió, entendiendo a que se estaba refiriendo su prometida.

-En la recepción estará también presente el Capitán Seneca Crane, el comandante de las tropas francesas en Vilastagno –comentó Marvel.

-Es un hombre fascinante y con un gran futuro -añadió Clove entusiasmada, entusiasmo que Katniss no compartía.

-Pequeña, creo que ya va siendo hora de pensar en tu futuro -le dijo su hermano al ver la apatía de su rostro.

-Marvel, me casaré cuando sea el momento justo y con la persona que amo, como es tradición en la familia Everdeen -sentenció Katniss bajando del carruaje -Y tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.

El Palacio Cartwright se presentaba majestuoso ante sus invitados, no sin motivo eran conocidas y muy bien valoradas las fiestas de la Condesa Delly. En el salón principal, deliciosamente ornado por los artistas más afamados de toda Italia, un pianoforte ponía la melodía a la exquisita voz de la soprano que amenizaba la velada. Toda la alcurnia piamontesa se agolpaba a su alrededor mientras, desde uno de los rincones, con claro hastío y sopor, observaba la escena el Capitán Seneca.

Cuando entraron en el salón, Marvel dirigió sus pasos hacia su amigo, el Conde Thresh Orsini, quien escuchaba con gran emoción cada una de las notas que resonaban en la estancia. Su ensimismamiento se quebró al ver llegar a su amigo en compañía de su prometida y su hermana. Al terminar la sonata, tras lo que los asistentes rompieron en vítores, aprovechó para acudir a saludarlos.

-Katniss, bienvenida -la tomó las manos observándola. -Estáis espléndida -le sonrió ampliamente.

-Sois siempre demasiado gentil conmigo, Thresh -le agradeció ella el cumplido. -Es una alegría volver a veros.

-Marquesa -saludó el Conde a Clove tomando su mano y besándosela. -¿Y desde cuándo mi amigo Marvel Everdeen frecuenta los acontecimientos mundanos? -se dirigió a su amigo.

-Desde que tu amigo Marvel no está solo para decidir -admitió inclinándose con gesto de resignación mientras Clove lanzaba una risita. Fue entonces cuando su mirada, accidentalmente, se posó sobre los pies de su amigo. Atónito comprobó que se había calzado con zapatos distintos, si bien eran del mismo color crema, y que, por suerte había hecho que fueran a juego con su casaca, eran definitivamente distintos pues los broches que adornaban el empeine así lo eran. Efectivamente, su querido amigo era una completa calamidad.

-Lo sé -le respondió Thresh a la mirada reprobatoria de su amigo -Llegaba tarde como siempre. Es lo mejor que he podido hacer.

-Katniss ¿puedo presentaros a mi hermana Rue? -Clove se acercaba a ella con otra muchacha, que, aunque no era de belleza tan llamativa como la de su hermana, su candidez y encanto eran remarcables.

-Encantada de conoceros -se inclinó Katniss

-Mi hermana me había hablado de vuestra belleza, pero vos superáis cada una de sus descripciones -le sonrió Rue.

-Marquesita -la saludó besando su mano Marvel. -Seguramente conoceréis al Conde Orsini.

-Conde Orsini -se inclinó Rue. Thresh, sin embargo, contemplaba sin habla la preciosa imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Marvel tuvo que carraspear para devolverlo a la realidad.

-Marquesa Dimonte -dijo al fin, besando su mano a la muchacha que había enrojecido.

-Venid Katniss -interrumpió con desgana Clove la idílica escena.

Tomó a la muchacha de la mano y la condujo hacia el rincón donde se encontraba un muchacho de facciones agraciadas aunque angulosas y de pelo negro, atado a la nuca con una cinta de raso, mas no fue ese el detalle que llamó su atención, todos los nobles solían recoger así sus cabellos, sino el hecho de que su cabello fuera tan largo, casi alcanzaba la mitad de su espalda. Sin duda muchas mujeres envidiarían un cabello así. Viendo su uniforme de oficial francés y sus galones pudo suponer que se trataba del Capitán Crane.

-Marquesa Clove Dimonte -se inclinó el capitán al verla llegar -Estoy complacido de volver a veros.

-Capitán Crane, imagino que no conocéis a la Condesa Katniss Everdeen. -sonrió Clove con malicia.

-Capitán Seneca Crane -se cuadró ante ella -A vuestro servicio, Condesa.

Katniss se limitó a inclinar la cabeza, esforzándose por dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios que no reflejara su desinterés.

-Al fin tengo el honor de conoceros -continuó él. -Vuestra fama os ha precedido... "la joven y deliciosa condesa que hizo frente a El Gavilán".

-El Capitán Seneca dirige las tropas francesas en Vilastagno -le informó Clove.

-Al menos aquí estaremos seguros de aquel bandido -afirmó Katniss, no sin cierta ironía en su voz.

-Ahora entiendo como lo habéis enfrentado -se maravilló el capitán. -No os preocupéis he controlado personalmente la lista de los invitados y El Gavilán no se encuentra entre ellos.

-Aquel encuentro me ha turbado mucho, capitán -quiso atajar Katniss ese juego que no estaba dispuesta a continuar.

-Estad tranquila, lo apresaremos pronto -le aseguró Seneca con firmeza. -La próxima vez que lo veáis estará colgando de una horca.

Por descontado que Katniss tampoco pretendía que la conversación tomara un cariz tan... violento. Miró a Clove con mirada suplicante pero ésta, lejos de darse por enterada, le guiño un ojo y, disimuladamente, se distanció de ellos para dejarlos solos.

-Mientras tanto -continuó el capitán -vos me podríais ayudar contándome cualquier detalle de vuestro encuentro con él. En aquel saloncito podríamos hablar más tranquilamente -le insinuó con declarada intención.

-¿Ahora? -dijo ella con fingido asombro -Sería descortés aislarse en un recibidor ¿no creéis?

-Katniss -la voz de la Condesa Delly le sonó a absoluta salvación -al fin os vuelvo a ver.

-Magnífica recepción -la felicitó Katniss.

-Imagino que habéis vuelto al Piamonte por la boda de vuestro hermano -supuso la condesa -así que espero que permanezcáis algún tiempo en Vilastagno.

-Puede ser, veremos...

-Os entiendo -la cortó Seneca -Para mí, por ejemplo, Vilastagno no es París, pero apenas he descubierto que también en el Piamonte se pueden tener encuentros interesantes. Sería un pecado que os marcharais tan pronto -susurró el capitán.

Un invitado recién llegado, que trataba de resultar inadvertido para el resto de los presentes, los observaba desde la distancia. Peeta contemplaba con deleite a aquella hermosa muchacha a la que había asaltado por error el día anterior y a la que no había creído que volvería a ver. Comprobó con satisfacción que se había equivocado y quiso gozar desde la lejanía de aquella imagen fascinante que suponía su femenina y delicada figura, a pesar de tener que admitir que le desagradaba sobremanera la identidad de su actual acompañante.

-De veras que es muy bella –susurró Delly que se había acercado a él con sigilo.

-Tu belleza no tiene comparación.

-Siempre tienes el don de ser galante y la desgracia de ser mentiroso -afirmó ella con falso reproche.

-No es una novedad -se rió él.

-Es una bella amenaza para cualquier mujer -admitió mientras miraba el objeto de las miradas de su amigo.

-No para ti, Delly -la quiso adular aunque ella bien sabía que había poco de cierto en esas palabras.

-¿La conoces? -quiso ella cambiar de tema.

Peeta la observó durante unos segundos, sonriendo. Jamás podría olvidar aquel primer encuentro con ella.

-No -respondió al fin.

-Es la Condesa Katniss Everdeen, hermana del Conde Everdeen le informó Delly

Peeta continuó observándola, hasta que al fin Katniss notó su presencia. Sus miradas se fundieron durante varios segundos y Katniss no consiguió encontrar explicación alguna de porqué no era capaz de despegar sus ojos de aquellas pupilas azules con las que, accidentalmente, se acababa de encontrar.

-Ven, te la presento -se ofreció Delly en vista de su interés.

-Gracias pero no, Delly -se negó él apartando por un momento su vista de Katniss -Ciertos encuentros prefiero hacerlos a mi manera -le susurró insinuante. Ella le sonrió divertida.

Peeta volvió sus ojos hacia Katniss de nuevo y le complació ver que ella seguía observándolo con una mezcla de curiosidad y deslumbramiento en su mirada. Él le dedicó una media sonrisa muy sugerente y, sin más, salió del salón, sumiendo a Katniss en una incomprensible desilusión.

-Conde Everdeen, vuestra hermana es verdaderamente preciosa -le dijo Seneca a Marvel que se acercaba en ese momento a ellos. -¿Dónde la habéis tenido escondida durante todo este tiempo?

-En el colegio, en París -respondió él.

-Le ruego que me excuséis -una necesidad muy difícil de obviar impulsó a Katniss a querer salir de aquel salón y buscar a aquel desconocido que tanto la había cautivado -hay tantas personas que no veo desde hace tanto tiempo y que me gustaría saludar... -le mintió.

-Me apena muchísimo -le susurró -pero eso no puedo impedírselo.

Katniss se inclinó y se alejó de ellos. Se dirigió hacia el jardín pero no había rastro de aquel desconocido que la había deslumbrado así. Suspiró tratando de conseguir algo de tranquilidad y se encaminó hacia un pequeño mirador cercano. Era ilógico ese desasosiego por alguien que sólo había visto un momento y que, tal vez, jamás volvería a ver.

-Señorita -Katniss escuchó una voz masculina tras ella.

-Capitán Seneca, sois verdaderamente muy insistente... -dijo con tono molesto mientras se volvía encarándolo para, de forma inesperada, encontrarse con aquellos zafiros que la habían hecho prisionera hacía unos minutos. Ahora, así, tan cerca, podía apreciar la perfección de sus rasgos masculinos, helénicos, digno modelo del propio Miguel Angel. Su cabello rubio recogido en la nuca se esforzaba rebelde por escapar de su atadura, dándole un aire incluso más varonil.

-Perdonadme -alcanzó a decir ella, mientras Peeta la observaba con cierta frialdad, casi con altivez -Pensaba que era otra persona.

-¿Os sentís mal? -le preguntó con la misma frialdad que reflejaba su rostro.

-Si...no... -titubeó ella ante su actitud distante -Tenía necesidad de un poco de aire -se excusó.

-Entiendo, quizás la fiesta os aburra -dijo él ahora con desdén, sin apenas mirarla.

-Quizás -se molestó ella -pero eso no os importa -le dio la espalda. -De hecho también he venido aquí para estar sola un momento.

-Yo también -afirmó él -¡qué coincidencia! -exclamó con falsa sorpresa. -¡Por favor, continuad! -prosiguió él con su comportamiento casi hostil. -Se puede estar perfectamente solos, aunque estemos aquí los dos. De hecho, ignoradme, no me dirijáis la palabra -concluyó alzando su barbilla, evitando mirarla en ningún momento.

Y así, quedaron uno al lado del otro, observando aquel majestuoso jardín italiano que se abría ante sus ojos... en completo silencio. Peeta tuvo que hacer gala de todo su esfuerzo para no reír ante la situación que él mismo, a conciencia, había provocado aunque, para Katniss, que no entendía la actitud de aquel muchacho, se había convertido en uno de los momentos más violentos de su vida. Cuando, para ella, se volvió insostenible, decidió volver al palacio.

-¿Ya os cansasteis de la soledad? -le preguntó Peeta con sonrisa desdeñosa haciéndola detenerse.

-No creo que os deba ninguna explicación -aseveró ella molesta. Reanudó de nuevo sus pasos pero paró cuando comprobó que, frente a ella, en el jardín, paseaban Seneca y Clove y, por sus miradas, habría jurado que estaban buscándola. Katniss los observó con disgusto. Lo que menos quería ahora era tener que soportar otra conversación con aquel capitán que le resultaba del todo desagradable. La sonrisa de Peeta también se tornó seria al ver que el francés buscaba a Katniss.

-¿Quizás habéis cambiado de idea? -siguió él con su juego, aunque caminó disimuladamente hasta ella para ocultarla de la vista de aquel capitán obstinado.

-No os mováis, por favor -musitó ella, rindiéndose. Prefería su compañía a tener que soportar la charla insulsa de Seneca. Peeta se giró entonces observando a la pareja, dando a entender a Katniss que comprendía la situación.

-Qué difícil debe de ser para vos -le dijo -venir a la fiesta, vestida a la última moda parisina para permanecer sola y pasar inadvertida... ¡os comprendo tan bien!

-¿Sabéis que si me provocáis puedo responder a vuestras ofensas? -le inquirió molesta.

-Pero yo no quería ofenderos -dijo Peeta con cálida voz inclinándose sobre ella, clavando su mirada sobre la suya. -Una rosa roja no puede pasar desapercibida en un campo nevado.

De nuevo Katniss quedó prendada de aquella azul luz que despedían sus ojos, sin habla, y sin acabar de comprender como aquella actitud fría como el hielo había sido borrada de un plumazo por aquella calidez que surgía ahora de sus labios y que parecía ser capar de devastar toda su voluntad.

Peeta se volvió un instante a observar a la pareja que había decidido volver al salón.

-Ya os podéis ir -habló él -Si aún lo queréis -le dijo en una clara insinuación.

-¿Y qué os hace pensar que he cambiado de idea y deseo quedarme? -titubeó ella, azorada.

-Sólo una esperanza -se inclinó de nuevo, murmurando sobre su oído.

Aquellos orbes de zafiro, esa voz aterciopelada, aquel cabello teñido de rubio...

-¿Nos hemos conocido antes? -preguntó Katniss con voz tenue, casi imperceptible.

-No, no lo creo. No lo habría olvidado nunca –susurró Peeta inclinándose más sobre ella, acercando su rostro más y más al de la joven.

Sin embargo, su vista se desvió por un momento y vio con disgusto que el Conde Marvel Everdeen se dirigía hacia ellos. Tomó entonces su mano y se la besó.

-Condesa Everdeen -dijo a modo de despedida tras lo que comenzó a caminar apresurado.

-Entonces, conocéis mi nombre -acertó a decir Katniss pasados unos instantes, pero Peeta ya se había adentrado en el jardín.

**¿Qué tal les ha parecido el inicio?**

**¿Lo suficientemente interesante como para continuar con ella?**

**Les ruego que me lo hagan saber con sus comentarios.**

**Nos leeremos en el próximo… xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

-¿Quieres saber un secreto, Annie?

Katniss se hallaba sentada en su tocador mientras la doncella le ayudaba a acicalar sus cabellos.

-¿Yo? -se sorprendió la muchacha. -¿Un secreto?

-Eres mi confidente ¿no? -la alentó Katniss.

-Soy sólo vuestra camarera -le recordó tímidamente.

-Y amiga, espero -la corrigió la joven alegremente. Annie sonrió, honrada ante la preferencia de su señora, aguardando a que ella hablara.

-Yo... no he besado nunca a un hombre -le confesó con las mejillas enrojecidas. -¿Y tú?

-Nunca he tenido novio -respondió avergonzada.

-No es necesario tener novio para besar a un hombre -la corrigió Katniss.

-Yo creo que sí, Condesita -admitió Annie.

-Yo, sin embargo, creo que no -insistió la joven -basta con encontrar el amor, el verdadero -suspiró.

-¿Entonces vos... lo habéis encontrado? -preguntó con entusiasmo. Katniss afirmó con la cabeza, con un deslumbrante brillo en sus ojos que iluminaba su rostro sonriente.

-¿Cómo se llama? -cuestionó con gran curiosidad.

-No lo sé -se encogió de hombros aun sin perder la sonrisa, ante la expresión divertida de Annie. Sólo sabía que un par de ojos azules habían cautivado sin remedio su corazón...

-Te veo un poco cansado hoy, Peeta -se burló Haymitch viendo que Peeta apenas había podido resistir el embate de su florete. El joven, sin embargo, consiguió deshacerse de su presión y se alejó de su contrincante, aunque no fue capaz de esquivar la maestría de su siguiente ataque que hizo que se le resbalara el arma de las manos, golpeando sobre la alfombra de la biblioteca. Haymitch se mantuvo alejado, pero apuntándole con el florete en postura amenazante; le dejaría recoger su arma más sería conveniente que no bajará la guardia. En cuanto Peeta la tomó, recuperó la posición de defensa, caminando en círculos, enfrentado a Haymitch que seguía sus movimientos.

-Dime la verdad -se rió Peeta -¿Te entrenas a escondidas?

-Es que yo de noche, al contrario que tú, duermo -se mofó Haymitch.

-Quizás pronto haya solución para eso -le guiñó el ojo -si por fin decides hablarle a Effie.

-Más respeto, jovencito -le exigió con falso reproche -¿Y quién es la afortunada esta vez? -le preguntó sin dejar de girar, siempre apuntándole con la espada. Peeta le dedicó media sonrisa -No me respondes ¿eh? -continuó Haymitch. -Entonces es algo serio -exclamó lanzando entonces su ataque y que el joven esquivó rápidamente, inmovilizando su arma contra el suelo, haciéndolo inclinarse.

-He visto a Katniss Everdeen -le confesó.

-¿A quién? -clamó alarmado.

-A Katniss Everdeen -le repitió separándose de él, permitiéndole el poder erguirse.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? -le acusó siguiéndole con la mirada -Te ha visto desde muy cerca con la máscara del Gavilán.

-No tanto como yo quisiera, Haymitch -bromeó Peeta.

-Cierto, te gusta el riesgo y jugar con fuego -aceptó -pero esa muchacha puede ser muy peligrosa.

-Lo sé -se rió, aunque pronto su expresión se tornó furibunda.

-El Capitán Seneca estaba también en la recepción –agregó Peeta -y ha puesto sus ojos en ella.

-Bien –exclamó Haymitch con ironía, alzando los brazos -¿Alguna otra buena noticia?

-Quiero volver a verla -admitió Peeta con mirada pícara.

-¿Y te atreves a burlarte de mí? -se rió -¿No eras tú quien decía que enamorarse era como terminar en prisión? -añadió.

-Amigo mío, eso era un modo de hablar.

-Pero no en este caso si el Capitán Seneca está de por medio -le advirtió. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en el rostro de Peeta como respuesta.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

-Bueno días, Marvel -lo saludó Katniss entrando en la biblioteca. Marvel levantó la vista de los documentos que estaba revisando. -Voy a dar un paseo a caballo -continuó. -Nos vemos más tarde.

-¿Y no me dices nada de ayer? -la detuvo.

-Si la verdadera pregunta es si me ha gustado el Capitán Seneca Crane -le insinuó ella -la respuesta es no, aunque tu querida Clove se haya esforzado mucho por conseguirlo -añadió con apatía.

-Lo hace sólo por tu bien -le aclaró poniéndose en pie, caminando hacia ella. -El Capitán Seneca es un oficial con un gran futuro, lo que lo hace adecuado para protegerte.

-¿Por qué te casas tú con Clove? -quiso saber ella, sin ocultar una segunda intención en su pregunta.

-¿No has visto lo bella que es? -la miró sorprendido Marvel. -Además de que la familia Dimonte es un fragmento de historia del Piamonte -prosiguió. -Para mí es un honor unir el nombre de los Everdeen al suyo.

-Has dicho que es bella pero no has dicho que la amas -puntualizó Katniss -Habría preferido que me dijeras simplemente eso.

-Razonas como una jovencita -se excusó Marvel, sabiéndose descubierto.

-Sí, yo soy una jovencita -aceptó Katniss -y por eso tengo derecho a creer que una toma un esposo por amor, no por protección -se defendió -y hace algún tiempo también lo creías tú -le reprochó finalmente.

-Sé a lo que te refieres -admitió Marvel con severidad. -Pero Glimmer es nuestra prima.

-Prima segunda, lejana -se apresuró a corregirle.

-Y una mujer casada -agregó derrumbando ahora todos los argumentos de su hermana. -Y muy pronto yo también estaré casado -le recordó.

-Buenos días, querido -irrumpió Clove en la biblioteca.

-Buenos días -respondió él besándola en la frente.

-Vuestra hermana causó una gran expectación ayer por la tarde -se regocijó la marquesa. -¿Se lo habéis dicho? -se dirigió a su prometido.

-¿Decirme el qué? -quiso saber Katniss.

-El Capitán Seneca ha quedado prendado de vos -le sonrió maliciosa. -Y si vuestra huida fue una táctica de seducción, ha funcionado por completo.

-Habláis del amor como si fuese un campo de batalla -la miró ella con desaprobación.

-Katniss, querida, el amor es un campo de batalla -le confirmó -¿No estáis contenta de haber conseguido su favor?

-Verdaderamente, vos no habéis entendido nada -espetó la joven con desagrado mientras abandonaba la biblioteca.

-Disculpadla -la excusó Marvel -es aún muy joven.

-No por eso debe faltarme al respeto -le recriminó -y no debéis permitirlo -le exigió con firmeza. -Pronto seré de vuestra familia.

-Cierto -concordó Marvel dubitativo.

Más Katniss no claudicaría tan fácilmente... ¿cómo podía su hermano no estar de acuerdo con ella en algo semejante?... pensó mientras cabalgaba sin rumbo por el bosque. Su propio padre y su intensa lucha por hacer valer frente al mundo entero su amor por una joven de baja alcurnia deberían haberle servido de ejemplo. Pero ahora, no sólo iba a desposar a una muchacha insensible y coqueta por Dios sabría que motivo, sino que pretendía que ella se uniera al Capitán Seneca sólo por el hecho de otorgarle seguridad y protección. No le resultaría tan sencillo...

En ese instante, Katniss escuchó el rugir del agua, como de una cascada y decidió detenerse a comprobarlo. Ató su caballo a un árbol y cogió del morral el libro que traía consigo. Quizás disfrutaría de un agradable momento de soledad.

Sin embargo, pronto descubrió que no sería así pues, cerca del pequeño arroyo halló otra montura. Curiosa, caminó con cautela, queriendo descubrir a quien pertenecía. Se detuvo en un árbol cerca de la orilla, de donde colgaba una camisa y dejó el libro a sus pies. Fijó su vista en el torrente, sin duda el dueño de esas prendas estaba tomando un baño, cuando vislumbró el brillo de unos cabellos rubios surgir del agua. Aunque estaba de espaldas, el fuerte latido de su corazón no dejaba lugar a equívocos. Era aquel muchacho de enigmáticos ojos azules del que había quedado cautiva sin remisión. Quizás debería haberse retirado antes de que él se percatara de su presencia pero, encontrarse de esa forma tan inesperada a aquel hombre de figura tan perfecta que parecía esculpida por los mismos dioses, no le permitía hacer gala de su raciocinio. Se quedó inmóvil apoyada en aquel árbol, observando aquella deliciosa aparición. Peeta se giró entonces hacia ella y su expresión relajada se tornó en una mezcla de sorpresa y regocijo.

-Buenos días -la saludó alegremente.

-Buenos días -titubeó ella enrojecida. -¿qué hacéis aquí? -preguntó Katniss, arrepintiéndose al segundo... estúpida turbación...

Peeta sonrió mientras extendía los brazos abiertos, abarcando aquel escenario con su mirada, denotando con ello lo evidente de su visita al torrente.

-¿Y vos? -quiso saber él -¿Es una afortunada coincidencia o quizás me estáis siguiendo?

-¿Yo? -se defendió -¿no seréis vos quien me está siguiendo?

-No creo que haya dudas sobre quién llegó primero -se rió Peeta. Katniss sonrió mordiéndose el labio... otra feliz torpeza.

-Es como habéis dicho vos -dijo finalmente -una coincidencia.

-Una _afortunada_ coincidencia -la corrigió él sonriendo. -¿Queréis daros un baño?

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

-Lástima -le dijo con mirada insinuante -hace mucho calor hoy.

-Resistiré -respondió ella bajando el rostro, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Entonces -continuó mientras caminaba hacia ella -si no entráis vos, tendré que salir yo.

-No, os lo ruego -se volteó ella avergonzada. El verlo emerger del agua, como una divinidad marina, con únicamente un pantalón cubriendo la perfección de su cuerpo...

-Se ha dicho de vos que habéis tenido de frente al Gavilán en persona -le escuchó decir detrás suyo, casi pegado a su espalda -¿y, sin embargo, tenéis miedo de mirarme a mí?

-Él no estaba... -titubeó -como estáis vos ahora.

-¿Queréis decirme entonces que él os daba menos miedo que yo? -sugirió con manifiesto tono de provocación mientras se inclinaba sobre ella.

-Tampoco vos me dais miedo -se defendió ella.

-¿Estáis segura? -susurró sobre su oído.

Katniss suspiró cerrando los ojos y, respondiendo a su insinuación, se volvió a mirarlo. De pronto se halló perdida en aquellos ojos azules, que parecían hablarle, como si le lanzasen un silencioso conjuro, nublándole la razón. Peeta se inclinó sobre ella, rozando levemente con sus dedos aquel delicioso rubor que adornaba sus mejillas. Bajó la vista hasta su boca, sonrosada, plena y la locura de besarla se instaló en su mente como un estigma y, aunque debería haberse resistido, aquellos labios trémulos eran demasiado tentadores. Consciente de estar sobrepasando el límite del peligro, acortó la escasa distancia que los separaba y la besó, despacio, suave, disfrutando de aquel primer contacto y del dulce sabor de sus labios, delicioso y adictivo.

-No sé ni vuestro nombre -musitó ella con la respiración entrecortada.

-Peeta, me llamo Peeta -susurró atrapando su boca de nuevo, acariciando la línea de su mejilla hasta su nuca, acercándola más a él. El cálido néctar de su aliento pronto se expandió por su ser embriagándolo y la abrazó, aferrándola a su cuerpo. Katniss no supo si fue la humedad de su cuerpo, la calidez de sus manos o aquellos labios que la besaban con apremio, pero un sentimiento de total abandono la hizo perderse en aquellos brazos.

-Debo irme -murmuró sin aliento, recuperando de nuevo la cordura y separándose de su abrazo.

- Katniss -la detuvo.

-Kat -lo corrigió ella bajando el rostro.

-Vuestro... -dudó -tu libro -decidió al fin sonriendo, ofreciéndole el tomo. Ella asintió agradecida. -¿Vienes a menudo al riachuelo? -preguntó esperanzado.

-¿Y vos? -respondió. Peeta inclinó la cabeza como una manifiesta indicación. Katniss sonrió entendiendo -¿Y tú vienes a menudo?

-Desde hoy, todos los días -contestó él como una clara invitación mientras la envolvía de nuevo con su mirada. Katniss le dedicó una leve sonrisa, alejándose con gran esfuerzo del embrujo de aquellos ojos. Peeta la observó mientras se alejaba en su caballo, preguntándose cuanto tiempo transcurriría hasta que despertase de aquel maravilloso sueño para hundirse en el más oscuro de los infiernos.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Katniss suspiró un par de veces buscando sosiego mientras caminaba por el corredor de camino a la biblioteca. El fulgor de sus mejillas no le pasaría inadvertido a su hermano pero esperaba que la excusa de haber galopado hasta la finca fuera suficientemente creíble. Llegaba a la biblioteca cuando escuchó voces en su interior.

-El Gavilán no intentaba robar a vuestra hermana -le informaba Seneca a Marvel. -Esperaba a otro carruaje que llegaba desde Francia con el dinero de la financiación de las tropas francesas en el Piamonte.

-También Katniss tuvo la impresión de haber sido víctima de un error -le confirmó.

-La llegada de ese cofre había sido aplazada -le indicó, -pero El Gavilán volverá a intentarlo, así que debemos anticiparnos a sus movimientos.

-¿Y por qué habéis venido a hablar conmigo? -se extrañó Marvel.

-Porque debemos hacer algunas confiscaciones en el pueblo y necesito vuestro apoyo -le aclaró.

Marvel lo miró con desconfianza.

-Debemos aislar a ese bandido -insistió Seneca -y muchos campesinos le apoyan.

-Sabéis que muchos campesinos están en la extrema pobreza -puntualizó. -La guerra los ha diezmado.

-La guerra ha terminado -le corrigió con firmeza -así que no existe justificación para los campesinos que apoyan a un bandido. ¿O es que la emboscada a vuestra hermana no ha sido suficiente para vos? -añadió en vista de lo impávido de su rostro.

-Os daré mi apoyo -aceptó al fin. -Por suerte Katniss ha vuelto a casa sana y salva, pero, como bien decís, nuestra vida no puede depender del humor de un bandido.

-Me alegra que comprendáis mis razones -sonrió satisfecho. -Ahora, si fuera posible, necesitaría hacerle algunas preguntas a vuestra hermana.

-Salió a cabalgar y aún no ha regresado -le informó.

-Qué contrariedad -dijo con declarado disgusto. -Si me disculpáis entonces -se cuadró ante él antes de retirarse. Mientras tanto, Katniss se apresuraba a llegar a su cuarto para evitar un encuentro indeseable con el Capitán.

-¡Condesita! -la recibió Annie en su alcoba.

-El destino me ha hecho encontrarlo de nuevo -le contó emocionada.

-¿Habéis vuelto a ver a aquel noble? -se entusiasmó. Katniss afirmó sonriendo.

-¿Habéis sabido su nombre? -preguntó curiosa.

-Peeta -le dijo.

-¿Peeta...?

-Peeta y nada más -asintió resignada -sigue haciéndose el misterioso pero conseguiré quitarle la máscara -le sonrió. -¿Y tú dónde vas tan bonita? -quiso saber de pronto al verla vestida de calle.

-Estaba dejándoos una nota -le dijo. -Iba al pueblo con Effie, Octavia y mi hermano.

-¿Hay espacio para uno más en vuestra carreta? -le guiñó el ojo.

-Por supuesto -sonrió la doncella.

-Iré a avisar a mi hermano -le informó mientras ambas salían de la habitación.

De camino al pueblo, Effie y Cinna se encargaron de ir poniendo al día a Katniss sobre los acontecimientos en lo que desembocó la llegada de las tropas francesas a la zona. Katniss contempló contrariada como había desmejorado el pueblo.

-Cinna, ¿aquella no era la casa de Franco? -preguntó Katniss mientras bajaba de la carreta una vez habían llegado al centro del pueblo, donde, su aspecto se presentaba mucho más desolador.

-Sí, la habitaba él, Condesita -le confirmó el muchacho.

-Estas son las cosas que ha traído la guerra con los franceses, Condesa -le narró Effie. -A muchos se los llevaron.

-Y algunos también se marcharon después de que llegara la paz -añadió Cinna.

-¿Por qué motivo?

-El Capitán Seneca Crane -respondió Cinna. Katniss lo miró sin comprender.

-Por desgracia -intervino Annie -mi hermano está en lo cierto, condesita.

-Tras la tregua llegó él -le dijo -Nos decía que debíamos colaborar aunque, sin embargo, nos trataba como esclavos. Algunos se revelaron y…

-¿Ha encarcelado a campesinos de Vilastagno? -se alarmó Katniss ante el sombrío rostro del muchacho.

-Incluso los ha colgado -se apresuró a añadir él.

-¡Cinna! -le recriminó su prometida -Quizás estas cosas no le interesan a la condesa.

-No, Octavia -la contradijo. -Por supuesto que me interesa -se giró hacia Cinna. -¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

Sin embargo, el golpeteo de cascos de caballos los interrumpió. Un destacamento francés hacía su aparición en el pueblo. A la cabeza, cabalgando con porte erguido sobre su corcel negro azabache, comandaba la tropa un joven muchacho de atractivos rasgos y rubio cabello ensortijado que anudaba cuidadosamente sobre su nuca, el Teniente Finnick Odair.

-¡Requisad las armas! -ordenó a sus hombres con potente voz, posicionándose en mitad de la plaza.

-¡Inspeccionad las casas! -agregó el Sargento Brutus.

Los soldados franceses obedecieron, bajo la atónita mirada de los habitantes del pueblo que observaban como los militares irrumpían en sus casas confiscando todas las armas que allí encontraban.

-¿Qué hacen? -preguntó Katniss desconcertada.

-Confiscan las armas -le aclaró Effie tratando de controlar su rabia.

-Requisad esa carreta -se escuchó gritar al joven Teniente señalando la carreta de algún campesino.

-¿Por qué están haciendo esto? - Katniss seguía sin comprender.

-Temo que sea por culpa del Gavilán, Condesa -le sugirió Annie, -por el asalto a vuestro carruaje.

-Cargad las armas -voceaba Finnick.

-Teniente, no podéis confiscar las armas -le dijo Katniss -los campesinos las necesitan para cazar, para poder comer.

-Lo sé y lo siento mucho -se disculpó él. -Le aseguro que, en cuanto capturemos al Gavilán, devolveremos las armas.

-¡Bastardos, perros franceses! -se le encaró Cinna.

-¡No! -le pidió Octavia, pero Cinna ya había intentado llegar hasta el Teniente para agredirlo.

-¡Cinna! -Annie corrió hacia él tratando de impedírselo, pero los fuertes brazos de uno de los soldados la atraparon deteniéndola mientras Brutus ya elevaba su puño dispuesto a golpear al hermano de la joven por su osadía.

-¡Dejad a la muchacha libre! -gritó Finnick -¡Y a él también! -les ordenó -¡Estamos aquí solamente para requisar las armas!

-Pero el Capitán Seneca... -comenzó Brutus.

-Sargento, ¿quieres discutir una orden directa? -le amenazó. -¡Dejadlos libres os he dicho!

Tanto el soldado como Brutus obedecieron, aunque a regañadientes.

-¡No es salvándome como te salvarás, puerco francés! -le escupió Cinna.

-Recoged las armas y marchémonos -les indicó Finnick, ignorando los insultos del muchacho, azuzando su caballo para abandonar el lugar.

Los soldados amontonaron todas las armas requisadas en la carreta tras lo que siguieron al Teniente.

-Esto no se quedará así -masculló Katniss entre dientes observando a la tropa alejarse de allí.

-Debes intervenir. No puedes permitir estos abusos - Katniss irrumpió en la biblioteca ante un sorprendido Marvel.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó extrañado.

-El Capitán Seneca ha requisado todas las armas al pueblo -le aclaró.

-¿Las armas? -cuestionó pensativo. -Me había dicho que iba a hacer algunas confiscaciones...

-¿Tú lo sabías y no lo has impedido? -le acusó.

-El Capitán Seneca cumple con su deber -se justificó. -El Gavilán se está convirtiendo en un peligro, tú misma fuiste su víctima.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver el pueblo? -se exasperó Katniss.

-Hay quien apoya a ese bandido, por desgracia, y el Capitán está tratando de aislarlo -le dijo -A fin de cuentas ha sido muy correcto al venir aquí y pedir mi apoyo.

-Nada es más importante que la gente de Vilastagno y tú no puedes permitir a los franceses que actúen en contra de ellos -le rebatió. -¡Han habido ejecuciones! -exclamó.

- Katniss -Marvel la tomó por los hombros intentando calmarla -a causa de la guerra, nuestra tierra está bajo el control de los militares franceses -admitió -y es necesario detener las tentativas de rebelión, sólo así se puede proteger al pueblo de Vilastagno.

-No es justo que pague esa pobre gente -se deshizo ella de su agarre. -Sabes que hubo un tiempo en que no era así, Marvel -sentenció marchándose de la biblioteca. Marvel la vio alejarse, preguntándose si estaba manejando con ecuanimidad el legado que dejó su padre, al ocupar él su lugar.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Katniss se apresuró a dejar la finca, no tenía ánimos para compartir con nadie. La discusión con su hermano el día anterior la había malhumorado. Además, sabía que Clove no tardaría en llegar para acompañarlos a la iglesia y, lo que menos le apetecía era tener que escuchar sus alabanzas hacia él, según ella, apuesto y distinguido Capitán Seneca. Sólo había una persona en el mundo que deseara ver en esos momentos y esperaba, con desconocido fervor, poder encontrarla.

Ató su caballo en el mismo árbol que el día anterior y se sentó con su libro a orillas del arroyo con la esperanza de que aquel muchacho de hipnotizadora mirada decidiera visitar el torrente. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuchó cascos de caballo cerca. Se volteó y comprobó llena de gozo que Peeta ya se aproximaba a ella, con su arrebatadora sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Había algo que me decía que hacía bien en venir -tomó sus manos ayudándola a levantarse.

-Llegas tarde -le dijo ella con falso reproche. -No es buena costumbre hacer esperar a una dama.

-¿Teníamos una cita? -sugirió Peeta con deje divertido.

-Yo estoy aquí y también tú -titubeó ella -¿Cómo llamas a eso?

-¿Otra casualidad? -bromeó él.

-¿Y si fuese el destino? - Katniss se mordió el labio. El rostro de Peeta se tornó serio.

-Entonces, disculpa por el retraso -musitó estirando de sus manos hacia él para atrapar sus labios. Una voz de alarma se volvió a instaurar en su mente pero, el delicado e intoxicante tacto de esa boca femenina lo hicieron olvidarse de lo demás.

-Buenos días -la saludó al fin tras separarse de ella.

-Buenos días -suspiró Katniss enrojecida, que apenas si conseguía recuperar el aliento.

-Tengo algo para ti -sonrió, ayudándola a sentarse. Peeta vislumbró una pequeña sombra en sus oscuros ojos.

-No me gustan... los obsequios -le anunció con clara inseguridad en su voz, sin pretensiones de ofenderlo.

-¿Si te dijera que es algo que me pertenece y que deseo que conserves tú lo aceptarías? -aventuró el muchacho.

Tras pensarlo un momento, Katniss asintió, provocando de aquella luminosa sonrisa volviera al rostro del joven.

-Entonces cierra los ojos -le pidió.

Katniss hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

-Tampoco las sorpresas -susurró.

Una carcajada escapó de la garganta de Peeta.

-Cualquiera diría que perteneces a la nobleza -bromeó él. Katniss bajó la cabeza ruborizada.

-Te prometo que no hay nada que temer -tomó su barbilla alzando su rostro. Katniss lanzó un suspiro de resignación, accediendo. -Cierra los ojos -le pidió. Katniss hizo ademán de quejarse pero Peeta posó sus dedos sobre sus labios. -Por favor -insistió.

Katniss obedeció finalmente tras lo que notó como un suave tejido envolvía sus ojos. Mientras Peeta lo ataba tras su cabeza, el peculiar aroma de la tela alcanzó sus sentidos. Sin duda aquello le pertenecía pues rebosaba de su esencia de forma cautivadora. Pero no fue sólo aquello la que obnubiló sino la cálida caricia que su boca masculina posaba sobre la suya con infinita ternura.

-¿Me sientes cerca? -le susurró Peeta liberando sus ojos.

-Sí -musitó ella, perdida de nuevo en la profundidad que aquellos ojos azules.

-Tómalo -le dijo entregándoselo -así recordaras que siempre estoy junto a ti.

Katniss bajó entonces el rostro hacia su regazo y vio que se trataba de un delicado pañuelo blanco de raso, con una letra _P_ finamente bordada en plata y oro en una de sus esquinas.

-Tiene tu inicial -sonrió ella -¿Peeta y qué más?

-Simplemente Peeta -respondió, tratando que su rostro no reflejara el tormento que aquella sola pregunta creaba en su interior.

-Quiero saber quién eres -insistió Katniss -no me interesa el corazón de un desconocido.

-Soy el Marqués Peeta Marziany -respondió tras un instante de duda.

Katniss sonrió satisfecha de haber descubierto al fin el nombre del dueño de su corazón más, para Peeta significó el dilatar algo más el fatídico momento que sabía no tardaría en llegar. La certeza de acabar de encontrarla para poder perderla después lo desesperó. Capturó sus labios con afán, tratando de alejar aquella idea de su pensamiento y sumergirse en la dulzura de sus labios.

-Debo irme -se lamentó, separándose de ella. Los ojos de Katniss reflejaron su desilusión. -Nos vemos mañana -trató de alentarla, a lo que ella asintió entristecida. Se despidió besándola brevemente y, reticente, se alejó de ella, dedicándole una última sonrisa antes de espolear su caballo y marcharse.

A los pocos minutos avistó el refugio. Habían recibido un aviso de Effie y debía reunirse con sus hombres. Cuando llegó allí, vio a Haymitch hablando con ella y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿Seguro que estáis bien? -se interesó Haymitch tomando una de sus manos. Effie sonrió aceptando su galantería.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -les interrumpió Peeta causando que su amigo soltase, tras mirarlo con fastidio, la mano femenina.

-Presentaros aquí y así, vestido de noble... -se rió Cato.

-Tengo una cita importante así que mi visita será breve - Peeta ignoró la ironía del joven -decidme.

-Una nueva maldad del Capitán Seneca -le anunció Haymitch.

-Han confiscado todas las armas de los campesinos -le aclaró Effie -en el pueblo no queda ni un fusil.

Peeta se mantuvo pensativo, con claro disgusto en su rostro.

-La gente espera que El Gavilán intervenga -le advirtió Cato.

-Y así será -le aseguró Peeta. -Pero antes me gustaría saber por qué Marvel Everdeen permite al Capitán Seneca actuar de esta manera.

- Marvel Everdeen no es Plutarch Everdeen -le recordó. -En la misma situación, con el padre, las cosas hubiesen sido de otro modo -se lamentó. -Hubo un tiempo en que se vivía bien aquí.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

-¿Dónde está el conde? -se quejó Clove, aceptando a regañadientes la ayuda que el sirviente le brindaba para bajar del carruaje. -Sabía que veníamos.

-Voy enseguida a buscarlo, Señora Marquesa -le indicó.

Tras ella descendió Thres, que ofrecía su mano a Rue para ayudarla.

-Ha sido tan amable de acompañarnos con su carruaje -le agradeció la muchacha tímidamente.

-No ha sido amabilidad -la corrigió -ha sido un placer.

-Pero quién sabe a qué hora os habéis levantado para llegar tan temprano a Turín -insistió -para volver enseguida aquí y luego...

-Nosotros los hombres de campo estamos acostumbrados a levantarnos temprano -la interrumpió restándole importancia.

-No me puedo pasar la vida buscando a mi hermana -la poderosa voz de Marvel se hizo escuchar mientras el joven se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre? -quiso saber Clove mientras Marvel besaba su frente a modo de saludo.

-Nadie sabe donde ha ido Katnisss -respondió furibundo.

-¿Y cuál es la novedad? -se rió ella con sarcasmo -Vos la habéis acostumbrado a ser tan liberal.

-No podemos esperarla más -dijo conduciéndola al coche. -De otro modo llegaremos tarde al oficio.

Thresh hizo lo propio con Rue y se encaminaron hacia la iglesia del pueblo. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron allí, Marvel se sorprendió de ver a los aldeanos apostados fuera del edificio.

-Cinna ¿por qué no entráis? -le preguntó al joven dirigiéndose a él. Su claro malestar se hacía patente en su rostro y en el de todos los allí presentes. -¿Por qué esas caras? ¿Qué ha sucedido? -insistió.

Por fin, Cinna le indicó con la cabeza cierta carroza situada al otro lado de la plaza. El semblante preocupado de Marvel se tornó duro y lleno de ira.

-Esperad aquí -les ordenó.

Marvel entró en la iglesia, con paso decidido, viendo entonces, dándole la espalda y acompañada por quien debía ser su criado, la figura de una mujer vestida de riguroso luto y que parecía rezar. Marvel se asqueó ante tal ironía.

-¡Vos! -le gritó deteniéndose -¿Cómo os atrevéis a venir aquí?

La mujer entonces se volteó a mirarle. A pesar de lo desmejorado de su aspecto debido al curso de los años y de su apariencia enfermiza, sus envejecidos rasgos dejaban entrever la que en su día fue una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa, mas había sido su hermosura malvada y pérfida. Aún se lo mostraban sus ojos que lo miraban con soberbia y maldad.

-Ésta es una iglesia, Marvel -el sarcasmo se esparcía por sus palabras como veneno -no es vuestra casa.

-Os ordeno que os marchéis inmediatamente -le exigió.

-Vos no tenéis autoridad de ordenar nada -se encogió de hombros con sonrisa ladina.

-Vos tendríais que estar en la cárcel no aquí -masculló entre dientes -Deberíais tener el pudor de no presentaros ante la gente de Vilastagno.

-Conde, os lo ruego -intervino el sacerdote. -Estamos en la Casa de Dios.

-Y vos acogéis a asesinos -le acusó duramente.

-Nuestro Señor acoge a todos -se excusó.

-No tengo ninguna intención de asistir a misa en presencia de este... ser -escupió Marvel. -Lo siento, Padre Caesar.

Cuando Peeta llegó a la plaza, le pareció escuchar un vocerío salir de la iglesia. Haymitch lo recibió con mirada de advertencia. Al bajar del caballo, vio salir a Marvel del edificio y terminó de comprender. Alzando su barbilla caminó hacia él.

-¿También vos aquí? -se detuvo Marvel en seco al verlo llegar -¿Sois tan imprudente como para no saber estar en vuestro lugar?

Peeta se detuvo frente a él, calmado, con rostro impávido, casi con una sonrisa, queriendo demostrar así que no alcanzaría a ofenderle con sus insultos.

-¡Fuera de mis tierras! -le gritó Marvel exaltado ante su arrogancia. Peeta continuó impasible provocando aún más la ira de Marvel.

- Marvel, por favor -le pidió Thresh tratando de calmarlo, instándolo a caminar hacia el carruaje.

-Sí, Thresh -le dedicó a Peeta una última mirada de repulsión. -Vayámonos.

Peeta lo observó marcharse. Finalmente, flanqueado por Haymitch, entró a la iglesia y caminó hacia aquella mujer que lo miraba ahora con ojos llenos de aflicción.

-¿Estáis bien, madre? -le preguntó tomando su mano.

Ella asintió con gesto lastimoso.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Marvel deambulaba nerviosamente en círculos por la biblioteca. Se detuvo en su escritorio y, con gran furia contenida, golpeó sobre la mesa. Aquella maldita mujer otra vez... Enoboria Mellark... el sólo recordar su nombre en su mente le producía náuseas. Aquel horrible episodio de su vida que trataba de alejar de sus pensamientos cada mañana, volvía a ponerse frente a sus ojos, casi reviviéndolo en su carne...

A pesar de ser un hijo bastardo, Plutarch, su padre, y gracias a la intervención de Portia, lo había reconocido en cuanto supo de su existencia, cuando la madre moribunda de Marvel lo hizo llamar para decírselo. Ahí fue la primera vez que vivió la maldad de Enoboria Mellark que, habiendo sido un desafortunado amor de juventud de su padre, se presentó ante él como la madre del pequeño, como su verdadera madre. Quiso hacerle creer a Plutarch que se dio cuenta de que había quedado en cinta poco después de que rompieran su relación y que, por tanto, creyó que él nunca se haría cargo del pequeño, así que, dejándose llevar por la inconsciencia de su inexperiencia y juventud, entregó al recién nacido a una campesina. Por suerte, poco tardaron en descubrir que era una vil calumnia, una mentira ideada para separar a su padre de Portia, por lo que no pudo impedir que contrajeran matrimonio, obsequiándole entonces con el mayor de los regalos, su hermana Katniss.

Sin embargo, no acabó ahí su rastro de perversidad. Al cabo de un tiempo se dio a conocer el hecho de que la Marquesa Mellark formaba parte de una conjura que planeaba asesinar al Rey y que su propio padre ayudó a desenmascarar, aunque fue entonces cuando sobrevino la desgracia a Vilastagno. Uno de los amantes de la Marquesa que también formaba parte de aquella conspiración y que se sabía descubierto, tomó venganza antes de enfrentarse al verdugo y asesinó vilmente a su padre. Marvel se estremeció al rememorar la escena... Portia arrodillada en el suelo, bajo la lluvia, sosteniendo en su regazo el cuerpo ensangrentado de su padre que rogaba con su último aliento a Dios que le permitiera vivir para no separarse de ella, mientras su esposa lloraba con desesperación.

Marvel reprimió con esfuerzo las lágrimas de rabia que asomaban a sus ojos, al recordar la ola de tristeza que sobrevino a Vilastagno después y que le costó, a los pocos años, la vida a una desconsolada Portia. Para su desdicha, no todo concluyó ahí. El propio Marvel tuvo que presenciar con sus ojos de niño como la Marquesa, en su huida, acababa con la vida de los padres de Glimmer, a sangre fría y sin compasión... aquella malvada asesina...

-¿No fuiste a misa, Marvel? -la voz de Katniss lo alarmó.

-¿Dónde has ido? -le gritó él presa de un arrebato.

-A cabalgar al bosque -susurró temerosa Katniss, que observaba el desencajado rostro de su hermano. -Perdóname, te avisaré la próxima vez.

-No, disculpadme -se apresuró a excusarse Marvel, acariciando su mejilla, borrando una lágrima que trataba de escapar de sus ojos -Discúlpame, no estoy así por eso.

-¿Qué ocurre, Marvel? -preguntó Katniss sin entender.

-Es algo que no te he dicho -reconoció -lo supe hace algunos meses...

-¿Es tan grave? -le interrumpió con impaciencia.

-La Marquesa Enoboria Mellark ha vuelto a Vilastagno -le dijo finalmente.

Katniss palideció ante aquella inesperada noticia, sintiendo el suelo desmoronarse ante sus pies... un maligno fantasma del pasado volvía del infierno para, sin duda, tratar nuevamente de desbaratar sus vidas.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Enobaria Mellark, con expresión fatigada y respirando con dificultad, se dirigió al butacón de su recámara.

-Ya os dije que no deberíais salir -le advirtió Beete, su fiel sirviente, que la ayudaba a acomodarse. -Eso puede afectar a vuestro delicado estado de salud.

-Me ahogaba encerrada aquí -se lamentó ella colocando su pañuelo sobre su boca, evitando toser. -Un puñado de campesinos es mejor que estas cuatro paredes.

-¿Estáis cómoda? -se interesó el sirviente.

-Ya puedes retirarte -le pidió ella.

El criado asintió y obedeció su orden. Era cierto que se hallaba extenuada tras su visita a la iglesia del pueblo, pero había resultado de lo más interesante... Marvel Everdeen. No lo veía desde que era un niño y, sin duda, tras el paso de los años, era visible que había heredado la gallardía de su padre. Maldijo para sus adentros el nombre de Portia, tal y como siempre hacía cuando recordaba a Plutarch. Si esa maldita campesina no se hubiera entrometido ella se habría convertido en la Condesa de Vilastagno. Se arrepentía de haber empleado métodos tan sutiles con ella, como el fingir ser la madre de Marvel... directamente debería haberla matado, como hizo con los padres de aquella chiquilla que intentaron descubrirla cuando trataba de huir a Francia.

Por suerte, sus mañas y su encanto sí le sirvieron luego para engatusar al que se convertiría en su esposo, no porque lo amase, sino por la estabilidad y la abundancia que su fortuna le brindaban. Fue fácil después "deshacerse" de él... _un fallo del corazón,_ le informó el médico. A partir de ahí, la _desconsolada _viuda gozó del respeto que él se había labrado a lo largo de los años, al igual que de su dinero, aunque, sobre todo, obtuvo de él lo que, desde entonces, se convirtió en centro de su vida, su hijo Peeta. Sólo le restaba un último deseo por cumplir y ése era regresar a la que fuera su patria y, con el triunfo de los franceses sobre Italia, y siendo ella viuda de un noble francés, consiguió que la exoneraran del único delito del que obtuvieron pruebas para acusarla... la conjura contra el rey.

Aquella era la primera vez que abandonaba la finca tras varios meses de haber vuelto, mas nunca creyó que fuera a ser tan satisfactoria.

-Madre, ¿cómo os encontráis?

Peeta caminó hacia ella y la besó en la frente.

-Siento mucho lo que ha sucedido hoy en la iglesia -se disculpó su madre con voz lastimera.

-Vos no tenéis culpa alguna...

-Yo soy odiada en Vilastagno, lo sabes -le cortó ella -y es por eso y por el mal que me consume por lo que no he salido nunca del castillo desde que estoy aquí.

-No me debéis ninguna justificación -la calmó su hijo.

-Sí, pero es verdad que he conspirado contra el rey -añadió con arrepentimiento.

-Hace mucho tiempo de eso y ya habíamos hablado de esa historia -negó Peeta con la cabeza. - Cometisteis aquel delito, lo sé, pero me habéis explicado los motivos que os impulsaron a hacerlo; la fe en un ideal de justicia.

-El rencor de los Everdeen, todo ese odio hacia mí... -se lamentó ella afligida. -Yo a ellos jamás les hice nada, créeme.

-Os creo -le aseguró él. -Ahora debéis descansar.

-Sí, tienes razón, debo descansar -murmuró acomodándose en la butaca -Pero tú mantente lejos de los Everdeen -agregó suplicante. -Te lo ruego.

Peeta no contestó, sólo volvió a besarla, tratando de ocultar la culpabilidad que asomaba a su rostro. Por primera vez, iba a contradecir un deseo de su madre.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Katniss caminaba animada por el corredor de camino hacia la biblioteca. No había sido un día nada agradable después de descubrir que la Marquesa había vuelto al Piamonte pero acababa de hallar un motivo por el que sonreír de nuevo. Cuando entró a la biblioteca encontró a su hermano estudiando unos documentos con aire sombrío.

-Marvel ¿no vienes a cenar?

La voz de su hermana lo sobresaltó. A Katniss no le pasó inadvertido su rostro preocupado; a él, el haber visto a esa mujer, también le había afectado y no era para menos.

-Esta noche no tengo hambre, perdóname -se disculpó él…

-Sería una descortesía hacia nuestros invitados -le advirtió su hermana con un deje de insinuación en su voz.

-¿Qué invitados? -preguntó extrañado.

-Glimmer, por ejemplo -le informó alegre.

El efecto que causaron esas palabras en su hermano fue tal y como ella lo había esperado. Todo su pesar quedó opacado por la gran sonrisa que se dibujaba en esos momentos en sus labios. Se levantó de su escritorio y, seguido de Katniss, se apresuró hacia el salón. Allí la encontró acompañada de su esposo, que contemplaba con interés uno de los retratos, mientras ella, con la mirada perdida, observaba el paisaje por el ventanal. Al notar su presencia, se giró a mirarlo y la sonrisa de Marvel resplandeció aún más, si eso era posible. Seguía igual de hermosa que siempre, su ondulado cabello dorado cayendo por su espalda, adornando sus perfectas facciones. Ella le dedicó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Marvel la recibió entre sus brazos.

-Déjame verte -se apartó de ella para observarla detenidamente. -Estás preciosa -le dijo mientras se perdía por un segundo en la profundidad de sus ojos azules. Un leve carraspeo lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Conde Everdeen, es un placer volver a veros -le saludó el marido de Glimmer.

-Gloss Dante -se dirigió a él -Lo mismo digo. No nos vemos desde vuestro matrimonio.

-Cierto -aseveró él.

-He oído que vuestros cuadros comienzan a tener cierto valor -le alabó Marvel.

-Sí, pero para los artistas tienen únicamente el valor de la emoción que sentimos cuando lo creamos -respondió él secamente, casi ofendido. -Son los comerciantes de arte los que juzgan las obras por el valor económico.

-También es importante la opinión del que lo observa -intervino Glimmer tratando de apaciguar la conversación. -Deberías ver las obras de Marco, es un artista extraordinario.

-¿Es cierto que cada artista tiene una musa que le inspira? -preguntó Katniss con curiosidad.

-Puede suceder -reconoció él.

-Entonces vos lo tenéis fácil -añadió Marvel dirigiendo sus ojos a los de Glimmer.

-Mis primos son muy amables conmigo -lo miró halagada.

-Si no es mucha molestia –espetó Gloss -después del viaje quisiéramos ir a nuestra habitación.

-Yo os acompaño -se ofreció Katniss.

Gloss inició su camino hacia la recámara sin esperar a su esposa, que se despedía de Marvel con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras en Florencia? -se interesó Katniss.

-Es una ciudad bellísima -respondió Glimmer muy animada.

-Quería decir con tu marido -se atrevió a decir, viendo que el artista iba bastantes pasos por delante de ellas.

-Ah -Katniss percibió cierta sombra en los ojos de su prima -Bien -se apresuró a decir Glimmer. -Va todo muy bien.

-Me alegra -sonrió Katniss. -También yo sueño con un matrimonio por amor.

-Claro –asintió Glimmer. -Pero primero le toca a tu hermano.

Fue ahora la mirada de Katniss la que se ensombreció.

-También su matrimonio es por amor ¿no? -quiso asegurarse Glimmer.

-Sí -vaciló Katniss. -Creo que sí.

-A veces la vida nos guarda extrañas sorpresas –concluyó Glimmer con resignación.

-Clove ¿has visto que vestido tan maravilloso llevaba Katniss en la fiesta de la Condesa Delly? -le preguntó Rue mientras jugueteaba con uno de los frascos de perfume que había en la cómoda de su hermana.

-Demasiado sencillo, absolutamente fuera de lugar, diría yo -respondió con desgana. -No veo la hora en que esa niñita mimada se quite de en medio -suspiró con fastidio. –Si Marvel no le encuentra marido pronto tendré que hacerlo yo.

-¿Tú?- se sorprendido Rue -¿Y por qué?

-Porque necesita de un marido que la cuide y de una casa de la que ocuparse -afirmó, -ya que de Vilastagno me ocuparé yo -añadió admirándose en el espejo. -Si no se hubiese comportado como una estúpida a esta hora tendría un pretendiente.

-¿Y quién sería? -frunció el ceño la muchacha.

-El Capitán Seneca Crane -dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa en su boca. -Sería perfecto... Katniss estaría casada y yo sería la cuñada de un prometedor oficial francés.

-Perdona pero no puedes pretender que Katniss se case con Seneca sólo porque tú lo quieras -la contradijo su hermana.

-Seneca es un hombre fascinante y si Katniss tuviera una pizca de inteligencia en el cerebro no lo dejaría escapar -agregó molesta. -Por otra parte -miró a su hermana de forma inquisitiva -con todos los problemas que ha ocasionado nuestro padre, querida, tú también deberías buscar un buen partido.

-Nuestro padre tan sólo ha tenido mala suerte -lo defendió.

-Ha dilapidado toda nuestra fortuna en el juego y en burdeles -la corrigió. -Eso no es mala suerte. Si él no piensa en nuestro futuro debemos hacerlo nosotras.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

-¡Qué bien huele! -exclamó Katniss levantando la tapa de una de las ollas del fogón, oliendo el aroma que bullía.

-Tenemos como invitados a comer a los Marqueses Dimonte -le informó Effie -y debemos quedar bien con los futuros suegros de vuestro hermano.

Katniss le respondió con una mueca de apatía, a lo que Effie sonrió divertida.

-¿Necesitáis algo, Condesita? -le preguntó al ver que la muchacha parecía revolotear por la cocina en busca de algo.

-Sí, afirmó -Necesito queso, pan, dulces y algunas galletas -señaló una bandeja sobre la mesa. -Y un saco como éste -agregó tomándolo de encima de una silla.

-Llega el Conde -le murmuró Effie. Katniss ocultó el saco y le hizo una seña con el dedo sobre los labios para que no dijera nada.

-Buenos días, Señor Conde -lo saludó animada Effie. Marvel observó detenidamente a ambas mujeres cuya actitud le resultaba del todo sospechosa.

-¿Qué estáis tramando? -quiso saber.

-¿Habéis dormido bien? -preguntó Effie. Marvel le hizo una mueca, sabía que estaba cambiándole el tema. -¿Os hago un huevo revuelto para desayunar? -añadió ella con sonrisa inocente. Marvel se echó a reír y besó su mejilla.

-Annie te está buscando -le dijo ahora a su hermana. -¿Vas al pueblo?..

Katniss asintió.

-No llegues tarde -le pidió. -Los padres de Clove vienen a conocerte.

-Está bien -concedió ella.

Marvel besó su frente y salió de la cocina, no sin antes mirarla con gesto acusatorio y señalándola con el dedo a modo de advertencia.

-¡Tranquilo! -le respondió ella.

Ya en el pueblo, con ayuda de Annie, Katniss repartió los dulces a los niños que se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

-Despacio, despacio -les decía Annie. -Es todo para vosotros.

-Arroz, pan, queso, dulces para los niños -enumeró Cato sorprendido.

-La generosidad de la condesa es tan grande como su belleza, si me lo permitís -la halagó Cinna mientras repartía los víveres a los campesinos.

-Es tu prometida quien te lo debe permitir -le sonrió Katniss.

-Permiso concedido, Condesa -concordó Octavia sonriendo a su vez. -Vos sois siempre tan generosa...

-Esto no sirve para nada -masculló Cato.

-Perdonadlo, Condesa -le pidió Cinna que miraba al muchacho con desaprobación.

-Sé que he hecho muy poco -se lamentó Katniss. -La próxima vez me organizaré mejor.

-No es eso -la corrigió Cato con tono de disculpa en su voz. -Aún con mucho trabajo los campesinos se procuran el sustento. El problema es que no haya nadie que los proteja de la avaricia de los franceses -escupió la última palabra. -Menos mal que está El Gavilán...

-Pero El Gavilán es un fuera de la ley -lo miró Katniss sorprendido.

-Sí, es cierto -admitió Octavia. -El Gavilán es un bandido, pero quizás no es tan malo como dicen.

Katniss la miró disconforme.

-Perdonadme, Condesa -se excusó la doncella -pero a vos misma os dejó ir sin haceros ni un rasguño, ni siquiera quiso vuestras joyas.

-De acuerdo, pero no por eso deja de ser un bandolero. ¿Por qué lo defendéis?

Katniss notó entonces que uno de los niños tiraba de su vestido, llamando su atención.

-¿Sabéis que el capitán de los franceses se llevó a mi papá? -le dijo con voz cándida mientras Katniss lo miraba sobrecogida. Quizás cuál era más bandido de los dos...

En cuanto terminaron de repartir los alimentos, decidieron emprender el camino de vuelta a Vilastagno. Sin embargo, cuando pasaron cerca del riachuelo, Katniss no pudo impedir los deseos de detenerse.

-¡Parad, Cinna! -exclamó de repente.

-¿Qué sucede, Condesa? -se alarmó el muchacho mientras detenía los caballos.

-No es nada -se excusó -Sólo quiero ir un momento al riachuelo.

-Condesa, ya es tarde y vuestro hermano os espera en Vilastagno -la advirtió Annie.

-Es sólo un momento -le dijo bajando ya de la carreta.

-Con vuestro permiso os acompañamos -le informó Cinna. -El Señor Conde nos pidió que siempre estuviéramos con vos.

-No, sólo quiero ver si encuentro una cosa que olvidé ayer –se apresuró a mentir. -Vosotros esperad aquí, vuelvo enseguida.

Katniss apuró su caminar hacia el torrente, quizás Peeta no estuviera allí a esa hora pero rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera, necesitaba tanto verlo...

La fortuna la acompañó y vio al muchacho sentado cerca de la orilla, quien se ponía en pie al escuchar pasos que se acercaban. La recibió con una sonrisa.

-Condesa -se inclinó ante ella con seriedad. Sin embargo, la respuesta de Katniss a su broma no fue la esperada, la leve sonrisa de la joven no podía ocultar la tristeza de sus ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -se preocupó Peeta.

-Abrázame -le pidió ella de súbito.

-¿Qué sucede? -se alarmó él, refugiándola entre sus brazos.

-Vilastagno no es lo que era -le contestó afligida. -Primero está ese bandido que acecha los bosques, el pueblo que parece desprotegido frente a los abusos del ejército francés y luego, he descubierto que ha vuelto una persona que ha hecho muchísimo daño a mi familia.

El rostro de Peeta se endureció ante esto último. Si bien no acababa de comprender el rencor de los Everdeen hacia su madre sabía que existía y esa sombra también le acechaba a él. Y en cuanto a lo que se refería a El Gavilán... él era el único culpable de eso.

-Quédate junto a mí, te lo ruego -lo miró la muchacha con ojos suplicantes. -Te necesito -titubeó ella.

Peeta respondió ante eso de la única forma que supo. La rodeó de nuevo entre sus brazos y la besó con ardor, como si fuera posible el borrar con la caricia de sus labios toda esa consternación.

-¡Condesa!

-Es Cinna -le informó al joven. -¡Ya voy! -gritó hacia el camino. -He de marcharme, me esperan en Vilastagno.

-Está bien -aceptó Peeta. -Nos vemos mañana -le acarició el rostro.

-¡Condesita! -la voz de Annie sonó a lo lejos.

Katniss le dio un último beso y se separó de él, caminando hacia la carreta, acudiendo al encuentro de Cinna que ya iba a buscarla.

-Perdonad, Condesa -se detuvo el muchacho. -No la veíamos volver y nos preocupamos.

-¿Qué buscabais, Condesa? -preguntó Annie mientras Katniss se acomodaba a su lado.

-Una cosa que había olvidado, ya te lo he dicho -respondió mirando hacia el camino por el que se había alejado Peeta, -pero parece que ha desaparecido -murmuró. -En fin, vamos. Me están esperando.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido esta vez, Thresh? -le preguntó Marvel a su amigo, que descendía de la carroza de los Dimonte, al verlo llegar con un apósito en su ojo.

-Un pequeño accidente de caza, nada grave -respondió restándole importancia al suceso, mientras ayudaba a descender a Rue del coche y que lo miraba con una leve, pero divertida, sonrisa. -Un poco de pólvora del disparo me cayó en el ojo -reconoció al fin.

Su amigo tuvo que impedir la risa que escapaba de sus labios, cosa que no consiguió Gloss, quien había acudido con Glimmer a recibir a los invitados y que hizo resonar una desagradable risotada frente al avergonzado joven, llamando, innecesariamente, la atención de todos.

-Marvel, ¿dónde está vuestra hermana? -preguntó la madre de Clove aceptando el brazo que el muchacho le ofrecía, acompañándola al interior del castillo. -Estamos tan ansiosos de conocerla...

-Sé que quería ir al pueblo -le explicó, -pero su retraso es verdaderamente inexplicable, estoy muy apenado con vos.

-¿Al pueblo? -preguntó sin oculta irritación el Capitán Seneca que se había unido a ellos por invitación de Clove.

-Sabed que para los campesinos es un momento muy difícil -se excusó Marvel.

-Ellos se lo han buscado -respondió Seneca secamente.

-Nosotros los Everdeen en Vilastagno hemos tenido siempre la responsabilidad de...

-¿De defender a los bandidos? -atajó el Capitán. -Creía que coincidíamos en que la culpa de lo que sucede es sólo de los campesinos. Vivirían todos mejor si no apoyaran a El Gavilán -masculló.

-¿No os arriesgáis a darle demasiada importancia y hacer de él un héroe? -intervino Clove, a la que Marvel estaba ayudando a acomodar a la mesa. -En Turín no se habla de otra cosa más que de este... Gavilán.

-No es un héroe -espetó el joven capitán. -Es sólo un bandido.

-En eso el Capitán tiene razón -admitió Marvel. -Hay que pararlo.

-Basta con esta conversación tan aburrida -se quejó la madre de Clove. -Veo que vuestra hermana por lo pronto no llega -puntualizó. -¿No le habrá sucedido algo?

-No os preocupéis, madre -la cortó Clove. -Llegará. Por lo poco que la conozco sé que ama las entradas con efecto -sonrió con malicia.

-Comenzaremos entonces -concluyó Marvel haciéndole una señal a Effie para que empezara a servir la mesa.

-Excúsenme todos -irrumpió ruborizada Katniss en el comedor.

-Katniss, nuestros invitados han venido a Vilastagno expresamente a conocerte -la recibió su hermano tratando de dominar su enojo.

-¿Me pueden perdonar Marqueses Dimonte? -se inclinó ella disculpándose. -No era mi intención faltarles al respeto.

-No os preocupéis por nosotros, Condesita -la miró con comprensión el padre de Victoria.

Katniss bajó el rostro agradecida y acudió a sentarse al único puesto que quedaba libre, que vino a ser frente al Capitán Seneca. Katniss no pudo ocultar la expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

-No esperaba veros -expresó ella su pensamiento en voz alta. -Me habían dicho que se trataba de una reunión familiar.

-Se ve que para alguien estoy considerado como parte de la familia -se regocijó él ante la disconformidad de la joven.

Aunque la presencia de los padres de Clove amenizó la comida, Katniss deseaba que ese encuentro terminara lo antes posible. La compañía de Seneca le era del todo indeseable. Tras los postres, Marvel invitó a todos a pasear por los jardines.

-Qué pintoresco este lugar -frivolizó Gloss señalando el paisaje. -Incluso cuenta con un misterioso bandolero como si de una mítica leyenda se tratara -se mofó el artista.

-No tiene nada de mítico -le contradijo Seneca. -El Gavilán es únicamente un malhechor que pronto colgará de la horca en la plaza del pueblo, al igual que toda su banda.

-¿Estáis seguro de que la mano dura es la solución más justa? -intervino Katniss.

-Oiré encantado cualquier sugerencia vuestra sobre la moda parisina -se rió él. -Pero sobre cómo tratar a un bandido creo tener más experiencia que vos.

-Si podéis excusarme -quiso retirarse Katniss, afrentada.

-Por supuesto, Condesa -dijo él besando su mano. -Aunque es una lástima que hayáis llegado tarde. Podríamos haber pasado más tiempo juntos.

Katniss miró a su hermano contrariada y se dirigió hacia el castillo.

-Yo también me retiro -anunció Seneca al ver la figura de Finnick a lo lejos, que acudía en su busca. -Marquesa, lo siento pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo -tomó la mano de Clove, inclinándose.

-Con todos los compromisos que tenéis, ha sido un honor teneros aquí -le respondió ella, sin soltarse del brazo de Marvel. -Adiós, Capitán.

Seneca se cuadró ante ellos y se retiró. Mientras Clove lo veía alejarse, su mirada se topó con la de Glimmer.

-Vuestra prima y su marido han llegado muy pronto con todos los preparativos que aún tenemos que hacer -le insinuó a modo de queja. -Y por no hablar de esa cabeza loca de vuestra hermana.

-Es cierto –admitió Marvel. -Katniss no es la misma desde que volvió. Su comportamiento es intolerable.

-Si no conseguís casarla sería mejor enviarla de vuelta a París, donde creo que estaría muy bien -le sugirió ella.

-Clove, Katniss no tiene edad para ir al colegio -la contradijo Marvel. -Es la Condesa Everdeen y hasta que no se case Vilastagno será su casa.

Clove asintió afligida, haciendo creer a Marvel que había sido demasiado duro en su apelación.

-Perdonadme -se apuró a disculparse. -Es sólo que estoy preocupado por Katniss -le explicó. -Aunque alguna explicación debe hacer para su comportamiento insólito. Quizás... -añadió pensativo.

-¿Qué? -quiso saber Clove.

-¿Es posible que la otra tarde, en el Palacio Catwright, haya podido conocer a alguien? -aventuró Marvel.

-¿Aparte del Capitán Seneca? -se extrañó Clove.

Mas Marvel no andaba nada desencaminado. Aquella noche, inquieto, acudió al dormitorio de su hermana y la observó mientras dormía. Le vino a la mente aquel día en que, a pesar de ser un niño, prometió a Portia en su lecho de muerte que siempre protegería a su hermana. Mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Katniss pensó si no estaría incumpliendo, inconscientemente, su promesa. En ese momento sus ojos repararon algo que su hermana sostenía en su puño, lo que le pareció un pañuelo. Lo liberó despacio de su mano y comprobó que efectivamente era un pañuelo, pero de hombre, y con una letra _P _ bordada en una de sus esquinas. Marvel sonrió para sus adentros al vislumbrar por fin la respuesta a su preocupación.

A la mañana siguiente, Marvel la citó en la biblioteca. Tenía algo que comunicarle y, si sabía manejar bien la situación, era posible que averiguase si era verdad lo que suponía.

-Buenos días, Marvel -la saludó ella animosa. -¿Querías verme?

Marvel se levantó de su escritorio y, tomándola de la mano, la instó a sentarse junto a él en uno de los divanes.

-¿Sucede algo? -le preguntó Katniss ante su seriedad.

Marvel tomó aire, alentándose a plantearle el asunto a Katniss que, presumiblemente, no sería de su agrado.

-Los padres de Clove quieren celebrar un baile de máscaras, en tu honor -le dijo sin rodeos.

La expresión mortificada de Katniss no se hizo esperar.

-Marvel, sabes que...

-Sí, lo sé -la interrumpió Marvel, -pero no pude negarme cuando me lo propusieron -se excusó. -Su única intención es la de congraciarse contigo.

Katniss lo miró disgustada.

-Haz un esfuerzo, Katniss -le pidió él. -Además como será una fiesta en tu honor podrás invitar a quien quieras... -añadió Marvel poniendo en práctica su plan. Al observar a su hermana pensativa, estuvo seguro de que había funcionado.

-¿En quién piensas? -insinuó Marvel.

-En nadie en particular -se apresuró a decir ella.

Marvel no pudo evitar reírse.

-Tus mejillas dicen lo contrario -le aseguró aún riendo.

Katniss bajó el rostro, aún más apenada.

-Katniss -le tomó ahora la mano cariñosamente. -En mí puedes confiar.

Su hermana lo miró insegura.

-¿Recuerdas cuando de niña te enamoraste del hijo del granjero? -agregó él en vista de su silencio. -Por semanas estuviste intratable... igual que ahora -añadió divertido. Katniss no pudo evitar sonreír. -Háblame de él -insistió Marvel.

-Se llama Peeta -dijo Katniss al fin. -Es el Marqués Peeta Marziany.

-No creo conocerlo -admitió pensativo.

-¿De veras? -se sorprendió ella. -¿Estás seguro de no conocerlo?

Marvel asintió.

-Espero que no sea uno de esos nobles descarados rompecorazones -bromeó el.

-No, él es especial -sonrió ruborizada. Marvel besó la mejilla de su hermana ante su ternura. -¿Entonces puedo invitarlo? -preguntó ella buscando su aprobación.

-Sigo pensando que te equivocas al no tomar en consideración al Capitán Seneca -se cruzó su hermano de brazos.

-Marvel, por favor...

-Déjame terminar -la cortó. -Pero estoy contento por el amor que sientes por ese joven -le dijo, para alivio de Katniss, con una sonrisa. -Es hermoso encontrar una persona especial -dijo ahora con cierta tristeza.

-Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que tú también la habías encontrado -le respondió Katniss con declarada intención.

-¿Aún sigues con eso? -le reprochó su hermano. -Glimmer es una mujer casada y con un artista -le recordó con amargura. -Eso quiere decir que no estaba hecha para alguien como yo -reconoció con pesar.

-Gloss, debemos inventarnos algo para el baile de máscaras -le propuso Glimmer a su marido que ordenaba algunos bocetos en su mesa.

-Yo no me pongo una máscara por ellos -respondió con desgana.

-Pero han sido muy amables con nosotros al invitarnos -replicó ella.

-Eso no significa que me gusten -la contradijo él mientras lanzaba los bocetos sobre la mesa -y tampoco significa que esté dispuesto a ir a ese estúpido baile.

-Creía que algunos días en el campo te tranquilizarían -apuntó ella.

-Y yo creía que tú sabías que hay una única cosa que puede tranquilizar a un pintor y eso es pintar -le refutó airado. -Estiércol, caballos, cerdos, campesinos... nada de eso me tranquiliza.

-He vivido mi infancia aquí...

Gloss puso los ojos en blanco y elevó las manos al cielo.

-Qué aburrida eres con tus recuerdos y tu pasado -espetó saliendo de la habitación.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Los labios de Katniss dibujaron una gran sonrisa al separarse de los de Peeta.

-Te hace muy feliz el habérselo contado a tu hermano -puntualizó él.

-Es que temía su reacción -reconoció ella. -Pero lo ha tomado muy bien. No ve la hora de conocerte.

-Ya tendremos ocasión de conocernos...

-Antes de lo que piensas -le cortó ella. -Me ha dado permiso para invitarte al baile de máscaras que los padres de su prometida darán en mi honor mañana.

Peeta no pudo ocultar la contrariedad que mostraba su rostro.

-Bueno -dudó ella. -Quizás me he apresurado mucho al contárselo a mi hermano -sugirió ella insegura.

-No, Katniss -se apresuró a negar él. -Desde que te conocí sólo pienso en ti, noche y día -le aseguró clavando sus ojos en los de ella, que seguían nublados por la duda. Peeta la rodeó entonces fuertemente entre sus brazos y atrapó sus labios con fervor. La besó con insistencia, queriendo grabar en su piel todo el amor que sentía por ella, arrastrando con su boca cualquier rastro posible de duda que pudiera acecharla, dejándola sin aliento.

-Ven a la fiesta -alcanzó a susurrar ella. -No me agrada en absoluto la idea pero si tú estás conmigo...

-¿Por qué será que eso no me sorprende? -preguntó divertido.

-Por favor... -insistió ella.

-De acuerdo -accedió él al final.

Katniss lo besó mostrándose feliz.

-Me temo que hoy soy yo el que debe marcharse pronto -se lamentó él. Katniss asintió comprensiva. -Te veo mañana en el Palacio Dimonte -añadió Peeta inclinándose hacia ella para besarla como despedida.

-El próximo beso en la fiesta -se apartó de él con sonrisa sugerente.

-Un buen ardid para asegurar mi presencia allí -admitió él sonriendo también. -Está bien, hasta mañana entonces. -Dijo mientras caminaba hacia su caballo. Lo montó y miró a Katniss por última vez, saludándola con la mano, tras lo que azuzó al animal para dirigirse al refugio donde lo esperaban sus hombres.

-Esta vez el informador es seguro -le anunció Cato -El carruaje con la financiación francesa llegará mañana.

-Bien -asintió Peeta. -Podremos ayudar a mucha gente con ese dinero. Controla que los hombres no beban esta noche -le pidió. -Mañana es un día muy importante.

-Entendido -concordó Cato.

-¿Todo bien, Peeta? -le preguntó Haymitch a un pensativo Peeta mientras cabalgaban de vuelta al castillo -¿Todo bien? -Insistió en vista de su silencio.

-He sido invitado a una fiesta de máscaras mañana, en el Palacio Dimonte -le informó el muchacho, con mirada ausente.

-¿No estarás pensando en acudir? -le sugirió con temeridad.

El suspiro ahogado que escapó de la garganta de Peeta confirmó sus sospechas.

-Tú no tienes sentido común -le acusó Haymitch. -No puedes pensar en ir a esa fiesta. El Conde Everdeen te retará a duelo en cuanto te reconozca.

-Es un baile de máscaras -le aclaró. -No podrá reconocerme.

-Ah, claro, todo arreglado entonces -ironizó él. -No hace falta que busques máscara que ponerte -se mofó. -Besa a su hermana con la máscara de El Gavilán y seguro que pasarás desapercibido.

-Necesito sólo algo de tiempo para decirle quién soy en verdad -le aseguró. -Luego... -vaciló -afrontaré las consecuencias.

-Debemos asaltar un carruaje mañana -le recordó Haymitch. -Mi consejo es alejarse después a algún lugar para ocultarse, no ir a una fiesta.

-Haymitch, he mentido a la persona que amo -se exasperó -y lo he hecho para no perderla. Si no voy a ese baile la perderé para siempre. Debo decirle la verdad... al menos una de ellas.

-Pero es muy peligroso -le advirtió su amigo caminando ya por los corredores del pasillo. -El otro día tuviste suerte de que Katniss no acudiera a la iglesia. Faltó poco para que te descubrieran...

-Lo sé -admitió Peeta.

-Es inevitable que la Condesita Everdeen se entere -le insinuó Haymitch.

-Sí, pero no me puedo arriesgar a que sea otro el que le diga quién soy en realidad.

-¿Por qué? -se hizo el sorprendido. -¿Si se lo dices tú la conquistarás?..

Peeta respondió con una mueca a su sarcasmo.

-Katniss es diferente de su hermano -le aseguró el joven. -No creo que su rencor hacia mi madre esté tan arraigado en ella como en él -concluyó. -Lo entenderá.

-¡No es posible! -la Marquesa Mellark retorcía las manos en el dosel de su cama al escuchar las palabras de Beetee. -¿Estás seguro de haber oído pronunciar ese mismo nombre?

-Me temo que sí, Señora Marquesa -se lamentó el sirviente. -Pero os lo ruego, os sienta mal inquietaros -se alarmó.

-No… no... Justamente ella no -escupió con rabia. -No podré soportarlo.

El aire amenazó con faltarle en sus pulmones y comenzó a toser ahogadamente. El sirviente trató de asistirla pero Enobaria lo apartó de ella con suficiencia.

-Esa ramera no tendrá jamás a mi hijo -masculló entre dientes. -Beetee, te necesitaré como en los viejos tiempos -le dijo. -Tú serás mis ojos, mis oídos y mis manos.

-Por supuesto, Señora Marquesa -accedió el criado con gran veneración en su voz. -Como siempre, a vuestro servicio.

**¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**No les cuesta nada dejarme un review. **

**¡Besos a todos! XOXOXO**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Riona25: Gracias por tu apoyo**

**Peetkat****: Si la historia tiene algo de romeo y Julieta ya veremos cómo estos enamorados lo gran solucionar así como vos dices este bache en el camino. **

_Adelanto_

_Katniss retiró su máscara de su cara tras lo que hizo lo mismo con la de Peeta, dejándolas caer al suelo. Deslizó entonces las manos hacia su cuello, alzándolas hasta su nuca, donde reposaba anudado su cabello y, sin demorar más el momento que ella misma había estado deseando con ardor, unió sus labios a los de él._

_La respuesta de Peeta no se hizo esperar. La rodeó entre sus brazos apretándola contra su pecho, haciéndola partícipe de que ese mismo deseo también lo impulsaba a él. Hubiera querido que ese beso durara para siempre, si con ello impedía que tuviera que hacer frente a su verdad y confesarse ante Katniss, mas ese momento no debía ser dilatado._


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

En el patio del Fuerte San Bartolomeo, el Teniente Finnick pasaba revista a la tropa, doce muchachos que se preparaban para su siguiente misión. La llegada del Capitán Seneca, acompañado del Sargento Chaff les alertó, cuadrándose todos a modo de saludo.

-Descansen -le indicó Seneca, permitiéndoles adoptar una postura más relajada.

-El cofre ya está de camino -le informó Finnick.

-El Gavilán podría haber sido informado de su llegada así que es mejor estar prevenidos -puntualizó Seneca.

-No se preocupe, Capitán -respondió el joven Teniente. -Enviaremos un destacamento para salvaguardar la carroza.

-Enviar un batallón llamaría demasiado la atención de los bandidos -le contradijo. -Mandaremos un par de soldados como escolta y variaremos el trayecto del carruaje -le ordenó mientras señalaba a dos brigadas bajo la mirada contrariada de Finnick. -Indicarle al cochero que se desvíe por el camino del Este.

-Pero... -quiso rebatirle el muchacho.

-No perdamos más tiempo -añadió el Capitán, haciendo caso omiso a lo que Finnick trataba de decirle y haciéndoles una seña a los soldados para que cumplieran sus órdenes.

-A sus órdenes, Capitán -exclamaron ambos al unísono.

-Esperemos que esta vez El Gavilán no salga vivo -masculló Seneca viéndolos marchar.

Tal y como sospechaba el Capitán, Peeta y sus hombres ya aguardaban ocultos en el bosque a la espera del contingente francés.

-¿Por qué esperamos aquí? -se quejó Cato. -Estamos demasiado lejos del camino.

-Temo que decidan cambiar de ruta -le aclaró Peeta. -Desde esta altura más elevada contamos con ventaja y controlamos el cruce de caminos. ¡Fíjate! -le señaló a lo lejos. -Acaban de llegar dos soldados, seguro que como escolta.

Apuntó con su catalejo hacia una revuelta del sendero y, a los pocos segundos, hizo su aparición un carruaje. Así como había supuesto, el par de soldados salió al paso del coche.

-Ahí está -sonrió Peeta satisfecho. -Preparaos.

Sus hombres obedecieron y procedieron a ocultar sus rostros. Pero, de repente, comenzaron a escuchar disparos.

-Demasiados tiros para ser de cazadores –aventuró Haymitch.

Peeta echó otro vistazo con su catalejo y, atónito, observó lo que sucedía.

-Alguien está asaltando la carroza -les anunció, sin acabar de creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Deberíamos aguardar -sugirió Effie. -Podría ser muy peligroso.

-¡Malditos! -exclamó Cato. -Se nos han adelantado.

-Sí –concordó Peeta. -Pero ¿quién? -preguntaba mientras observaba con su catalejo. Era un grupo de seis hombres y, lógicamente, sus rostros estaban cubiertos. Perplejo, Peeta comprobó que sus intenciones no eran sólo las de robar el cofre... estaban asesinando a todo el séquito francés.

Uno de los enmascarados descendió de su caballo y se dirigió a uno de sus compinches, indicándole que desmontara.

-Asegúrate de que están todos muertos -le ordenó a lo que el otro hombre obedeció prontamente. Se acercó a uno de los soldados abatidos y, sin comprobar si estaba vivo o muerto, le disparó en la espalda, viendo como convulsionaba violentamente y siendo estas últimas sacudidas su último hálito de vida.

Tras observar con satisfacción la obra de su subordinado, él mismo se aproximó a uno de los cuerpos que, boca abajo, parecía respirar. Con la punta de su bota le dio la vuelta al infeliz que, como había supuesto, agonizaba. Para deleitarse aún más de su hazaña, lentamente se descubrió el rostro, disfrutando al ver como el rictus moribundo del soldado se teñía de horror al comprobar la identidad de su asesino. Con una sonrisa endiablada en sus labios, su verdugo apuntó directamente al pecho ensangrentado del joven y disparó.

-¡En marcha! -ordenó a sus hombres ocultándose de nuevo el rostro.

-Se alejan -anunció Peeta cuando los vio irse.

-Vamos a ver entonces –sugirió Cato.

Al bajar la loma, comprobaron con pavor la escena dantesca que se mostraba ante ellos. Los cuerpos de cinco soldados franceses yacían alrededor del carruaje acribillados y desangrados.

-Era el carruaje que esperábamos -les confirmó Cato saliendo del coche. -Llevaba el dinero del ejército francés -añadió, ofreciéndole a Peeta una pequeña pieza redondeada, parecida a una moneda pero de cera roja. -Es el sello de la República Francesa.

-Haymitch -exclamó Effie. -Venid, rápido -le pidió alarmada. -Este muchacho aún está vivo y está intentando decir algo -le dijo arrodillándose junto al joven soldado, haciendo que su cabeza reposara en su regazo.

-¿Quién ha hecho esto? -se apresuró a cuestionarle Peeta mientras Haymitch revisaba al muchacho.

-El Capitán... -susurró con lo que parecía su último aliento -...Crane.

-¿Seneca Crane? -quiso asegurarse Peeta, estupefacto.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

-Haymitch debéis salvarlo -le exigió Effie.

-La bala está alojada en sus pulmones -se lamentó Haymitch negando con la cabeza.

-¡Pero él podría testificar contra Crane! -prorrumpió Cato alterado.

Entonces, Peeta sintió el agarre de un puño tembloroso en su camisa. Bajó la vista y se encontró con la mirada suplicante del muchacho, moviendo frenéticamente su boca, en busca de aire y de las palabras que se negaban a salir de sus labios.

-Juro que esto no quedará así -le murmuró Peeta tomando su mano ensangrentada, alentándole en esos instantes finales, antes de que el joven soldado emprendiera valientemente y con una sonrisa esbozada su último viaje.

-¡Seneca, maldito asesino! –bramó Peeta mientras Haymitch cerraba los ojos sin vida del muchacho.

Mientras tanto, el prometedor Capitán Seneca se regodeaba en su despacho, contemplando en uno de sus cofres, el botín que acababa de incautar. Al escuchar el golpear de nudillos en la puerta, cerró el cofre bajo llave.

-Adelante -dijo después.

El Sargento Chaff entró en la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo ante la mesa de Seneca, cuadrándose.

-Buen trabajo, Chaff -le felicitó Seneca, abriendo uno de los cajones de su escritorio y lanzándole un saquito con monedas de oro. Chaff asintió en agradecimiento.

-Por cierto, ¿qué hay de los idiotas que nos han ayudado? -quiso saber el Capitán.

-Arreglaré ese asunto por la mañana, señor -le aseguró Chaff con sonrisa ladina. -Nadie notará su ausencia, ni siquiera Finnick.

-Muy bien -se regocijó Seneca.

-Vuestra idea de asaltar el carruaje antes que El Gavilán ha sido excelente -le alabó su subordinado.

-Todos, incluido el simple de Marvel Everdeen sabían que El Gavilán iba tras ese carruaje -le recordó Seneca. -Nadie tendrá dudas de que ha sido él quien lo asaltó -sugirió comenzando a servir un par de copas de vino -y quiero ver si alguno tendrá ahora el valor de defenderlo -concluyó. -Brindemos -le dijo entregándole una copa, que Chaff aceptó halagado.

-Por El Gavilán, entonces -bebieron ambos hombres.

-Será un placer colgar a ese "bruto asesino" -se rió Seneca. -Ahora vayamos a comunicarle la mala noticia al distinguido Conde Everdeen.

Esta vez el Teniente Finnick sí les acompaño a Vilastagno. Aunque trató de mostrarse sereno y contenido, tal y como acostumbraba a ser su naturaleza, no medió palabra en todo el trayecto, temiendo que el timbre de su voz reflejara su consternación. Cinco de sus hombres acaban de perder la vida, cinco muchachos preparados y valientes que él mismo había entrenado y que habían estado bajo sus órdenes en infinidad de batallas. Y no sólo se sentía atormentado por la pérdida, sino culpable. Debía haber insistido más con el Capitán para que todo el batallón hubiera acudido al encuentro del carruaje. Si bien no esperaba un acto tan despiadado por parte de aquel bandido, estaba claro que se equivocaba, y, tal y como habían desembocado los acontecimientos, el mandar únicamente a dos hombres había sido un acto suicida.

Llegando a la finca, observó a su Capitán entrar en la quinta y él, deseoso de encontrar algo de sosiego, se apartó de Chaff y del resto de la tropa. Fue entonces cuando lo único en el mundo que podía calmar su aflicción en ese instante se cruzó ante sus ojos, aquella delicada muchacha de largo pelo negro y ojos grises que viera en el pueblo el día que acudieron a confiscar las armas. En ese arrebato suyo en el que corrió a liberar de las manos de sus soldados a aquel muchacho que había tratado de agredirlo, se personificó ante él _La Mariana_, aquel símbolo de la Revolución Francesa en forma de mujer y que avanzaba impávida y con paso firme portando los valores de los ciudadanos franceses y cuya ideología era la que él mismo defendía con su propia vida: Libertad, Igualdad y Fraternidad; una mujer valiente, fogosa y luchadora, como esa preciosa joven que caminaba hacia él.

-Buenos días, Teniente -se detuvo Annie ante él, en una leve reverencia.

-Buenos días, señorita -se inclinó él, sonriendo al volver a escuchar el sonido de su voz, como un dulce repicar.

-Quería agradeceros el haber liberado a mi hermano el otro día -le sonrió ella.

Finnick se regocijó para sus adentros al conocer la identidad de aquel muchacho... su hermano.

-¿Y no me agradecéis que os liberara a vos? -inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, insinuante.

-Entonces ¿me recordáis? -preguntó ella bajando ligeramente su rostro, aunque ampliamente complacida.

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo de vos -respondió él. _Cómo olvidar aquellos ojos grisáceos que se habían clavado en su alma de forma tan fulminante, marcándola a fuego._

-Mi hermano es demasiado impulsivo -continuó ella, -pero es un buen muchacho.

-Veo que lo de actuar de forma impulsiva es cosa de familia -sonrió Finnick sugerente.

-¡Annie!

La muchacha se alarmó al escuchar la voz de Octavia que la llamaba a lo lejos.

-Con permiso, Teniente -se despidió Annie con una rápida reverencia y corrió hacia la doncella.

-Si tu hermano se entera de que coqueteas con ese francesito... pobre de ti -murmuró Octavia como advertencia. -Vamos a la cocina.

Annie asintió mordiéndose el labio y comenzó a caminar junto a ella, no sin antes voltear su rostro de modo furtivo, para encontrarse con aquella mirada azul que la contemplaba de modo penetrante, turbándola.

Finnick había deseado con fervor que la joven le regalara la posibilidad de poder ver su rostro una vez más y sonrió satisfecho cuando ella se giró a mirarlo.

-Annie -susurró para sus adentros. Iba a ser un verdadero placer acompañar al Capitán a aquella finca, de hecho, estaría gustoso de hacerlo tantas veces como a él se le ofreciera...

Cuando Seneca llegó a la biblioteca, encontró a Katniss y Marvel hablando animadamente.

-¿Y con ésta qué tal estoy? -preguntaba Marvel colocándose una gran máscara oscura, que cubría casi todo su rostro.

-Es una fiesta de máscaras no la reunión de una secta secreta -se rió Katniss.

-¿Y vos? -les interrumpió entonces el Capitán -¿Cómo os vestiréis esta tarde? Me complacería mucho ir acorde con vos.

Katniss no pudo ocultar el desagrado que le producía no sólo la irrupción sino también su presencia.

-Os dejo hablar entre hombres -se giró hacia Marvel con expresión disgustada.

-Estaría bien que vos también escucharais lo que vengo a comunicaros -la detuvo él.

-¿Ha sucedido algo? -se interesó Marvel al ver su expresión preocupada.

-Aquello que temía -le anunció. -El Gavilán ha asaltado el carruaje que traía la financiación desde Francia y, por desgracia, a los pasajeros no les ha ido tan bien como a vos -se dirigió a Katniss cuya mirada expresaba su reticencia a creer lo que estaba insinuando Seneca. -Ha sido una masacre -le confirmó finalmente.

-Si lo esperabais ¿por qué no lo habéis remediado? -le acusó Marvel.

-He hecho cambiar la ruta del carruaje y he enviado una escolta -se defendió -pero hubiese sido mejor no haberlo hecho porque ese bandido no ha tenido piedad y ha matado a esos pobres muchachos.

-Katniss, ¿entiendes ahora por qué cierta dureza es necesaria? -le indicó su hermano.

-Yo no creo que El Gavilán pueda haberlo hecho -se negó ella.

-¡Basta de justificarlo! -se exasperó Seneca. - El Gavilán ha mostrado su verdadero rostro y no es más que un vil asesino -concluyó con rudeza. -Os notifico que mis hombres están colocando pasquines en vuestra finca y en el pueblo -le dijo ahora a Marvel. -Una recompensa por El Gavilán -le informó -vivo o muerto. Ahora si me disculpan...

Seneca se inclinó y salió de la estancia. Se sentía orgulloso de lo bien interpretado de su papel y, aunque esa jovencita no pareciese convencida, lo estaba su hermano, que era lo que él pretendía.

-Teniente, iniciamos la marcha -le indicó a Finnick en cuanto alcanzó la salida. -Debemos coger a ese criminal cuanto antes.

-Sí, Capitán -se cuadró Finnick, tras lo que acudió en busca de sus hombres.

-Permítame unas palabras, Capitán -le susurró Chaff en cuanto Finnick se alejó.

-Dime, Chaff.

-Falta un cadáver de la lista -le reveló. -El soldado raso Boggs, señor.

La expresión de Seneca dejaba claro su profundo malestar.

-Quizás se lo han llevado los animales –aventuró Chaff.

-Y si aún está vivo podría reconocernos -le atajó Seneca. -Continúa buscándolo -le exigió -y sólo con hombres de fiar.

-Sí, Capitán -asintió el Sargento.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

En cuanto llegaron al Palacio Dimonte, los padres de Clove acudieron a saludarlos. Katniss llegaba del brazo de su hermano y Glimmer en compañía de su marido Gloss que, a regañadientes y negándose en rotundo a portar máscara, había accedido finalmente a ir a la fiesta. Situada tras sus padres y con mirada sugestiva, Clove recibió a su prometido.

-Estáis radiante -la saludó él besando su mano.

-Y vos parecéis expectante -aventuró ella.

-Katniss me ha confesado que se ha enamorado -le anunció -y me lo presentará esta tarde.

-Pero yo he invitado al Capitán Seneca -le dijo contrariada. -Nos arriesgamos a quedar otra vez mal con él.

-No he dicho que vaya a impedir esa unión -le aclaró, -solo que voy a conocerlo -le sonrió buscando su comprensión. -Podemos confiar un poco en el amor ¿no?

-Sí, aunque vos confiáis demasiado en los caprichos de vuestra hermana -concluyó ella mientras alzaba su rostro por encima de la gente, buscando a Seneca. Claramente llegaba con retraso... más la causa de ello tenía un nombre... El Gavilán.

-¿Qué sucede? -vociferó el Capitán molesto hacia el exterior de la carroza que se había detenido.

Asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla y comprobó que el carro de un campesino que había volcado bloqueaba el sendero.

-Liberad el camino -le ordenó a sus hombres. -Ayudad a ese patán ¡rápido!

Y fue entonces, aprovechando la soledad de la carroza, cuando Peeta irrumpió en ella, pistola en mano.

-No te preocupes -le dijo Peeta respondiendo a la mirada altiva que le lanzaba Seneca, a pesar de lo desventajoso de su situación. -No morirás ahora pareciendo un héroe pues serán los tuyos lo que te ahorquen... por traidor.

Ahora el rostro de Seneca dejaba adivinar el temor al imaginar a qué se estaba refiriendo aquel bandido.

-Sí -le confirmó -sé que has sido tú quien ha asaltado el carruaje y ha masacrado a esos pobres muchachos -lo acusó con dureza -y lo demostraré. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer...

Y antes de que Seneca pudiera reaccionar, Peeta golpeó fuertemente su mentón, dejándolo confuso para así darse la posibilidad de escapar.

No muy lejos, a la espera y atentos por si se presentaba algún contratiempo, le esperaban sus hombres.

-Ya está advertido -les dijo.

-¿No le estaremos provocando? -sugirió Haymitch.

-Al menos que no crea que se está saliendo con la suya tan fácilmente -le corrigió Peeta. -Y, si me perdonáis, he de ir a prepararme para una fiesta -le guiñó el ojo a Haymitch.

Azuzó su caballo y se apresuró a encaminarse hacia el refugio, allí dejaría de ser El Gavilán para convertirse en Peeta Mellark, sin tener la certeza del cuál de las dos identidades sería la que le haría perder a Katniss.

-Como de costumbre, Katniss sigue sintiéndose incómoda con este tipo de celebraciones -le indicó Glimmer a Marvel viendo a lo lejos la expresión contrariada de la joven.

-Al contrario que tú –concluyó Marvel sonriendo, a lo que ella asintió con mirada cautivadora. -En cualquier caso Katniss tiene otro motivo por lo que estar inquieta -añadió. -Parece que su cita se retrasa.

-¿Cómo? -se asombró Glimmer.

-Katniss me ha confesado que está enamorada -le aclaró.

-¿De veras? -preguntó emocionada. -¿De quién?

-No lo sé -respondió Marvel. -Supuestamente lo conoceré esta tarde.

-Ya veo -sonrió Glimmer divertida.

-Creo que se han estado viendo a escondidas -le confesó. -Pero no puedo regañarle por eso -se encogió de hombros. -Katniss tiene derecho a vivir su amor ¿no?

Una sombra de melancolía borró la alegría y la sonrisa de los labios de Glimmer.

-Todos debemos tener ese derecho -bajó ella el rostro -y cuando llega es un pecado renunciar a él.

-Glimmer, yo...

-Glimmer, querida -los interrumpió Clove, acercándose a ellos, -¿dónde está vuestro marido?

-Creo haberlo perdido -respondió ella, mirando a Marvel entristecida.

-Muy mal -exclamó con ironía. -Al marido hay que tenerlo muy cerca -le sonrió tratando de disimular su malestar. Se colgó del brazo de Marvel y dando muestras de quien de las dos manejaba la situación allí, se lo llevó bajo la mirada impotente de Glimmer.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? -la voz de Katniss la sorprendió.

-Acabo de saber por Marvel que estás esperando a un joven -bromeó con tono pícaro.

-Qué chismoso -bajó la cabeza ruborizada. Glimmer emitió una risita divertida.

-¿Ha llegado ya? -quiso saber.

-No, y empiezo a preocuparme -respondió nerviosa.

-Creo que está llegando alguien -le indicó señalando la entrada al salón. -Puede que sea él.

Katniss comenzó a otear por encima de la gente para comprobar si efectivamente era Peeta cuando, para su disgusto, se encontró con la mirada prepotente del Capitán Seneca.

-Buenas tardes, Marquesa -se inclinó ante Glimmer. -Condesa -le tomó la mano a Katniss para besársela -Ninguna máscara podría ocultar vuestra hermosura -añadió con tono sugerente.

-¡Capitán Seneca! -se apresuró Clove a saludarlo, sin soltar el brazo de Marvel, al que se aferraba de modo posesivo. -Temí que no llegaseis.

-Disculpadme el retraso -se excusó besando su mano. -Vuestro palacio es magnífico -la alabó.

-Espero que vuestra estancia aquí sea placentera -le sonrió ella.

-Lo sería si la Condesa Katniss me hiciera el honor de concederme la siguiente danza -le ofreció su mano.

-Lo siento pero yo...

-Katniss querida -le sonrió Clove con malicia. -No podéis negaros siendo una fiesta en vuestro honor.

Con gran contrariedad dibujada en sus facciones, Katniss aceptó la mano que Seneca le ofrecía y se adentraron en el salón. Seneca la acompañó a su lugar tras lo que él se colocó en el suyo, en la fila de los hombres. Katniss lanzó una mirada de disgusto a Marvel. Odiaba el baile, cualquier tipo de danza, pero, sobre todo, el minueto. El ser una danza en la que apenas se tuviera contacto con la pareja de baile no la beneficiada en su declarada torpeza. Si al menos fuera un vals... no era que fuera de su agrado pero, en ese caso, al verse guiada por la pareja, no corría el riesgo de dar un traspiés en mitad de la pieza musical. Más, por otra parte, si añadía el sustancial retraso de Peeta a la combinación y el hecho de que Seneca era su pareja, su falta de concentración estaba asegurada.

Aún no se había consumido la mitad de la pieza cuando, en uno de los cambios de pareja, vio frente a ella unos ojos azules ocultos tras una máscara, de la que escapaban algunos mechones rebeldes de cabello rubio.

-¿Me permitís? -le dirigió una sonrisa triunfante a Seneca que observaba atónito y airado la intromisión. Clove maldijo para sus adentros a Katniss y se apresuró a salir al centro del salón para ofrecerse como pareja de Seneca.

-Temía que no vinieras -le susurró Katniss al acercarse a Peeta en uno de los giros.

-Dijiste que el próximo beso sería en el baile -le recordó. -No podía faltar.

Katniss asintió sonriente.

-Tengo que hablarte, es importante -dijo Peeta de súbito. -Ven conmigo -la tomó de la mano y salieron a uno de los balcones anexos al salón.

-Escucha -comenzó él.

-Espera -posó ella uno de sus dedos sobre su boca. -Primero la promesa que te hice en el riachuelo.

Katniss retiró su máscara de su cara tras lo que hizo lo mismo con la de Peeta, dejándolas caer al suelo. Deslizó entonces las manos hacia su cuello, alzándolas hasta su nuca, donde reposaba anudado su cabello y, sin demorar más el momento que ella misma había estado deseando con ardor, unió sus labios a los de él.

La respuesta de Peeta no se hizo esperar. La rodeó entre sus brazos apretándola contra su pecho, haciéndola partícipe de que ese mismo deseo también lo impulsaba a él. Hubiera querido que ese beso durara para siempre, si con ello impedía que tuviera que hacer frente a su verdad y confesarse ante Katniss, mas ese momento no debía ser dilatado.

-Te amo, Katniss -murmuró separándose por fin de ella. -Y si algo sucediera... -titubeó -quiero que sepas que te amo más que a mi propia vida.

-Yo también te amo, si supieras cuanto... -le respondió ella.

-Pero...

-Estoy segura de que no ocurrirá nada -aseveró ella ante la mirada angustiada de Peeta. -Nada ni nadie podrá acabar con nuestro amor.

Sin dejarlo replicar siquiera, Katniss volvió a lanzarse a sus brazos y a besarlo con pasión. Aturdido, Peeta se dejó llevar por el dulzor exquisito de aquellos labios que lo besaban fervientemente. Sí, quizás un beso más antes de desenmascararse por fin...

Glimmer y Marvel observaban conmovidos la escena desde el salón.

-Hacen un hermosa pareja ¿verdad? -advirtió Glimmer enternecida.

-Sí -concordó Marvel sonriente.

-¿Lo conoces pues? -quiso saber Glimmer.

-No -aseveró Marvel -Así que, quizás, sea el momento de que vaya a conocerlo -le dijo a Glimmer, tras lo que se encaminó hacia el balcón.

Fue entonces, al ver la escena que se sucedía delante de sus ojos, cuando se le heló la sangre.

-¡Katniss! -exclamó iracundo sobresaltando a la pareja -¿Cómo es esto posible? -la agarró del brazo, estirando de ella con brusquedad.

-Pero Marvel...

-Y vos... -se dirigió a Peeta enfrentándolo con mirada desafiante, haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas de su hermana. -No volváis a buscarla más o juro que os mato con mis propias manos -sentenció ante la mirada horrorizada de Katniss. -¡Vámonos te he dicho! -tiró de ella entrando de nuevo al salón y continuando hacia la salida.

-¿Te has vuelto loco, Marvel? -forcejeó ella, mas sin conseguir soltarse. -Él es el muchacho de quien te hablé, -trató de explicarle -de quien estoy enamorada.

-No podrás amarlo jamás ¿has entendido? -le advirtió con dureza, -ni siquiera acercarte a él.

-¿Por qué? -preguntaba ella sin lograr comprender. -¿Todo esto es porque me besaba? -aventuró. -No estábamos haciendo nada malo...

-¡Maldición, Katniss! -se detuvo Marvel en seco. -¡Ese hombre es Peeta Mellark! ¿Comprendes? ¡Es el hijo de Enobaria!

Katniss palideció entonces, incapaz de articular palabra o de mover tan siquiera alguno de los músculos de su paralizado cuerpo. _¿Peeta el hijo de Enobaria? ¿Era por eso que se mostraba reticente a descubrir su identidad?_Aquella duda cayó sobre ella como si el mundo entero hubiera recaído sobre sus hombros.

-¡He dicho que nos vamos! -tironeó de nuevo Marvel de su mano, adentrándola en su carruaje.

Katniss alcanzó a asomarse por la ventanilla y vio a Peeta correr tras ella, deteniéndose al comprobar que ya no la alcanzaría y fue la culpabilidad de sus ojos la que le dio la respuesta a su pregunta, la peor respuesta que aquellos ojos azules que ella tanto adoraba le podrían haber dado.

**Hasta aquí llego el capítulo 4. **

**Ahora todo se empieza a complicar en nuestra parejita.**

**Para la próxima semana empezaré a publicar los martes y los sábados, así que estad pendientes de las actualizaciones.**

**No olvidéis dejar un review, mirad que no os cuesta nada, y si me da ánimos de seguir adaptando esta magnífica historia. **

**Si tienen preguntas estoy a un PM de distancia. **

**Agradecimientos:**

**Vivis Weasly: **Gracias nena me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia. Ahí te dejo las nuevas fechas de publicaciones.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Katniss caminaba pesadamente hacia la biblioteca, con aspecto ojeroso y más pálida que de costumbre, fruto de una noche de insomnio... imposible conciliar el sueño con esa cruel certeza instalada en su mente, la de Peeta siendo hijo de Enobaria Mellark, aquella despiadada mujer que había intentado destruir su familia en más de una ocasión. Bien supo ella el día en que Marvel le informó de su vuelta que traería otra vez la desgracia a Vilastagno. Lo que no sabía es que sería su felicidad la que mancharía con su maligna sombra.

Cuando entró en la estancia, encontró a Marvel colocando algunos libros y, por el aspecto sombrío de su rostro, se adivinaba sin lugar a confusión que su noche tampoco había sido plácida.

-Buenos días, Marvel -susurró llena de culpabilidad, la de haberse ido a enamorar del único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que estaba prohibido para ella.

-Buenos días, Katniss -la saludó secamente, sin apenas mirarla.

-No sabía que Peeta fuera hijo de Enobaria, te lo aseguro -dijo Katniss de repente en su defensa.

-Te creo -respondió rápidamente Marvel, -pero ahora lo sabes, así que será mejor que no lo olvides -le advirtió.

Katniss comprendió al instante cual era la preocupación de su hermano y se sorprendió a darse cuenta de que la conocía más de lo que ella creía.

-Eso no significa que sea una persona tan despreciable como su madre -aseveró mostrando a la luz finalmente lo que temía su hermano.

-¿Cuántas más pruebas necesitas de su mala fe? -le reprochó él. -¡Te ha mentido!

-Sé perfectamente que me ha mentido, pero...

-Disculpadme, Conde -les interrumpió la voz de Effie desde la puerta. -Es para la Condesa -anunció alargándole un pequeña bandeja plateada con una misiva sellada. -La ha traído un criado del palacio Mellark -le aclaró -y espera una respuesta.

Ante la mirada expectante de Katniss, Marvel se acercó a la doncella, con paso decidido y expresión furibunda tras lo que tomó la nota, rompiéndola en pedazos.

-Que sea devuelta al remitente -espetó colocando aquel papel desgarrado de nuevo en la bandeja.

Effie asintió y salió de la biblioteca. Marvel volvió a sus quehaceres no sin antes recibir una mirada llena de disgusto y desaprobación de parte de su hermana.

-Deberías de haber dejado que fuera yo quien decidiera qué hacer -le acusó con firmeza.

-Lo he hecho solo por tu bien -argumentó tomando sus brazos.

-Marvel...

-Basta, Katniss. Te lo ruego -exclamó contrariado. -Estoy a punto de casarme y deseo estar tranquilo -le recordó. -Ahora eso depende sobretodo de ti así que, por favor, olvida para siempre el nombre Mellark -le rogó.

Katniss sintió a regañadientes, más sabía que no iba a ser sencillo cumplir con los deseos de su hermano. Que él fuera capaz de anular tan fácilmente su corazón y anteponer el deber a los sentimientos no quería decir que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué contestación debo darle a Peeta? -preguntó Haymitch al ver a Effie salir, dirigiéndose a él.

Effie, en silencio, le entregó la carta hecha jirones, lanzando Haymitch un hondo suspiro como respuesta.

-Ya traté de disuadirlo, convencerlo de que no era buena idea, pero es un obstinado -se quejó él.

-No pensé que fuera obstinación, sino que estaba enamorado -lo miró ella contrariada.

-Sí -le confirmó -enamorado y ciego al creer que era correspondido.

-¿Y quién dice que no lo sea? -se sorprendió ella.

Haymitch le mostró la carta; qué mejor prueba que esa.

-Ella ni siquiera ha podido leerla -le aclaró Effie. -Ha sido el Conde.

-¿Debo creer entonces que no comparte el mismo rencor que su hermano por el apellido Mellark? -afirmó con un toque de incredulidad en su voz.

-Lo que debéis hacer es creer un poco más en el amor -le rebatió con cierta decepción. -Pareciera que no lo habéis conocido nunca.

-Effie...

-Y en cuanto a ese "rencor" del que tan despectivamente habláis -añadió sin darle opción a defenderse, -no olvidéis que está más que justificado.

-¿Justificado? -preguntó desorientado. -Una conspiración contra el Rey ocurrida hace ya más de dos décadas no creo que sea motivo suficiente para este resentimiento tan desmesurado.

-Habláis de esa conjura como si fuera el único y más grave pecado del que se le pudiera acusar a la Marquesa -le recriminó ella con dureza. -¿Tan fácil os resulta olvidar todo lo demás? -inquirió.

-¿Qué es todo lo demás? -preguntó encogiendo sus hombros con clara confusión.

-No culpéis a vuestro pupilo de estar ciego -sentenció Effie mirándolo de pies a cabeza con disgusto. -Lo está tanto como lo estáis vos.

Haymitch sintió sobre él aquella mirada color miel que ardía en desengaño y censura, más ese ardor, lejos de enardecerlo le enfriaba el alma. La vio marcharse aturdido mientras una desconcertante sensación de pérdida lo asaltaba, como si pareciera haber existido un lazo entre ellos y éste hubiera permanecido oculto a sus ojos, hasta ese momento en que se mostraba únicamente para romperse.

Pero, además, ahondaron en él las misteriosas palabras que le dijera antes de marcharse. ¿Había algo más detrás de la Marquesa Mellark?

Cuando él la conoció era un joven muchacho que estudiaba medicina en la gran París. Su brillante expediente hizo que, incluso antes de acabar la carrera, lo acogiese como ayudante el mejor doctor de la ciudad, siendo los miembros más pudientes de la aristocracia sus pacientes, entre ellos, la Marquesa Mellark, quien pasó a ser su propio paciente cuando su maestro murió al cabo de unos años. Para entonces, Peeta, que ya era un jovencito, se había ganado por completo su aprecio por lo que, cuando mucho tiempo después ambos le propusieron acompañarles a Italia, ella como su médico personal y él como su amigo, aceptó encantado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber pasado todos esos años a su servicio, nunca había conseguido ganarse la confianza de la Marquesa, ella valoraba sus habilidades y conocimientos como doctor, pero eso era todo. En realidad, eran pocas las veces en que recurría a él en el momento en que la asaltaba alguna crisis, era solamente cuando su fiel criado Joseph lo consideraba necesario que recurrían a sus servicios.

Peeta, por el contrario, le mostraba toda la cordialidad y familiaridad que no mostraba su madre. Con el paso del tiempo, Haymitch se había convertido en su consejero, su confidente y, según palabras de Peeta, un ejemplo a seguir para él, dado lo prematuro de la muerte de su padre, al que apenas conoció. Para Haymitch, por su parte, le fue imposible no volcar todo su cariño en él y, a pesar de no existir una considerable diferencia de edad entre ellos, lo veía como un hijo.

Por todo esto, las intrigantes palabras de Effie lo llenaban de asombro. El propio Peeta le había narrado aquel desafortunado episodio de la vida de su madre. ¿Habría algo más detrás de todo aquello? En cualquier caso, si así era, Peeta también lo desconocía y, por el momento, era absurdo inquietarlo con ese asunto. Quizás debería tratar de averiguarlo mediante Effie... si es que ella volvía a permitirle que le dirigiera la palabra, después de lo ocurrido...

En eso pensaba cuando se adentró en el corredor que llevaba a la recámara de Peeta, sin percatarse de la presencia de unos pasos que acechaban tras él.

Lo encontró sentado en su cómoda frente al espejo, terminando de afeitarse y, pasando por su lado, soltó la carta sobre el mueble. Peeta dejó con cuidado la navaja dentro del aguamanil y tomó los trozos de papel.

-¿Ha sido Katniss -preguntó con desazón.

-No, ha sido su hermano -le informó.

-¿La ha leído al menos? -le cuestionó con una nota de esperanza en el timbre de su voz.

-Effie me aseguró que no -sacudió la cabeza -entre algunas otras cosas -añadió con una mueca al volver a recordar sus palabras.

-¿Cómo qué? -quiso saber.

-Afirmó que la Condesita te ama -le respondió, obviando el resto.

-Te lo dije -apuntó entusiasmado. -Debes creer un poco más en el amor, amigo mío.

-¿Tú también con eso? -espetó molesto.

-Así que Effie...

-Prefiero no hablar de ello -le cortó provocando la risa del muchacho.

-Deberías seguir mi ejemplo de vez en cuando -bromeó.

-No te regocijes tanto, Romeo -se quejó -que este asunto nos traerá problemas a los dos.

_-Banalidades..._-pensó la sombra que aguardaba fuera de la recámara. Cuando aquella conversación dejó de tener interés para él y con el mismo sigilo con el que se acercara, se alejó hacia los aposentos de su patrona.

-Buen trabajo, Beetee -le alabó la Marquesa tras haberle relatado lo ocurrido en la habitación de su hijo. –Marvel Everdeen es un descarado y un idiota como todos en esa familia -escupió con rabia, -pero, al menos tendrá a la muchacha lejos de Peeta. ¿Has conseguido saber algo más?

-Parece que, en la fiesta de máscaras en el palacio Dimonte, casi hubo un enfrentamiento entre ellos -le informó el criado.

-Si Marvel osa tocarlo... -apretó su pañuelo con su puño.-Impediré que los Everdeen puedan hacer daño a mi hijo -sentenció con los ojos inyectados de furia. -Aún tengo la fuerza necesaria.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

-¿Habéis visto el pasquín con la recompensa de El Gavilán? -le preguntó Octavia a su prometido y su hermana, señalando uno de aquellos carteles que estaba colocado en la puerta de la iglesia.

-Yo no creo que haya sido El Gavilán -espetó Cinna. -No ha podido cometer una masacre tan monstruosa. Sería la primera vez que atacara a alguien.

Los cascos de varios caballos adentrándose en la plaza llamaron su atención. Un pequeño destacamento de militares franceses abordaban la plaza del pueblo, haciendo que sus habitantes saliesen de sus casas para averiguar que sucedía. Annie sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo al ver aparecer la flamante figura de Finnick cabalgando hacia ellos, encabezando la tropa.

-Malditos franceses -masculló Cinna. -Con la excusa de El Gavilán, quién sabe que nos harán ahora.

Y como si hubiera sido un presagio, el Teniente Finnick se adelantó hasta el centro de la plaza y desenrolló un pergamino. Durante un instante posó su mirada en Annie y, con cierto aire mortificado en sus ojos, suspiró profundamente.

-A los habitantes de Vilastagno -comenzó a recitar con potente voz. -A causa de la brutal masacre en el robo cometido por el bandido tristemente conocido como El Gavilán, se van a tomar medidas contra los habitantes del pueblo que lo flanquean y lo protegen, por lo que se les considerará cómplices de este malhechor y como tales se les juzgará. Por otro lado, el Capitán Seneca Crane, dado el perjuicio causado por este robo al regimiento francés, ordena que además del grano debido al Conde Everdeen en concepto de diezmo, los campesinos entregarán también el resto del grano para que la guarnición pueda aprovisionarse hasta que se haya pagado el delito de El Gavilán y así cada uno pague lo justo.

-A vosotros lo justo y a nosotros el hambre -le gritó Cinna desafiante.

-El tributo se efectuará dentro de dos días -concluyó Finnick tras lo que volvió a enrollar el pergamino. -Soldado -exclamó extendiéndoselo al primer muchacho que tenía a su derecha. -Colócalo en la puerta de la iglesia.

-Sí, Teniente -obedeció.

Mientras el joven atendía su orden, Finnick volvió a buscar con los ojos los de Annie, que se mostraban entristecidos. Él los cerró durante un segundo, tratando de acallar aquella culpabilidad que lo asaltaba. Espoleó su caballo alejándose de allí, no sin antes mirarla por última vez, una mirada de pesadumbre y que imploraba perdón por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Ya es hora de que los campesinos se den cuenta de sus acciones -alegó el Capitán Seneca al informarle a Marvel de sus intenciones.

-Primero los fusiles y ahora el grano -arremetió Katniss contra él mientras se situaba detrás de su hermano que se hallaba sentado en su escritorio- ¿Qué comerán ahora los campesinos?

-Así dejarán de proteger a El Gavilán -le rebatió Seneca con firmeza. -Además de que el robo nos ha puesto en grandes dificultades.

-Pero así le hacéis pagar a los más débiles la culpa de un bandido -le acusó.-¿Os parece justo?

-Mientras sigan defendiéndolo y escondiéndolo... sí -afirmó tajante.

-Entonces debéis capturarlo lo más rápidamente posible, Capitán -espetó ella con dureza. -Cercioraos de hacerle pagar a él y sólo a él su culpa.

-Katniss -la reprendió su hermano. -Capitán, debéis excusarla.

-Condesa, admiro mucho vuestro fervor por esos ideales que, os aseguro, comparto plenamente -le dijo tratando de congraciarse con ella. -Y, en cuanto a El Gavilán, no temáis. Muy pronto colgará de una horca.

-Capitán, hay otra solución -intervino por fin Marvel. -Antes que privar a los campesinos de su grano permitidme satisfacer las exigencias de la guarnición usando las reservas de Vilastagno -le propuso. -Quisiera evitar que mi matrimonio con la Marquesa Dimonte se celebrara en un clima de infelicidad y miedo.

-Conde Everdeen, no puedo más que apreciar vuestra generosidad -sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que tan fácil manejaba la situación. -Siendo así, os ruego que aceptéis el grano como mi regalo de bodas -sonrió.

-Os lo agradezco -se sorprendió Marvel ante su ofrecimiento. -Naturalmente estaremos encantados de tenerle entre nuestros invitados -añadió rápidamente, en un intento de retribuir su amabilidad.

-Sería un honor y un placer que se transformaría en máxima alegría si la Condesita me concediera la gracia de ser su acompañante -solicitó entonces, vanagloriándose de su triunfante actuación para sus adentros. Tenía a ambos pichones comiendo de su mano.

Katniss dirigió la mirada a su hermano cuya expresión era irrebatible. Debía aceptar.

-Después de la generosidad que habéis demostrado no puedo más que acceder a vuestra petición -concordó ella, esforzándose por sonreír complacida sin conseguirlo. -Ahora si me disculpáis quisiera retirarme.

Antes de que Katniss pudiera marcharse, tuvo que soportar que Seneca besara su mano, tras lo que salió de la biblioteca.

Buscando un poco de soledad y calma para pensar en la situación, salió al jardín trasero sabiendo que casi nadie lo visitaba y se sentó en uno de los banquitos de piedra. ¿En qué momento había perdido el control de lo que sucedía a su alrededor? A la angustia que a su corazón le había provocado el descubrir quién era Peeta en realidad debía sumar el hastío que le producía la presencia del Capitán Seneca.

De repente, escuchó pisadas a su espalda y cuando se giró para comprobar quien era se encontró con la mirada azulada de Peeta. Luchando por no dejarse llevar por aquel impulso que la tentaba a lanzarse a sus brazos se puso en pie tratando de escapar de él, pero Peeta la tomó por un brazo y la detuvo haciendo que lo mirará.

-Katniss, tengo que explicarte...

-Marqués Mellark -se dirigió a él secamente alejándose un paso hacia atrás. -Os habéis aprovechado de mi confianza y me habéis mentido. ¿Existe explicación para eso?

-¿Marqués Mellark? -repitió él con incredulidad -¿Acaso para ti un apellido puede cambiar un sentimiento? -le reprochó poniéndose a la defensiva ante la frialdad de sus ojos oscuros.

-Vuestro apellido no cambia nada -levantó ella la barbilla desafiante -sino vuestras mentiras.

-Entonces deja que te explique -insistió él. -Fui al baile para decírtelo todo...

-Y no lo hicisteis -le acusó dándole la espalda.

-Katniss deja de hablarme de "vos" y escúchame -le pidió él, situándose de nuevo frente a ella. -¿Recuerdas mi deseo de hablarte, mi insistencia? Esa era mi única intención al ir al baile -continuó. -Pero luego tú... tu hermano -titubeó. -Me fue imposible hacerlo.

-Durante días has callado la verdad -puntualizó ella. -¿Por qué tendría que creerte ahora? -apartó su mirada de él.

-Porque sé que me he equivocado –reconoció Peeta tomándola por los brazos, obligándola a mirarle -y porque te amo, Katniss -le susurró. -Tenía miedo de que el pasado pudiera destruir nuestro amor justo antes de que comenzase.

-Peeta, deberías haber tratado de hablar con Marvel, de hacerle cambiar de idea al menos sobre ti -se lamentó ella. -Así no has hecho otra cosa que empeorar las cosas.

-¿De veras estás convencida de que si me hubiera declarado abiertamente él me habría escuchado? -negó con la cabeza ante su ingenuidad.

-Si le hubieras hablado quizás serías tú mi acompañante en su boda y no el Capitán Seneca -espetó soltándose de él.

-¿El Capitán Seneca? -la miró aprensivo.

-He tenido que aceptar -bajó ella su rostro. -Ha renunciado a quitarle el grano a los campesinos.

-No te fíes nunca de él -le advirtió. -Tú no lo conoces y no puedes suponer siquiera de que tipo de cosas es capaz.

-Tampoco me interesa conocerlo -exclamó ella defendiéndose. -Peeta, si de veras crees en nuestro amor debes hablar con Marvel -le sugirió ahora suavemente.

El muchacho suspiró sonoramente mientras se pasaba con nerviosismo la mano por los cabellos.

-Bastaría que te dirigieras a él con un poco de humildad -añadió ella.

-Katniss, no entiendes que tu hermano nos odia -se exasperó él. -Odia a los Mellark -le recordó -Y, aunque yo sea uno de ellos no me humillaré pidiendo perdón por algo de lo que no soy culpable -sentenció marchándose, dejando a Katniss sumida en la desesperante sensación que acompaña a la incertidumbre.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

-¡Rue! -llamó Clove a su hermana desde su recámara. -Ven tengo que enseñarte una cosa -cogió su mano adentrándola en la habitación.

Clove entonces tomó un delicado camisón situado encima de la cama, tejido en organza y seda y, acercándose al espejo lo aproximó a su cuerpo para mostrarle como luciría la prenda sobre ella.

-Mira qué hermoso -exclamó admirándose en el reflejo del espejo.

-Sí, pero -vacilo su hermana, -¿no es demasiado...?

-¿Demasiado qué? -quiso saber extrañada.

-¿Audaz? -dijo al fin, tocando el hialino, casi transparente tejido.

-Rue, es para la noche de bodas -sonrió Clove con picardía.

Su hermana suspiró con resignación.

-Tú también tienes que pensar en casarte, hermana -le aconsejó Clove con gesto serio ahora. -Y te lo ruego, elije un marido rico... muy rico.

-¿Y el amor no cuenta? -le rebatió Rue disconforme.

-El amor... la pasión... -suspiró con cierta tristeza. -Esas son cosas que no se encuentran tan a menudo.

-Pero tú amas a Marvel, ¿no?

-No se necesita el amor para conquistar, si se cuenta con las armas adecuadas -insinuó con frivolidad mientras volvía a contemplarse con sonrisa de satisfacción ante la imagen que le mostraba el espejo.

-¿Puedo pasar, Marvel? -le preguntó Katniss desde el umbral de su recámara.

-Pasa, por favor -le indicó con la mano. -Ven y ayúdame a elegir la ropa para mañana.

-Has escogido una mala consejera -le sonrió acercándose a él. -Son todas muy elegantes -afirmó observando las casacas que descansaban en su cama.

-¿Qué tal ésta? -preguntó tomando una color marrón claro confeccionada en seda natural.

-Serás el hermano más guapo que se pueda desear -le sonrió ella.

Marvel se aproximó a ella y besó su frente.

-Has hecho bien en aceptar la invitación de Seneca -le dijo con tono conciliador.

-No creo haber tenido otra elección -respondió con cierto aire de reproche.

-De todas maneras ha sido la mejor que podías tomar.

Katniss suspiró profundamente y miró con seriedad a su hermano.

-Marvel, ¿eres feliz?

-¿Por qué no tendría que serlo? -se extrañó ante su pregunta. -Tú estás de nuevo aquí, Clove es una mujer espléndida y aprenderá a gobernar esta casa... me dará un heredero.

-Entonces ¿eres feliz de verdad? -quiso asegurarse ella.

-Continuas hablando de felicidad y en el fondo el matrimonio es ante todo responsabilidad y compromiso -se quejó él.

-¿Compromiso? -repitió con disgusto.

-El matrimonio es un compromiso, Katniss -insistió Marvel, tratando de defenderse.

-Es mucho más que un compromiso, Marvel -le rebatió ella. -El matrimonio es la coronación y al mismo tiempo el punto de partida del amor entre dos personas.

-No es el amor lo que da la felicidad -le dio la espalda Marvel, buscando las palabras que pudieran exculparlo del alegato que le lanzaba su hermana.

-¿Y qué es entonces?

-La certeza de cumplir con el deber -aseveró, apretando los puños contra sus muslos.

-Pero eso no excluye el amor, Marvel -añadió ella. -Nuestros padres combatieron contra todos para poderse amar y fueron felices.

Marvel giró el rostro hacia ella, con mirada afligida, mortificada y llena de melancolía. Katniss tenía razón, ambos lo sabían. La felicidad de Marvel se encontraba sólo a un par de recámaras de distancia, mas ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo.

Esa misma melancolía era la que había asaltado a Glimmer, impulsándola a salir a uno de los miradores a contemplar la bella noche que se mostraba en todo su esplendor, con su oscuro velo adornado de infinidad de estrellas. Apoyó sus manos sobre la balaustrada de mármol, reconfortándose ante esa visión y, un par de destellos relucieron desde su dedo, acompañando a esos miles de centelleos que titilaban en el firmamento. Dirigió sus ojos a su mano, hacia los brillantes de aquel anillo que reposaba en su dedo, el sello de los Everdeen. Observándolo, como siempre y, de forma inevitable, vino a su mente el nítido recuerdo de la noche en que Marvel se lo entregó.

_Aquella noche, Glimmer paseaba por los jardines de la finca. Necesitaba aire, sosiego, paz... de repente, las cuatro paredes de su recámara se habían convertido en una asfixiante prisión al enterarse de la decisión que había tomado Marvel._

_Sabía que todos estarían despidiéndole, lo mismo que debería estar haciendo ella, pero verle partir hacia un destino incierto... no sabía si podría soportarlo. Había tantas cosas que le habría gustado decirle y tantas otras que le habría encantado escuchar de sus labios... Pero ahora ya no había tiempo y, casi, era mejor así. Quizás todo había sido una fantasía, el sueño de una jovencita enamoradiza, aunque, no, ese sentimiento que ella guardaba celosamente en su corazón no era un amor pasajero de juventud, se remontaba a su infancia, a su niñez, a la primera vez que vio a Marvel en Vilastagno._

_Glimmer, siendo una niña, vivía con sus padres en Verona, hasta el fatídico día en que Plutarch, el primo de su padre los mandó llamar. Fue entonces cuando conoció a la pequeña Katniss y a Marvel y, desde el primer instante en que posó sus ojos en los ojos negros de aquel niño que jugaba a ser mayor, quedó prendada de él. Admiraba su fuerza, su tesón y su empeño por mostrarse frente a su padre como digno merecedor de su apellido, sin que en ningún momento pudiera ser empañado por la sombra de su condición de hijo ilegítimo. Y esa misma fuerza fue en la que ella se apoyó cuando sus padres fueron asesinados por Enobaria Mellark, al haber sido descubierta por ellos su participación en la conjura contra el Rey. Él fue su soporte, su protector, su consuelo y, tras decidir Portia y Plutarch que se harían cargo de ella y que viviría allí con ellos, Marvel se convirtió en su compañero de juegos durante el día y en quien inspiraba sus sueños de noche. Y así seguía siendo... aunque, el último juego al que quería unirse Marvel, ya no era de niños y lo separaba irremediablemente de ella... la guerra._

_Se sentó en uno de los bancos y se preguntó si estaría haciendo bien. No podía soportar la idea de verlo marchar pero... ¿y si era la última vez que pudiera hacerlo?_

_Se levantó dispuesta a ir a su encuentro cuando lo vio caminando hacia ella, enfundado en el uniforme de las tropas italianas, tan apuesto, tan gallardo, con su pelo tan negro como sus ojos anudados en su nuca, sin esconder los varoniles rasgos de quien ya había dejado de ser niño para convertirse en todo un hombre._

_-¿No querías despedirte de mí? -le preguntó con una pincelada de reproche, mas con la mirada llena de tristeza._

_-¿Ya te vas? -susurró ella, luchando por reprimir la lágrimas que trataban de escapar de sus ojos._

_-Sí -asintió él._

_-¿Y cuándo volverás?_

_-No lo sé, Glimmer -negó con la cabeza bajando su rostro. Entonces, se quitó el anillo de su dedo y se lo ofreció._

_Glimmer lo miró confundida mientras una pequeña esperanza se instalaba en su corazón, aguardando, tal vez, una señal, un indicio o una promesa que pusiera fin a su inquietud._

_-Quiero que lo guardes tú -le dijo deslizándolo por su dedo. -No quiero perderlo._

_-¿Sólo para no perderlo? -cuestionó, deseando que sus palabras confirmaran lo que aquel gesto podría significar. -¿Sólo eso?_

_-Yo... -vaciló tomando sus manos -cuando vuelva, habré de decirte algo -musitó, hundiendo su mirada con la suya._

_-¿Por qué no ahora, Marvel? -murmuró ella anhelante, ansiando escuchar aquello que sus ojos ya decían por él._

_Entonces Marvel se inclinó hacia ella, lentamente mientras la tomaba por los brazos acercándola a él. El corazón de Glimmer comenzó a rugir desbocado al pensar que el momento que tanto había esperado iba a llegar y, ya casi podía sentir el cálido aliento de Marvel sobre sus labios, cuando él dio un paso atrás, suspirando._

_-Adiós, Glimmer -se despidió, depositando un beso en su mejilla, tras lo que se marchó con apremio._

Glimmer pasó la mano por su rostro. A pesar del tiempo, aún ardía ese beso en su piel.

-Glimmer -escuchó la voz de Marvel aproximándose a ella.

-Marvel -le sonrió ella.

-¿No duermes?

Ella negó con la cabeza, volviendo de nuevo la vista a sus manos.

-¿Aún lo conservas? -tomó Marvel sus dedos, mirando aquel anillo.

-Siempre -contestó ella, atrapada en la oscura mirada masculina que pareciera estar tratando de leer su alma en ese instante.

-Glimmer, necesito saber -exclamó de súbito, alentado por lo veía en aquellos ojos azules. -Todo puede cambiar con una sola palabra tuya, una sola.

-Marvel -susurró ella.

-Sé que tu marido es un gran artista, un hombre fascinante -continuó él, -pero yo tengo que saber...

Entonces, esas lágrimas que ella intentara reprimir aquella noche, en aquella despedida, volvieron a sus ojos como un karma, mas, en esta ocasión no fue capaz de luchar contra ellas. Las palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar ese día parecían querer postrarse ante ella, ahora, cuando ya no podía hacer nada con ellas.

-Es demasiado tarde, Marvel -dijo Glimmer con las lágrimas ahogando su voz.

Y de nuevo, otra mirada que no reflejaba el sentido de las palabras... Marvel posó su mano en su mejilla, rozando una de aquellas gotas furtivas. Todo había sido hecho o dicho a destiempo y deseó retroceder a aquella noche para ponerle remedio y expiar su culpa al haber cambiado el rumbo de sus destinos. Sí, Glimmer tenía razón, él mismo se lo había dicho miles de veces pero ni su corazón ni el de ella parecían convencerse, así se lo decía el fulgor de sus ojos azules. Ya no era tiempo para palabras, confesiones o promesas, no era tiempo para nada, pero poco importaba ya... deslizó sus dedos por su nuca acercándose a ella y, esta vez, no hubo indecisión o dudas. Atrapó sus labios con ardor estrechándola contra su pecho, entregándole el beso que debería haberle dado aquella noche, el que debería haber sido su primer beso y que ya no era tal, sino el último. Por eso acarició su boca con vehemencia, tratando de grabar sus labios en los de ella y dejar marcada en su piel la huella de su amor. Más, cuando Glimmer enrolló sus brazos por su cuello aferrándose más a él comprendió que, del mismo modo, él quedaría impregnado de ella. Disfrutó de su delicioso sabor mientras pudo, hasta que su respiración entrecortada los hizo separarse.

-Adiós, Glimmer -musitó Marvel acariciando por última vez su rostro.

-Adiós -suspiró ella.

Y así se cerró el círculo, siendo el punto final de aquella despedida que se había visto prolongada en el tiempo y que culminaba con ese beso y esas palabras que habían tenido lugar, probablemente, a destiempo.

**¿Cómo os ha parecido este cap? no olviden dejar un review porfis.**

**Perdonen me si no pude publicar ni el martes ni el sábado como les había prometido pero surgieron cosas de último minuto que me fue imposible actualizar, afortunadamente ya todo está solucionado así que para este sábado habrá el siguiente capítulo, espero me perdonen por la tardanza.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Vivis Weasley: **Lamento haberte fallado con la actualización del martes y del sábado espero me perdones. Y de paso quiero darte las gracias por ser una fiel seguidora de esta magnífica historia.

**También quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que han agregado esta historia como favorita y en alerta me emociona mucho saber que les ha encantado. Mil gracias. Pero porfa dejad de vez en cuando algún review.**

**Anyverest Di Britannia, FromWineBullets, akatsuki84, Peetkat, XkanakoX, Ane-Potter17, vivis weasley**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

-Querido Thresh -le recibió palmeando su espalda el padre Clove y Rue en la antesala de su palacio. -Sois puntualísimo. ¿Listo para un día de celebración?

-A decir verdad, estoy aquí desde hace una hora -le informó con timidez.

-¿Y por qué no me habéis hecho llamar? -le reprochó el Marqués. -En la espera podríamos haber echado una partidita -se lamentó. -Por desgracia las señoras no tardarán en estar listas.

-Yo ya estoy, Padre -sonó la voz de Rue acercándose a ellos. Thresh volteó a verla y quedó atónito ante ella, sin casi lograr disimularlo.

-Buenos días, Thresh -le saludó ella sonriente. Más el muchacho no pudo contestar, sólo pudo continuar contemplándola maravillado.

-¡Por Dios, Rue! -puso su padre los ojos en blanco. -Si causas este efecto en todos los caballeros estamos arruinados.

-¿No queréis responder entonces a mi saludo? -le dijo la muchacha, que sin duda se mostraba complacida ante la reacción del muchacho.

-No... Claro... es que vuestro padre... ahora me estaba... -titubeó él, saliendo al fin de su estupor.

-Pobre de nosotros -murmuró el Marqués por lo bajo.

-Buenos días -se acercaba hasta ellos la madre de Rue. -¿Cómo estáis, Thresh? -se dirigió al joven, y, embelesado como estaba observando a la joven, no le ofreció respuesta alguna.

-¿Qué tiene? -le susurró a su marido. -¿No habla?

-No hagas caso, se recuperará -se rió el Marqués. -¿Y Clove?

-Ya está lista -le indicó la Marquesa.

-Entonces pongámonos en marcha.

Aquella mañana en Vilastagno toda la nobleza piamontesa se agolpaba a las puertas de la iglesia, en espera de la novia, y no sólo la nobleza, pues todos los habitantes de la finca habían sido invitados.

-Lo que hay que ver -le comentaba con desaprobación una de las asistentes a la Princesa Delly.

-¿Qué sucede? -se extrañó ella.

-¡Mirad! -señaló una carreta que llegaba en ese momento de la que descendieron Effie, Annie, Octavia y Cinna. -¡La servidumbre en la boda!

-Viva el signo de los nuevos tiempos -respondió Delly con sorna.

-Estos Everdeen verdaderamente son gente extravagante -agregó la joven.

-Hay muchas más cosas interesantes alrededor -le susurró indicando con la cabeza hacia el frente, por donde hacía su aparición el Capitán Seneca, seguido del Teniente Finnick, el Sargento Chaff y un pequeño destacamento.

-Aquí está el gallardo héroe de la Revolución -concordó la muchacha con sonrisa pícara.

Los tres jóvenes descabalgaron entregándole las riendas a un par de soldados que se acercaron.

-Aguardad aquí con el resto de la guarnición -les ordenó Finnick mientras Seneca y Chaff ya se abrían paso entre la multitud para entrar a la iglesia.

-Sí, Teniente -respondieron ambos muchachos al unísono.

Finnick no se apresuró por alcanzar al Capitán. Aguardó un momento buscando entre el gentío con la vista aquella linda muchacha que lo había hecho cautivo del encanto de sus ojos grises y no tardó en encontrarla. Estaba frente a él, de espaldas, esperando la llegada de la novia. Caminó hacia ella y, sin que la joven llegara a percatarse, se posicionó a su lado, inclinándose levemente.

-Buenos días, Annie -musitó suavemente cerca de su oído, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara.

Annie se giró buscando a quien pertenecía aquella voz que había conseguido estremecerla con apenas un susurro y se encontró con la mirada azul profundo de Finnick, que la observaba encandilado.

-Buenos días -titubeó ella.

-Estás preciosa -le dijo sonriendo antes de seguir su camino hacia la iglesia.

Annie se colocó la mano sobre su mejilla, parecía arder al haber estado en contacto con su aliento varonil. Preocupada, buscó a su hermano que por suerte no se había dado cuenta de nada, aunque no pudo evitar la mirada llena de reprobación que le dedicó Octavia.

Cuando Finnick entró en la iglesia encontró a Seneca junto a Katniss, así que se encaminó hacia Chaff para sentarse junto a él.

-Será un día memorable, digno de este nuestro primer encuentro -le decía el Capitán a la joven. -Le agradezco el honor que me habéis concedido.

-Vuestro regalo de boda ha sido muy generoso, Capitán -trató ella de mostrarse amable, sin conseguirlo.

La novia no tardó en llegar, radiante y con la expresión llena de orgullo. Katniss buscó a su hermano en el altar y no era en absoluto el vivo retrato de la felicidad como debería ser en el caso de un novio que está recibiendo a su prometida para unirse en matrimonio. Cuando Marvel tomó la mano de Clove, Katniss apreció que él dirigía una mirada fugaz hacia Glimmer y que ésta bajaba la mirada afligida. Le apenó enormemente ver como dos personas que ella sabía con certeza se amaban, separaban sus caminos de modo inexorable. Se preguntó si su destino también se habría separado irreparablemente del de Peeta. Él no parecía dispuesto a presentarse ante Marvel para tratar de apaciguar el resquemor de su hermano hacia él y Marvel tampoco parecía dispuesto a entender que Peeta no tenía por qué expiar los delitos de su madre si él no era el culpable. Quizás su hermano estaba en lo cierto al afirmar que el amor y la felicidad no tenían porqué ir necesariamente unidos.

-Ese canalla de Seneca -golpeó Peeta sobre su escritorio.

-La gente está aterrorizada -puntualizó Haymitch. -La incautación del grano quiere decir hambre, aunque si Katniss asegura que Seneca lo ofrecerá como regalo de bodas...

-Para ese asesino tragarse sus palabras es como tomarse un vaso de agua -le rebatió Peeta. -No se puede confiar en la palabra de alguien que ha matado a los suyos.

Haymitch asintió.

-Ese maldito -se tensó el joven. -Y pensar que ahora estará con ella, conversará con ella, tomará su mano -farfullaba atormentado mientras Haymitch lo observaba desahogarse.

-Si es por eso podría incluso besarla...

Peeta lo miró lleno de enojo.

-La mano -agregó Haymitch divertido.

-No es momento de bromear -le reprochó él.

-Tienes razón, lo siento -se disculpó.

-Ella quiere que yo hable con Marvel -razonó en voz alta, -así que lo haré y ante todos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -se extrañó Haymitch.

-Ir a la boda.

-No creo que sea lo más sensato -negó con la cabeza.

-Lo tengo decidido -sentenció con firmeza.

-Peeta, si metes la cabeza en la boca del león luego no te lamentes si te la arranca del cuello -le advirtió.

Pero el joven no le escuchó en esta ocasión, tal y como acostumbraba a hacer. Salió en busca de su caballo y partió al galope hacia la fiesta. No resultó complicado adentrarse en el palacio gracias a su condición de noble. Al llegar al gran salón, le fue fácil distinguir el uniforme francés de Seneca y, como temía, Katniss le acompañaba. Tratando de no llamar en exceso la atención le hizo una pequeña seña que ella captó enseguida.

-¿Sentís nostalgia de Francia? -le preguntaba el Capitán.

-Es cierto que he estado mucho tiempo allí pero Vilastagno es mi hogar -le respondió. -Os ruego que me disculpéis un momento.

-Por supuesto -dijo él besando su mano.

Katniss salió hacia el corredor en donde la esperaba Peeta y ninguno de los dos pudo dilatar el momento de estar en brazos del otro. Sus bocas ávidas se buscaron con impaciencia, llenas de necesidad.

-Te extrañé tanto, Kat -susurró Peeta sobre sus labios.

-Creí que no te volvería a ver.

-¿Pensaste que puedo vivir alejado de ti? -la estrechó contra su pecho. -Y aquí estoy, a la luz del sol, tal y como habías pedido. Incluso traigo un obsequio para los esposos -bromeó mostrándole un bello cofre de oro tallado, con piedras preciosas engarzadas en sus bordes.

-¿Vas a hablar con Marvel? ¿Ahora? -preguntó alarmada.

-¿No era lo que tú querías? -se extrañó él.

-Por supuesto que sí -le aclaró ella, -pero no creo que sea el momento.

-¿Por qué no? -quiso saber él. -¿No era un gesto público lo que esperabas de mí? ¿Qué mejor ocasión que está?

-Te ruego que no lo hagas -insistió ella.

-Katniss tú debes ser mía -la tomó por los brazos, -y haré todo lo que sea necesario para tenerte.

-Peeta...

-¿Tú me amas? -preguntó anhelante.

-Infinitamente.

-Entonces, confiemos -le sonrió él, tras lo que la besó por última vez, antes de adentrarse en el salón, caminando decidido hacia Marvel que danzaba con su esposa.

-Señora Condesa -se inclinó ante Clove que lo miraba perpleja.

-¡Vos! -le gritó Marvel en cuanto lo tuvo frente a él.

Inevitablemente un gran revuelo, acompañado después de un silencio aplastante se dio en la estancia.

-Conde Everdeen -lo saludó Peeta educadamente.

-¿Cómo osáis? -espetó Marvel ofendido.

-Os ruego me perdonéis si me presento ante vos en un día tan importante sin haber sido invitado -se apresuró a disculparse. -Estoy aquí para desearos toda la felicidad, Conde Everdeen y para testimoniar abiertamente mi deseo de traer la paz entre nuestras familias –continuó Peeta. -Os pido humildemente, aprovechando esta circunstancia tan feliz, que perdonéis y olvidéis un pasado que ni siquiera conozco y del que no soy culpable -solicitó con sinceridad. -Aceptad este regalo en signo de respeto en el nombre de esa paz que deseo con todo el corazón.

-No me sorprende que un Mellark tenga el atrevimiento de presentarse en mi casa sin haber sido invitado el día de mi boda -le escupió iracundo. -¿Por qué he de perdonar unas culpas que son más que imperdonables? -lo acusó con dureza. -Salid de aquí inmediatamente o me veré obligado a echaros por la fuerza -le advirtió apretando los puños contra sus piernas.

-Entiendo -murmuró bajando la cabeza. -¿Quisierais perdonar mi ingenuidad y mi buena fe? -dijo en tono mordaz. -Con permiso.

Peeta hizo una reverencia y abandonó el salón mientras Katniss, estupefacta ante la escena lo observaba marcharse, sin que ni siquiera la mirara. Iba a ir tras él cuando su prima la tomó del brazo, deteniéndola.

-Déjame Glimmer -se zafó ella de su agarre.

-¡Espera!

-No puedo dejar que Peeta se marche así -le respondió apurada.

-Si desafías a tu hermano públicamente no tendrás jamás su consentimiento. ¿Lo entiendes?

Katniss sacudió la cabeza obviando su advertencia y corrió tras Peeta, mas, al llegar a la entrada lo vio a lomos de su caballo alejándose veloz de allí. La desesperación se apoderó de ella al verse pérdida ante la posibilidad de que Peeta se estuviera alejando también de ella, para siempre. Peeta había dejado a un lado su orgullo y había accedido a hablar con Marvel, tal y como ella le había pedido y no sólo no lo había escuchado sino que lo había humillado frente a todos. Marvel y su obstinación... de un único plumazo, en el mismo día, había acabado con su propia felicidad y con la de ella.

-Tú misma deberías ser la más ofendida de todos -le reprochaba Marvel a Glimmer ante su pasividad.

-Odio a Enobaria Mellark con todas mis fuerzas -masculló entre dientes, airada. -Pero si en algo tiene razón Peeta es en que él no es culpable de los crímenes de su madre -le rebatió con dureza. -Sin embargo, tú si serás responsable de la infelicidad de tu hermana.

-Conde Everdeen -se acercó Seneca a él. -Es una fiesta magnífica pero parece que mi acompañante ha decidido abandonarme sin previo aviso así que, deseo retirarme -manifestó claramente molesto. -Con permiso -se inclinó tras lo que inició su marcha hacia la salida.

Marvel le lanzó a Glimmer una última mirada de desaprobación y se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

-Estoy verdaderamente apenado -le dijo acompañándolo a la puerta. -El comportamiento de Katniss es, por decir poco, desconcertante.

-No he podido siquiera despedirme -apostilló mientras se colocaba los guantes de montar y tomaba las riendas de su caballo que Finnick le ofrecía.

-Temo que los preparativos de la boda y la confusión de este día la hayan agotado -trató de disculparla.

-O quizás la Condesita no agradece mi compañía -agregó con tono incisivo. -En cualquier caso no se abandona al acompañante de este modo.

-Se ha retirado a su habitación -mintió Marvel. -Ha rogado que le diera sus excusas.

En ese momento, algo cayó justo a sus pies. Un sombrero militar, un bicornio del que prendía una escarapela con los colores del ejército francés.

-¡Seneca, recógelo! -vociferó Cato desde el balcón situado encima de ellos, oculto tras su máscara para que nadie lo reconociera. -¡Pertenece a ese pobre muchacho que tú mismo asesinaste!

Finnick hizo ademán de entrar en el palacio para ir en su busca pero Seneca le detuvo.

-Déjalo, Teniente, es inútil -le ordenó mirando a Marvel con expresión furibunda. -¡El Gavilán asesina a mis soldados y sus hombres buscan acusarme de esa masacre! -exclamó lleno de ira. -Es lo último que le faltaba por hacer a ese malnacido.

-Estoy tan trastornado como vos -se excusó Marvel. -No entiendo cómo ha podido ir a suceder esto en mi propia casa.

-Porque vuestros campesinos lo amparan -le acusó con dureza. -Pero esto se acabó, la generosidad con ellos no sirve. Entregué el grano en vuestro honor pensando que entenderían ese gesto por mi parte. Ya veo que me equivocaba.

-Capitán, que...

-Haré requisar el grano -le informó a Marvel montando su caballo. -A ver si el hambre les hace cambiar de idea a esos miserables.

-Capitán os ruego que...

-Y esta vez vos no les podréis ayudar -le atajó con dureza. -Buenas tardes, Señor Conde. Presentadle mis respetos a la Condesa Clove y a la Condesa Katniss -sentenció espoleando su caballo.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Peeta irrumpió en la habitación de su madre con aire mortificado con una gran duda que lo asaltaba.

-¿De veras me habéis dicho todo? -se dirigió a ella sin apenas saludarla.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Peeta? -se sorprendió ella de su actitud. -¿Qué ha sucedido?

-He ido a la boda de Marvel Everdeen -le informó.

-¿Y por qué has ido? -quiso saber ella. -¿Por qué te has humillado ante ellos?

-Porque amo a Katniss Everdeen, al igual que ella a mí -le respondió.

Enobaria tuvo que mostrarse sorprendida y decepcionada ante la noticia.

-Lo siento madre, pero nadie podrá impedir que la vea y mucho menos a causa de un pasado del que ni ella ni yo tenemos culpa alguna -añadió.

-Katniss Everdeen -repitió con ella voz afligida. -Mi pobre Peeta... -lamentó en voz alta. -Muchas cosas sucedieron en el pasado, algunas de las cuales no me las perdonaré jamás, pero el odio de Marvel se debe sólo a sus prejuicios.

-Madre, su comportamiento es tal que me hace pensar en algo más que un prejuicio -quiso indagar.

-Yo nunca te he mentido, Peeta, jamás -se excusó con mirada llena de pesadumbre.-Marvel es un muchacho testarudo que alberga antiguos rencores y espero por tu bien que Katniss sea diferente a su hermano.

-Katniss es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo -le aclaró. -Y nadie podrá impedir que nos amemos, ni siquiera su hermano -sentenció Peeta.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el pecho de Enobaria como un puñal mas no permitió que ese dolor aflorara.

-Si ambos estáis determinados a luchar, entonces yo te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudaros -dijo en cambio.

-¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo? -se extrañó Peeta.

-¿Por qué no debería? -se defendió ella. -Se puede cambiar ¿sabes? Se acaba por querer sólo paz y amor, especialmente para un hijo -añadió. -Si quieres a Katniss, la tendrás.

-Gracias, madre -besó ella su frente.

-Ahora llama a Beetee -le pidió.

Peeta asintió tras lo que fue a buscar al criado.

-Me llamabais, Señora Marquesa -se inclinó el siervo en cuanto estuvo frente a ella.

-Debo escribir una carta -le miró con malicia. -Traedme todo lo necesario.

-Enseguida, Señora Marquesa.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Clove se desperezó en la cama mientras el sol de la mañana iluminaba su rostro... su primer amanecer como la Condesa Everdeen. Sonrió satisfecha mientras alargaba la mano al otro lado de la cama para encontrarla vacía. En cualquier caso, no le sorprendió, había sospechado que Marvel no la amaba, del mismo modo que ella no lo amaba a él y había podido comprobarlo la noche anterior. Marvel la había hecho suya, sí, pero no la había amado, se había limitado a tomar su cuerpo y, aunque trató de complacerla, Marvel no pudo ocultar lo ausente de su mente, como si su pensamiento hubiera estado en otro lugar. A Clove, lejos de importunarla la liberó en cierto modo ese hecho, gozaría de todas las ventajas al ser dueña y señora del lugar sin tener que compartir su cama... muy oportuno el que ocuparan recámaras separadas...

Tras vestirse, acudió a la biblioteca en su busca, donde sin duda estaría. Debía comenzar su flamante interpretación como esposa.

-¿Te molesto? -lo saludó ella entrando en la estancia.

-Nada de eso, querida -besó su frente. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Quería comunicarte mi deseo de impartir algunas órdenes al servicio -le informó. -Espero que no te disgustes -le lanzó una sonrisa inocente.

-Eres la dueña y este es tu reino para disponer de él -accedió Marvel.

-Esplendido, porque ya es hora de que este palacio abra las puertas a las fiestas y a la buena sociedad -se entusiasmó ella. -Podríamos organizar magnificas batidas de caza y cuando el palacio sea renovado y quede resplandeciente podremos invitar a la corte.

-Haremos como tú quieras -se rió Marvel ante su buen ánimo, -pero recuerda que Vilastagno no es Turín. Tendrás que aprender a tratar con los aparceros, los siervos y la gente del pueblo -le dijo. -Hay mucho que trabajar y no sólo por los campesinos, sobre todo por nosotros. Las fiestas y las batidas de caza vendrán después. De hecho tengo que hacer una visita a la granja ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Lo haría encantada, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí -declaró con fingido pesar.

-Entonces la próxima vez -besó de nuevo su frente despidiéndose.-Nos vemos después.

Clove lo despidió con una gran sonrisa que se transformó en una mueca de fastidio en cuanto su esposo desapareció. No iba a resultar tan fácil como ella creía. De pronto, aquellas cuatro paredes parecían echársele encima.

-Buenos días, Señora Condesa -se inclinó Annie ante ella, portando una bandeja plateada con una carta. -La han entregado para vos, Señora Condesa.

Clove tomó la misiva y comenzó a leerla con curiosidad e interés. Estaba lacrada con el sello Mellark.

_Gentil Condesa Everdeen:_

_Perdonad si con estas líneas ocupo parte de vuestro tiempo. Es mi deseo haceros saber que después de que nuestro primer encuentro en la iglesia del pueblo se haya dado en una situación un tanto desagradable, esperaba poder veros de nuevo. Estoy segura de que tenemos muchas cosas en común y que cuanto tengo que deciros será útil para ambas._

_Disculpe si por diversos motivos, entre ellos mis problemas de salud, os pido a vos que vengáis a verme._

_Atentamente:_

_Marquesa Enobaria Mellark._

-No hay respuesta -le informó a Annie que aún esperaba sus indicaciones.

-Sí, Señora Condesa.

-Encuentra una doncella personal adecuada para mí -le ordenó con sequedad.

-Me ocuparé enseguida de ello -se inclinó la joven.

-¿Dónde está Katniss? -le preguntó antes de que se hubiera retirado.

-La Condesita Katniss salió temprano, Señora Condesa -le anunció tras lo que se marchó.

-Era de esperar -masculló entre dientes disconforme.

Más Katniss ya había regresado a la finca, totalmente abatida. Había acudido al torrente esa mañana con la esperanza de encontrar a Peeta allí, pero no fue así. Katniss empezaba a temer que la oposición de Marvel fuera un más que plausible impedimento para su relación... si es que podía llamarse así. Deseaba tanto que en ese instante Peeta la estrechara fuerte entre sus brazos susurrándole que todo iba a salir bien, que confiara en él. Y, sin embargo, no era capaz de confiar en nada ya tras lo acontecido, ni siquiera de aventurar que estaría pasando por la mente de su amado en esos momentos.

-Una moneda de oro por tus pensamientos -declaró Haymitch mientras se acercaba al peñasco desde donde Peeta observaba abstraído el arroyo.

-Maldecía mi suerte -le dijo. -No he podido evitar retrasarme en mi cita diaria con Katniss y ahora no estoy seguro de si ella ha acudido.

-¿Crees que tiene motivos para no hacerlo? -le preguntó.

-No lo sé -resopló angustiado. -Su hermano puede coaccionarla en contra mía o impedirle que se reúna conmigo. Y yo no sé cómo hacer para que Marvel Everdeen deje de verme con ese odio tan desmedido.

-Debe haber algo más detrás de todo eso -sugirió Haymitch, recordando las palabras de Effie.

-Mi madre asegura que sólo prejuicios acérrimos -negó con la cabeza.

-Pues deberás buscar una solución -posó su mano sobre su hombro. -Pero, por lo pronto, te traigo otra inquietud más -le anunció. -De hecho, por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -quiso saber Peeta.

-Tenías razón, Peeta. El canalla de Seneca se comió sus palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres? -se alarmó Peeta.

-Después de que tú abandonaras la boda ayer, Cato tuvo la genialidad de dejar caer a los pies de Seneca el bicornio de aquel desdichado soldado que asesinó James.

-¡Idiota! -refunfuñó Peeta.

-Durante toda la mañana, los franceses están yendo casa por casa requisando todo el grano.

-Entonces avisa a Cato y dile que agrupe a los hombres -se puso en pié. -El Gavilán debe intervenir.

-¿Vos no podéis intervenir? -le pedía Cinna a Marvel mientras lo acompañaba a las caballerizas. -Quitar el grano significa quitar el pan, Señor Conde.

-Cinna, ya te dije que ahora no hay nada que se pueda hacer -le repitió Marvel. -Será mejor que vayamos al pueblo a controlar lo que hace Seneca.

-Nosotras vamos también -les alcanzaron Katniss y Annie.

-Sí -se giró Marvel hacia su hermana. -Ven también y así podrás disculparte personalmente con el Capitán por haberlo dejado plantado ayer.

-Si lo crees necesario lo haré -accedió a regañadientes.

-No sólo es necesario, es un deber -le aclaró Marvel mientras la ayudaba a montar. -Y es tu deber también el disculparte conmigo por tu comportamiento ¿no te parece?

-Siento lo que sucedió -se excusó, -pero eres tú quien está equivocado -apostilló rápidamente. -Peeta ha venido a pedir paz.

-No tengo ninguna intención de hacer la paz con el hijo de Enobaria, Katniss -sentenció con firmeza. -Será mejor que nos apuremos en llegar al pueblo -les dijo antes de azuzar a su caballo.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza, la encontraron llena de soldados franceses que apilaban los sacos de grano en algunas carretas mientras los campesinos los observaban lamentándose.

-Hemos terminado, Capitán -anunciaba Finnick. -Esos sacos son los últimos.

-Bien -concordó Seneca. -Sargento Chaff -le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, que él pareció entender a la perfección.

Bajo la mirada estupefacta de todos, Chaff arrebató a dos niños de los brazos de sus madres y los colocó en una de las carretas, encima de los sacos.

-¡Son sólo niños! -corrió Annie hacia ellos, impidiéndoselo Katniss.

-¡Malditos franceses! -farfulló Cinna.

-¿Qué significa esto, Capitán? -inquirió Finnick que se posicionaba frente a Seneca, enfrentándolo, mostrando abiertamente su total desacuerdo a su proceder.

-¿Tienes algún problema, Teniente? -preguntó lleno de sarcasmo y seguridad, la que le daba el poseer un rango superior a él.

Finnick dirigió mortificado sus ojos hacia Annie y los bajó al instante, avergonzado.

-Ya veo que no. -Lo apartó con desdén y caminó hacia Chaff. -Listos para volver al Fuerte -le indicó.

-¡Dejad ir a esos niños! -le exigió Marvel.

-Es una cobardía escudarse tras unos niños -lo acusó Katniss. -Es algo indigno de un militar.

-Es una simple garantía para la vida de mis soldados -se defendió él lleno de ironía.

-Si el Gavilán es el asesino que decís ¿por qué se detendría ante ellos? -espetó Marvel.

-No le conviene hacerlo -razonó Seneca. -Se enfrentaría con todo el pueblo.

-Esto es una monstruosidad –exclamó Katniss.

-Si tratarais de tranquilizaros, podríais uniros a mí y seguir el convoy -la invitó Seneca. -Así podré teneros a mi lado, lo contrario de lo que aconteció durante la fiesta -añadió con tono mordaz. -Luego si queréis, Condesita, podréis traer de vuelta vos misma a los niños a sus madres. ¿O es que teméis que El Gavilán no tenga la misma clemencia con vos que la primera vez?

Katniss le lanzó una mirada de desprecio y volvió a montar su caballo para situarse a su lado mientras que Marvel se colocaba detrás.

-¡Vamos! -gritó Chaff a los soldados, iniciando así la marcha.

Tal y como Seneca sospechaba, el gavilán y sus hombres aguardaban en el bosque el cargamento de grano.

-Cato, te has comportado como un estúpido -le reprochaba Peeta, -y tú no lo eres.

-Seneca no puede salirse con la suya -refunfuñó.

-Sí, pero no es con estos actos con lo que lo detendremos -le contradijo. -Lanzar aquel gorro ha sido una verdadera idiotez y tú lo sabes bien.

-Así también el Conde Everdeen entenderá -apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Y qué entenderá? -atajó Peeta. -¿Que El Gavilán o los campesinos estaban en posesión del bicornio de aquel pobre soldado? -agregó -¿No entiendes que eso podría ser una prueba de nuestra culpabilidad?

-Están llegando -le cortó Haymitch, -pero hay un problema -le dijo a Peeta pasándole el catalejo.

-Marvel y Katniss flanquean el cargamento -les informó Peeta. -Y hay un par de niños dentro de la carreta.

-¡Maldito perro! -escupió Cato.

-Tendremos ese grano a toda costa, pero deberemos esperar otra ocasión -decidió Peeta. -Effie -se volteó hacia la mujer. -Necesitaré tu ayuda.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

-Querido yerno, escuché el desafortunado episodio ocurrido esta mañana en Vilastagno -se congraciaba con Marvel el padre de Clove mientras le servía una copa de brandy. A pesar del bajo ánimo que le había producido aquel incidente, Clove se esforzó por convencer a Marvel a hacer una visita a sus padres y Katniss, Glimmer y su esposo aceptaron, para gozo de Marvel, a acompañarlos.

-Por desgracia temo que nosotros los piamonteses debemos acceder a crear ciertas alianzas con los franceses -se lamentó el joven.

-¿También con un francés que sólo sabe cometer injusticias como quitarle el grano a los campesinos? -preguntó Katniss con sagacidad.

-Y pensar que Seneca siente tanta admiración por ti -suspiró pesadamente Clove.

-Sí, pero no es recíproca -le hizo una mueca de disgusto -y creo poder elegir por mí misma sobre mi propia vida.

-Katniss tiene razón -intervino Rue. -Creo que una se debe casar sólo cuando está verdaderamente enamorada -afirmó lanzándole una sutil mirada a Thresh, que la observaba absorto. -No debería existir ninguna conveniencia en el amor.

-Querida ¿has oído? -le decía el Marqués a su esposa. -Nuestra pequeña ha crecido y ahora no sólo expresa sus opiniones sino que habla sobre el amor -bromeó su padre.

-El amor, de todas las pasiones, es la más fuerte -intervino Gloss, para asombro de Glimmer, -porque ataca al mismo tiempo, el corazón, la mente y el cuerpo -prosiguió. -No son palabras mías sino de Voltaire -aclaró ante el rostro de admiración de la madre de Rue.

-Se dice de vos que sois un pintor extraordinario -le alabó la Marquesa. -Desveladme el misterio... ¿Cómo nace la inspiración para un artista?

-La inspiración viene muchas veces invocada por un recuerdo o un pensamiento -recitó con tono interesante. -Por ejemplo, la Marquesita Rue tiene un rostro diferente, hermoso -agasajó a la joven. -Un rostro estimulante para un pintor -añadió -y que yo pintaría muy gustoso, si ella me concediera ese honor.

-Por supuesto que sí -accedió entusiasmada su madre por ella.

-Intentaré retrataros con todo el arte del que sea capaz -insistió el artista.

-Está bien -aceptó finalmente Rue que con cierta incomodidad miró a Thresh. El muchacho se apresuró a sonreír tratando de ocultar su desconfianza.

-Pero temo que deberéis empezar vuestra labor otro día -puntualizó Marvel. -Se está haciendo tarde y nos esperan en Vilastagno.

-Effie, ¿estás segura de que no iban a hacer noche en Turín, en el palacio de los Marqueses? -preguntó impaciente Peeta mientras esperaban ocultos en el bosque.

-Marvel me ha asegurado que sí -le informó. -Y, para terminar de persuadirle, le he asegurado que en ese caso Octavia les prepararía un platillo especial para la cena.

-¿Y eso es motivo suficiente? -se sorprendió él.

-El Conde adora la cocina de Octavia -sonrió ella divertida.

-Ojalá estés en lo cierto -masculló Peeta por lo bajo.

-¿Y vos no deberíais estar en Vilastagno? -acercó Haymitch su caballo al de Effie.

-Lo dejé todo listo antes de marcharme y aquí soy más útil -le espetó ella molesta.

-No me refiero a eso, sino a que es peligroso -respondió él con suavidad a su tono hiriente.

-Cualquiera diría que os preocupáis por mí -dijo con ironía.

-¿No es evidente? -susurró él clavando su mirada en ella. Effie, a pesar de querer evitarlo, quedó irremediablemente prendada de aquel par de luceros que iluminaban la noche.

-Preparaos, ahí vienen -les avisó Cato.

-A vuestros puestos -les pidió Peeta.

Efectivamente, la carroza de los Everdeen se adentraba en esa parte del bosque y los hombres de Peeta se apostaron a sendos lados del camino.

-Estaba pensando en cambiar el color de mi habitación -decía Clove con frivolidad, -quizás a un color más cálido.

Marvel se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras Katniss se reclinaba con gesto tedioso y de fastidio sobre la pared del coche. De repente, escucharon relinchar a los caballos nerviosamente tras lo que se detuvieron.

-Cinna, ¿qué está sucediendo? -abrió Marvel la portezuela.

Pero el joven se fue a encontrar con el cañón de una pistola. Alzó las manos rápidamente mientras Cato, agitando su arma le ordenaba salir del carruaje. Haymitch hizo lo propio con Cinna, que soltó las riendas y descendió de la calesa con los brazos en alto, sin que dejaran de apuntarlo, indicándole que subiera a un caballo. El resto de los hombres mantenían sus armas dirigidas hacia el coche.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -le inquirió Marvel revolviéndose.

-¡De rodillas! -le exigió Cato. -¡Quieto! No te muevas o te mato -le advirtió con frialdad acercando el arma a su cabeza.

Entonces El Gavilán hizo su aparición. Peeta bajó de su caballo y caminó hacia ellos sin vacilar, con los ojos fijos en su objetivo. Se asomó al interior del vehículo y tiró del brazo de Katniss que, atemorizada, no trató de luchar. Después, el muchacho volvió a montar colocándola a ella en su regazo, rodeándola con sus brazos, impidiéndole así cualquier intento de escapar. Marvel no pudo más que observar la escena con impotencia y maldecir a aquel bandido que lo desafiaba con su fría mirada y que le arrebataba a su hermana en sus propias narices.

**Perdonadme por dejar el capítulo así muajaja. Soy un poquito mala. En fin hubo de todo en este capítulo boda, robo, y secuestro ya veremos en el próximo capítulo sobre qué es lo que Enobaria tiene que hablar con Clove. Que Dios nos libre de la alianza entre estas dos mujeres. ¡Que miedo! Como también veremos en el próximo capítulo cual fue el plan del Gavilán para recuperar el grano, hagan sus apuestas chicas. Sera que el Gavilán revelara su identidad ante Katniss. No os perdáis el próximo capítulo. **

**Besos a todas :***

**Agradecimientos. **

**VivisWeasley: **si todo es muy complicado, pero ya sabéis que nada en cuanto al amor se refiere es fácil. Y si también odio a Seneca y Clove pero son personajes claves para esta historia ya que no todo puede ser color de rosa.

**Everllarkglee4ever: **Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia. Espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews más adelante.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

-Teniente, los Condes Everdeen desean ver al Capitán Seneca -le informó el Cabo de Guardia a Finnick, que ya caminaba hacia el patio al haber escuchado que alguien llamaba.

-Que pasen inmediatamente -le ordenó. Debía ser algo importante para que se personasen a esas horas de la noche en el Fuerte. -Conde Marvel, Condesa Clove -se cuadró ante ellos en cuanto estuvo a su altura. -¿Ha ocurrido algo? -le preguntó a Marvel, indicándoles con la mano que le siguieran.

-El Gavilán ha secuestrado a mi hermana, Teniente -le informó con desasosiego.

-Ha sido una verdadera emboscada estudiada al detalle -le narraba Clove a Seneca ya en su despacho.

-De repente apareció El Gavilán, tomó a mi hermana y, rápidamente, desaparecieron en la noche -añadió Marvel. -Y también se han llevado a mi capataz.

-¿A Cinna? -preguntó Finnick tratando de ocultar la alarma de su voz _¿El hermano de Annie?_

-Sí, a él -le confirmó. -Lo han mantenido a punta de pistola mientras cogían a Katniss y lo han obligado a ir con ellos.

-¿Qué sabes sobre ese Cinna, Teniente Finnick? -lo miró Seneca con cierto recelo.

-Nada, Capitán -se apresuró a responder. -Simplemente lo he conocido en Vilastagno.

-Está conmigo desde hace muchos años -le aclaró Marvel.

-Capitán ha sido terrible -recalcaba Clove. -Sólo con pensar en lo que podría sucederle a la pobre Katniss -suspiraba con fingida preocupación.

-No temáis, Condesa -la tranquilizó Seneca. -La encontraremos antes de que puedan hacerle daño.

-Debemos empezar a buscarla enseguida -lo apremió Marvel.

-¿En el bosque y en la oscuridad? -dijo con cierta sorna. -Lo siento Señor Conde pero debemos esperar a que se haga de día.

-Pero...

-Teniente Finnick, quiero que vayas a Vilastagno -hizo Seneca caso omiso a su petición. -Haz registrar las habitaciones de la servidumbre e interrogad a los criados, a todos, que ninguno quede excluido.

-Sí, Capitán -respondió, aunque con cierto malestar en su rostro que trató de disimular.

-Capitán ¿qué significa esto? -inquirió Marvel airado. -Mis siervos no tienen nada que ver con la banda de El Gavilán y respondo personalmente por ellos.

-Señor Conde -alzó Seneca su barbilla con aire seguro en sus facciones. -Vos sabéis bien que los hombres de El Gavilán se esconden tras vuestros campesinos. ¿Por qué no tras vuestra servidumbre? -aventuró. -¿Habéis olvidado el desagradable episodio del bicornio?

-Pero yo tengo plena confianza en todos ellos -argumentó Marvel.

-Sin embargo, yo no me fío de nadie y jamás he tenido que arrepentirme de ello -apostilló con gran suficiencia.

-El Capitán tiene razón -intervino Clove. -¿Qué sabemos nosotros de los actos de esa gente?

-Si se va a hacer un registro en mi casa exijo que éste se haga en mi presencia -le advirtió Marvel a Seneca desafiante, desoyendo las palabras de su esposa. -Y al igual que yo he de aguardar a mañana, vos también aguardaréis -aseveró con firmeza. -Espero que, por vuestro bien, en tan absurda espera no le suceda nada a Katniss.

-Tenemos que limitar su incomodidad cuanto sea posible -le daba Peeta indicaciones a Cato. -Ya la hemos asustado bastante.

-¿Y eso por qué? -refunfuñó él. -A la Condesita le importa un comino los campesinos y vos no me podéis pedir que la trate con suavidad. -Resopló con disgusto. -Nos hemos equivocado al cogerla a ella, deberíamos haber cogido al Conde.

-Marvel Everdeen sabrá negociar con Seneca -le contradijo Peeta. -La Condesita jamás podría haberlo hecho.

La mirada de Cato dejaba bien claro que no estaba muy de acuerdo con aquella decisión.

-Sólo porque vos la amáis no...

-Escucha, Cato, harás lo que te digo -lo cortó Peeta con brusquedad antes de que pudiera continuar con su insolente alegato. -Serás amable con los prisioneros y esto es una orden. No hay nada más que discutir.

Cato lanzó una mueca disconforme y dio media vuelta, alejándose. Haymitch, que observaba la escena desde lejos, aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a él.

-¿Preocupado? -palmeó la espalda de Peeta amistosamente.

-Mucho -reconoció con cierto abatimiento en su rostro.

-¿Crees que no recuperaremos el grano? -lo miró Haymitch inseguro.

-Pienso en el precio que habremos de pagar por él -le respondió dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cabaña donde habían ocultado a Katniss y Cinna. Sentados en el suelo, atados a un poste situado en mitad de la única estancia que abarcaba aquella construcción, se hallaban los dos jóvenes.

-¿Qué nos harán? -le preguntó Katniss al muchacho, sin ánimo de ocultar su inquietud.

-No os preocupéis, Condesita -trató él de alentarla. -Estoy seguro de que El Gavilán no os hará daño. Apoyaos en mi hombro y tratad de descansar. Mañana sabremos que quieren de nosotros.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Tal y como le había ordenado el Capitán Seneca, a la mañana siguiente Finnick se presentó en el palacio de los Everdeen para empezar con el registro de las habitaciones de la servidumbre. Todos ellos se habían agolpado en el patio delantero que daba a los cuartos sin entender muy bien porqué estaban allí los soldados franceses.

-¿Qué querrán ahora de nosotros? -inquirió Effie molesta. -Estos franceses no dejan en paz a nadie.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices -le susurró Octavia por lo bajo. -¿Quieres que te arresten? ¿No te basta con que El Gavilán haya cogido a la Condesita Katniss y a Cinna?

-Effie, ¿qué le harán a Cinna? -le preguntó Annie angustiada. -¿Y a la pobre Condesita? Quién sabe cómo la estarán tratando.

-Verás como ambos están bien -le dijo ella infundiéndole ánimos, sabiendo que no mentía con tal afirmación.

-¡Empezad con el registro! -le ordenó Chaff al resto de soldados.

-¡No! -exclamó Finnick alzando su mano, indicando a sus hombres que se detuvieran. -Debemos esperar al Conde -les informó, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Chaff.

-Sí, Teniente -accedió a regañadientes. Mas no tuvieron que esperar mucho pues Marvel ya accedía al Patio.

-Buenos días, Conde -se cuadró Finnick.

-Buenos días, Teniente -le respondió con gesto serio. -Permítame que les diga unas palabras antes.

-Por supuesto -asintió él.

-Queridos amigos de Vilastagno. Por orden del Capitán Seneca se procederá al registro de vuestras dependencias en busca de cualquier indicio que pueda llevar al paradero de El Gavilán.

Como era de esperar, el murmullo de desaprobación por parte de la servidumbre no se hizo esperar.

-Por favor -alzó Marvel las manos con gesto conciliador. -Os pido que colaboréis. Ya podéis empezar, Teniente -se dirigió ahora a Finnick.

-Adelante -Finnick les indicó con un movimiento de cabeza a los soldados, que se apresuraron a obedecer.

Antes de que Annie pudiera dirigirse a su cuarto y acompañar a algún soldado hasta él, Finnick se adelantó y la detuvo, tomándola ligeramente por el brazo, aunque a Annie, aquel simple y leve contacto la hizo temblar, al igual que aquella profundidad azul de sus ojos que la invitaba a perderse en ellos.

-Annie, ¿dónde está la habitación de tu hermano? -le preguntó con suavidad inclinándose sobre ella.

-Por aquí -respondió turbada.

Empezó a caminar, incitándolo a seguirla, pero cuando llegaron allí ya había un soldado en su interior, revolviendo todo a su paso, sin importarle en absoluto el caos en el que estaba dejando la habitación.

-¡Soldado! La orden es la de hacer un registro, no la de hacerse odiar -le increpó duramente. -Fuera de aquí, ¡ahora!

-Sí, Teniente -se cuadró el soldado con expresión de disculpa.

-Menudo desastre -masculló entre dientes Annie con claro malestar, cogiendo algunas cosas que había por el suelo, tratando de ordenar aquel alboroto. -No sé qué esperaba encontrar -continuó, incluso más indignada que antes. -Mi hermano no tiene nada que ver. Se supone que es una víctima.

Entonces Finnick se acercó colocándose frente a ella y posó con delicadeza su mano en el hombro de la joven, gesto que la sobresaltó, aunque esta vez, lejos de sentir esa agitación que la había invadido momentos antes, notó con su tacto como un halo de sosiego y calma se adueñaba de ella.

-Tranquilízate -musitó Finnick mientras deslizaba muy lentamente su mano por su brazo, hasta llegar a la mano de Annie, tomándosela.

-Lo encontrareis ¿verdad? -le pidió ella anhelante, casi hechizada por el dulce calor que le transmitía el roce de su piel.

-Lo encontraremos -le aseguró él con voz grave.

-Gracias, Teniente -sonrió ella con candidez.

-Finnick -le susurró él con clara invitación, presionando levemente sus dedos entre los suyos.

-Finnick -dijo ella con un hilo de voz, cautivada por aquella mirada azul que penetraba en la suya, como si quisiera leer su alma. Él le respondió con otra sonrisa, resplandeciente, producida por aquel sonido que endulzaba sus oídos.

-He de marcharme -le anunció él soltando, muy a su pesar, su mano.

Annie asintió y se limitó a caminar a su lado, como si un lazo invisible la mantuviera atada a él y, dejándose llevar, lo acompañó hasta su caballo.

-Ya hemos terminado -le informó en ese momento Chaff.

-¿Habéis hallado algo? -quiso saber.

Chaff negó con la cabeza, con cierto disgusto.

-Muy bien, entonces volvamos al Fuerte -le ordenó.

Antes de montar, se volteó a mirar a Annie y permaneció así sin decir palabra alguna, sólo observándola, durante unos segundos, segundos que a Annie se le antojaron eternos y únicos, sin que nada más existiera, sólo la intensidad del mar de esos ojos.

-Hasta pronto -dijo al fin Finnick

-Hasta pronto -sonrió Annie con timidez.

Finnick entonces, con gran agilidad, montó el corcel y, dedicándole una última mirada, tensó las riendas del caballo y se alejó de allí. Annie quedó estática contemplándolo. La desgracia del secuestro de Cinna le concedía esa pequeña retribución, la de poder deleitarse en el garbo y la gallardía de su impecable figura sin temor a que su hermano pudiera descubrirla y reprenderla.

Quien sí se percató de la escena fue Effie que observaba con aflicción a la muchacha. Adoraba a Annie, como si fuera una hija y le apenaba sobremanera que hubiera decidido posar sus ojos en aquel oficial francés. Ya no era desconfianza hacia el joven, por su mirada no era difícil entender que el mismo sentimiento había nacido en él pero, dada la situación, aquello iba a traer la desdicha a los dos. Aquel teniente formaba parte de las líneas enemigas, ella misma estaba luchando contra ellos y, aunque Effie siempre había sido de la firme opinión de que el amor puede salvar cualquier obstáculo, en cuanto a ese en concreto ya no estaba tan segura. Quizás ella debería aconsejarle o tratar de disuadirla, más bien sabía que si el amor ya había sembrado su semilla en ella, no serviría de mucho. Sólo le quedaba confiar en que ese brote creciera fuerte entre los dos y les ayudara a sobrellevar lo que pudiera venir cosa que, muy a su pesar, ella misma estaba colaborando a desencadenar. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos que trataban de asaltarla y buscó a Marvel con la mirada, hacia el que se encaminó.

-Señor Conde -lo saludó ella.

-Dime Effie, ¿estás bien? -se interesó él en vista de su expresión abatida.

-Disculpadme, sé que no es un buen momento dada la situación que se vive en el palacio hoy -se excusó ella bajando el rostro, -pero he recibido una nota de una amiga muy querida que está muy enferma y reclama mi presencia.

-Llévate el carro si lo necesitas -posó Marvel su mano en su hombro de forma cariñosa, sonriéndole.

-Gracias, Señor Conde, pero no es necesario -respondió ella. -Puedo ir a caballo.

-Vete y no te preocupes -le reiteró.

Effie se inclinó agradecida y corrió a las caballerizas, emprendiendo rumbo hacia la guarida del bosque. Le desagradaba tener que mentir así, aunque había empezado a acostumbrarse con tal de justificar sus ausencias para encontrarse con Peeta y sus hombres y, normalmente resultaba sencillo pues era por un par de horas a lo sumo. Sin embargo, teniendo retenidos a Katniss y a Cinna, podrían necesitar de su ayuda y prefería permanecer allí con ellos el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Cuando llegó al refugio, comprobó que todos los hombres estaban allí, a excepción de Peeta. El asombro de Haymitch fue más que evidente al verla llegar.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -le preguntó mientras ella ataba su caballo con los demás.

-Hoy mi lugar está aquí -le aclaró Effie con seguridad.

-Creo que os arriesgáis demasiado -le reprochó él. -No quiero ni pensar en las posibles consecuencias si os descubrieran.

-Nuestra causa bien lo vale -afirmó ella sin apenas mirarlo.

Haymitch de repente tomó su mano, haciendo que levantara la vista, fundiendo él su mirada en la de ella.

-Eso nunca -aseveró él con clara desazón reflejada en su voz y en sus ojos.

-¿Hay alguien ahí fuera? -el grito de Katniss los interrumpió. -¿Dónde está el famoso Gavilán, ese bandido que sólo es capaz de raptar a una mujer?

-¡Se acabó! -bramó Cato tomando un pañuelo y dirigiéndose a la cabaña, cubriéndose el rostro con el suyo.

Effie no pudo evitar reírse del arrebato del muchacho y Haymitch la acompañó.

-La Condesa no ha parado de reclamar desde que amaneció -le aclaró Haymitch así el comportamiento del joven.

-¡No sois más que un atajo de cobardes! -continuaba Katniss.

-Dejad de gritar, Condesita -le pidió Cinna. -Os repito que no nos harán nada. No tengáis miedo.

-Yo no tengo miedo -espetó ella, justo en el instante en que Cato irrumpía en la cabaña. -Yo no tengo miedo ni de vos ni de nadie ¿habéis entendido? -le gritó Katniss al verlo entrar.

-Ahora os hago callar yo -farfulló él desafiante yendo hacia ella.

-No oséis tocarme -alcanzó a decir, antes de que Cato tapara su boca con el pañuelo y lo atara.

-No le hagáis daño -intercedió Cinna por su patrona. -Sólo quiere saber ¿por qué estamos aquí?

-Tú, cállate -le advirtió, tras lo que se apresuró a salir de la cabaña.

Justo en ese instante llegaba Peeta al refugio.

-¿Todo bien? -le preguntó a Haymitch que acudía a su encuentro.

-Sí, aparte de los gritos -le sonrió él con malicia, señalando con la cabeza a Cato, que venía saliendo de la cabaña con aire furibundo.

-¿Gritos? -se extrañó. Peeta tomó el morral de la montura de su caballo y caminó hacia la cabaña poniéndose su máscara, cruzándose con Cato.

-¿Has amordazado a la Condesa? -le interrogó Peeta.

-Sí -respondió sin prestar atención al disgusto de su expresión.

Peeta entró en la casa y, sin vacilar, se arrodilló tras ella y le quitó la mordaza de la boca.

-¿Qué queréis de nosotros? -le inquirió rápidamente Katniss en cuanto se vio liberada.

El muchacho no contestó. Sacó una manta del morral y la colocó sobre ella, cubriéndola.

-¿Por qué tanta amabilidad? -preguntó desconfiada. -¿Qué queréis de mí? Tened al menos el valor de responderme.

Peeta hizo todo el esfuerzo para no reír. Le maravillaba la naturaleza de su amada. Era lo suficientemente frágil y delicada como para sonrojarse con una de sus miradas pero era capaz de sacar el arrojo y aplomo suficientes como para desafiar a un bandolero sin importarle que su vida pudiera depender de él.

-¿Entonces? -insistió ella airada por su indiferencia viendo que aquel truhan estaba abandonando la cabaña haciendo oídos sordos a sus cuestiones. -¿Me oís? Respondedme.

-Cato -lo llamó Peeta estando ya fuera de la cabaña. -Ve y trae al muchacho -le pidió. -Vosotros seguidme el juego -les indicó a los demás.

El joven obedeció y entró a la cabaña, liberando a Cinna.

-¿Y yo? -preguntó Katniss al ver que las intenciones del muchacho eran dejarla allí.

-Él te lo ha quitado pero yo te lo puedo volver a poner, así que calladita -le advirtió amenazante. Katniss hizo una mueca pero accedió.

Cuando hubieron salido de la cabaña, Cato llevó a Cinna ante el resto de sus compañeros, colocándolo frente a Peeta.

-Al fin nos miramos a los ojos, Gavilán -masculló el capataz en cuanto estuvo ante él.

-Vete, eres libre -le dijo Peeta sin embargo, provocando un gran asombro en el muchacho. -Te he dicho que te vayas -insistió Peeta.

-Sin la Condesita no me voy -discrepó Cinna. -No me marcharé dejándola en vuestras manos. Antes me hago matar -sentenció con gran seguridad.

-Bien, si es lo que quieres te complaceremos enseguida -respondió Peeta con apatía en su voz. Entonces levantó su arma y apuntó al joven, haciendo el resto de sus hombres lo mismo.

-Creía que estabais con los campesinos, en contra de los invasores franceses -dijo alzando su barbilla, lejos de amedrentarse. -Ya veo que me equivocaba.

-Sí, te equivocabas -le confirmó Peeta con sorna sin bajar el arma, amartillando el percutor.

-Prefiero morir antes que huir como un cobarde dejando aquí a mi patrona -se envalentonó aún más al escuchar aquel característico sonido metálico, que podía suponer su muerte si alguno de aquellos bandidos que le apuntaban decidía apretar el gatillo. -¡Disparad, estoy listo!

-Por mí es suficiente -bajó Peeta de súbito el arma, sonriendo ampliamente.

Entonces todos los hombres comenzaron a descubrir poco a poco sus rostros bajo la mirada llena de desconcierto y regocijo de Cinna, que reconocía uno por uno a todos ellos.

-¡Cato! ¡Effie! -exclamó atónito.

-Aquí está nuestro héroe -le sonrió Cato con aprobación.

-¡Bravo, Cinna! -le felicitó Effie. -Ya te había dicho que estaba listo -le recordó a Peeta, que aún seguía con el rostro oculto.

-Te lo advierto -se dirigió Peeta al muchacho. -Habrá muchos peligros.

-¿Peligros? -inquirió Cinna con ironía. -Yo sólo conozco uno y se llama Seneca Crane.

Entonces Peeta asintió e, imitando a sus compañeros, se retiró la máscara, dejando al descubierto su identidad.

-¡Vos! -se sorprendió Cinna. -Pero vos sois un noble -puntualizó sin terminar de comprender.

-También entre los nobles hay quien odia la prepotencia y la injusticia -le aclaró.

-Estoy listo para dejarlo todo y vivir en el bosque si es necesario -sentenció Cinna, habiendo despertado las palabras de Peeta su orgullo y mostrando así su deseo de unirse a él.

-Tú eres más útil allí, en Vilastagno -le informó. -Serás tú quien lleve la petición de rescate a tu patrón, el Conde Everdeen.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

-Me han dicho que me necesitabais, Señor Conde -se anunció el Padre Mitchell, que aguardaba en el umbral de la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Padre Mitchell -se apresuró a saludarlo Marvel. -Pasad, os agradezco que hayáis venido.

-Decidme, hijo -se interesó el sacerdote.

-Temo que el tiempo corra en mi contra así que iré directo al asunto, Padre -le explicó Marvel. -Sé muy bien que El Gavilán cuenta con el favor de los campesinos y, probablemente, algunos de ellos son de su banda.

El sacerdote no contestó pero lo miró con culpabilidad, reafirmando así las sospechas de Marvel.

-No deseo saber nada, Padre Mitchell -lo tranquilizó, -pero quién mejor que vos para hablar de esto.

-Nadie hará daño a vuestra hermana -le aseguró.

-¿Cómo podéis mantener lo que decís?

-Habéis dicho que El Gavilán goza del favor de los campesinos y ellos son buenos cristianos -puntualizó.

-Eso espero -suspiró pesadamente. -Mire, Padre, sé que Seneca cumplirá con su deber y de más está decirle que espero que sus soldados encuentren a Katniss pero, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que Katniss regrese sana y salva.

-Queréis decir...

-Que estoy abierto a cualquier negociación -le confirmó Marvel.

-Haré todo lo posible por hacer llegar vuestro mensaje a su destino -asintió el sacerdote.

-Eso sí -añadió Marvel. -Hacedle saber también que si le sucediese algo a mi hermana, Seneca será el último de sus problemas. Juro que no tendré paz hasta que Katniss sea vengada.

-Señor Conde, venid enseguida -los interrumpió la voz entusiasmada de Annie. -Mi hermano Cinna ha vuelto al palacio.

Marvel apenas se despidió del Padre, corrió tras Annie a la cocina, donde las muchachas estaban atendiendo al capataz.

-Cinna ¿cómo estás? -le preguntó en cuanto lo vio.

-Bien, Señor Conde -le agradeció el interés.

-¿Dónde está Kat? ¿Está bien? -le inquirió exaltado.

-Está bien, pero aún está en sus manos -se lamentó el joven.

-¿Puedes conducirme hasta ella? -le interrogó con impaciencia.

-No, Señor Conde, siempre me tuvieron vendado. De hecho, he sido liberado para traeros un mensaje de El Gavilán.

-¿Qué quiere para liberarla? -quiso saber.

-Que el grano requisado por el Capitán Seneca sea restituido a los campesinos.

-¿El grano? -exclamó airado Seneca desde su mesa de despacho. -Eso es un vil chantaje.

-Eso es lo que pide El Gavilán a cambio de la libertad de mi hermana -le repitió Marvel.

-No te dijeron nada más -cuestionó al capataz.

-No, señor.

-Nos llevarás a mí y a mis hombres donde El Gavilán te ha tenido prisionero -le pidió.

-Lo haría con mucho gusto pero siempre he estado vendado y atado -le aclaró Peter.

-Entonces nos conducirás al lugar donde te han quitado la venda -lo miró con desconfianza. -Desde allí iniciaremos la búsqueda.

-Capitán, puede ser muy peligroso -le rebatió Marvel. -La banda puede perder el control, sentirse acorralada y dañar a mi hermana. Deberíamos buscar una manera para tratar sus condiciones.

-Y así El Gavilán raptará a alguien cada vez que quiera obtener algo -puntualizó Seneca. -Haremos esto a mi manera. Teniente Finnick, que los hombres se preparen.

-Sí, Capitán.

-Entonces iré con vos -concluyó Marvel.

Sabiendo Seneca que sería inútil negarse, accedió. Los tres hombres se adentraron en el bosque acompañados por Finnick, Chaff y una brigada de soldados.

-Estamos en marcha desde hace horas -aseveró Seneca con suspicacia. -¿Dónde se encuentra el lugar donde has sido liberado?

-Ya estamos cerca -le indicó Cinna.

-Espero por ti que así sea -masculló el Capitán entre dientes.

Tal y como había predicho Cinna, al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al lugar.

-Es aquí -le indicó desmontando.

-Muy bien, capataz. Ahora reconstruye el recorrido que te ha traído hasta aquí -le exigió Seneca con cierto desdén.

-Cinna sabemos que estabas vendado pero trata de recordar algo -le apoyó Marvel.

-Lo intentaré, Señor Conde -asintió el muchacho que comenzó a recorrer el bosque con la vista. -Cuando me quité la venda, estaba mirando en aquella dirección, por lo que debería ser aquel sendero por el que me trajeron hasta aquí -razonó señalando un pequeño camino que serpenteaba entre los árboles.

-Va hacia al Este -estudió Seneca el terreno. -Muy bien, nosotros iremos también al Oeste. Teniente Finnick, forma otro grupo y así los rodearemos.

-Si se sienten atrapados podrían ponerse nerviosos -respondió Marvel. -Además, le repito que confío en la palabra de mi capataz.

-Pues yo no -espetó Seneca con cinismo.

A lo lejos Cato observaba la escena a través del catalejo. El hecho de que el Capitán hubiera decidido hacer dos grupos daba a entender que no había creído en las indicaciones de Cinna y eso acercaba a los franceses peligrosamente al campamento por lo que se apresuró a dar la voz de alarma.

-Los soldados franceses se están acercando, parece que Seneca desconfía de Cinna -les anunció en cuanto llegó al refugio. -Aún están bastante lejos pero debemos prepararnos.

-Muy bien -asintió Peeta. -Vosotros a los puestos de vigilancia -les indicó a algunos hombres, -y vosotros acercaos a los franceses y avisad con las señales de peligro si fuera necesario -le pidió a otro grupo. -Effie, Cato, vosotros llevad atrás los caballos y regresad aquí.

-Los franceses aún están lejos -apuntó Haymitch cuando el resto de hombres había corrido a cumplir con su tarea. -Aún tendríamos el tiempo suficiente para alejarnos de aquí.

-No, no creo -le contradijo Peeta. -Nos arriesgamos a encontrarnos con una patrulla de franceses. Mejor esperar aquí la señal.

-Como quieras -accedió Haymitch.

-Vamos, comprobemos los alrededores -le instó Peeta a seguirle. Durante un momento miró la cabaña donde se encontraba Katniss preguntándose si no sería una imprudencia dejarla allí sola. _Sólo será un momento_ se dijo antes de encaminarse hacia los árboles.

Sin embargo, a Katniss no le pasó inadvertido el silencio que se había hecho de súbito en el campamento. Comenzó a otear por las ventanas y por las grietas, lo que alcanzaba su vista al estar atada, y no vio a nadie. Entonces, sin demora, procedió a forcejear con las cuerdas que la amarraban. Tenía las manos pequeñas y los cabos eran demasiado gruesos, tal vez con un poco de suerte conseguiría soltarse.

Su idea parecía funcionar, notó como se alivianaba levemente el agarre de la cuerda y, aún a riesgo de que sangraran sus muñecas, acrecentó la intensidad de sus movimientos. Al cabo de unos minutos consiguió su objetivo y liberó sus manos, apresurándose a salir de aquella cabaña y asegurándose primero de que, efectivamente, estaba sola. Corrió alejándose de aquel claro y se mezcló entre los árboles, comprendiendo en ese momento que no sabía dónde se hallaba y que podía perderse en aquel bosque. Aun así decidió arriesgarse y continuar.

Caminaba sin rumbo entre los matorrales cuando escuchó el sonido de un torrente de agua y siguió aquel rumor con la esperanza de que fuera aquel arroyo donde solía encontrarse con Peeta, pero al encontrarlo no le resultó familiar, era mucho más violento y caudaloso. Katniss comenzó a desesperarse. Aquella ribera se presentaba agreste, imposible continuar por ella. Era volver hacia atrás, con el posible peligro de toparse con los hombres de El Gavilán o cruzar aquel riachuelo. Avistó el nacimiento de un sendero al otro lado y vio que algunas piedras sobresalientes cruzaban todo el ancho del cauce, así que eso la alentó a seguir. No obstante, no había llegado a la mitad de su recorrido cuando se convenció de que había sido una terrible idea. El agua la empujaba con fuerza haciendo que se tambaleara y, además, ¿cómo había osado a imponerse tal reto cuando era más que consciente de su propia torpeza? Katniss quiso subsanar su error girándose para volver sobre sus pasos y ese fue su gran error. La fuerza del torrente le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó al agua, viéndose arrastrada por la corriente.

La fortuna quiso que Peeta y Haymitch hubieran vuelto al campamento momentos después de que ella lo hubiera abandonado y al instante, viendo la puerta de la cabaña abierta, se percataron de que la joven no estaba.

-¿Ha escapado? -se asombró Haymitch.

-¡Tenemos que encontrarla! -exclamó Peeta, maldiciéndose por haberla dejado.

Ambos hombres corrieron por el bosque y fue cuando escucharon el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al agua y unos gritos de mujer. Peeta se dirigió hacia aquella voz y pronto divisó a Katniss luchando contra el agitado curso del río. Sin que ninguno de los dos lo dudara ni un segundo se lanzaron al arroyo tratando de salvarla y, por suerte, pronto la alcanzaron. Peeta la apoyó sobre su pecho y, con la ayuda de Haymitch que se había sujetado a unos salientes, alcanzó la orilla.

-¡Katniss! -exclamó Peeta al notar el cuerpo inerte de su amada entre sus brazos.

-Tranquilo -lo calmó Haymitch. -Sólo está inconsciente. Tal vez se haya golpeado -aventuró. -Llevémosla de vuelta al campamento.

Una vez allí, la tumbaron en un camastro que había en la cabaña y Haymitch comenzó a examinarla bajo la mirada angustiada de Peeta.

-Habría que sacarle esas ropas mojadas -opinó Effie.

-Sí, podría darle una pulmonía -concordó Haymitch.

-Yo aquí tengo una muda -dijo la mujer acercándose a un baúl.

-Pero está...

-Peeta, mejor espera fuera -le ordenó Haymitch. -Por favor -insistió viendo las intenciones de negarse del muchacho.

El joven, a regañadientes aceptó y salió de la casa. Cato y un grupo de hombres regresaban en ese instante así que se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué hay de los franceses? -les preguntó.

-Se están alejando pero tenemos grupos de hombres apostados en las inmediaciones vigilando -le informó.

-Muy bien -asintió.

-¿Cómo está la Condesa? -se interesó Cato.

-Hay que esperar a que Haymitch termine de revisarla -respondió preocupado.

-Ahí viene con Effie -le indicó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué...?

-No parece presentar ninguna contusión -lo tranquilizó. -Quizás está inconsciente debido al shock pero no creo que tarde en despertar.

-Gracias -suspiró aliviado el muchacho, tras lo que corrió hacia la cabaña mientras se colocaba la máscara.

Al entrar se dirigió hacia aquel camastro y muy despacio se sentó en él. Alargó su mano hacia uno de sus mechones mojados que caían sobre su mejilla que se mostraba sonrojada. Al menos tenía mejor aspecto que cuando la había sacado del río. Por un segundo creyó que se había ahogado y, durante ese mísero segundo, la desesperación se apoderó de él. El sólo pensar que podría perderla y, además por su culpa... jamás se lo habría podido perdonar. Sabía que arriesgaba demasiado al exponerla para lograr sus propósitos pero nunca imaginó que pudiera ocurrir algo así. Guiado por un impulso se inclinó sobre ella y posó delicadamente sus labios sobre los de ella y su corazón se llenó de gozo al sentirlos tan cálidos.

-Peeta... -la escuchó musitar de repente.

El muchacho se levantó de la cama sobresaltado, creyendo por un instante que la joven se había despertado, pero observó sus ojos y seguían cerrados, mientras un sinfín de sentimientos encontrados se agolpaban en su interior. No podía eludir su regocijo al haberla escuchado susurrar su nombre en sueños, aquello mantenía viva su esperanza de que Marvel no había conseguido borrarlo del corazón de Katniss tratando de contagiarla de su rencor hacia él. Más, ¿cómo respondería Katniss al enterarse de que él era El Gavilán, aquel que parecía estar sembrando el terror en aquellas tierras? Quizás creía en las acusaciones de aquel malnacido de Seneca sobre el asesinato de los soldados en el asalto a la carroza francesa.

Peeta notó entonces como Katniss se removía en el camastro y se alejó un poco más de ella, expectante ante su reacción. La muchacha parpadeó un par de veces desorientada, y, al cabo de unos segundos asimiló donde estaba. Al percatarse de la presencia de El Gavilan se alarmó, cubriéndose hasta la barbilla con la manta y siendo entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que habían cambiado sus ropas.

-¿Quién me ha puesto esta ropa? -preguntó desconfiada.

-La mujer que pertenece a la banda -disipó sus dudas, calmándola.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué me habéis raptado? -se atrevió a cuestionarle.

-Por una causa justa -se defendió él.

-Después de lo que escuché de vos en el pueblo, creí por un momento que erais un buen hombre y, sin embargo, no sois más que un vulgar bandido -le acusó con dureza.

-No es como vos pensáis -le aseguró.

-Entonces, explicádmelo dando la cara -le retó. -Quitaos esa máscara.

Peeta dudó por un instante y la miró, buscando en sus ojos, tratando de hallar la respuesta a cuál debería ser el siguiente paso, pero se mostraban fríos, recelosos incluso escépticos. No, no era el momento de mostrarle la verdad, quizás sus prejuicios hacia El Gavilán eran mucho más poderosos que su amor por él. No podía arriesgarse a su rechazo, no podría soportarlo.

Desvió su mirada con pesadumbre y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Y entonces Katniss lo vio, justo antes de que él apartara sus ojos de ella, aquel destello azulado que reconocería en cualquier parte.

-No es posible -susurró para sus adentros, tratando de acallar aquella verdad que el enloquecido latido de su corazón clamaba a gritos.

**Awww acaso no son tiernos Finnick y Annie, poco a poco el amor entre estos dos ira creciendo ya lo veréis.**

**Bueno creo que ya os he aclarado la duda de porque El Gavilán ha raptado a Katniss.**

**Creéis que Katniss se haya dado cuenta quien es realmente El Gavilán. Como tomara la noticia Katniss? Lo sabréis en el próximo capitulo **

**Y eso es todo!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me lo hagáis saber (tanto si os ha gustado como si no)**

**Agradecimientos: **

**VivisWeasley: **La idea era esa daros un poco de suspenso sobre la historia y ya veréis muy pronto lo que traman Enobaria y Clove espero haber despejado tu pregunta de porque Peeta rapto a Katniss además ha sido por una noble causa.

**Everllarkglee4ever: **Si lo se no se vale que el capi haya quedado así, pero hay que hacer que la historia no solo tenga romance también hay que darle suspenso.

**Muchas gracias como siempre a vuestro apoyo!**

**Un beso :***


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

-Dentro de poco se hará de noche -puntualizó Seneca cuando el grupo de Finnick se reunió con él en el punto de encuentro. -Teniente, deja hombres patrullando la zona y da la orden de regresar al Fuerte.

-A sus órdenes, Capitán -asintió él.

-Pero no podemos detenernos ahora -espetó Marvel contrariado. -Son demasiadas horas en las que Katniss estará en manos de ese bandido.

-Ya lo habéis oído -atajó Seneca secamente. -He dejado hombres patrullando la zona -habló con gran suficiencia. -La encontraremos.

-Os invito a aceptar la posibilidad de resolver todo aceptando la petición de El Gavilán -insistió Marvel. -Puedo disponer del grano de la reserva de Vilastagno para vuestro...

-Si no encontramos a la Condesita dentro de dos días yo mismo daré la orden de restituir el grano a los campesinos -le interrumpió. -Tenéis mi palabra -sentenció casi con brusquedad, dando por terminada la cuestión.

El rostro de Marvel no ocultaba su más que justificada disconformidad.

-Vamos a casa, Cinna -le pidió a su capataz con claro malestar en su voz.

-Sí, Señor Conde -respondió el muchacho, azuzando su caballo para seguirlo.

-Capitán, el Conde Everdeen se lo ha creído todo -le murmuró Chaff a James viéndolo marcharse. -Ha creído de verdad que restituiréis el grano a los campesinos.

-No estaba bromeando, Chaff -lo sacó de su error sorprendiendo al Sargento. -Quiero liberar a la Condesita a toda costa -continuó. -Es la ocasión que esperaba para conquistarla y no la perderé.

Pero por su parte, a Marvel, poco le valían ya sus promesas, pues había creído entender los motivos de la actitud del Capitán. Su intención era dar caza a El Gavilán a como diera lugar, y el secuestro de Katniss le había venido como anillo al dedo; era una oportunidad que no quería desaprovechar para hacerlo pender de la horca. Sin embargo, Marvel no iba a permitir que Seneca utilizara su propia angustia y poner en riesgo la vida de su hermana sólo por conseguir sus propósitos.

Con esa idea en la mente entró Marvel a su recámara, donde Clove lo recibió.

-¿La has encontrado? -se interesó ella. Marvel la miró con apatía _¿Acaso su rostro abatido no le hacía ahorrarse esa innecesaria pregunta?_

-Seneca no entra en razón -respondió sin embargo. -Quiere continuar la búsqueda sin rebajarse a lo pactado.

-Marvel, no deberías entrometerte inútilmente -le reprochó su esposa. -Deja que Seneca haga su cometido. Verás como la encuentra y la salva de ese bandido.

Marvel la miró con desaprobación pero ella continuó su alegato.

-Katniss comenzará a verlo con otros ojos y se olvidará del Marqués Mellark, ya verás -concluyó dibujando una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

Marvel la miró asqueado. ¿Es qué era tan insensible como para frivolizar en un momento como ése? En vez de preocuparse por la seguridad y el estado de su hermana sólo le interesaba que Katniss pudiera caer rendida a los pies de su "salvador", como si aquello hubiera sido una simple anécdota o algo propio de los cuentos de hadas con la típica princesa en manos del ogro y rescatada por el caballero de brillante armadura. Marvel empezaba a preguntarse cuál era el verdadero interés que Clove tenía para querer emparejar a Katniss con aquel capitán que, con el paso de los días, se le antojaba cada vez más pedante y pretencioso.

-Discúlpame, Clove pero estoy muy cansado -alegó de repente. -Me retiro a mi recámara.

Y sin más, se dirigió a su cuarto; lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era escuchar sandeces. Mientras se desvestía pensaba que, con cada segundo que pasaba, tenía mayor certeza de cómo debía actuar y no estaba dispuesto a esperar dos días por capricho de Seneca. Al día siguiente mismo trataría de solucionar él personalmente el asunto y por sus propios medios. No en vano era Marvel Everdeen, Conde de Vilastagno. Siempre había temido no cumplir honrosamente con lo que aquel apellido conllevaba y, desde luego, quedarse de brazos cruzados dejando a su hermana a expensas de un bandido, únicamente por deseo de aquel capitán invasor, no lo hacía más merecedor de aquel título, al contrario, ni siquiera estaba actuando consecuentemente con su labor de hermano.

Con ese firme propósito se levantó a la mañana siguiente, apenas había amanecido cuando puso rumbo hacia la iglesia del pueblo, a entrevistarse con el Padre Mitchell quien, justo en ese momento atendía otra visita en la sacristía.

-El Conde me dijo ayer claramente que estaba dispuesto a escuchar vuestras propuestas -le decía el sacerdote a Peeta.

-Si no estuviera en medio Seneca, Marvel ya habría devuelto el grano a los campesinos –espetó Peeta apretando los puños al recordar aquel capitán entrometido.

-Tranquilizaos -lo alentaba el sacerdote. -Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Padre Mitchell? -se escuchó la voz de Marvel en el altar.

-Salgo enseguida, hijo -respondió el cura mientras le hacía una seña a Peeta para que guardara silencio y se mantuviera oculto allí.

-¿Tenéis noticias de mi hermana? -se apresuró a preguntar el joven en cuanto lo vio salir. -¿Sabéis cómo está?

-Sólo lo que se dice -quiso evadir el tema. -El Gavilán no es un asesino así que no deberíais preocuparos.

-Pero...

-Quizás si aceptarais su propuesta todo se resolvería más rápido -le sugirió.

-Es lo que venía a comunicaros -le informó. -Deseo entregar a los raptores de Katniss el grano que poseo en la reserva de Vilastagno.

-¿Y el Capitán Seneca? -preguntó receloso el sacerdote.

-Pienso ignorar la orden de Seneca y asumir la responsabilidad -le confirmó Marvel. -Es la vida de mi hermana la que está en juego.

-Haré que vuestra respuesta le sea entregada a quien corresponda -le sonrió el Padre golpeando amistosamente su hombro. -Por lo que a mí respecta, creo que es la mejor decisión que podríais haber tomado.

-Pero han de devolverme a Katniss sana y salva -le advirtió Marvel.

-Hijo mío, te repito que tu inquietud es más que infundada.

Marvel suspiró pesadamente.

-Mañana al alba, aguardaré junto con el grano cerca del viejo puente que cruza el arroyo -le anunció.

El sacerdote asintió.

-Id con Dios, hijo mío -le dijo antes de que el joven se retirara, tras lo que se apresuró a reunirse con Peeta.

-Mejor no podría haber ido -aventuró el sacerdote antes de narrarle lo que había conversado con Marvel.

-Voy inmediatamente a concretar con mis hombres -le anunció tras escuchar la agradable noticia que suponía el fin de aquella situación. -Todo ha de salir perfecto -añadió casi para él mismo. -Katniss no puede correr ningún tipo de riesgo...

-Espero que tengas un buen motivo para interrumpir mi descanso -se quejaba la Marquesa Mellark ante la intrusión de su sirviente Beetee.

-Vengo a hablaros sobre Katniss Everdeen, Señora Marquesa -se inclinó él demandando su atención.

-¿Qué sucede con esa desabrida? -hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Como ya sabéis, la Condesita Everdeen está en manos de ese bandido.

-Sí, y esperemos que considere firmemente el quitárnosla de en medio -ironizó con gran desprecio.

-He sabido que El Gavilán requiere para liberarla el grano requisado por los franceses y el Conde Everdeen está pensando en propiciar el cambio a sus espaldas -le narró.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? -quiso asegurarse de la veracidad que aquella información.

-Un mendigo escuchó esta mañana una conversación en la iglesia entre el Conde Marvel y el Padre Mitchell -le aclaró. -Asegura haberlo escuchado todo.

En el enfermizo y rancio rostro de Enobaria se dibujó una gran sonrisa malévola.

-Págale y ve enseguida al Fuerte -le ordenó. -Cuéntaselo todo al Capitán Seneca, personalmente, y no olvides decirle que soy yo quien te manda -agregó con tono insistente. -Si ese borracho tiene razón, esta vez los Everdeen lo pagarán caro, al igual que ese bandido al que llaman El Gavilán -sentenció mientras se recostaba en su butaca, regocijándose con anticipación a su triunfo.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

-Ya está todo listo -palmeó Peeta el hombro de Haymitch que se sobresaltó. -¿Por qué tan pensativo? -le preguntó al ver la expresión de su rostro. -¿Algo te preocupa?

-No quiero que Effie venga con nosotros mañana -le confesó sin querer ocultar su inquietud.

-No creo que suceda nada -trató de calmarlo él.

-De igual modo -insistió.

-Muy bien, como quieras -accedió Peeta entendiendo los sentimientos de su amigo. -Hay hombres de sobra para que ocupen su lugar, pero tendrás que ser tú quien trate de convencerla -le retó.

-Déjalo en mis manos -asintió mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

La encontró inmediatamente. Se hallaba sentada junto a otro muchacho revisando sus armas cerca de la fogata. Con paso decido pero sin estar muy seguro de que iba a decirle se encaminó hacia ella quien, aunque lo vio acercarse, trató de continuar con su quehacer, esforzándose por dominar el temblor de sus manos.

-He de hablaros -le pidió arrodillándose junto a ella. -Por favor -persistió ante su mirada reticente.

-Está bien -aceptó finalmente, dándole el arma al muchacho. Se puso en pie y se dispuso a seguir a Haymitch, quien caminaba hacia los árboles.

-¿Es necesario que nos adentremos en el bosque? -inquirió ella al ver sus intenciones.

-Quiero discutir esto con vos, no con el resto del campamento -respondió, deteniéndose al encontrarse ya fuera de miradas curiosas.

-O sea, que vamos a discutir -aventuró ella con cierta sorna.

-Eso depende de vos -alegó él con suavidad, a pesar del tono hiriente de la mujer. Definitivamente, en aquella discusión que aconteció en el Palacio Everdeen, Effie había dejado de tenerle confianza y él deseaba recuperarla a como diera lugar, cosa que sabía no sería fácil.

-Decidme entonces -le alentó ella a hablar.

-Quería... -titubeó, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. -Quería pediros que no asistierais mañana a la recogida del grano.

-¿Y por qué debería consecuentaros? -quiso saber ella con cierto aire irónico, intentando ocultar la sorpresa que le causaba aquella petición.

-¿Queréis que os lo ruegue? -se atrevió a decir. Si con eso conseguía que ella accediera, gustoso lo haría.

-No se trata de eso -le aclaró ya con seriedad en su rostro. -Es sólo que no entiendo el porqué de vuestra demanda.

-Puede ser peligroso -se justificó él.

-Ha habido ocasiones mucho más peligrosas que ésta -le recordó. -Es de Marvel de quien hablamos, no del Capitán Seneca.

-Podría haber algún contratiempo -añadió aun sin estar muy convencido de que eso fuera un argumento plausible, cosa que a Effie tampoco le supuso una razón de peso.

-Me parece una somera estupidez -sentenció ella volteándose, haciendo ademán de volver al campamento al ver que aquella conversación no iba a ningún sitio.

Sin embargo, Haymitch tomó su mano impidiéndoselo y ese contacto paralizó a Effie. Aquella plácida sensación que recorría sus dedos lanzando suaves y cálidas ondas a todo su cuerpo la hizo perder durante un momento la noción de todo. Quedó estática de espaldas a él, tratando de dominar su respiración y el latido de su corazón que ahora ahogaba su pecho, sin dejarle emitir palabra alguna, mientras, y sin saber muy bien de donde había surgido aquel deseo, aguardaba expectante a que él lo hiciera.

-No quiero que os expongáis a peligro alguno -Haymitch habló al fin, con aterciopelada voz, inundando aquel sonido la mente de Effie, aturdiéndola.

-¿Ahora deseáis ser mi protector? -musitó Effie sin girarse a mirarlo, intentando impregnar sus palabras de sarcasmo, sin apenas conseguirlo... aquel tacto seguía nublándola.

-Deseo ser mucho más que eso -dijo Haymitch de súbito, tirando de su brazo y atrayéndola hacia él, aprisionándola contra su pecho, haciendo que un suspiro escapara del pecho de Effie ante su inesperado arrebato. Sin poder hacer nada por impedirlo se encontró con el cobalto de sus ojos masculinos, casi violáceos con aquella profundidad. Jamás los había podido observar tan de cerca y ahora, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, se mostraban ante ella mucho más hermosos de lo que jamás se hubiera atrevido a imaginar. Se dejó embrujar por su fulgor, por la deliciosa prisión que era su brazo rodeando su cintura y por la calidez de aquellos dedos que habían comenzado a acariciar su mejilla con suma suavidad.

-Haymitch...

El dulzor de su aliento golpeando su rostro le hizo inclinarse sobre ella. Quizás debería haberle hablado primero, mostrarle sus sentimientos, sí, habría sido lo más apropiado, haber actuado como un caballero... pero, sentir su respiración sobre sus labios como tantas a veces había soñado era más de lo que su aplomo podía soportar.

Se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, sin dejar de mirar en sus ojos cuya miel titilaba como luceros caídos de aquella noche estrellada. Posó sus labios sobre los suyos despacio, sin premura, queriendo sentir ese momento en toda su plenitud, toda la tersura de su piel, iniciando con su caricia una danza llena de ternura, cuya armonía quedaba marcada por el desenfrenado latido de sus corazones.

Haymitch deslizó su mano por su rostro hasta enredarla con su pelo, uniéndola más a él, profundizando su beso y la sintió temblar entre sus brazos, dándole aquello la señal que esperaba, la que le decía que aquella embriagadora emoción que corría por sus venas expandiéndose en él como dulce veneno también la invadía a ella. Los dedos femeninos se hundieron en su pecho, y sus labios acompañaron sus movimientos con exquisita agonía mientras él no ansiaba otra cosa que perderse en ellos.

-No me importa que me creas egoísta -musitó él casi sin aliento, apoyando su frente sobre la de ella, -pero deseo ser todo para ti, del mismo modo que anhelo más que nada en este mundo que tú seas todo para mí.

Haymitch se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos, queriendo buscar en ellos la respuesta a su inquietud.

-Te amo, Effie -le susurró. -Sólo necesito saber si me aceptas -declaró con la mirada llena de esperanza, al igual que de temor.

Entonces Effie alzó sus manos hasta tu rostro y atrajo sus labios hasta los suyos, pero sin tocarlos, apenas rozándolos.

-Sí, mi señor; sí, mi dueño; sí, mi amor -respiró ella sobre su boca, justo antes de atraparla con la suya. Haymitch dejó escapar un suspiro mezcla de gozo, alivio y turbación ante la sensación arrolladora de aquellos labios acariciando los suyos. La estrechó contra su pecho y se maravilló de lo bien que se ajustaban sus cuerpos. La supo suya de la misma forma que él era suyo y aquella certeza lo llenó de una dicha infinita.

-¿Podrías replantearte ahora la opción de no acompañarnos mañana? -le volvió a pedir con sonrisa sugerente.

-De acuerdo -accedió al fin tras rodar los ojos.

-Vamos entonces -sonrió satisfecho tomando su mano.

-¿A dónde? -le preguntó extrañada.

-¿No pensaréis ir sola hasta el Palacio Everdeen? -inquirió Haymitch con fingida severidad. -¿No sabéis que un bandido merodea por estos lares con su banda? Dicen que son unos sujetos muy peligrosos.

Effie no pudo evitar reírse.

-Creo que vuestra advertencia llega tarde, caballero -bromeó ella. -Fui presa por uno de sus secuaces.

-Me temo entonces que os tendrá cautiva para siempre -susurró con voz grave acercándose a ella y volviendo a besarla, correspondiendo ella con el mismo fervor.

Cuando Peeta los vio llegar tomados de la mano, una sonrisa picarona asomó a sus labios.

-Ya veo que significa para ti "dejar algo en tus manos" -se mofó el joven.

Haymitch intentó golpear su hombro a modo de reproche pero Peeta lo evadió, dirigiéndose a Effie.

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces? -se rió él.

-Más respeto, jovencito -trató de corregirlo Haymitch sin poder impedir que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. -Voy a acompañarla y regreso -le anunció.

-No es necesario -le guiñó el ojo con declarada intención.

-Peeta... -lo miró Haymitch de modo inquisitivo.

-Lo digo en serio -insistió sin bromear ahora. -Hay un grupo de hombres haciendo guardia, mientras el resto se ha ido a descansar para mañana.

-¿Y la Condesa? -quiso saber Effie.

-Yo me quedaré con ella -bajó el rostro avergonzado. -Debo hablar con Katniss antes de que todo acabe mañana.

-Lo entenderá -le alentó Effie.

-Eso espero -suspiró Peeta pesadamente.

-Te veo mañana -se despidió Haymitch antes de que se alejaran mientras Peeta los observaba.

Peeta se sintió feliz por su amigo, más que su amigo, era su confidente, su mentor, casi como un padre para él y, verlo dichoso era también su propia dicha. No pudo evitar preguntarse si esa misma felicidad le sería negada a él definitivamente. Quizás se arriesgaba demasiado al contarle la verdad, ella podría dejarse llevar por los prejuicios que, de forma clara, le había mostrado el día anterior. Desde entonces había evitado visitarla, todo por miedo a enfrentarla pero, ahora que iba a devolvérsela a su hermano iba a jugar su última carta. Observó su máscara antes de colocársela... sería la última vez que la usase frente a ella.

Al entrar en la cabaña la vio tumbada en el camastro, aunque al parecer no dormía, pues se incorporó sentándose en cuanto reparó que él hacía lo mismo, colocándose frente a ella. Katniss lo miró por un instante, apartando rápidamente su mirada de él. Sí, cada vez estaba más convencida de aquello que la había atormentado desde el día anterior, más la verdad era mucho peor que aquella duda.

Entonces Peeta, leyendo su pensamiento, tomó las manos de la joven, sobresaltándola y las dirigió a su rostro oculto, colocando sus finos dedos sobre la máscara, en manifiesta invitación.

-¡No lo hagas! -las apartó ella como si aquel antifaz quemara. Su lucha interna estaba sobrepasándola ahora ante las consecuencias que podría acarrear que realmente Peeta se escondiera bajo aquella máscara.

Sin embargo él se mostró decidido y, haciendo caso omiso a sus ojos suplicantes se descubrió ante ella.

-Peeta... -musitó con gran confusión en su voz. La felicidad que sentía al tenerlo cerca se veía opacada por aquella dura realidad.

-Por fin sabes toda la verdad -le dijo él.

-¿De qué verdad me hablas, Peeta? -quiso saber con tiznes de desesperación en su voz. -¿Quién eres? ¿Un marqués, un bandido, un... asesino? -titubeó ante el dolor que le producía el sólo pronunciar esa palabra y la mera posibilidad de que aquello fuera posible. -¿Qué pasó con aquellos soldados? -se atrevió a preguntar.

-Yo no fui el culpable de su muerte -se defendió. -¡Lo juro ante Dios!

-Juras ante Dios cuando vives rodeado de mentiras -lo acusó apartando su vista de él. -¿Cómo hago para creerte?

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos la primera vez a tu vuelta de Francia? -aseveró. -Yo creía que tu carruaje era el que portaba el dinero para el ejército de Seneca y sí, Katniss, quise asaltarlo porque los campesinos necesitaban ese dinero.

Peeta tomó su mejilla y lo obligó a mirarle.

-Sin embargo me equivoqué y en su lugar me encontré con la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya podido encontrar.

Katniss desvió los ojos de él, enrojecida, aunque tratando de mantenerse serena; necesitaba escuchar toda la historia.

-Cuando el verdadero carruaje con el cofre iba a llegar -prosiguió él, -Seneca le hizo cambiar el rumbo.

-Para protegerlo de ti -le interrumpió ella.

-Para asaltarlo, Katniss -la corrigió rápidamente. -Fue él quien mató a sus hombres sin piedad alguna.

-Pero... ¿cómo? -se mostró horrorizada ante aquella monstruosidad sin apenas poder creerlo.

-Un pobre soldado francés nos lo reveló en su lecho de muerte -le explicó con pesadumbre al recordar a aquel momento en el que ese desdichado joven moría en sus brazos con un brillo de esperanza ante la idea de ser vengado en sus casi inertes ojos.

Katniss lo miraba estupefacta; quizás su aversión hacia el Capitán no era del todo justificada pero aquella atrocidad fue más que suficiente.

-Es a causa de ese bellaco que hoy soy El Gavilán -admitió frente a una confundida Katniss.

-A pesar de ser un noble, siempre creí en los ideales de la Revolución -comenzó a narrarle. -Al poco de establecernos aquí salí con Haymitch a dar un paseo por el pueblo y presencié la peor escena con la que jamás me creí encontrar. Seneca y sus soldados arrancaban a tres hombres de brazos de sus esposas y sus hijos para llevarlos sin contemplación alguna y bajo sus miradas atemorizadas e impotentes hacia un cadalso del que habían hecho pender tres cuerdas.

Peeta cerró los ojos pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con claro indicio de lo que le atormentaba el simple recuerdo.

-Un niño, no contaría más de seis o siete años, intentó correr tras su padre y yo mismo tuve que impedírselo, pidiéndole, ordenándole que se colocara de espaldas evitando que presenciara aquella tragedia. Tuve que apoyar su rostro sobre mi cuerpo con fuerza -dijo mirando sus temblorosas manos, -luchando contra su inocente forcejeo para que no viera como Seneca daba la orden a Chaff para que los ejecutara, sin vacilación, sin que hubiera ni delito ni juicio que pudieran justificar esas muertes, sólo como una simple advertencia. Anunció con voz orgullosa que quien hiciera el mínimo intento por sublevarse contra ellos correría su misma suerte tras lo que se marchó con mirada soberbia y llena de gozo. Tal parecía haber disfrutado de aquella barbarie -farfulló con la rabia apoderándose de él, tomando aire durante un momento antes de proseguir.

-A pesar de que el ejército francés era un ejército invasor yo esperaba que trajesen aquellos ideales de justicia y libertad a estas tierras cosa que, evidentemente, no ha sido así -sacudió la cabeza contrariado. -Aquel día no pude hacer nada pero decidí combatir, revelarme contra la injusticia que siembra Seneca a su paso. Mis compañeros comparten mí mismo afán de lucha contra ese ladrón, ese asesino que se esconde tras una insignia y un rango que deshonra con cada uno de sus actos.

Por primera vez desde que Peeta iniciara su alegato se atrevió a mirar directamente a los ojos a Katniss, temeroso de encontrar cualquier indicio de reprobación o incomprensión. Sin embargo, su mirada brillaba llena de lo que a él le pareció admiración e incluso alivio. Titubeante alzó su mano hacia su mejilla y ella misma la tomó posándola sobre su rostro en el que comenzaba a dibujarse una sonrisa.

-Siento mucho haberte utilizado para forzar la situación -se excusó él con gran arrepentimiento en su voz. -No se me ocurrió nada mejor para que tu hermano se atreviera a enfrentarse a Seneca y sé que no es una justificación pero te amo hasta el punto de poner mi vida en tus manos -agregó mientras se las tomaba. -Tanto El Gavilán como yo quedamos a tu merced.

Katniss soltó sus manos para alzar sus brazos y rodear su cuello abrazándose a él, con ímpetu, haciendo que Peeta sintiera que aquella angustia que oprimía su pecho se desvaneciera al instante.

-Perdóname Kat -susurró contra su cabello, suplicante.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte -negó ella con la cabeza. -Aunque deberías habérmelo dicho antes.

-Tienes razón -se separó de ella acariciando su mejilla. -He pecado de inseguridad -se encogió de hombros.

-No confías en mi amor por ti -insinuó ella decepcionada.

-No -se apresuró a aclararle. -No dudo de tu amor, dudo de merecerlo.

Entonces Katniss, que aún mantenía sus dedos enredados en su nuca lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo, tratando de darle esa prueba que lo convenciera de lo absurda de esa idea y Peeta le correspondió con complacencia. El fugaz beso que le diera el día anterior, lejos de mitigar su necesidad de ella sólo la había acrecentado, alimentando su anhelo de volver a deleitarse en su delicioso sabor e intentando saciarse ahora de la calidez de aquellos labios.

-¿Qué pasara ahora? -musitó ella casi sin aliento.

-Tu hermano ha accedido a tomar parte de vuestras reservar para reponer el grano requisado a los campesinos -le informó, -a espaldas de Seneca -enfatizó esa parte.

Katniss se mostró sorprendida ante aquella reacción por parte de su hermano, quien parecía estar siempre de acuerdo con el proceder del Capitán.

-Mañana al amanecer se efectuará el intercambio -agregó él.

Katniss bajó el rostro entristecida ante la dolorosa idea de la separación.

-Puedo permanecer aquí contigo hasta entonces, si lo deseas -le sugirió alzando con sus dedos su barbilla, leyendo de nuevo su pensamiento.

La mirada anhelante de Katniss habló por si sola y Peeta no necesitó más. Se recostó en el camastro colocándola sobre su pecho, refugiándola entre sus brazos. A ambos les invadió la turbadora sensación que suponía aquella cercanía de la que nunca antes habían disfrutado y en ese preciso instante decidieron olvidarse de todo lo demás, ajenos al resto del mundo, sin pensar en aquel mañana que se presentaba lleno de incertidumbre.

Al despuntar el alba, la tenue luz despertó a la Marquesa Mellark y, a pesar de sentirse agotada al haber esperado al regreso de su hijo hasta altas horas de la madrugada sin que él llegara, supo que ya no sería capaz de volver a dormir. Aquel comportamiento no era propio de Peeta, pues no era dado a dormitar fuera del Palacio y la intranquilidad comenzaba a oprimirle el pecho ante la posibilidad de que le hubiera sucedido algo.

Con gran y pesaroso esfuerzo se levantó del lecho y caminó hacia la recámara de su hijo, con la esperanza de que hubiera regresado en su duermevela. Llamó a la puerta sin obtener respuesta y decidió entrar, con cierta culpabilidad al adentrarse en la intimidad de su hijo, cosa que jamás hacía. Comprobó para su mayor desazón que la cama estaba intacta mientras paseaba por la habitación perfectamente ordenada, a excepción de uno de los cajones de la cómoda que estaba entreabierto. Se acercó para cerrarlo y, cuando se percató de que una prenda que sobresalía era la que entorpecía su tarea, lo abrió encontrándose con algo que le heló la sangre. Con dedos trémulos lo cogió elevándolo hasta su mirada, comprobando que lo que estaba sosteniendo era sin lugar a dudas una máscara y una terrible evidencia pasó frente a sus ojos. Horrorizada la soltó y se apresuró a abrir todos los cajones de la cómoda, extrayendo todo su contenido, tratando de hallar algo que terminara de confirmarle aquella terrible realidad y así fue; en el fondo de uno de los cajones descansaba un atuendo propio de un campesino... de un bandido.

-¡Beetee! ¡Beetee! -exclamó enloquecida.

-¿Qué sucede, Señora Marquesa? -se presentó ante ella prontamente, enfundado en una bata y con el pelo alborotado.

-¡Dime que no lo has hecho! -le espetó con voz ahogada.

-No sé qué me habláis, Señora Marquesa -se defendió él lleno de perplejidad.

-¿Fuiste a hablar con Seneca? -lo tomó ella de las solapas.

-Como me habíais ordenado -repuso él atemorizado.

-¡Corre al Fuerte! -le exigió fuera de sí. -¡Corre a salvarlo!

-Marquesa, no entiendo...

-¡Peeta es El Gavilán! -le mostró la máscara que acababa de encontrar. -¿Entiendes ahora? -inquirió enajenada mientras Beetee la miraba estupefacto. -¿Entiendes que he hecho, maldito? ¡Corre! -volvió a ordenarle en vista de su mutismo y perplejidad. -Impide que le hagan daño a mi hijo -le pidió con la voz desgarrada por la desesperación haciendo que el criado reaccionara y se apresurara a impedir aquella tragedia.

La mordaz y fatua Enobaria Mellark se arrodilló derruida, intoxicada por su propio veneno que se volvía contra ella, contra lo que más amaba en el mundo. Con el rostro descompuesto por el llanto y el pánico suplicó porque Beetee llegara a tiempo de evitar aquella desgracia que ella misma había propinado con su maligno corazón, que ahora se resquebrajaba dolorosamente al saber que podría ser la causante de la muerte de lo único que la motivaba a seguir viviendo... su hijo.

**Espero me perdonen por no haber actualizado pero es que el sábado pasado celebramos el cumpleaños de mi mamá y estuve muy ocupada con los preparativos de la celebración además de que celebramos tres cumpleaños en un solo día termine rendida ese día. **

**Además esta semana fue de parciales así que me metí de lleno a estudiar para mis exámenes. **

**Y quiero contarles que estoy muy feliz porque desde ahora voy a trabajar los sábados haciendo lo que más me gusta que es enseñar y sobre a todo a niños pequeños estoy muy contenta y espero que me vaya muy bien en mi nuevo rol de profesora. :D**

**Que os ha parecido la reacción de Katniss, al fin Peeta se decidió a contarle. **

**Finalmente Haymitch declaro sus sentimientos hacía Effie. (adoro esta parejita) **

**Que tal la sorpresa que se ha llevado Enobaria al saber que Peeta es el Gavilán… Esperemos a ver que pasara en el próximo capítulo que todo salga bien… **

**Espero que el capítulo os haya parecido lo suficientemente interesante como para compensar la semana que no actualice.**

**Espero recibir sus comentarios que como siempre me animan cada vez a seguir actualizando. **

**Agradecimientos:**

**VivisWeasley: **si tienes razón yo también odio a seneca y clove ese par son de lo peor.

**Everllarkglee4ever: **Espere que este capítulo haya valido la espera. ;)

**Hasta pronto!**

**Besos XOXOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

Marvel apenas había podido dormir. Se cambió de ropa y se sentó en el butacón, apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos, masajeándose las sienes. Sabía que lo que hacía era algo muy arriesgado. Por un lado estaba contradiciendo las disposiciones de Seneca, aunque eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. La vida de Katniss era lo que podía estar en juego.

Debía reconocerlo, en el fondo de su esperanza quería pensar que las habladurías del pueblo eran ciertas y que El Gavilán no era el bandido despiadado que transmitía su mala fama, si bien era cierto que aún estaba candente el tema de los soldados franceses asesinados en el asalto; detrás de ese asunto había algo más, aunque no alcanzaba a ver que era. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso ahora, debía confiar y estar convencido de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sólo deseaba que hubiese algo de honorabilidad en ese bandido y cumpliera con su parte del trato.

-Marvel, ¿puedo pasar? -se escuchó la voz de Glimmer al otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro que sí, Glimmer -se puso en pie para recibirla.

-No has dormido ¿verdad? -lo miró afligida, acercándose a él. -Yo también estoy preocupada por Katniss.

-No te apenes -la alentó. -Si todo sale como espero, dentro de dos horas a lo sumo todo habrá acabado, pero te ruego que no le digas a nadie ni una palabra.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó inquieta.

-Acepté las condiciones de El Gavilán -le informó.

-Ojalá todo salga bien -suspiró ella.

Marvel asintió con aire afligido.

-¿Porqué estás tan pensativo? -quiso saber ella. -¿Hay algo más?

-No -se apresuró a decir. -Es sólo que me siento culpable por como la he tratado -se lamentó él. –Peeta Mellark ha creado una situación insostenible.

-El amor a veces encuentra obstáculos terribles, pero se debe luchar con coraje para conservarlo -afirmó, casi más para ella.

-Un coraje que muchos no tenemos -reconoció él también.

Glimmer bajó el rostro apenada, insegura del rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Sin embargo, Marvel no retrocedió y tomó sus manos.

-¿Eres feliz con Gloss? -le preguntó sin rodeos.

-En casi todos los matrimonios hay algo que no funciona -sonrió ella sin elevar sus ojos, mas su sonrisa estaba impregnada de una tristeza infinita.

-Sí, pero ¿tú eres feliz? -insistió alzando su mano para tomar su barbilla y obligarle a mirarlo. Glimmer se perdió durante un segundo en el ónix de sus ojos, había tanto por decir, mas era muy tarde ya.

-Ha llegado el momento de que deje Vilastagno -pronunció ella de súbito. -Solo que primero quisiera ver a Katniss volver sana y salva a casa.

-Entonces, te lo ruego, quédate hasta que vuelva -le pidió tomándola de los hombros.

-Está bien -accedió ella.

-He de irme ya -le anunció. -Deséame suerte.

Glimmer caminó un paso hacia él y aproximó su rostro al suyo, lentamente. Marvel contuvo la respiración y los deseos de dejarse llevar por lo que su mente anhelaba, así que cerró los ojos evitando ver aquellos labios rojos que se acercaban a él en forma de tentación. Notó el aliento de Glimmer sobre su piel, fresco, dulce y su respiración entrecortada. Por un segundo, tal vez menos, lo sintió sobre su boca pero, para su inconfesable pesar, aquel beso que tanto ansiaba se materializó de forma dolorosa en su mejilla.

-Buena suerte -susurró ella cerca de su oído y, rápidamente se marchó, dejando a Marvel sumido en las sombrías tinieblas de las esperanzas rotas.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Seneca se regocijaba de satisfacción. Aquello iba a resultar más sencillo de lo que esperaba...

Él y sus hombres estaban apostados en una pequeña elevación del terreno, desde donde podían dominar toda la escena y, justo delante de él, en un pequeño claro, aguardaban expectantes los hombres de El Gavilán. Frente a ellos fluía el caudaloso arroyo atravesado por el viejo puente y, al otro lado esperaba Marvel con el cargamento de grano.

-Chaff, han caído en la trampa -el gozo se esbozaba en su ladina sonrisa. -Recuérdame que le presente mis respetos a la Marquesa Mellark.

Desde esa posición, Seneca se sintió poderoso, teniendo al alcance de su mano la vida de todos aquellos hombres, incluso la de Katniss, que permanecía a caballo, próxima a aquel sucio bandido.

-Ahora debes irte -le decía Peeta a Katniss. -Ya ha llegado tu hermano con el grano.

-Pero yo no quiero irme. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo -se negó Katniss en rotundo.

-¿Por qué la mandas antes a ella? -discrepó Cato molesto. -Si el Conde tiene a su hermana se llevará el carro del grano.

-Como un acto de buena fe -le explicó. -Vete -le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Hasta que el grano no esté seguro yo quiero permanecer aquí -insistió ella.

Peeta suspiró pesadamente.

-Qué más quisiera yo que te quedarás siempre conmigo, Katniss, pero es necesario -le dijo con dulzura. -Márchate y no mires atrás.

Katniss le dedicó una última mirada de disconformidad mientras desmontaba. Seneca, por su parte, se tensó al verla dirigirse hacia el puente.

-Lo tengo -le confirmó Chaff a Seneca, apuntando a la espalda de Peeta.

-Quieto -le ordenó. -Antes ella tiene que estar a salvo.

Katniss caminaba con lentitud hacia el viejo puente. Confiaba en que Marvel cumpliera con su parte del trato pero, aún así le preocupaba la seguridad de Peeta _no mires atrás, no mires atrás_, se obligó a recordar en su mente.

Vio a Cinna y a algunos hombres más del Palacio. Todos portaban pistola pero no estaban apuntando, lo que no la tranquilizó. Marvel desmontó del caballo y se adelantó a recibirla mientras ella comenzaba a cruzar el puente.

-Katniss -abrazó a su hermana, aliviado. -¿Estás bien? ¿Te han herido?

-No -se apresuró a contestar. -Estoy bien.

Marvel observó a aquel bandido a los ojos, que lo miraba desafiante, altivo. Asintió con la cabeza como confirmación y Peeta respondió del mismo modo, concordando entonces con la efectividad del acuerdo.

-Dejemos que se vayan -les pidió Peeta a sus hombres viendo como Katniss y su hermano terminaban de atravesar el arroyo y se dirigían a los caballos. -Vayamos a coger el grano.

Y fue entonces cuando sucedió...

-¡Ahora! -bramó Seneca indicándoles a sus hombres que había llegado el momento.

...la hecatombe.

Se produjo una violenta explosión haciendo estallar el puente en cientos de pedazos que salían despedidos con gran potencia, lanzando trozos de madera flameantes por doquier. Peeta tuvo que proteger su rostro con un brazo y sujetar bien las riendas de su caballo, del que estuvo a punto de caer debido a la agresividad de la onda expansiva.

Marvel y Katniss se giraron sobresaltados y confundidos y vieron, en lo alto del promontorio a Seneca, en pié, apuntando con su pistola hacia donde se encontraban los hombres de Peeta.

-¡Fuego! -gritó el Capitán, obedeciendo sus hombres al instante.

-¡Es una emboscada! -voceó Peeta viéndose atrapado entre las llamas y las balas de Seneca. -¡Responded a las armas! -les ordenó a sus compañeros. -¡Devolved los disparos!

Katniss veía la escena aterrada, aunque intentase fingir indiferencia ante el que se suponía que era un bandido despreciable, era su amor el que estaba en mitad de aquel infierno, en el que los disparos y el fuego eran los que trataban de dictar su destino, y de la peor manera.

-¡Debemos irnos! -estiró Marvel de ella obligándola a subir a un caballo.

Katniss no podía dejar de mirar a Peeta y como Seneca le apuntaba una y otra vez, errando, para su tranquilidad y fortuna, siempre sus tiros._ ¡Escapa! ¡Huye! _-quiso gritar ella teniendo que morderse la lengua, aunque, con alivio, sintió como si su amado hubiera leído su pensamiento.

-¡Vámonos de aquí, deprisa! -le escuchó pedirle a sus compañeros, sin dejar de responder al ataque de los franceses, antes de que Marvel golpeara el costado de su caballo haciéndola cabalgar y alejándola de allí.

-¡Fuego a discreción! -chilló Seneca. -Chaff, los caballos, rápido -le ordenó con tono iracundo. _¡Estaban rodeados! ¿Por dónde querrían escapar? ¡Era imposible!_

-¡Maniobra de evasión! -gritó entonces Peeta, confiando en que el conocimiento que tenían del bosque y el humo les sirviera de distracción.

Finnick también observaba la escena, sorprendido, atónito. Supuestamente habían cubierto todas las vías de escape...

-¡No te quedes ahí parado, Teniente! -lo sacó Seneca de su estado. -Tenemos que seguirlos. No podemos darle mucha ventaja, ¡vamos!

Pero _¿por dónde?_

Cuando bajaron de la colina hacia el claro no había ni una señal de los hombres de El Gavilán. Sólo habían rastros de madera ardiendo y humo pero ni uno sólo de los bandidos. Finnick mandó hombres a caballo hacía las posibles salidas pero bien sabía que la búsqueda sería infructuosa.

-Es inútil -expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta. -En estos bosques siempre tendrán ventaja sobre nosotros.

-Y tú has reaccionado tarde, Teniente -le acusó Seneca sin embargo, mirándolo con desprecio.

Finnick no ocultó su malestar por semejante acusación y le sostuvo la mirada, alzando su barbilla, con seguridad.

-De todas formas tenemos el grano y a Katniss -dijo al fin Seneca. -Vámonos -le ordenó a sus hombres, echando un último vistazo al lugar por donde se había escapado aquel mísero maleante.

-Maldito -masculló Seneca entre dientes espoleando su caballo.

-Déjame que te examine la pierna -le pedía Haymitch a uno de los muchachos que había resultado herido, cuando hubieron llegado al refugio. -Por suerte la bala no está alojada en la herida -le indicó Haymitch mientras comenzaba a curarle.

-¿Estás bien? -se interesó por él Peeta, ofreciéndole algo de beber.

El joven asintió, aceptando el vaso.

-¿Y ahora? -Le preguntó Cato furibundo.

Peeta se dirigió a él, colocándose enfrente.

-Aunque ¿a quién le pregunto, a El Gavilán o al Marqués Mellark? -inquirió con gran sarcasmo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Juraste fidelidad a nuestra causa, no a la de la Condesita Everdeen -le acusó tomándole de las solapas y empujándolo.

-Nosotros combatimos contra los franceses no contra la aristocracia piamontesa -le recordó sin amedrentarse. -Cualquier daño que hubiera sufrido ella sólo habría servido para tener a todos en contra nuestra.

-Tu deber era pensar -le reprochó volviendo a tomarlo de la solapa, desafiante, -y esta vez has pensado mal. No es con palabrería con lo que se come, Gavilán.

-Cato, no quiero pelearme contigo -rechazó sus provocaciones, alejándose de él.

-Creía que tu comportamiento era debido a una mujer, sin embargo es solo falta de coraje -se mofó.

-¿Ah sí? -Peeta se detuvo en seco. -Entonces, según tú, solo sirven los músculos, no sirve el cerebro -se remangó la camisa. -Veremos si de verdad no sirve pensar.

Cato empuñó sus manos dispuesto a continuar con lo que él mismo había iniciado. .

-¿Quieres pelear? -se burló Peeta -Primero las reglas.

-¿Qué reglas? -se extrañó Cato.

-A la señal de "ahora" pelearemos -le informó. -¡Que alguien diga "ahora"! -pidió.

-¡Ahora! -gritó Haymitch con prontitud, tan rápido que Cato no fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que sintió como el puño de Peeta se estrellaba de forma más que dolorosa contra su mentón, empujándolo hacia atrás.

Todos comenzaron a reír y él, airado, sacó su pistola apuntando a Peeta, quien se limitó a extender su mano, ofreciéndosela con gesto conciliador, aunque, Haymitch si que empuñó la suya como precaución.

-Ya tengo bastante de ti, Gavilán -la rechazó Cato, marchándose iracundo.

-Dejadlo ir -les dijo Peeta a sus compañeros, que intentaron detenerlo. -Cuando se le pase volverá.

Haymitch se puso tras él y apretó su hombro amistosamente.

-¿Crees que Marvel nos ha traicionado? -le sugirió.

-No creo -negó él. -Se veía bastante sorprendido por la aparición de Seneca.

-En cualquier caso voy a encontrarme con Effie -le dijo. -A ver si averiguo algo.

-Ya -sonrió Peeta con malicia, recibiendo una palmada en la espalda como respuesta.

Haymitch le levantó un dedo amenazante pero Peeta le respondió con una risotada.

-Te veo en el pueblo -le anunció el joven y caminó hacia su caballo.

Su aparente buen humor se esfumó en cuanto se alejó del refugio. Lo sucedido con el Capitán Seneca aún le provocaba que le hirviera la sangre. No sólo había frustrado sus planes de devolverle al pueblo lo que era suyo sino que había puesto en peligro la vida de sus compañeros y, lo que era peor, la vida de Katniss. Aquella explosión, alguna bala de trayectoria errática... podrían haberla herido gravemente... por suerte Marvel se la había llevado de ahí con rapidez.

Apretó la mandíbula maldiciendo a Seneca para sus adentros. Aquel Capitán era una serpiente escurridiza, una víbora rastrera y venenosa. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una lucha sin cuartel, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

Bordeó un recodo del camino y vislumbró a lo lejos el Palacio. Un buen baño le vendría bien a sus entumecidos músculos antes de reunirse con Haymitch en el pueblo.

-Lo intenté, Señora Marquesa, pero los soldados ya habían dejado el Fuerte -se disculpaba de forma lastimera Beetee.

-Reza para que no le suceda nada -sentenció ella de modo amenazante, mas, en ese instante se escucharon un relinchar y cascos de caballos.

-¡Ya ha vuelto! -exclamó Enobaria viendo por la ventana. -Retírate, rápido -le ordenó.

Beetee se inclinó antes de obedecer.

Enobaria se apoyó sobre su bastón apretando su empuñadura, con inquietud, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que su hijo hiciera su aparición.

-¡Madre! -se sorprendió al verla allí, y no sólo porque su madre nunca entraba a su recámara sino porque se sintió descubierto, al verlo llegar de esa guisa.

-Estás a salvo -se limitó a murmurar ella casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Peeta comprendió al instante. No sólo estaba al tanto de su doble vida sino también de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? -le reprochó ella lastimera.

-Os habría puesto en peligro de forma innecesaria -se defendió él. -Madre, nadie debe saberlo.

Enobaria asintió mientras posaba su mano en su mejilla, como si necesitase aquel contacto para convencerse de que su hijo estaba bien.

-Si te hubiera pasado algo no lo habría podido resistir.

-Vos no habéis corrido el riesgo de perderme ni un solo instante -se jactó. -Sé luchar madre.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Para qué? -se quejó ella. -¿Qué te lleva a convertirte en un bandido?

-Yo no soy un bandido que roba por la satisfacción de enriquecerse -discrepó. -Más bien me considero un guerrillero, combato contra la injusticia y la desolación que James está sembrando en estas tierras, para recordarle cuales son los ideales que deberían guiar sus actos y que parece dejó olvidados en la frontera al cruzarla.

-¿Eso es suficiente para exponerte así?

-Lo siento mucho, madre, pero no quiero discutir con vos -la atajó tratando de evitar un enfrentamiento con ella. -Voy a darme un baño, he de volver a salir.

Se acercó a ella y besó su frente, tras lo que se retiró.

-Sí, sabes combatir -murmuró ella con un deje de orgullo en su voz. -Eres como tu madre, Peeta y eso es lo que cuenta.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Octavia y Annie se encontraban barriendo la escalinata de acceso al Palacio. A pesar de todo la vida debía continuar y, ellas, con sus labores, al igual que todos en Vilastagno. Sin embargo, Annie resopló, la preocupación por su patrona casi no la dejaba pensar. A su hermano le habían tratado bien, de hecho volvió a casa sin un solo rasguño. Rezó para que la Condesita tuviera la misma suerte.

Habiendo concluido ya su tarea, iban a encaminarse ambas al interior del Palacio cuando vieron llegar a un grupo a caballo, y, para regocijo suyo, Katniss iba entre ellos. Las muchachas dejaron caer sendas escobas y corrieron dentro a dar la noticia.

-Ha vuelto -gritaba Annie. -¡La Condesa ha vuelto!

Todos salieron al exterior a recibirla, incluidas Clove y Glimmer.

-¡Marvel! ¡Katniss! -exclamó esta última mientras bajaba la escalinata.

-¡Qué cariño tan conmovedor tenéis por vuestro primo! -sugirió con declarada intención Clove, caminando justo tras ella. -Habría esperado un orden distinto en vuestras exclamaciones.

Glimmer hizo caso omiso a su malintencionado comentario y se apresuró a abrazar a su prima.

-¡Qué alivio que estés bien!

-Sí -añadió Clove con fingido interés mientras besaba sus mejillas. -Gracias a Dios.

-Dejadla respirar -se quejó Marvel pasando su brazo por sus hombros y encaminándose dentro del Palacio. -Debes descansar.

-Está bien -accedió Katniss.

-Preparadle una tila y algo para comer -les indicó a las doncellas, -y tú, Annie, prepárale un baño caliente.

-Sí, Señor Conde -se apresuró Annie a obedecer. -Bienvenida a casa, Condesita -le sonrió Annie a lo que Katniss respondió de igual forma.

Marvel apenas había dejado a Katniss en su habitación cuando Cinna fue a su encuentro.

-Señor Conde, el Capitán Seneca está aquí -le informó.

Marvel resopló poniendo rumbo hacia la entrada. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarse con él tras lo sucedido pero no creía que fuera tan pronto.

-Capitán -lo saludó en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente. -Teniente -se dirigió a Finnick que, en esa ocasión lo acompañaba y quien, al contrario que Seneca, se apresuró a inclinar su cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Conde Everdeen, os habréis dado cuenta que la acción que habéis cometido hoy es de extrema gravedad -fue directo al punto.

-Soy plenamente consciente de ello -reconoció. -¿Lo habéis cogido?

-Han conseguido escapar -farfulló Seneca.

-¿Y puedo preguntaros que haréis con el grano ahora? -quiso saber.

-Mis soldados lo están llevando al Fuerte, allí estará seguro -le informó.

Marvel lo miró con desaprobación, era su grano al fin y al cabo, pero Seneca se negó a dar ningún tipo de explicación.

-Vuestro gesto ha puesto en peligro al rehén, a vos mismo y sobre todo a mis hombres -le dijo sin embargo.

-Me hago cargo, Capitán pero vos entendedme a mí -se defendió. -Para vos se ha tratado tan solo de una acción militar. Para mí se trataba de salvar la vida a mi hermana.

-Aprecio vuestra sinceridad -alegó con cierta ironía, -pero ahora es indispensable que colaboréis -puso énfasis en la última palabra.

-Claro, Capitán -asintió Marvel. -¿De qué manera?

-Deseo interrogar a vuestra hermana -declaró con firmeza.

-Está muy cansada...

-No es una sugerencia -le atajó con suficiencia.

-Muy bien -tuvo que aceptar.

-Teniente, haz que preparen un carruaje -le pidió.

-A sus órdenes -se cuadró Finnick.

-Voy a buscarla -le anunció Marvel.

-¿Os importa si espero en la biblioteca? -preguntó Seneca con cierta altivez.

-Por favor -le hizo una seña Marvel con la mano y falsa sonrisa afable en sus labios.

En cuanto se encaminó hacia la habitación de Katniss se dibujó una mueca de disgusto en su cara. Aquel capitán comenzaba a tomarse atribuciones que no le correspondían.

Con mirada ausente, Katniss se dejaba asistir por Annie que la ayudaba a vestirse. Apenas si había comido, no era capaz, aunque bien era cierto que el baño había conseguido relajarla un poco, mas no lo suficiente para mitigar aquella zozobra que anidaba en su interior. Rogaba porque Peeta estuviera bien, debía confiar en que así fuera, pero el fuego cruzado había sido encarnizado y podría estar herido. ¿Mas cómo hacer para averiguar?

-Katniss, ¿puedo pasar? -escuchó la voz de Marvel tras la puerta.

-Adelante -le indicó.

-El Capitán Seneca está aquí -le dio a conocer. -Quiere hablar contigo.

-Habría preferido evitar un interrogatorio así, tan pronto -se quejó ella.

-Yo también -concordó él, -pero, al parecer, tan sólo está intentando cumplir con su deber.

-Marvel, ¿fue tuya la idea de la emboscada? -se atrevió a preguntar, tratando de mostrarse lo más despreocupada posible.

-Jamás te habría puesto en peligro semejante -negó él rotundamente.

-¿Y han apresado a ese bandido? -preguntó ella tratando de simular desinterés.

-Para desdicha de Seneca ha logrado escapar -le aclaró con cierto aire divertido.

-¿Y para ti no? -se sorprendió ella del cambio.

-Si no hubiera aparecido Seneca, todo habría salido tal y como habíamos acordado -le explicó. -Eso habla mucho a su favor.

-Bueno, no hagamos esperar al Capitán -se apresuró a caminar Katniss, situándose delante de su hermano. La expresión de alegría que se dibujaba en ese momento en su rostro sería difícil de esconder y de justificar.

Al llegar a la biblioteca Seneca la esperaba en la puerta.

-Entrad, por favor -solicitó. -Sólo vuestra hermana -le interrumpió el paso a Marvel.

-Pero...

-Lo siento, Señor Conde -y cerró la puerta tras entrar, dejando a Marvel con su rictus desbordado en sorpresa y malestar.

-Capitán, estoy muy cansada -alegó Katniss sentándose en un diván.

-Me imagino -admitió Seneca, -pero es mi deber hacerle unas preguntas.

Katniss asintió con desgana.

-Decidme, ¿recordáis algo? -comenzó Seneca. -Cualquier pequeño detalle sobre el secuestro, a alguno de los bandidos... cualquier cosa que pudiera darnos alguna pista.

Katniss se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Vamos Condesita, intentad colaborar -insistió con sequedad.

-Me han tenido atada y vendada todo el tiempo y cuando me llevaron a la guarida era de noche -le explicó con apatía. -¿Como podría acordarme de algo?

-¿Habéis oído algún sonido, algún ruido particular durante el secuestro? Animales de granja, por ejemplo -indagó Seneca.

-Sí, he oído gallinas -dijo Katniss con tono desenfadado.

-Entonces podríais estar en el pueblo -aventuró Seneca.

-No, no era el pueblo -negó ella categóricamente.

-¿Cómo podéis estar segura? -preguntó él con suspicacia. -Si habéis oído a las gallinas tendríais que estar en una granja o algo parecido. ¿Por qué no en el pueblo?

-No estábamos en el pueblo -le reiteró ella. -Estábamos seguramente en medio del bosque, Capitán.

-¿Estáis convencida? -inquirió con cierto malestar en su voz.

-Más que convencida -aseveró ella.

-Por mi fe que no entiendo porqué habríais de mentirme pero lo estáis haciendo -la culpó al fin.

-¿Cómo os permitís dudar de mi palabra? -se exaltó ella. Sabía que era mala actriz y que mentía aún peor pero, tal vez, darse por ofendida la haría salir del paso.

-¿Gallinas en mitad del bosque? -se mofó él.

-Pensad lo que queráis -continuó ella. -Yo estoy segura de lo que he oído.

-Vos os estáis burlando de mí -sentenció Seneca impávido, -y es algo que no toleraré por más tiempo. Ahora vendréis conmigo.

-¿A dónde? -trató de negarse.

-He dicho que vendréis conmigo -le exigió "invitándola" a acompañarle.

A pesar de la oposición de Marvel, Seneca condujo a Katniss a la entrada, donde aguardaba una carroza flanqueada por Finnick a caballo.

Los tres de encaminaron hacia el bosque y recorrieron sus senderos por largo rato, y que, a Katniss se le antojaron horas. Para su alivio ninguno de aquellos caminos le era en absoluto conocido hasta que avistaron un claro.

El carruaje se detuvo y Seneca la ayudó a bajar. Finnick los seguía a una distancia prudencial.

-Condesita, habéis afirmado que estabais en el bosque -le recordó mientras caminaban. -¿Es posible que hayáis oído el sonido del agua de esta cascada?

Katniss enmudeció por un momento... aquel violento torrente, los salientes que cruzaban su cauce... No, jamás habría podido olvidar aquel torrente en el que casi pierde la vida.

-No lo sé, no podría decirlo con certeza -titubeó con la mirada perdida en el arroyo.

-Os ruego que os fijéis atentamente.

Y Katniss lo vio, al otro lado, en aquella orilla agreste que la había obligado a cruzar el riachuelo en su huida; un reflejo azul de seda, la del lazo de su vestido que pendía de un matorral y que debió de habérsele enganchado.

Seneca observó a Katniss por un instante, su expresión, su mirada fija _¿habría recordado algo?_ Giró su vista para dirigirla al mismo punto que ella cuando sintió su mano sobre su brazo.

-Capitán, os lo ruego, vayámonos. Estoy muy cansada -dijo instintivamente tratando de que él no se percatara de su descubrimiento. Sin embargo, en su intención, quizás había depositado más languidez y dulzura de la que ella habría deseado.

-Un tono amistoso, por fin -se sonrió Seneca observando la mano de Katniss. -Estaría bien que lo adoptarais más a menudo. Quizás yo también podría adoptarlo con el pueblo si tan sólo vos...

Katniss apartó la mano rápidamente, como si le quemara. _¿Que había querido insinuar? ¿Le estaba sugiriendo un precio a cambio de sus atenciones, de que ella se mostrara amable con él?_ Su rostro se ensombreció y se encaminó hacia la carroza y aquello a Seneca no le pasó inadvertido, sintiéndose airado, molesto. Estaba resultando una muchacha demasiado inaccesible y empezaba a exasperarse.

-Vamos al pueblo -le indicó a Finnick, lejos de cumplir con la petición de la joven.

En cuanto los habitantes del pueblo los vieron llegar se arremolinaron sobresaltados, la visita del Capitán francés nunca era algo digno de festejar.

-¿Qué hace con Seneca? -preguntó ofuscado Peeta que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la plaza con Effie y Haymitch, al ver al Capitán ayudando a Katniss a descender de la carroza.

-Al poco de llegar Katniss al Palacio, acudió con la firme intención de interrogarla -le aclaró Effie.

-Esto debe formar parte de la investigación -añadió Haymitch con sorna.

-Quedaos aquí -les pidió a ambos, mientras se encaminaba al centro de la plaza, donde Seneca había hecho alinear a los campesinos, como si de una cadena de reconocimiento se tratara. Peeta no pudo evitar alarmarse ante la situación que se estaba dando en esos precisos momentos...

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntaba Seneca.

-Cato -respondió su interlocutor.

Katniss lo observó durante un instante. _Esa voz._

-¿Lo conocéis? -le preguntó Seneca ante su expresión.

-Por supuesto -vaciló ella un segundo. -Al igual que conozco a todas estas personas, desde que nací -añadió dominando a duras penas el temblor de su voz.

-Quizás podréis reconocer a alguno.

-Ninguno de ellos podría ocasionarme mal alguno -los defendió.

-Vale la pena mirarlos a los ojos -insistió él. -A menudo los menos sospechosos se revelan como verdaderos criminales.

Seneca le hizo una seña para que se fijase bien en todos ellos. A Katniss le pareció indignante que siguiera poniendo en tela de juicio su palabra hasta tal punto pero decidió que sería más sencillo si accedía a sus deseos, total, no iba a reconocer a ninguno de ellos como sus secuestradores, _a ninguno_, se repitió mientras volvía a posar los ojos en Cato.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó Seneca con impaciencia. -¿Ni un pequeño detalle que pueda recordar de vuestros raptores?

-Lo siento pero no -se lamentó con su rostro lo más inexpresivo que pudo y tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para mantenerse igual de firme e impasible cuando vio que se acercaba a ellos la única persona a la que había ansiado ver durante todo el día.

-Condesa Everdeen -exclamó Peeta con exagerado tono lleno de refinamiento mientras tomaba su mano y se la besaba. -Es una alegría infinita volveros a ver sana y salva -agregó con exagerada preocupación. -Debéis haber vivido un infierno en manos de ese bandolero.

-¿Y vos sois? -lo miró Seneca de arriba a abajo, sin disimular su fastidio.

-Marqués, os presento al Capitán Seneca Crane y al Teniente Finnick Odair. Él es el Marqués Peeta Mellark -los introdujo Katniss, quien se esforzaba hasta lo indecible para mantener la compostura y no arrojarse a los brazos de su amado.

Peeta se inclinó a lo que Seneca respondió simplemente inclinando su cabeza.

-Un placer, Señor Marqués -se cuadró en cambio Finnick.

-El Capitán Seneca me ha traído al pueblo con la esperanza de que le ayude en la investigación -se apresuró a aclararle Katniss ahogando una sonrisa que luchaba por aflorar a sus labios, -pero, por desgracia, temo no haberle sido de ayuda.

-No os aflijáis -le sonrió él sugerente, aquello estaba resultando más gratificante de lo que él creía. El sonrojo de sus mejillas era adorable -El Capitán conseguirá de todos modos encontrar a ese bandido.

-Sois muy gentil al disponer en mi tanta fe -espetó Seneca con ironía.

-La fe que pongo en vos, Capitán, se equipara al desprecio que experimento hacia El Gavilán -alegó Peeta tratando de vanagloriarse con él, aunque regocijándose para sus adentros al tener a su supuesto captor frente a frente sin que lo sospechara en lo más mínimo.

-Quisiera irme, Capitán -intervino Katniss que había leído claramente en los ojos de Peeta. -Estoy muy cansada y hace mucho calor.

-Estáis en lo cierto, Condesa -la cortó Peeta con mirada insinuante. -Hay tal bochorno hoy que el único refresco posible sería un buen baño en el lago o en el arroyo.

Katniss sintió sus mejillas arder y no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente ante aquella más que declarada invitación.

-Tenéis razón, Marqués -trató de disimular ella.-Seguiré vuestro consejo apenas pueda.

-Marchémonos entonces -los interrumpió Seneca. Se estaba empezando a sentir desplazado en aquella conversación en la que parecían entreverse más cosas de las que se decían en realidad y la situación empezaba a desagradarle, al igual que aquel marquesito estirado.

Le ofreció el brazo a Katniss y que ella aceptó, aunque, no sería a él a quien le dedicara la última mirada, la última sonrisa antes de abandonar el pueblo. Previo a subir al carruaje, volteó su rostro hacia él y allí estaban los zafiros de sus ojos brillando sólo para ella. Katniss le sonrió asintiendo levemente, a lo que él respondió de igual modo. Sí, no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que él volviera a tenerla entre sus brazos y la esperaría paciente, todo el día si fuera necesario.

**¿Qué os ha parecido chicas?**

**Sé que estabais preocupadas por la suerte de nuestro Gavilán, pero, como veis ha salido bien librado... por ahora :p**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. De sobra está deciros que vuestros comentarios son la mejor recompensa.**

**Hasta pronto!**

**Un besazo! ^3^**


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Por fin habían abandonado el pueblo y, para fortuna y alivio de Katniss, volvían al Palacio. Conforme habían ido alejándose del bosque la calma comenzó a acompañarla y, más sabiendo que Seneca no tenía ninguna pista sobre el paradero de El Gavilán... de Peeta. Era a la vez tan contradictoriamente emocionante y tan inquietante esa realidad, aunque le atemorizaba en demasía el riesgo que él y sus compañeros corrían.

-Teniente, que den de beber a los caballos y luego te reúnes conmigo -la voz de Seneca la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Sí, Capitán -respondió Finnick mientras lo veía ayudar a Katniss a descender de la carroza.

Desenganchó los caballos y los llevó a la parte trasera del Palacio, donde uno de los muchachos los tomó para llevarlos al abrevadero. Él mismo se acercó a una fuente, ciertamente era un día muy caluroso y el agua fresca que brotaba de ella le ayudó a mitigarlo un poco. Se secaba de manera despreocupada la boca con el dorso de su mano cuando la vio aparecer. Caminaba hacia la fuente, con andar grácil y liviano, con un cántaro apoyado en su cadera de forma endiabladamente femenina y sin que ella, y de eso estaba seguro, fuera consciente de ello. Cuando por fin ella se percató de su presencia, Annie bajó el rostro tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que escapaba de sus labios y Finnick la observaba ir hacia él, ensimismado, deleitándose de aquella imagen angelical.

-Hola, Annie -la saludó suavemente, con una sonrisa radiante en su cara que expresaba bien cuanto se alegraba de verla.

-Hola, Teniente -respondió tímida, inclinándose brevemente.

Finnick inclinó su rostro serio ahora para mirarla de reojo, con una mezcla de desaprobación e incitación en sus ojos.

-Hola, Finnick -rectificó ella al comprender, sonriendo.

El joven sonrió también complacido mientras le arrebataba con gesto descuidado la vasija de sus manos y Annie le dejó hacer sintiéndose halagada. Sus dedos rozaron los de ella lanzando un escalofrío por su espalda, alcanzando a escuchar un suspiro que Annie trataba de ahogar sin éxito. Finnick se regocijó para sus adentros; era maravilloso sentir esa sensación con el mero roce de su piel.

-Imagino que ahora estarás más tranquila, ya que la Condesa ha vuelto a casa -aventuró a la vez que colocaba el cántaro bajo la fuente para llenarlo.

-Estoy feliz -repuso risueña. -He pasado un miedo terrible, por la Condesita y también por mi hermano Cinna. Es un poco testarudo pero es un buen muchacho.

-Y es el hermano de la muchacha más hermosa que jamás haya visto -agregó inclinándose levemente, acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué decís? -se ruborizó ella.

-Sólo la verdad -respondió él con sonrisa seductora. -Y ya que nos dirigimos por nuestros nombres de pila creo que podríamos tratarnos con menos formalidad.

-Ni siquiera debería estar hablando contigo -alegó por lo bajo, mirando inquisitivamente hacia ambos lados.

-¿Por qué? -quiso saber él, frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque mi hermano no quiere que hable con los soldados franceses y yo... -vaciló ella.

-¿Y tú quieres? -terminó la frase por ella con declarada insinuación, fundiendo su mirada en la de ella.

-Debo irme -titubeó ella azorada por la intensidad de aquel azul de sus ojos, haciendo ademán de marcharse.

-Annie -la detuvo tomándola suavemente de un brazo, acercándola a él. La escuchó suspirar de nuevo, notando su dulce y agitado aliento sobre su rostro, quedando sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los suyos. Finnick los admiró por un momento, sonrosados e inocentemente provocadores y el deseo de poseerlos lo invadió. Tuvo que hacer gala de todo su temple para no hacerlo y desvió sus ojos al gris perlado de los suyos, brillantes, anhelantes... _si fuera cierto... sería tan delicioso tenerla entre sus brazos..._

-Olvidas esto -susurró sobre su boca con voz grave, perdido en el remanso plateado de sus orbes. Deslizó su mano con delicadeza por su brazo hasta la suya y la tomó, colocándola sobre el asa del cántaro.

-Gracias -musitó ella con un hilo de voz, hechizada por el mar de su mirada. La fría arcilla de la vasija la hizo volver a la realidad y se separó de él, vacilante. Finnick soltó su mano y la dejó marchar. Su corazón aún palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho cuando la vio perderse tras la puerta de la cocina. Antes de que se cerrara, Annie le dedicó una sonrisa furtiva y otra se esbozó en el rostro masculino como respuesta.

Permaneció unos momentos estático, observando aquella puerta hasta que decidió ir a reunirse con Seneca que aún conversaba con Katniss, por lo que permaneció a una distancia prudencial.

-Sois muy querida en el pueblo -le comentaba Seneca a la Condesa.

-Es un cariño correspondido -concordó ella.

-Tantas muestras de afecto -continuó él. -Es la primera vez desde que estoy aquí que oigo a alguno de vuestros campesinos expresarse de manera amistosa.

-Se ve que vos no les dais motivos para hacerlo -le reprochó ella.

-Ayudadme vos entonces -le sugirió con suavidad. -Vuestra compañía me ha agradado tanto que me siento bien dispuesto ante esa gente -tomó su mano, gesto con el que acompañaba su insinuación para besársela, tratando ella de esbozar una sonrisa.

Katniss se inclinó con fingida complacencia y entró en el Palacio, resonando las palabras del Capitán en su mente. Por el corredor se encontró a una de las doncellas quien le informó que su hermano estaba en la biblioteca.

-Parece que te preocupas más ahora que está con Seneca que cuando estaba en manos de El Gavilán -le reprochaba Clove a su esposo en vista de su expresión ceñuda.

-Tendría que haber ido con ella -farfulló él incómodo.

-Marvel, está en las mejores manos -apuntó ella.

-Debo admitir que esperaba más dureza por parte de Seneca -resopló Marvel pesadamente. -A fin de cuentas mi acción de esta mañana puede resumirse en el simple hecho de que he cometido un delito y él lo sabe.

-Seneca es un hombre de grandes cualidades -lo alabó Clove sin reparos -y un óptimo marido para Katniss.

Justo en ese momento la aludida entró a la biblioteca, con la clara impresión de haber escuchado su nombre en el rostro.

-¿Cómo ha ido? -se interesó Marvel en cuanto la vio llegar.

-Ha sido fatigoso -suspiró ella con desgana, -pero también muy instructivo.

-¿Has podido ayudar al Capitán? -aventuró Victoria.

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces? -se extrañó Marvel.

-Quizás estoy empezando a entender como tratarlo -reconoció rememorando sus palabras de hacía un momento.

-¿Qué intentas decir? -insistió su hermano.

-Tal vez si no me opusiera tanto a él quizás tendría menos ocasiones de desahogarse contra los campesinos -concluyó. -Hoy me ha bastado pedirle algo amablemente para verlo cambiar completamente de actitud.

-Comienzas a entender al fin -sonrió Clove con aire triunfante.

-No debes cambiar tu comportamiento sólo con la intención de obtener algo a cambio -le reprendió Marvel sin embargo.

-No es esa la cuestión, Marvel -discrepó Katniss. -Tú mismo sabes cual es el sentido del deber.

-Aún así...

-La vida es mucho más fácil si la afrontas juiciosamente -interrumpió Clove a su marido sin poder ocultar su satisfacción.

Katniss asintió pesarosa.

-Perdonadme, deseo descansar un poco -se excusó antes de retirarse.

-Esperemos que este ataque de sensatez de tu hermana sea duradero -una sonrisa sagaz se perfiló en sus labios a lo que Marvel respondió con mirada reprobatoria. -Fíate de mí -prosiguió ella ignorándole. -Dentro de poco la veremos casada y no precisamente con Peeta Mellark.

-Clove...

-Querido, quisiera invitar a mis padres mañana a comer -lo cortó tratando de dejar el tema ahí. -¿Te importa si voy a Turín a avisarles?

-Claro que no -respondió él con un deje de confusión, sin alcanzar a comprender ese repentino cambio de actitud.

Sin embargo, Clove tenía muy bien pensada su jugada. Sí, acudió a casa de sus padres, cuya visita resultó más que fugaz, para hacerles partícipes de dicha invitación, aunque no era ese el único destino de su salida a Turín; la parada más fructífera, a su modo de ver, sería en el Fuerte San Bartolomeo.

-No estoy acostumbrado a visitas tan gratas -la recibió Seneca en su despacho con cortesía.

-Sois muy gentil -le ofreció ella su mano halagada, y que él besó de inmediato.

Seneca se acercó a un pequeño mueble y sirvió sendas copas, ofreciéndole una a ella.

-¿Por qué brindamos? -preguntó ella sugerente.

-Por la belleza -respondió él con sonrisa incitante.

Ella lo miró seductora por debajo de sus pestañas mientras bebía lentamente.

-Vuestro licor es exquisito -apuntó ella.

-Gracias, Condesa -acordó él. -¿Qué puedo hacer por vos?

-No quiero haceros perder el tiempo, Capitán -le aclaró ella, -ni mucho menos alimentar vuestras diferencias con la aristocracia piamontesa.

-Tan solo vuestra pertenencia a ella basta para dulcificar cualquier diferencia -puntualizó él con gallardía.

-En verdad sois muy galante -volvió a alabarlo ella. -Si me lo permitís entonces iré directa al tema.

-Adelante -le instó él.

-El tiempo que habéis pasado junto a Katniss ha dado sus frutos -le informó Clove.

-Me sorprende oír eso -la contradijo él. -Hoy no parecía muy contenta de estar en mi compañía -apuntó, -y ni que decir tiene el día de vuestra boda.

-Me extraña que un hombre tan experimentado como vos pueda confundir la natural timidez de una muchacha tan joven con la falta de interés -le sonrió ella con picardía.

-Pues a mí no me parece en absoluto tímida -disintió él. -Esta mañana ha tenido ocasión de presentarme al Marqués Mellark, al que recuerdo perfectamente de vuestro matrimonio, y su actitud con él ha sido todo menos recatada -puntualizó mordaz. -La pretende ¿verdad? -quiso saber. -Y ella no le es indiferente.

-Habéis de saber que mi esposo se opone a cualquier tipo de relación entre ellos -aseveró con firmeza. -Lo que os debe importar es que Katniss ha apreciado mucho vuestras atenciones de hoy, me lo ha confesado ella misma -añadió con declarada intención.

La expresión dura de Seneca se suavizó levemente y Clove se sintió más que satisfecha con su reacción. Se vanaglorió de lo bien que conducía la situación y vio la resolución de sus planes ir por buen camino.

-Mañana daremos un almuerzo en Palacio -le anunció. -Espero que no tengáis intención de faltar.

-Si es vuestro deseo -concordó él.

Clove rió complacida, con aire coqueto. Aquello era más fácil de lo que creía.

-Insisto -recalcó ella. -Y os rogaría que me aceptarais un humilde consejo, si es que una mujer como yo puede osar a influenciar a un hombre como vos.

-Escucharé con sumo interés cualquiera de sus indicaciones -la lisonjeó, asintiendo ella con una sugerente caída de pestañas.

-Ya que sois el Caballero de la Revolución, deberíais tener en cuenta el interés que Katniss y mi marido tienen por su pueblo, algo que, si no me equivoco, debería estar acorde con vuestros ideales -supuso ella. -Si quisierais aprovechar vuestra visita para llevar un poco de vuestro grano, el camino hacia la Condesita sería... ¿cómo decirlo?... mucho más fácil -le insinuó.

-Sea entonces -aceptó él. -No me gusta albergar rencores y estaba pensando en ofrecérselo a vuestro marido por la invitación que acabáis de hacerme -quiso justificar su cambio de opinión.

-Es una idea excelente -lo alentó ella, siendo consciente de que así alimentaba el voluble y maleable ego masculino. -Estoy segura de que así os ganaréis su favor y, quien sabe, tal vez sería una buena ocasión para manifestarle vuestros sentimientos.

-Porque así sea -alzó él su copa en un brindis con aire exultante.

Clove brindó con él, y no sólo por eso sino por su indiscutible triunfo que veía cada vez más cercano, sólo le faltaba dar una puntada más...

-¿Que has invitado a Seneca al almuerzo de mañana? –inquirió Marvel contrariado levantándose de su escritorio.

-¿Te molesta? -preguntó ella con simulada inocencia.

-Habrías podido consultarme al menos -refunfuñó él.

-Sólo quería aprovecharme de esta nueva disposición de tu hermana -se excusó ella, aunque por el rostro de Marvel aquello no era suficiente. -Seneca devolverá el grano -agregó entonces de súbito. -Será un obsequio hacia ti por la invitación y hacia ella por su amabilidad de hoy.

-¿El grano? -cuestionó él con suspicacia. -¿Se lo has pedido tú?

-Ha sido iniciativa suya -se apresuró a aclararle.

En el rostro de Marvel se hacía evidente la desconfianza hacia ese gesto del Capitán, y podía adivinar cual era la verdadera intención de su acto.

-Querido, tú déjame hacer -le habló con suavidad intentando disuadirlo. -Aún quieres que Katniss se case ¿no?

-Sí, claro pero...

-Entonces todo irá bien -prosiguió con gran seguridad. -Tú sólo debes consentir cuando él dé el gran paso, cosa que harás ¿verdad? -añadió ella con sonrisa sugerente.

Marvel no respondió y volvió a sentarse en su escritorio, meditativo. Clove no esperaba que accediese así como así, por lo que su silencio le fue más que suficiente. Sonrió para sus adentros, estaba haciendo una buena siembra y pronto recogería los frutos. Aquello era digno de celebrarse.

-Pareces muy ocupado -supuso al ver que su marido volvía a sus quehaceres a pesar de no haberse retirado ella aún. -Me gustaría salir a cazar -continuó. -No lo hago desde que llegó Katniss.

-Espero que lo disfrutes -le deseó Marvel casi sin despegar la vista de los documentos que parecían tan interesantes.

A Clove aquello no le molestó en absoluto con el buen ánimo del que gozaba en ese instante y, sonriendo con suficiencia se dirigió a su recámara. Estaba entrando cuando sorprendió a la doncella que habían designado como su camarera mirándose al espejo, con uno de sus vestidos cercano a ella, queriendo comprobar que tal se vería enfundada en una prenda así.

-Dios nos asista -exclamó Clove poniendo los ojos en blanco, sobresaltando a la muchacha que la miraba con gesto de disculpa. -¿Te gustan mis vestidos? -la miró con desdén.

-Mucho, Señora Condesa -reconoció ella.

-Pues a ti te sentarían fatal ¿lo sabes? -aseveró con hiriente tono burlón. -Están hechos para el cuerpo de una mujer noble -se jactó avergonzándola.

-Sí, señora -bajó ella su rostro.

-Voy a salir a cazar así que haz ensillar mi caballo -le ordenó. -¡Muévete!

La doncella se inclinó y salió apresuradamente de la habitación mientras Clove reía con gozo, contemplando su figura en el espejo. Aquel día todo esta saliendo a pedir de boca, sólo restaba atinarle a un par de piezas al ritmo de su arcabuz.

Caminaba sigilosa por la profundidad del bosque, bordeando una senda, cuando avistó una liebre. Contuvo la respiración a la vez que amartillaba el arma contra su hombro, acercando su mejilla a la culata, apuntando. Le encantaba como la adrenalina se agolpaba en su sangre en los instantes previos al disparo y la sensación de poder que le otorgaba el hecho de tener, con el solo movimiento de su dedo, el destino de una vida a su antojo, aunque fuera la de una mísera alimaña del bosque. A punto estaba de apretar el gatillo cuando el relinchar de caballos advirtió al animal haciéndolo escapar.

Clove lanzó una maldición al aire mientras un carruaje se detenía a su lado. Se sorprendió al ver a la Marquesa Mellark en el coche.

-¡Qué agradable coincidencia encontraros aquí! -exclamó Enobaria con fingida sorpresa.

-Me habéis hecho perder la presa -le reprochó Clove con altivez, apoyando el arma sobre su hombro.

-Cuanto lo siento -se lamentó la Marquesa con simulado pesar. -Quién sabe si no podríais capturar aún alguna más interesante.

Clove no respondió, aguardando por unos segundos para comprobar si lo que aquella mujer quería decirle eran meras banalidades.

-Debería estar enfurecida con vos -le reprochó en cambio. -No habéis respondido a mi mensaje.

-He tenido cosas que hacer -se excusó ella con desinterés.

-Sí claro, la boda -supuso ella con ironía. -¿Y qué tal vuestra deliciosa cuñada tras el rapto?

-Sois muy amable al preguntarlo, Marquesa. Katniss está sana y salva -alegó con cierto recelo.

-Lástima que no haya sido una oportunidad provechosa para utilizarla en favor del Capitán Seneca -sonrió Enobaria con picardía.

-¿Qué intentáis decir? -preguntó Clove con cierto disgusto. El no entender las intenciones de aquella mujer le molestaba sobremanera.

-¿No deseáis quizás que se case con el Capitán? -la sacó de dudas.

Clove no pudo evitar que aquello la sorprendiera.

-Digamos que tengo el don de la adivinación -le aclaró leyéndole el pensamiento. -Y si eso sucediera sabed que me complacería a mí también. Esa chiquilla no es adecuada para mi hijo.

-Esa es la única cosa que tenéis en común vos y mi marido –espetó Clove mordaz y disgustada. Que Enobaria se inmiscuyera en sus planes no le agradaba en absoluto.

-Volviendo a Seneca -desvió Enobaria el tema con intencionalidad. -Los hombres son criaturas simples y predecibles y basta poco para hacer que ellos hagan lo que una desea. Si queréis algún consejo basta pedirlo -añadió con sonrisa ladina.

-Lo habéis dicho vos -aseveró ella con soberbia y dispuesta a no dejarse amedrentar. -Los hombres son criaturas simples por lo tanto no necesitaré consejos.

-Haced como creáis -repuso entonces con dureza, -pero sabed que no toleraré ningún error -sentenció amenazante.

Sin decir más, golpeó la madera del carruaje indicándole al cochero que continuara con la marcha. Clove permaneció allí observándola por un instante, asombrada y confusa por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Mas luego se detuvo a estudiar el trasfondo de aquella conversación. Quizás se había precipitado en su alegato y se preguntó si había obrado con elocuencia al subestimar el apoyo de quien podría ser una aliada. Además, sabía que no le convenía tenerla en calidad de otra cosa, semejante enemiga era más que peligrosa... letal.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Katniss salía del Palacio dispuesta a tentar a la suerte yendo al arroyo, a pesar de que probablemente Peeta ya no estuviera allí, cuando vislumbró a Glimmer. Caminaba con la mirada ausente por el jardín, perdida en sus pensamientos, que para Katniss eran bastante sencillos de descifrar. Una mezcla de impotencia y tristeza la invadió, no podía evitar sufrir por dos de las personas más importantes en su vida, viéndolos distanciarse uno del camino del otro irremediablemente.

-Mi Reino por tus pensamientos -bromeó al alcanzarla.

Glimmer se volteó sobresaltada para mirarla llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Katniss -le sonrió tratando de hallar la respiración.

-Sólo hay una cosa en el mundo que pueda transportarte tan lejos de la realidad y me temo que está muy cerca -declaró Katniss de forma directa mientras desviaba por un momento su vista hacia la ventana de la biblioteca. Como solía ocurrir, esperaba algún tipo de reproche por parte de Glimmer o, al menos, una negación, pero sólo encontró una mirada llena de melancolía.

-Glimmer...

-No me malinterpretes, Katniss -se apresuró a decirle. -Estoy contenta por Marvel. Ya era hora de que encontrase una mujer adecuada para él.

-Yo no estoy tan segura de eso -hizo Katniss un mohín.

-Si él lo cree es más que suficiente -bajó Glimmer su rostro.

-Tú sabes cuanto te admiro Glimmer -tomó su mano. -Quisiera tener tu aplomo y tu fortaleza.

-Lo cierto es que mis fuerzas me abandonaron hace mucho -susurró. -En todo este tiempo esperaba haberlo olvidado pero me he dado cuenta, y de la forma más dolorosa, de que no es así.

-Glimmer... -Katniss alzó su mano y la posó sobre su mejilla por la que una fugaz lágrima trataba de escapar.

-Perdóname –sacudió Glimmer su cabeza. -Dios sabe lo que pensarás de mí...

-No hay nada que perdonarte -la calmó.

-Katniss, es difícil tener dentro este dolor sin poder hablar de ello con alguien -la miró afligida.

-Te entiendo muy bien -concordó ella. -A veces ciertos secretos son muy difíciles de guardar pero, por desgracia no tenemos elección.

-¿Lo dices por Peeta Mellark? -le preguntó Glimmer. -Te reúnes con él a escondidas ¿verdad?

Katniss asintió sabiendo que en realidad el asunto iba más allá de la mera suposición de Glimmer; no era ese el único secreto que ocultaba en su corazón, ni mucho menos el más preocupante. La vida de El Gavilán, de Peeta dependían de que no saliera a la luz su doble identidad y eso era lo que sí la aterraba.

-Creo que haces bien en luchar por ese amor -la alentó ella.

-Tú... ¿lo apruebas? -dudó ella sorprendida en cierto modo.

-No puedo obviar el hecho de que Enobaria asesinó a mis padres, pero eso no significa que necesariamente la naturaleza de Peeta sea como la de su madre -le ratificó.

-Peeta es un joven extraordinario -se apresuró a explicarle. -De buen corazón y nobles principios.

-Mucho has de amarlo para defenderlo con esa pasión -le sonrió ella comprensiva.

Katniss se sonrojó profundamente y Glimmer no pudo evitar reír.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte -posó su mano sobre su hombro. -Estoy feliz por ti.

-Ojalá Marvel pensara como tú -suspiró ella abatida.

-Verás como cambia de parecer -la alentó Glimmer. -Confía en mí.

Y Katniss asintió, creyendo, tenía que creer... soñaba con el día en que pudiera amar a Peeta libremente, sin que el pasado negro con tintes de fatalidad que sobrevolaba a sus familias estuviera siempre presente, como un estigma. Aquello era propio de las tragedias griegas que solía leer o, sin tener que ir tan atrás en el tiempo, de Romeo y Julieta. Sólo esperaba que su historia tuviera otro fin y no que tuvieran que tomar la muerte como la única opción para estar juntos.

Espoleó de nuevo los costados de su caballo rezando por que la fortuna la acompañara y Peeta estuviera en el arroyo. Necesitaba verlo, más que eso, necesitaba que la abrazara, que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, aunque él tampoco estuviera seguro de que eso fuera verdad. Sin embargo, al llegar allí, el caballo de Peeta no estaba. Afligida y llena de desilusión desmontó, atando las riendas en un árbol. Suspiró hondo mientras miraba el tranquilo cauce, ya que había ido hasta allí se daría un baño, quizás eso despejara un poco su mente, sería agradable al menos. Se quitó el vestido quedando en ropa interior, una camisola de tirantes de lino que la cubría hasta la cadera y una pantaleta que llegaba hasta la rodilla. Terció el vestido en una de las ramas del árbol y caminó hacia el agua. Su frescor la inundó en cuanto introdujo los pies en el cristalino líquido y, aunque su desazón por la ausencia de Peeta no se calmó, sonrió mientras nadaba hacia una pequeña cascada disfrutando del refrescante momento.

Se detuvo observando la escena a su alrededor tomando aire profundamente y se vio contagiada por aquella paz. Fue entonces cuando sintió como algo se enredaba alrededor de su cintura y, atemorizada lanzó un grito tratando de zafarse de aquello que intentaba arrastrarla.

-Como sigas pataleando así conseguirás que nos ahoguemos los dos -escuchó tras ella aquella aterciopelada voz que tanto había extrañado.

-¡Peeta! -exclamó volteándose y lanzándose a sus brazos.

-He de suponer que te alegras de verme -afirmó con sonrisa torcida.

-Y por lo que veo tú no -se hizo la ofendida, dándose media vuelta, forcejeando para alejarse de sus brazos.

-Eso ni lo sueñes -estiró de su brazo para volver a rodearla con los suyos y atrapando sus labios.

La lucha por escapar de Katniss terminó ahí. Volvió a dejarse envolver por sus brazos mientras poseía su boca con vehemencia. Enredó sus manos en sus cabellos cobrizos y Peeta la apretó más hacia él, fundiéndose la humedad de sus cuerpos, fusionándose las pequeñas gotas de agua que iban recorriéndolos.

Cuando Peeta sintió las puntas de los dedos de Katniss surcar las líneas de su espalda desnuda hasta el borde de su pantalón tuvo que ahogar un gemido. Reparó entonces en que era la primera vez que la tenía así entre sus brazos, con únicamente una fina capa de tejido cubriéndola, de forma inútil pues quedaba pegada a su piel mojada y esculpía de forma perfecta las curvas de su figura.

Todo su cuerpo reaccionó al entreabrir Katniss sus labios, contagiándolo con su dulce aliento y su boca invadió de forma posesiva la delicada humedad de la suya, femenina y atrayente. Hundió sus dedos en su estrecha cintura haciéndola que se arqueara su cuerpo hacia él, entregándose a su abrazo y besándolo con ardor, sintiendo Peeta su interior palpitar, despertándose a un deseo difícil de controlar.

-Kat... -susurró sobre sus labios, tratando de dominar sus sentidos y separándose lentamente de ella.

Katniss bajó el rostro sonrojada, apenada y Peeta tomó su barbilla obligándola a mirarle con la intención de leer en su expresión, en sus ojos el motivo de su aflicción. Era una mezcla de vergüenza por su propia reacción y desilusión por la de él y que Peeta comprendió al instante.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya tenido frente a mí -musitó con la mirada incendiada.-Y por supuesto que quiero que seas mía, pero quiero convertirte en mi esposa primero.

El rostro de Katniss se iluminó ante tal declaración, sonriendo ampliamente, arrojándose a sus brazos.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? -se rió él ante su gesto.

-Sí... no... -lo miró ella confundida. -Me aturdes, Peeta -le reprochó ella viendo la sonrisa divertida de él debido a su titubeo.

Peeta volvió a abrazarla sonriendo complacido.

-Imagino que no habrá sido como esperabas, yo arrodillado y ofreciéndote un anillo -dijo con voz queda, -pero me gustaría saber cuál es tu respuesta.

-Claro que sí -contestó ella apretándose más a él.

Peeta no pudo evitar que escapase de su garganta un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? -se separó de él para mirarlo ella ahora con mohín travieso.

-¿Quién aturde a quién? -le respondió él con aire derrotado.

-Tú eres el maestro en eso -repuso Katniss antes de que él volviera a tomar sus labios, sintiendo de nuevo el electrizante contacto de sus cuerpos.

-Créeme que no hay nada que desee más que hacerte mi esposa, mi mujer –declaró con grave voz.

-Sin embargo, falta tanto para que eso ocurra -murmuró ella cabizbaja.

-Ven -le pidió tirando de su mano y llevándola a la orilla.

Se sentó reclinándose sobre un árbol y apoyó la espalda de Katniss sobre su pecho, rodeándola con los brazos.

-Soy consciente de que tu hermano se opone a nuestro amor -le dijo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos -pero tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptarlo. No quiero, no voy a renunciar a ti -sentenció con firmeza.

-Yo tampoco quiero renunciar a ti, Peeta pero sabes que ese no es el único obstáculo entre nosotros.

-¿A qué te refieres? -frunció el ceño.

-¿Hace sólo unas horas que sucedió y ya lo has olvidado? -alegó con fingido malestar. -Cuando te he visto en medio de todos esos soldados...

-Has creído que me enrolaría en el ejército y sentaría la cabeza ¿no? -bromeó besando su mejilla.

-Esto es serio, Peeta. Mantienes una lucha contra los franceses que yo...

-No contra los franceses, Katniss -discrepó, -contra Seneca.

-Sí, tu lucha podrá ser justificada y noble pero yo -chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Qué? -quiso saber él.

-Tengo miedo de perderte, no puedo perderte -admitió.

-Confía en mí -le pidió.

-En lo que no confío es en tus métodos -negó ella con la cabeza.

-¿Qué otro método se debe utilizar con un asesino como él? -atajó Peeta.

-Pues, de momento, yo ya he conseguido que le vaya a devolver el grano a los campesinos...

-Explícame eso -la miró con suspicacia.

-Clove fue a hablar con él para invitarlo a un almuerzo que daremos mañana en Palacio y le ha asegurado que llevará consigo el grano para devolverlo al pueblo. Se sentía muy complacido por mi actitud de esta mañana para con él y también por la invitación así que ha prometido restituir el grano en un intento de congraciarse con nosotros.

-¿Tu actitud? -preguntó inquisitivo. -¿No habrá intentado...?

-No seas tan desconfiado -le reprochó. -Me he limitado a comportarme de un modo menos hosco con él que de costumbre, eso es todo.

-Pues yo seré un desconfiado pero tú eres tan ingenua que no alcanzas a comprender con qué intención lo hace -le reprendió con dureza.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Peeta se puso en pie claramente airado con los brazos en jarra, apoyadas sus manos en la cintura.

-¿Es que no ves que es un impostor, que está tratando de comprarte? -espetó lleno de ira.

-No me hables así, como si fuera una vulgar ramera -se levantó también ella, ofendida.

-En ningún momento he dicho que tú lo hayas permitido -se justificó.

-¿No confías en mí, en mi amor por ti? -le acusó ella.

-Por supuesto que confío, Kat -la tomó de los hombros, -pero no me fío de él y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo, deberías ser más cautelosa y mantenerte alejada de Seneca. ¿Es que aún no me crees cuando te digo que es un criminal?

-Sí, pero...

-No hay peros que valgan, Katniss -se exasperó él. -Ese hombre es un vil asesino y la única solución es combatirlo, que vaya a la cárcel y pague por sus culpas.

-¿Y tienes que ser tú quien lo haga? -se soltó ella de su agarre con brusquedad.

-Desde luego tú no -tensó su mandíbula. -Y te lo advierto, Katniss. No lo quiero cerca de ti -concluyó dando media vuelta y alejándose hacia el bosque.

Katniss permaneció inmóvil, airada, mientras miraba en la dirección en la que Peeta había desaparecido. Tras el enojo se dio paso la confusión y, tras ella, la tristeza. Se sentó de nuevo al pie de aquel árbol, abrazadas sus rodillas hacia su pecho mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a anegar sus ojos, confudiéndose aquellas gotas con las de agua que aún cubrían su cuerpo, en el que todavía podía sentir el calor de los brazos de Peeta. Ahora su piel empezaba a acusar su ausencia de forma dolorosa... _¿Cómo de la más hermosa declaración de amor habían ido a parar a eso?_

**Antes que nada perdón por el retraso. Pero me he tomado mis vacaciones muy enserio y decidí descansar del pc para dedicarme a leer una nueva saga se llama cazadores de sombras, apenas termine con el primer libro y ya estoy enamorada de esta saga**_. _

__**Bueno creo que hemos visto un poco de avances entre Finnick y Annie. **

**Vaya Katniss tiene razón como de la más hermosa declaración de Peeta terminan discutiendo y todo por culpa de Seneca.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, a mi personalmente me encanto este encuentro entre Peeta y Katniss lástima que haya terminado así.**

**Agradecimientos,**

**VivisWeasley**: Poco a poco veremos como Marvel ira abriendo los ojos respecto a Seneca, en cuanto Marvel y Glimmer creo que en el capitulo 7 se explica de porque no se casaron, no estoy muy segura.

**Everllarkglee4ever:** Tranquila actualizare cuando pueda, aunque ya no podre hacerlo los martes así que solo será los sábados.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Glimmer continuaba con su deambular por los jardines de la finca. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo hacía que Katniss se había marchado, en realidad había perdido la noción, aunque, poco le importaba. En esos momentos, en su mente no había lugar para ese tipo de nimiedades, ya fuera el tiempo o el espacio; sus pensamientos estaban completamente ocupados por él, al igual que su corazón, conviviendo en perfecta armonía con aquella agonía que a veces salía a flote asfixiándola.

Desde hacía meses había tratado de idear alguna excusa plausible para volver a Vilastagno o, más bien, para volver a verlo a él. Sonrió con amargura al recordar el día en que recibió su carta invitándolos a ella y a Gloss a su matrimonio. Fue el momento más feliz y, a su vez, el más doloroso de su vida, como si ese dualismo fuese posible o pudiera darse en una misma y única realidad. Y así era, porque a la vez que su corazón palpitaba rebosante de alegría en su pecho ante la idea de volver a verlo, lo sintió resquebrajarse al saber que se uniría a otra. Lo que la hirió como un puñal mortífero fue que, con aquello, le respondía a la duda que tantas veces la había asaltado... definitivamente Marvel no la amaba o, al menos, la había olvidado, cosa que ella no había conseguido.

Si hubiera podido eludir aquella visita a Vilastagno lo habría hecho, aún ahora lo hubiera deseado. Aquella herida, lejos de sanar seguía más sangrante que nunca porque, esa incertidumbre que tanta compañía le había hecho por años había vuelto a asaltarla y, como una pesada losa sobre su dolor, el beso que le diera la víspera de su boda no había hecho más que alimentarla. Lo peor de todo era que no alcanzaba a comprender el porqué de su arrebato. Trató de excusarlo con el típico nerviosismo previo al matrimonio o como aquel acto que había quedado inconcluso la noche antes de partir a luchar y que necesitaba concretar para cerrar aquel ciclo y empezar en paz su nueva vida. Sea como fuere, la única verdad era que había abierto una brecha en ella imposible de obviar, todo el esfuerzo de aquellos años por sacarlo de ella había resultado pueril e inútil. Su traidor corazón seguía palpitando por él, a pesar de sus deseos, con el simple hecho de verlo, como en ese preciso instante en que lo veía caminar hacia ella, cabizbajo. Eso era algo que también la atormentaba sin piedad, la expresión sombría y taciturna que dibujaban sus facciones cuando creía que nadie lo observaba, llevándola a la creencia de que, en realidad, no era feliz. _Si al menos uno de los dos fuera dichoso..._

-¡Glimmer! -lo escuchó exclamar cuando casi lo tuvo enfrente. Toda aquella pesadumbre que acababa de vislumbrar se tornó en una amplia sonrisa. El corazón de Glimmer respondió a aquello con un vuelco en su pecho.

-¿A dónde vas tan preocupado? -quiso saber.

-Debo revisar unas cosas en la granja -le informó. -Aunque, no es eso lo que me aflige -reconoció.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿verdad? -le alentó.

Marvel suspiró con pesadez.

-Mañana daremos una comida en honor a la familia de Clove y he sabido por ella que también asistirá el Capitán Seneca -le anunció. -Mucho me temo que tendré que tomar una decisión en cuanto a sus intenciones para con Katniss y, ciertamente, no sé si será la adecuada.

- Katniss ya es una mujer con derecho a decidir por ella misma -le dio su opinión aunque él no la hubiera pedido. Bien sabía que no era necesario que lo hiciera. -Y, por descontado -añadió, -Seneca no es el hombre adecuado para ella.

-¿Peeta Mellark sí lo es? -inquirió él molesto.

-Sí -afirmó ella con seguridad. -Y, entre toda la cantidad de razones que se me ocurren para que así sea -prosiguió a pesar de su intención de replicar, -la más importante de todas es que lo ama.

Marvel sostuvo su mirada con rictus severo por un segundo, para luego bajar el rostro con aire de derrota.

-El amor... -alegó meditabundo. -El amor no lo es todo y bien lo sabemos ambos.

Glimmer se tensó ante esa afirmación. ¿Qué quería decir con aquello? ¿Que en realidad si sentía amor por ella pero no había sido lo bastante fuerte como para luchar por él? ¿Era un sentimiento tan banal que no había sido motivo suficiente como para confesárselo y haber impedido así que ella uniera su vida a Gloss? Si bien, lo que la impulsó a ella a no luchar fue el despecho, la indiferencia que pareció mostrarle cuando regresó de la guerra, ¿cuál había sido el suyo para darse por vencido sin ni siquiera haberse mostrado ante ella?

-Lo que en una ocasión no lo fue todo para ti, en esta situación sí debería serlo -repuso en tono de reproche. -No permitas que Katniss cometa tus mismos errores.

Marvel hizo ademán de responder pero Glimmer no se lo permitió. Se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándolo con aquella réplica en los labios. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no voltear a mirarlo se dirigió hacia el sendero principal que conducía al Palacio, encontrándose a Clove que caminaba hacia a ella.

-Glimmer, querida ¿has visto a Marvel? -preguntó la mujer con cierta suspicacia.

-Acabo de verlo en el jardín -le indicó. -Me dijo que se dirigía a la granja a solucionar un asunto -agregó con normalidad en su voz.

Entonces Clove lanzó una risa cínica sorprendiendo a Glimmer.

-Bien sabía yo que si a alguien debía pedirle cuentas sobre mi marido, esa sería a ti, querida -apostilló con mirada mordaz.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó confundida.

-Por favor, Glimmer -suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Todo el mundo sabe lo que significa el primer amor de una muchacha -sugirió con malicia. -Por mí está bien, siempre que los fantasmas del pasado se mantengan ahí, en el pasado y lo más alejados posible.

Aquello cayó sobre Glimmer como un jarro de agua fría y se avergonzó de la forma en que Clove le reclamaba sus derechos sobre Marvel, cosa que, aun siendo del todo legítima, le era difícil reconocer. Su presencia allí estaba de más y Clove así se lo hacía saber, sin tapujo alguno.

-No te apures -le dijo guardando la compostura o intentándolo al menos. -Esta misma tarde Gloss y yo nos iremos.

-No me malinterpretes -se excusó con fingido pesar. -No era mi intención importunarte.

-Al contrario -agregó manteniéndose firme. -En mi nombre y en el de mi esposo te agradezco la hospitalidad y te deseo una gran felicidad en tu matrimonio.

-Gracias, querida -su sonrisa triunfante era el complemento perfecto a su entonación y su mirada ladina.

-Ahora, si me permites, iré a disponer nuestro equipaje -se excusó, deseando alejarse de aquel rostro pérfido lo antes posible.

-Es propio -le contestó cuando ya se encaminaba hacia el interior.

Glimmer ni siquiera había esperado su respuesta y, con paso apresurado se dirigía a su recámara. Le apenaba tener que marcharse de allí de esa manera pero tampoco tenía porqué soportar las indirectas de Clove, máxime cuando contaba con todo el derecho de hacerlas. Realmente, si sospechaba o no acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Marvel era lo que menos le importaba. Lo que la mortificaba era el hecho de que hiciera valer su posición de esposa ante ella, pues, aunque su clara intención era la de ofenderla, conseguía, sin que posiblemente se lo propusiera, herirla en lo más profundo ya que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era ocupar su lugar. Era una completa tortura permanecer allí por más tiempo por lo que decidió que partirían inmediatamente. No era necesario dilatar más ese momento, así que se lo comunicaría a su marido.

Cuando llegó a su recámara lo halló frente a un lienzo, pintando.

-¿Es alguien en particular? -se interesó ella por la dama de aquel retrato.

-Verdaderamente no creo que te importe -espetó Gloss con desgana y hastío, sin despegar la vista del cuadro.

-¿Qué te pasa Gloss? -le demandó tras aquel ataque gratuito. -¿Por qué me tratas así?

-¡Maldición Glimmer! -blasfemó soltando el pincel sobre el caballete. -¿Cómo hacértelo entender? -inquirió con ironía. -Aquí siento que me ahogo -señaló a su alrededor. -No soy capaz de pintar. Tú y tu acérrimo e incomprensible deseo de permanecer aquí me lo habéis impedido.

-Gloss, hemos vivido una situación muy difícil -trató de explicarle. - Katniss apenas ha vuelto de...

- Katniss y Marvel, Marvel y Katniss -la cortó con exasperación. -¿No sabes hablar de otra cosa? Me importa un bledo, igual que yo a ellos.

-Eso no es cierto...

-Me importa bien poco si es cierto o no -atajó con brusquedad. -Yo soy un artista y necesito de mi espacio, de mi libertad. Me siento secuestrado en este lugar tan sofocante.

-Está bien -trató de calmarlo. -Nos vamos esta misma tarde, voy a ordenar que nos preparen el equipaje.

-Por fin las musas han insuflado algo de inspiración a esa cabeza hueca tuya -elevó los brazos con gesto teatral, para, inmediatamente, voltearse y tornar la atención a su pintura, sin importarle la mueca de amargura de su esposa.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

El sonido de los floretes estrellándose uno contra a otro era atronador, resonando el choque del metal en las paredes de la estancia mientras las filosas hojas silbaban en el aire una y otra vez, con rapidez y acierto. Nadie habría afirmado que era un simple entrenamiento o un encuentro amistoso, bien parecía un duelo a muerte.

-Cálmate, Peeta -le reclamó Haymitch resistiendo su embate por enésima vez. -Yo no soy Seneca -lo separó de él empujándolo con fuerza, sacudiéndolo y haciendo con aquel movimiento que retornara la cordura al muchacho.

-Lo siento -se excusó pasando una mano por sus cabellos con nerviosismo, con la respiración agitada. -Saberla con ese ser inmundo me enloquece.

-Eiffel me ha confirmado lo que te dijo Katniss -le comentó sin intención de ahondar en la herida, sin conseguirlo en vista de la expresión de Peeta. -Muy astuto ese Seneca -trató de desviar el tema. -Usa la táctica del bastón y de la zanahoria y, mientras tanto juega, con la vida y el sustento de los campesinos.

-Ese canalla no da puntada sin hilo -le aseguró. -Y lo que más me desespera es que intenta atrapar en su red a Katniss.

-Confía un poco más en ella -le animó palmeando su espalda.

-Por supuesto que confío en ella -aseveró molesto. Ya era la segunda persona ese día que ponía en duda su confianza en Katniss. -En quien no confío es en él. A ti no tendré que convencerte de que es un canalla ¿o sí? -añadió con sarcasmo.

Haymitch lo miró con desaprobación.

-Siempre exigirá algo más a cambio del grano -continuó Peeta ignorando su mohín. -Todo con tal de no cumplir su palabra.

-¿Crees que no devolverá el grano mañana? -aventuró Haymitch.

-Estoy completamente seguro -sentenció Peeta con firmeza. -Apostaría mi alma en ello.

-En ese caso, habrá que reunir a los hombres.

La capciosa sombra que espiaba agazapada aquel momento decidió que ya era tiempo de informar a su patrona y se alejó de allí con el mismo sigilo con el que había llegado.

-Es una gran ocasión para quitarnos a esa chiquilla molesta de encima -aseveró Enobaria apretando su pañuelo en su puño con ansiedad. -Confiemos en Clove por el momento. Me parece lo suficientemente hábil -disfrazó la palabra con vileza.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, Señora Marquesa -intervino el sirviente.

-¡Tú te callas! -le atajó amenazante. -Aunque si fallase, yo me basto y me sobro para llevar a cabo mis propios planes -concluyó con la mirada inyectada en perversidad.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Glimmer recorrió con la vista la ostentosa y deslumbrante estancia que Delly había asignado como sus dormitorios. Había sido muy amable al invitarlos a pasar una temporada en su Palacio, conociendo los planes de Gloss de retratar a Rue, y Glimmer no pudo menos que reconocer lo conveniente de aquello, dada la cercanía a la que se encontraban ambos palacios.

Se acercó a la cómoda y dejó sobre ella con gran desgana su bolso de mano, para colocar, con verdadera apatía sus enseres personales. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la forma tan repentina en que se habían marchado de Vilastagno, apenas se habían despedido de nadie. Sólo acudieron a saludarla Effie, Annie y algunos siervos más. Katniss aún no había regresado de su paseo, ni Marvel de la granja y, de forma muy conveniente, Victoria le había expresado a su camarera su intención de recostarse después de su salida a cazar.

Glimmer sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquella tristeza que la había invadido desde que pusiera un pié en el carruaje y decidió que aquello sería lo mejor, al menos para su corazón.

_Adiós Marvel..._

-Gracias a Dios nos hemos ido de aquel lugar -irrumpió Gloss en su recámara con declarado entusiasmo en su rostro.

-Sigo sin entender por qué te ha disgustado tanto -murmuró ella afligida, a lo que él respondió con una seca mirada. -De todos modos no volveremos allí en mucho tiempo -añadió, complaciéndolo a él y martirizándose ella.

-Mejor así -espetó él con insultante alegría. -Sabes que es difícil encontrar temas nuevos, interesantes, la inspiración -apostilló mirándola de arriba a abajo con desinterés. -Pero aquí se respira otro aire y no veo la hora de comenzar el retrato de Rue -añadió casi saboreando la excitación que aquello le producía. -Iré mañana mismo al Palacio Dimonte.

-Mañana no creo que pueda ser posible -apuntó Glimmer con voz monótona mientras retomaba su tarea en el tocador. -Los Dimonte pasarán el día en Vilastagno.

-¿En Vilastagno? -inquirió con el rostro crispado.

-Sí -repuso ella sin comprender su cambio de actitud.

-¿Tú lo sabías y no me has dicho nada? -la acusó con dureza.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó sobresaltada.

-¿Qué me pasa? -repitió con sarcasmo. -Tú me odias ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué dices eso? -se defendió ella.

-¿Y tú por qué siempre tienes que contrariarme, entorpecer mi trabajo? -la tomó por un brazo con brusquedad. -Todo este tiempo me has tenido en ese odioso lugar haciéndome perder mi precioso tiempo y ahora que tendría que estar allí me traes a Turín.

-Gloss te lo ruego, cálmate -trató ella de zafarse de su agarre, consiguiendo, en vez de eso, que él se encolerizara más.

-¿Qué me calme? -se rió en su cara. -¿Y además te atreves a tratarme como si fuera un niño? Una mujer tan insignificante y gris como tú -agregó zarandeándola.

-Gloss...

-Tú no quieres que yo exprese mi arte -la empujó en un ataque de ira hacia la cómoda, golpeándose violentamente ella en la espalda contra el mueble. -Intentas impedirme que pinte a Rue Dimonte ¿verdad?

-¿Pero por qué me haces esto? -preguntó con estupor, con las lágrimas corriendo ya por sus mejillas en una mezcla de dolor y humillación.

-Porque es lo único que merece un ser miserable e insípido como tú -alegó antes de que le propinara el primer golpe, el que cruzó su cara de forma dolorosa haciéndole que todo se volviera oscuro, invadiendo su boca con el sabor metálico de su propia sangre.

Glimmer lanzó un grito de dolor y trató de proteger su rostro con ambas manos al ver que Gloss volvía a alzar su mano y él emitió una carcajada endiablada ante su gesto, helándola de terror.

-Qué deliciosa la actitud femenina -se burló. -Y tan inútil -añadió con acritud, bajando entonces su mano, abofeteándola de nuevo y haciéndola caer con la sacudida, -inútil como toda tú que ni siquiera has sabido darme un hijo -escupió mientras asestaba una patada en aquella zona que él creía hueca y vacía, su vientre.

Glimmer se encogió a causa del dolor, aplastando las rodillas contra su pecho y ocultando su cara entre sus manos, ahogando un grito en su cortada respiración. -_Por favor, Gloss_ -le rogaba. Su orgullo había huido de ella hacía mucho tiempo, con su primera lágrima y sólo el miedo, mas bien el pavor, quedaba presente, al igual que el sufrimiento que laceraba todo su cuerpo y el afán de supervivencia y de salvaguardar su integridad física. Cerró los ojos a la espera de un nuevo golpe que, milagrosamente no llegó.

-Inservible -le oyó farfullar mientras el sonido de sus pasos se alejaba de ella.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Glimmer pudo dar rienda suelta a su llanto. Era el único consuelo que solía quedarle... después de tantos insultos, de tantos golpes.

Maldijo, como siempre hacía, su condición de mujer, de pertenecer con deshonra a aquel género que debía soportar con resignación la humillación, los abusos y sin oportunidad alguna de escape, en una época donde una amante o una prostituta eran menos infames que una mujer que abandonaba su hogar, por maltrecho que éste estuviera. Hacerlo significaba quedar desprovista de todo, y ya no sólo de sus posesiones o su título, aquello era lo de menos. Lo peor era perder su dignidad pues se convertiría en una mujer señalada, marcada, cuya única forma de sobrevivir sería vendiendo su cuerpo por unas míseras monedas.

Lloró con amargura, apiadándose de su propia desgracia y su propio destino, blasfemando al recordar el día en que conoció a aquel demonio y ella se dejó llevar por el desamor en que la sumió la indiferencia de Marvel, permitiendo que el espíritu bohemio y aventurero de Gloss la deslumbrara. Aquello que le pareciera oro un día, pronto se tornó en bardo y vulgar latón, con su falso brillo, una grotesca imitación.

Volvió a maldecirse, con más rabia incluso que la vez anterior; negando con la cabeza. No, ella era la única culpable de todo lo que le sucedía y no le quedaba mayor salida que sobreponerse. Aunque eso sería después, antes derramaría todas las lágrimas que contenía su alma, tal vez así mitigara un poco el dolor.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Cuando Marvel llegó al comedor para la cena se sorprendió al ver un único cubierto dispuesto en la mesa.

-Supongo que el hecho de que el resto de servicios no estén colocados en la mesa no se debe a un descuido ¿verdad? -le cuestionó a Effie que llegaba con la bandeja en la manos para servirle.

-La Condesita dijo no tener apetito y vuestra esposa pidió que le llevasen la cena a su recámara -le aclaró. -Glimmer y su esposo se marcharon esta tarde -dio por fin la información que él quería realmente.

-¿Se han ido? -se extrañó. -¿Adónde?

-A Turín, se hospedarán en el Palacio de la Condesa Delly hasta que partan hacia Florencia.

Marvel no respondió, salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo y se dirigió a las caballerizas. Él mismo colocó los arreos a su caballo, no tenía tiempo que perder. Debía ir a Turín, en ese mismo instante.

Espoleó con saña su montura obligándolo a acelerar su galope. Glimmer no podía irse así, siendo aquella absurda discusión las últimas palabras que cruzasen, aunque, en realidad no sabía que era lo que producía aquel desazón, si ese detalle o el simple hecho de que ella se hubiera marchado.

Tras un viaje, que a él se le antojó eterno, arribó al Palacio Destacci y llamó con premura.

-Soy el Conde Everdeen -le informó a un siervo que abría la puerta con aspecto un tanto desaliñado. Sin duda había debido apresurarse en vestirse para acudir a su llamado. -Anúnciame a la Condesa Delly.

-Debéis perdonadme, Señor Conde -se excusó él. -La Condesa ya se retiró a descansar.

-Es de vital importancia que hable con mi prima, la Marquesa Glimmer -espetó con impaciencia y un tono de gravedad en su voz. Debía conseguir a como diera lugar que le permitiera pasar, a pesar de la hora intempestiva. -Guíame hasta ella -insistió en vista de su reticencia.

Finalmente el criado accedió y le permitió el paso. Tras un enjambre de corredores y pasillos suntuosamente acicalados llegaron a una puerta.

-No es preciso que me anuncies -le informó viendo sus intenciones de abrir la puerta y, espero hasta que se hubiera retirado para hacerlo él.

Cuando finalmente entró a aquella recámara, sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

-¡Marvel! -exclamó Glimmer, que yacía echa un ovillo en la cama, con claros signos de llanto en su rostro.

El primer impulso de Marvel fue correr hacia su lecho y sentarse a su lado, tomándola entre sus brazos y refugiándola en su pecho.

-¿Qué te sucede? -preguntó atormentado ante esa imagen. -¿Por qué lloras?

Mas obtuvo su respuesta al separarse de ella y mirar su rostro, habiendo posado sus dedos en su mejilla con la intención de enjugar sus lágrimas. Aun a la luz mortecina de las velas, aquellas sombras no daban lugar a dudas y recorrió, estudió su cara con el estupor sembrado en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo ha osado en ponerte un solo dedo encima? -estalló en furia. -¿Dónde está ese malnacido? -la soltó haciendo ademán de levantarse.

-¡No, Marvel! -lo detuvo ella. -Habrá ido a algún burdel. No suele volver hasta el amanecer.

-¿No _suele_? -la miró con espanto comprendiendo el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras y se sintió morir ante aquello, ante la crueldad de su maltrato y del alma putrefacta de aquel ser mezquino, al que no se le podía llamar hombre, y que lejos de mostrar arrepentimiento, volvía a constatar de la forma más vil el poder, la superioridad y el derecho que algunos hombres creían tener sobre las mujeres y que, como aquel engendro del demonio, acostumbraban a demostrar como si de una rutina se tratase.

Con mano temblorosa, comenzó a deslizar las puntas de sus dedos sobre los surcos que habían dejado sus lágrimas, tratando de borrarlas, con extrema suavidad mientras, las suyas, inundaban sus ojos. Esto no debía haber ocurrido, nunca, jamás y sintió como se le retorcían las entrañas al llegar a su mente la cruda certeza en que habían desembocado sus propios errores. Era él quien debía haber pagado por aquello, no ella.

-Perdóname, Glimmer -dijo en un lamento. Sentía como si aquellos golpes hubieran venido de su propia mano y eso le quebraba el alma.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte -susurró ella.

-Yo provoqué que esto pasara -continuó con su elegía. -Por mis miedos, mi indecisión y por anteponer mi condición al amor que sentía por ti.

-¿De qué hablas? -quiso saber ella, mientras dejaba que el roce de aquellos dedos continuaran dándole el consuelo que todo su llanto no había conseguido.

-Glimmer, soy un hijo bastardo -le recordó haciendo una mueca de disgusto. -La idea de no ser digno de mi apellido siempre ha descansado sobre mí como una pesada carga, y -bajó su rostro con pesadumbre, -por el mismo motivo, nunca creí merecerte.

-¿Era por eso? -preguntó ella con cierto brillo en sus ojos, hecho que maravilló a Marvel dado el cariz de la situación. -Entonces, ¿me amabas?

-No te amaba, Glimmer -negó él con la cabeza. -Te amo, te he amado siempre, desde la primera vez que te vi frente a mí siendo unos niños.

Y aquello bastó para que su vapuleado corazón volviera a latir, con fuerza, golpeando su pecho. Ni siquiera trato de reprimirse, alzó sus brazos y con ellos rodeó el cuello de Marvel, abrazándolo.

-Si te hubiera hablado aquella noche -rememoró Marvel su partida al campo de batalla, -te habría ahorrado tanto sufrimiento, tantas lágrimas.

-Lo importante es que ahora estás aquí -musitó ella, hundido su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

-No, lo importante es que nunca me iré de tu lado -la corrigió separándola de él para poder mirarla a los ojos, para que ella comprobase por sí misma el sentido, la seriedad de aquella declaración. Su mirada anhelante, llena de brillo habló por ella y le decía a gritos lo que él, a su vez, tanto deseaba creer. Ella lo amaba de la misma forma que la amaba él y, en ese instante, el resto del mundo dejó de tener significado para ninguno de los dos.

Despacio acercó sus labios a los de ella, con mucha dulzura, temiendo dañarla con su caricia tras aquel maltrato, pero Glimmer le hizo sortear aquella barrera enredando sus dedos en su pelo y uniendo más su boca a la suya. ¿Qué era el dolor comparado con aquella sensación tan sublime de sentir su aliento dentro del suyo y el tacto de su piel como bálsamo a sus heridas? Nada le impediría disfrutar aquello y clara muestra de ello fue la forma tan ardiente con que recorría los labios masculinos... Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Marvel y, gimiendo en su boca, entreabrió la suya para devorarla por completo.

-Glimmer...

-No necesito escuchar nada más -lo interrumpió sin apenas permitirle que se separara de sus labios. -Sólo dime que me amas.

-Te amo -respiró en su boca, -con todo mi ser.

Y volvió a besarla, con aquella misma pasión que ella le demostraba, como en ese preciso momento en que comenzaba a desabrocharle los botones de su casaca, en una clara invitación. Marvel la dejó hacer, abrumado con aquel gesto y con su corazón golpeando su pecho de modo salvaje. Al sentirse libre de la camisa y como los dedos femeninos recorrían su torso, hizo todo un esfuerzo por dominar su deseo y, muy despacio, se separó de ella, comenzando a desatar los nudos de aquel aparatoso vestido, mientras clavaba su mirada en la suya, incendiada.

Tras deshacerse del corpiño, hizo lo propio con la falda, dejando a la luz su ropa interior. Glimmer hizo ademán de librarse de la camisola pero Marvel la detuvo, queriendo ser él quien lo hiciera.

Marvel ahogó un suspiro ante aquella imagen divina, hasta que percibió aquellas sombras oscuras que trataban de ultrajar su belleza, sin conseguirlo. Inconscientemente Marvel tuvo que cambiar su expresión porque Glimmer trató de cubrirse el cuerpo con las manos, cosa que él evitó. Con mucha delicadeza la tumbó sobre la cama, colocándose él a su lado, recorriendo con sus dedos y con suma suavidad aquellas señales violáceas sin otro deseo que el de borrarlas, si no de su piel, de su alma y su corazón.

-Eres tan hermosa -le susurró mientras seguía acariciándola, observándola, deleitándose en su desnudez y, para Glimmer, aquello dejó de ser su mayor vergüenza para convertirse en lo más sensual que había experimentado jamás, sintiendo que aquellos ojos candentes como tizones hacían arder su interior.

Marvel se inclinó sobre ella y Glimmer se sintió estremecer cuando los dedos que con tanta dedicación la recorrían, se veían sustituidos por su boca masculina, por la calidez de sus labios y la humedad de su lengua que saboreaba su piel como si del manjar más exquisito se trataba. Y es que lo era, aquel dulzor conseguía turbar los sentidos de Marvel que abandonó rendido la lucha por dominarlos. El escucharla suspirar de aquella forma, mientras con cada presión de sus labios notaba el fuerte palpitar de su corazón en su piel hacía imposible cualquier intento de controlarse.

Cuando su boca alcanzó uno de sus pechos, ella se arqueó lanzando un gemido enredando sus dedos en el pelo de Marvel, como clara señal del placer que aquello le producía, gozando él de ser el artífice de aquella sensación en ella y elevándola a las alturas al centrar sus atenciones en su cima, endureciéndose entre sus labios y haciéndola gemir de nuevo. Hizo descender una de sus manos y, sin abandonar su seno, deshizo el nudo de su pañoleta, quitándosela.

Entonces sí separó su boca de su piel, a lo que ella gimió a modo de protesta, y es que Marvel no podía resistir los deseos de observar la figura de aquella diosa que se entregaba a él, convirtiéndolo en el más afortunado de los mortales. La recorrió nuevamente con ojos hambrientos mientras sus dedos recorrían su mismo sendero estudiándola, esforzándose por memorizar cada rincón de su contorno. Al llegar a su rostro, sus labios turgentes se mostraban entreabiertos, incitantes, como una atrayente trampa mortal, a la que él se abandonó sin remisión, mientras sus dedos seguían trazando cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, queriendo desvanecer cualquier posible sombra que hubiera podido dejar aquel maldito en su piel, ya fuera tratando de mancillarla o de poseerla porque, estaba bien seguro de que jamás había intentando amarla; eso sólo le correspondía a él, al igual que sabía que ella nunca había amado ni se había sentido amada, hasta ese instante en que la sentía vibrar con el simple roce de su piel.

Marvel continuó con su tortuoso camino de caricias, sin apenas dejar un centímetro de su anatomía por recorrer, deslizando su mano por la cara interna de sus muslos para llegar con enervante lentitud a su intimidad, haciendo que Glimmer se retorciera en las sábanas de anticipación. Cuando por fin asaltó su humedad, Marvel no pudo controlar un jadeo ahogado y que Glimmer absorbió con el suyo, al sentir como sus dedos acariciaban su centro sumiéndola en la más placentera de las sensaciones. El fuego que nacía desde su interior amenazaba con inflamarla y el anhelo de que aquella tortura acabara cuanto antes se contraponía con su afán de que esa delicia no concluyera jamás, lanzándola a un torbellino que le hacía ansiar mucho más.

-Marvel -gimió ella.

-Dime qué deseas -le susurró con alevosa intención, queriendo disfrutar un poco más de aquel momento que lo estaba llevando al borde del abismo.

-A ti -le respondió ella con la voz impregnada en ardor mientras con manos trémulas lo liberaba de la última prenda que separaba su piel de la suya.

Marvel alejó su mano de su cuerpo para asistirla, acusando ella de inmediato y de forma dolorosa su ausencia, solucionándolo él al instante, situándose con cuidado sobre ella.

Cuando la rozó con su excitación ya no pudo dilatar más aquel momento y la tomó, lo más lentamente que su propio deseo le permitió, lanzando ambos un gemido al sentir la plenitud de su completa unión. Sus cuerpos, obedeciendo a su propia voluntad comenzaron su sinuosa y cadenciosa danza, robándoles con cada uno de sus compases suspiros llenos de pasión y rebosantes de su amor. Glimmer hundía sus dedos en la espalda de Marvel mientras él besaba su boca con avidez, envueltos en aquel fuego abrasador que surgía desde la fusión de sus cuerpos y que iba a hacerles estallar, en cualquier momento, y deseando ambos que así fuera a la vez que sabían que no podrían resistirlo más. Marvel deslizó sus manos entre la cama y el cuerpo de Glimmer, hasta la parte baja de su espalda y la presionó contra él, ligando más sus caderas a las suyas provocando que sendos gemidos arrebatados escaparan de sus bocas ante el profundo contacto y anunciándoles que se acercaban al vórtice. Juntos recorrieron aquel torbellino que llevó al éxtasis sus cuerpos y embriagando sus sentidos, transportándolos a una nueva realidad, en la que únicamente existían ellos y aquel sentimiento que residía en sus corazones y que sentían crecer en su interior, con cada oleada que los envolvía.

Sus cuerpos laxos, narcotizados aún por el placer quedaron sostenidos bajo su abrazo mientras el aliento perdido volvía a sus pechos. Marvel se retiró con la misma suavidad con la que la había invadido y rodó sobre su espalda, colocando a Glimmer sobre él.

Quedaron varios minutos en silencio, simplemente disfrutando del calor de su contacto, ella trazando sendas erráticas en su torso y él enredando sus dedos en los hilos dorados de su cabello.

-¿Qué pasará ahora? -habló Glimmer rompiendo aquel mutismo.

-No lo sé -suspiró él. -La verdad es que no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

-¿Ni siquiera tu amor? -alzó ella su rostro.

-¿Aún no te convenciste de que es completamente tuyo? -acarició su mejilla con delicadeza.

-Entonces con eso me basta -alegó ella. -De hecho es lo único que yo te puedo ofrecer a ti.

-Eso no es cierto -aseveró con firmeza. -Hay algo que quiero pedirte, rogarte más bien.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó extrañada por la dureza con la que se habían vestido sus facciones súbitamente.

-No permitas que te toque, Glimmer -sentenció con rabia en su mirada. -A no ser que quieras que lo mate, no permitas que lo haga, ni para bien, ni para mal.

De repente, todo ese rencor que se agolpaba en sus ojos negros se licuó, tornándolos cristalinos, por las lágrimas que se agolpaban en ellos luchando por escapar.

-Por favor... -le susurró Marvel con un hilo de voz, casi un sollozo. El dolor que vio Glimmer en su rostro le hizo comprender que era el mismo que ella había sentido todo ese tiempo y que él convertía en suyo, queriendo compartirlo todo con ella, incluso eso.

-Jamás -le dijo antes de atrapar sus labios, intentando, tal y como acabara de hacer con ella hacía un momento, mitigar su dolor.

Siguieron amándose hasta que casi despuntó el alba, instante en el que Marvel abandonó Turín. Glimmer permaneció en aquella cama, ahora vacía, pero llena de su esencia y de promesas declaradas aun sin ser pronunciadas. Marvel ya no la dejaría sola, nunca más.

_Si ya se me queréis arrancar la cabeza por haber desaparecido hace mucho… pero bueno lo importante es que he vuelto así que no se preocupen que no voy abandonar este fic. La verdad es que me tome un tiempo para mi y mis estudios y ahora estoy un poco más relajada. _

_Ahora actualizare esta historia los miércoles y Domingos ya que el horario anterior_

_Martes y sábados publicare capítulos de otro fanfic si queréis leer lo aquí os dejo el link. _ s/9427859/1/El-triunfo-del-amor

_A MI ME TOMA 1 HORA ADAPTAR CADA CAPITULO… Y A USTEDES 1 MINUTO EN COMENTAR_

_Gracias _

_BYE XOXOXO_


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12

-¡Bienvenido, Capitán! -se apresuró a recibirlo Clove, tomando su brazo de modo casi posesivo. -Veo que habéis cumplido vuestra palabra en cuanto al grano.

-Jamás faltaría mi palabra a una bella dama como vos -alzó una de sus manos para besársela. -Espero que no os importe que haya pedido al Teniente Finnick que me acompañase -justificó Seneca la presencia del oficial allí.

-Al contrario -intervino Marvel que caminaba hacia ellos con Katniss de su brazo. -Es un placer teneros aquí, Teniente -añadió.

-Y para mí todo un honor -agradeció Finnick cuadrándose en señal de respeto.

-Conde Everdeen -sonrió malicioso Seneca sin embargo. -Pareciera que hoy soy bien recibido en Vilastagno. Me preguntaba si también lo soy por vuestra hermana -agregó soltando a Clove y ofreciendo su mano a Katniss, con clara invitación y que, muy a su pesar, ella no pudo rechazar.

Clove tomó entonces el brazo de su esposo y observó como se alejaban hacia el jardín. Sonrió triunfal, Seneca no perdía el tiempo.

-Habéis sido muy amable al traer el grano, Capitán Seneca -quiso congraciarse Katniss con él. Debía reconocer que, al menos y tal y como había apuntado Clove, había cumplido con su palabra.

-Es hermoso haceros feliz con tan poco -le sonrió él halagado. -Mis soldados han depositado las carretas en el patio trasero -se jactó de informarle. -Puedo pedirles que ellos mismos lo transporten al pueblo.

-Os lo agradezco -asintió ella con una tenue sonrisa.

-Soy yo el que os lo agradece a vos -alegó con voz grave y serias facciones. -Desde que os he conocido...

De repente un par de risas escuchadas a lo lejos interrumpió el discurso de Seneca, cosa que a Katniss le otorgó cierto alivio pues empezaba a incomodarle el trasfondo de aquella conversación.

-Son conmovedores -comentó Seneca refiriéndose a Thresh y Rue, que parecían compartir un momento muy divertido. -El Conde es tan tímido, casi torpe a veces, pero la Marquesa lo mira como si fuese el mejor de los hombres. ¿Sabéis a que se debe? -preguntó con declarada intención.

Katniss se limitó a negar con la cabeza y sonreír levemente; cualquier respuesta que diera sin duda no le sería de gran ayuda.

-El amor -declaró él entonces y Katniss contuvo la respiración temerosa. -El amor cambia nuestra percepción, nuestros sentidos, incluso puede cambiar nuestras vidas.

De pronto, Seneca asió su mano y la colocó en su pecho. Katniss sobresaltada, alcanzó a desviar su mirada de él.

-Yo os amo, Condesa -le confesó con su voz tan impregnada de aquel sentimiento que quería transmitirle que Katniss casi sintió nauseas. -Me habéis cambiado, sacáis a relucir en mí todo lo bueno que llevo dentro y que jamás pensé poseer y deseo fervientemente haceros mi esposa.

Katniss trató de disimular su rostro contrariado, la palabras que Peeta le dijera el día anterior volvieron a su mente y se avergonzó por haber sido tan ingenua y, al parecer, no fue sólo algo figurado pues sintió el calor ocupar sus mejillas. Por primera vez en su vida, Katniss se alegró de aquel ridículo rubor que solía delatarla pues, en vista de la sonrisa complacida que se dibujaba en el rostro de Seneca, no cabía duda de que el Capitán había malinterpretado aquel detalle.

-No tenéis que responder enseguida -se apresuró a decir creyendo que la libraba de aquella pena excusando su timidez.

Katniss asintió agradecida, verdaderamente era un mal trago el que le estaba evitando, aunque tarde o temprano tendría que tomarlo.

Ese momento llegó antes de lo que ella hubiera querido pues, Seneca, dirigía sus pasos hacia Marvel, con todo el buen ánimo que su declaración le había dejado.

-Conde Everdeen, al fin he hablado con vuestra hermana -le anunció con el pecho henchido de orgullo, -y le he manifestado todo mi amor por ella.

Marvel miró al Capitán sin una pizca de asombro en sus facciones, bien sabía cuales eran las intenciones del oficial al acudir a aquella comida. Pronto su mirada se desvió hacia Katniss y ahí la mantuvo, estudiando los ojos de su hermana, quien también lo miraba fijamente, como si con aquello consiguieran mantener una conversación que permaneciera del todo ajena a los demás.

-Mi corazón espera que Katniss comparta ese mismo sentimiento -continuaba Seneca. -Así que sólo me resta pediros que me permitáis frecuentar a vuestra hermana.

Marvel permaneció unos segundos más en silencio, pero es que no le hacía falta preguntarle a Katniss su opinión. No sólo sabía a ciencia cierta que su corazón pertenecía, para su desgracia, a Peeta Mellark sino que la mirada apagada y afligida de Katniss hablaba por sí sola.

Para Marvel fue inevitable que el rostro de Glimmer paseara por su mente, eso, y la infelicidad en la que habían estado sumidos ambos por tanto tiempo. Jamás desearía que su hermana pasara por aquello, que uniera su vida a un hombre sin amarlo sintiéndose obligada por él. Sería el causante de su desdicha y nunca podría perdonárselo, y menos después de haber disfrutado de la fortuna de sentirse en brazos del ser amado tan solo unas horas antes. Lo que días antes le parecía una decisión imposible de tomar, ahora se convertía en la única plausible.

-Creo que os confundís, Capitán -alegó con voz fuerte pero calmada. -Yo no puedo acceder si mi hermana no está de acuerdo, no puedo obligarla a frecuentar a quien no le agrada.

-Conde Everdeen ¿a qué estáis jugando? -inquirió airado. -Creía que mi propuesta sería bien aceptada -miró a Clove de soslayo, de modo acusatorio.

-Os repito que no considero que Katniss sea feliz por recibir vuestras atenciones -le reiteró sin retroceder ni un ápice en su actitud. -En esta casa, querido Capitán, estamos acostumbrados a respetar y a obedecer los sentimientos.

-No toleraré semejante burla -espetó Seneca con el rostro enrojecido de la rabia. -Y Conde Everdeen, por supuesto el grano volverá al Fuerte conmigo -le escupió. -No acostumbro a hacer presentes a quien me ofende.

Y sin añadir nada más dio media vuelta y se alejó. Clove hizo ademán de salir tras él pero Marvel la detuvo, y no de un modo muy delicado.

-¿Adónde crees que vas? -la tomó por un brazo, sacudiéndola, sin importarle que sus padres estuvieran delante. -¿Piensas rogar a un villano que vuelva sobre sus pasos después de que haya ofendido mi casa?

-¡Estás loco! -exclamó ella indignada. -¡No te das cuenta de lo que has hecho! -alegó enfurecida antes de abandonar el jardín y entrar en el Palacio.

-Gracias, Marvel -se acercó Katniss por detrás. -Imagino cuánto te ha costado.

-Menos de lo que crees -le sonrió él acariciando su mejilla. -He comprendido muchas cosas -susurró con mirada distraída.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -se extrañó ella.

-Nada -sacudió él la cabeza ampliando su sonrisa. -Para mí quizás es demasiado tarde, pero tú debes pensar tan solo en ti, lucha por tu propia felicidad.

-Glimmer piensa lo mismo -repuso ella.

-Lo sé -sentenció él besando su frente mientras sopesaba el alcance de sus propias palabras _¿de verdad sería tarde?_

-¿Y qué pasará ahora con el grano de los campesinos? -expresó Katniss su inquietud y su culpabilidad.

-No te preocupes por eso -la tomó por los hombros guiándola hacia el interior. -De momento, disfrutemos del almuerzo.

-¡Teniente Finnick! -voceó Seneca al abandonar el jardín.

-Sí, Capitán -se cuadró él.

-Que recojan el grano, inmediatamente -le indicó. -Lo llevamos de vuelta al Fuerte.

-Pero...

-¡Es una orden! -vociferó iracundo. -Os aguardaré fuera de la quinta.

-Sí, mi Capitán -respondió con premura.

Finnick corrió hacia el patio trasero. Allí los soldados que habían llevado el grano estaban descargando el correspondiente a las reservas de la finca, ayudados por algunos criados. Octavia, Effie, Cinna y Annie estaban entre ellos. Finnick suspiró con pesar al ver el rostro sonriente de ésta última.

-Brigadas -se dirigió a sus hombres aunque llamó la atención de todos los presentes. -Volved a cargar esos sacos. Nos los llevamos al Fuerte.

-Sí, Teniente -respondieron al unísono, obedeciendo.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? -estalló Cinna. -¡Malditos franceses! ¡Nos enseñan el pan para luego arrebatárnoslo! -le gritaba mientras Octavia trataba de calmarlo.

-Sólo sigo órdenes -se excusó Finnick sin necesidad de hacerlo. Aún así eso no serviría de mucho. Cinna se zafó del agarre de Octavia y, tras un disimulado mas significativo intercambio de miradas con Effie, se marchó.

-Finnick -susurró Annie afligida.

El simple tono de su voz le estrujó las entrañas y la impotencia lo dominó. Cada vez era más difícil mantener silencio ante tanta injusticia, pero el rango de Seneca lo amparaba y él era sólo un hombre que nada podría hacer contra él.

-Ni siquiera se porqué -trato de justificarse. -No está en mis manos -las alzó mostrándoselas, vacías e inútiles.

Annie asintió, aunque su rostro lleno de tristeza bien decía lo contrario y se alejó de él adentrándose en la cocina. Finnick bajó la mirada y entonces notó una mano que apretaba su hombro de forma amistosa. Giró su rostro y se encontró los ojos llenos de comprensión de Effie, cosa que le sorprendió.

-Lo siento -dijo él vacilante.

-Ya estamos listos, Teniente -le informó uno de los muchachos.

-Entonces, en marcha -les ordenó, tras de inclinarse levemente ante Effie a modo de despedida.

Ella los observó alejarse. A pesar de todo, ese oficial extranjero merecía el amor de Annie. Sólo esperaba que fuera cuidadoso y que los muchachos no fueran demasiado duro con él.

Como Effie bien sabía, los hombres estaban en el refugio preparados, aun sin tener la certeza de para qué, estaban más que listos en caso de tener que intervenir de inmediato.

-Ayer, en la plaza, la Condesita Everdeen me reconoció, ¿verdad? Pero no me ha denunciado -le comentaba Cato a Peeta.

-Me alegra de que por fin lo entiendas y que te hayas decidido a volver -palmeó él su espalda.

-Sé que tenéis razón -admitió él. -Que la tenéis todos. Pero, a veces, el odio que siento por ese asesino de Seneca es más fuerte.

-Te comprendo -se congració con él. -Pero es gracias a hombres como tú que nos liberaremos muy pronto de él. Ya lo verás.

-¡Seneca vuelve al Fuerte con el grano! -les alertó la voz de Cinna a todos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -salió a su encuentro Peeta.

-En realidad no lo sé, en cuanto el Teniente Finnick ha dado la orden de volver a cargar el grano he partido hacia aquí -le explicó con la respiración agitada.

-Buen trabajo -lo felicitó Haymitch.

-¡Preparaos! -dio la voz de alarma Peeta haciendo que todos montaran en sus caballos.

-Tú ganas -le guiñó el ojo Haymitch. -Suerte que no aposté nada contra ti.

Peeta sonrió satisfecho y espoleó su caballo. Ya habían planeado de antemano como sería el ataque, así que no hizo falta dar ningún tipo de indicación. Pronto, él y sus hombres llegaron al lugar que habían concretado y no pasaron muchos minutos antes de que escucharan el ruido de carretas. Extrajo su catalejo del morral y se regocijó al ver el destacamento tan escaso de hombres al que se iban a enfrentar. Eso le decía claramente a Peeta que Seneca creía tener bien asegurados sus propósitos y que volver a llevarse el grano había sido un impulso fruto del momento. Aquello lo llenó de sosiego. Si sus planes habían tenido que ver con Katniss, había fallado estrepitosamente y eso, le producía aún más gozo.

Guardó el catalejo y le hizo una seña a sus hombres con la mano para indicarles el número de soldados que formaba la tropa a lo que asintieron. Sólo restaba aguardar al momento propicio.

Quien inició el ataque fue Cato y aprovechando la elevación del terreno donde se situaban se lanzó hacia Finnick derribándolo del caballo. A pesar de la violencia del golpe, trató de defenderse pero fue a parar con el cuchillo del bandido que se acercó de forma peligrosa a su cuello a la vez que lo inmovilizaba.

-Yo de ti me calmaba, soldadito -se mofó Cato mientras comprobaba que Haymitch apuntaba a la cabeza de Seneca y sus compañeros hacían lo propio con el resto de soldados.

-Buenos días, Capitán Seneca -se aproximó Peeta, alzando su arma. -¿Seríais tan amable de tirar vuestras armas y desmontar del caballo? -le indicó con gran sarcasmo. -Os lo agradecería infinitamente.

El odio que despedían los ojos de Seneca era casi tangible, que se acrecentaba ante la sonrisa con la que se regodeaba Peeta. Sin embargo, poco le ayudó el veneno que despedía su mirada. No tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

-Bravo, Capitán -ironizó Peeta al verlo entregar sus armas a Haymitch y descender de su montura.

-Vamos, retirad los caballos y atadlos a los nuestros -les pidió el doctor a sus compañeros mientras otros tomaban las riendas de las carretas.

-Capitán ¿porqué tenéis esa cara? -Peeta no pudo evitar jactarse a su costa. -¿No me digáis que estáis molesto conmigo? -preguntó con falsa aflicción. -Tan sólo estáis a dos horas de camino del Fuerte y un pequeño paseo no hace daño a nadie.

Aquello provocó las risas de sus compañeros que ya empezaban a alejarse del lugar y que Seneca lo maldijera con la mirada.

-La próxima vez será diferente -le aseguró como un juramento.

-Eso lo veremos, Capitán -aseveró Peeta sin bajar el arma. -Mientras tanto, os deseo que disfrutéis del paisaje.

Peeta tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver el estado en que dejaba a Seneca, empuñadas las manos de rabia e impotencia. Sin querer prestarle más atención de la que en realidad merecía aquel infame, azuzó su caballo y se unió a sus compañeros.

Acudieron directos al pueblo, no había porque desviarse del camino y, todos los campesinos los recibieron con alegría, recibiéndolos con vítores y aclamándolos. Poco les importaba que fueran El Gavilán y sus hombres y que acudieran enmascarados. Tampoco que pudieran acusarlos de apoyarlo. Lo importante era que le devolvían lo que era suyo y con clara razón y justicia.

Effie y Annir se acercaron al tumulto y, aunque ambas estaban emocionadas, a Effie no le fue difícil adivinar la preocupación que asaltaba a la muchacha.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -preguntó Effie a quien bien sabía era Haymitch.

-Os devolvemos lo que es vuestro, mi bella dama -le respondió él con tono sugerente.

-Me diréis que el Capitán Seneca os lo ha entregado así, sin más -quiso seguir ella indagando.

-En realidad ha sido más amistoso de lo que creíamos -agregó con aire divertido.

Effie rió ante su comentario pero supo por su rostro, que aquello no era la respuesta que Annie esperaba, o la que despejaría sus dudas completamente.

-Decidme caballero -continuó Effie con aquel juego que Haymitch había iniciado. -¿Significa eso que la fama que os precede de no derramar sangre sigue impune?

-Quizás yo me excedí un poco con el Teniente y acabó más vapuleado de lo que yo planeaba -intervino Cato. -Pero eso le pasa por dárselas de valiente -fanfarroneó dando una sonora carcajada.

-Effie, voy a dar un paseo -le dijo Annie de pronto en voz baja, tratando de que su hermano que ayudaba a descargar el grano no la escuchara.

-¿Un paseo? -inquirió Effie con recelo.

-La Condesita no me necesitará hasta tarde -repuso la joven. -Me ha comentado que, en cuanto termine el almuerzo, quiere ir en busca del Marqués Mellark. Imagino que no volverá hasta el anochecer.

-No necesitas darme explicaciones -la tranquilizó ella, viéndola apretar los pliegues de su vestido. -Ve con cuidado.

Annie asintió y, asegurándose de que su hermano no la viera, abandonó la plaza.

Aunque las dos horas de caminata le daban tiempo suficiente para pensar y sopesar su actitud, lo único que ocupaba su mente era la necesidad imperiosa de saber que Finnick estaba bien. Aquel bandido no había sido claro pero por su forma de alardear quizás se había ensañado con él.

Al poco de abandonar el bosque, la vasta y sobria construcción de piedra del Fuerte recortó el horizonte. Fue casi al llegar a la puerta cuando vino a asimilar lo que estaba haciendo. Miró hacia atrás, al bosque, que representaba las dos horas que le había costado recorrerlo y se dijo, casi más para alentarse que para otra cosa, que ya que estaba allí, al menos preguntaría por su estado y con esa intención se acercó al Cabo de Guardia.

-¿En qué puedo servirle, señorita? -se cuadró él educadamente.

-Quería preguntar por el Teniente Finnick -comenzó a explicarle ella.

-Disculpadme un momento -la interrumpió, tras lo que desapareció por la puerta.

-Brigada -le escuchó llamar a un soldado que pasaba justo por allí. -Comunícale al Teniente Finnick que hay una joven esperándolo.

El muchacho se apresuró a cumplir el mandato y cruzó el claustro para adentrarse al edificio de los oficiales.

-Será sólo un momento -le dijo volviendo a su puesto y sumiéndola en el nerviosismo.

Con cada segundo de espera estaba más segura de que aquello no había sido una idea nada brillante, aunque, a buenas horas había ido a darse cuenta. Tal vez lo mejor sería irse, total ese soldado no la conocía. Sin embargo, Finnick le preguntaría por ella y por su descripción sabría quien era y quizás, sería mucho más estúpido el haber ido hasta allí para haberse marchado sin más...

La mente de Annie no hacía más que elucubrar posibles vías de escape y excusas para ello cuando lo vio aparecer por el portón.

Iba vestido de paisano, era la primera vez que lo veía sin su habitual uniforme y no pudo decidir que indumentaria prefería. De oficial destacaba su porte impecable, montando su caballo como flamante caballero, con aire orgulloso de su rango, tan gallardo y apuesto, pero, viéndolo así, la idea de que no fuera un oficial del ejército invasor sino un muchacho normal y corriente, se tornaba casi tangible aunque dolorosa.

-¡Annie! -exclamó sorprendido al verla. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Después de mostrarle su decepción por el asunto del grano, lo que menos esperaba era encontrarla allí.

-Yo... -vaciló ella.

De pronto, Finnick la tomó de la mano y la alejó de la puerta y de oídos indiscretos.

-¿Ha sucedido algo? -preguntó alarmado.

-No -se apresuró a negar ella tras lo que guardó silencio.

-¿Entonces? -insistió él sin comprender.

-Supe del ataque que sufristeis por parte de El Gavilán y de sus hombres y escuché que te habían herido, así que me preocupé y quise saber como estabas, por lo que decidí venir -dijo de súbito, casi de forma atolondrada y sin apenas respirar.

Finnick se mantuvo en silencio un momento, repasando mentalmente lo que le había dicho, temiendo haberla escuchado mal.

-¿Dices que has venido caminando desde el pueblo sólo para saber si yo estaba bien? -preguntó con cierta incredulidad.

Annie bajó el rostro mordiéndose el labio. Definitivamente aquello había sido una estupidez y él no tardaría en hacérselo saber. Sin embargo, notó una mano tomar en su mejilla haciéndola elevar la mirada, hacia la suya, que casi se le antojaba más azul de lo que recordaba.

-Estoy bien -le susurró él sonriente. -Aquel bandido hirió más mi orgullo que otra cosa.

-Pero, ¿y esto? -posó su dedo cerca de un corte en su cuello.

Finnick no había tenido conciencia de la gran sensibilidad de esa parte de su cuerpo hasta ese momento en que aquel roce lo hacia temblar de pies a cabeza.

-No tiene importancia -la calmó él tratando a su vez de dominar su voz.

-De igual modo deberías cubrir la herida -le reprochó ella sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su vestido. -El polvo podría infectarla.

Finnick la vio ponerse de puntillas con la intención de colocárselo en el cuello así que se inclinó sobre ella, aunque posiblemente demasiado. Sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que su aliento se mezclaba con el suyo de modo turbador.

-Gracias -musitó él mientras se lo ataba en la nuca.

-De nada -titubeó ella azorada por la cercanía bajando ya sus manos.

-Y gracias también por el pañuelo -agregó sonriente.

-Entonces, ¿no te importa que haya venido? -preguntó con ingenuidad y alivio.

-Claro que sí -repuso él serio, haciendo que ella volviera a bajar la mirada, avergonzada. -Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa, Annie.

Annie levantó su rostro y una sonrisa afloraba a sus labios mientras las perlas de sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Finnick la admiró un momento. La palabra "preciosa" quedaba muy lejos de lo que aquella imagen le parecía, era una belleza angelical, mezcla de dulzura e inocencia pero a la vez arrolladora y deslumbrante. Lo llenó de ternura el hecho de que una afirmación tan simple, además de sincera, como la que acababa de hacer, pudiera provocar en ella esa reacción, entre ilusionada, turbada y halagada, tanto por tan poco.

Quizás debería haber controlado su impulso. Era cierto que apenas lo conocía y podría haberlo malinterpretado, pero era lo que había deseado desde que la había visto frente a él y más, después de aquel gesto suyo de ir a verlo, inquieta por él; eso era lo más bello que nadie había hecho jamás por él. Sin embargo, su corazón triunfó contra su cautela y, sin cuestionárselo más, la rodeó con sus brazos estrechándola contra pecho.

Notó su cuerpo menudo tensarse un momento, aunque, para gozo de Finnick sólo fue un segundo, hasta que sus manos vacilantes se alzaron para colocarse en su espalda mientras acomodaba su mejilla sobre su pecho, oyendo un suspiro furtivo escapar de sus labios.

Finnick no pudo evitar sonreír. El efecto que aquel sencillo acto producía en él era devastador. Lo llenaba de una euforia incontrolable, a la vez que lo inundaba un mar de calma, como si aquella paradoja fuera posible que habitara sin crear conflictos en un mismo espacio, en su corazón. Sentirla así, abandonada y confiada al abrigo de sus brazos, le producía una dicha desconocida e inimaginable y que le hacía olvidar, casi por completo, el resto del mundo, casi...

-¿Me esperas un momento? -dijo él de súbito, separándose un poco de ella, a lo que Annie asintió.

Respiró hondo un par de veces viéndolo alejarse. Tal vez Finnick pensaría que era poco recatada al dejarse abrazar de esa manera por un hombre al que apenas conocía mas, al encontrarse albergada en su pecho, la sensación de que aquello era lo correcto, lo adecuado, y de que su lugar era allí, entre sus brazos, fue lo único que se hizo presente en ella. Eso y el latido errático de su corazón que aún resonaba en sus oídos.

Pronto lo vio aparecer portando las riendas de un caballo, caminando hacia ella y le entristeció la idea de la inminente despedida.

-¿Qué sucede? -quiso saber él al notar la desilusión en sus ojos.

-Yo... no sé montar -dijo como excusa, apenada por haberse dejado llevar por una tonta ilusión.

-Aunque supieras hacerlo no iba a permitir que te marcharas sola -la corrigió mientras, con gran agilidad montaba al animal. -Acércate -le indicó con la mano.

Annie obedeció y, rápidamente, lo vio inclinarse para tomarla de la cintura e izarla sobre la montura, colocándola delante de él, en su regazo. Luego Finnick cogió las riendas y puso rumbo hacia el pueblo.

Durante el tranquilo trayecto, lo único que se escuchó fueron los cascos del caballo y la propia melodía del bosque. Tal vez deberían haber ocupado aquel tiempo en hablar, ya fuera para conocerse mejor o para intercambiar meras banalidades. Pero aquello poco importaba y tampoco era necesario. A él le bastaba con saborear el aroma de su cabello y que a veces rozaba su rostro intoxicándolo y para ella era suficiente con sentir el calor de su pecho y el sosiego y la seguridad que le transmitía. Era un momento perfecto, plácido y sin necesidad de ornamentos y eso era lo que lo hacía único. Fue casi llegando al final del bosque cuando ella rompió aquella magia.

-Puedes dejarme aquí -le pidió.

Finnick detuvo el caballo y desmontó, ayudándola a ella después, claramente decepcionado.

-Te avergüenza que te vean conmigo ¿verdad? -no pudo reprimirse.

-Por supuesto que no -lo miró ella contrariada. -Es por mi hermano.

-Temes que él te... -se inquietó él.

-No temo por mí -le cortó negando con la cabeza. -Cinna jamás me ha puesto un dedo encima. Es por ti por quien temo -agregó con firmeza aunque pronto se amedrentó, volteándose. De nuevo su naturaleza impulsiva la dejaba en evidencia. Quiso marcharse de allí, cuanto antes, y lo habría hecho si un par de manos poderosas no la hubieran detenido.

-Pues deja de temer -le dijo girándola para que lo mirara de nuevo, sosteniendo sus brazos. -La única que podría impedirme que estuviera cerca de ti eres tú misma. Pídemelo y lo haré -la retó. -Una sola palabra tuya y me alejaré de ti para siempre.

Finnick contuvo la respiración, expectante, rogando porque aquella palabra no llegara. Quizás estaba arriesgando demasiado con su aseveración, pero era preferible que si aquello tenía que terminar, lo hiciese ahora, cuando apenas estaba comenzando. Después sería muy difícil dominar aquel sentimiento que empezaba a brotar en su interior como para tratar de atajarlo.

Escudriñó en sus ojos ante aquel indeseable sonido que seguía sin hacer aparición, queriendo saber cuanto más debería alargarse su agónica espera y lo único que encontró fue ese mismo brillo perlado que lo deslumbrara momentos antes y que ahora lo llenaba de esperanza.

Aquel silencio se alargó unos instantes más y, a Finnick, aquello le dijo mucho más que mil palabras juntas.

-¿Es ésa tu respuesta? -se animó a preguntarle en un susurro, disfrazando su propia inquietud.

Annie asintió despacio con la cabeza. Ni siquiera se atrevía a pronunciar la palabra, temerosa de que condenara de forma equivoca la regla que él había impuesto.

Pero Finnick no lo malinterpretaría, no cuando ese gesto era lo que más ansiaba. Se acercó a ella tomando sus mejillas, con la mente repleta de miles de cosas que deseaba decirle pero que resultaban vacías, sin alcanzar a expresar lo que irradiaba de aquel minúsculo brote que habitaba en su corazón y que ahora ocupaba todo su interior, por completo. Lo llenó de impotencia el no ser capaz de expresarle todo aquello e hizo lo único que creyó que calmaría aquella ansiedad.

Posó sus labios sobre los suyos, con delicadeza, casi un leve roce y, aunque ella no lo rechazó, adivinó en su titubeo la inexperiencia y la timidez del primer beso. Se sintió avergonzado por el hecho de que su ego masculino se viera alimentado ante la certeza de ser él el afortunado que probase esos labios por primera vez, como si fuera un ladrón robándole aquella caricia. Pero al notar como ella, ya fuera por puro mimetismo o por instinto, se unía a la cadencia de su beso, ese pesar se tornó en dicha, al saber que ella le obsequiaba con aquel presente, gustosa de hacerlo.

Aquello lo hizo aventurarse un poco más y, soltando su rostro para rodearla con sus brazos, profundizó su beso, aumentando la intensidad de su caricia y deteniéndose a saborear aquella suave piel de la que emanaba el más dulce de los elixires. Capturó en su boca un suspiro que escapó de sus labios trémulos, como su delicado cuerpo, que ahora se aferraba al suyo colgándose de su cuello, poniendo a un lado su pudor, y dejándose llevar por aquella sensación que los recorría a ambos y que propagaba, afianzaba aquel sentimiento que había nacido en ambos tornándolo poderoso e indestructible.

Tal vez para Annie no fuera más que su primer beso, pero para Finnick era la rúbrica de una promesa; la de que nada ni nadie lo apartaría ya de ella, ni siquiera aquella maldita Revolución.

_Awww acaso no son tiernos Finnick y Annie… como se habrán dado cuenta en esta historia no solo se basa en los protagonistas Katniss y Peeta sino que también en las demás parejas esta es una de las cosas por las que me gusto mucho esta historia, ya que todos desempeñan un papel muy importante en ella. _

_Agradecimientos:_

_**Katry Wishart:**__ Si la historia es fascinante te enganchas desde el primer capitulo, y si es bueno ver que la historia también muestra las otras parejas. Muy pronto aparecerán nuevas parejas, sacad conclusiones de quienes podrían ser las próximas y gracias por tus reviews_

_**Everllarkglee4ever**: jajaja si volví, me imagino que querías matarme por no haber actualizado en semanas pero tuve que atender otros compromisos, afortunadamente estoy de vuelta y no pienso abandonar este fic gracias por tus reviews._

_AMI ME TOMA 1 HORA ADAPTAR CADA CAPITULO… Y A USTEDES 1 MINUTO EN COMENTAR_

_Bye xoxoxo _


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13

Katniss espoleó con ahínco su caballo, presa de la ansiedad. Había ido al arroyo, esperanzada de encontrar allí a Peeta pero, recordando la discusión que tuvieran el día anterior era muy posible que no acudiera a su cita, como así había sido.

Sin embargo, estaba más que decidida a encontrarse con él, lo necesitaba. A costa de que le reprochase que él había tenido razón en cuanto a Seneca, ansiaba contarle como Marvel había cambiado de opinión respecto a él y su relación, aunque su búsqueda estaba resultando más que infructuosa. En esos instantes abandonaba el refugio donde Peeta pasaba a convertirse en El Gavilán y descorazonada comprobó, por las brasas aún humeantes, que no hacía mucho que habían dejado el lugar.

Así que decidió acudir al Palacio Mellark, aún sabiendo que el hecho de poder encontrarse con su madre iba a resultar una situación delicada, por no decir violenta.

El camino le resultó más largo de lo que su paciencia le permitía y respiró hondo en busca de sosiego cuando empezó, al fin, a recorrer el sendero que atravesaba los bellos jardines del palacio. Quizás en otra ocasión se hubiera detenido a contemplar aquella maravilla fruto de la naturaleza y en perfecta conjunción con la intervención de la mano del hombre pero todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en Peeta y en encontrarlo.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, un joven criado, seguido de otro de mayor edad y semblante claramente disgustado, la ayudó a descender del caballo.

-Condesa Everdeen -se inclinó el viejo sirviente.

-Quisiera ver al Marqués Mellark -le informó Katniss, notablemente sorprendida porque aquel hombre supiese su identidad. No recordaba haberlo visto nunca.

-El Marqués no está, señora -le anunció, no sin cierto toque de altivez.

Katniss lo miró suspicaz, con la sensación de que aquel criado le estaba negando a Peeta.

-Necesito hablar con él -quiso insistir ella, aunque sin exigencia.

-Lo siento pero no está en el Palacio -le reiteró sin abandonar aquella actitud.

-Yo me encargo, Beetee -se escuchó sonar tras él la voz de Enobaria Mellark.

El sirviente se limitó a inclinarse y a obedecer, alejándose de las dos mujeres, aunque no demasiado.

-La pequeña Katniss -apoyó Enobaria ambas manos en su bastón, recorriéndola con la mirada de arriba a abajo, con interés.

Katniss no sólo se sintió observaba sino estudiada, lo que la incomodaba sobremanera, y más proviniendo aquel escrutinio de esa mujer que había dado claras muestras en el pasado de odiar a su familia. Aún así, inclinó la cabeza levemente, ya no como prueba de respeto sino de educación.

-Buenas tardes, Marquesa.

-Así que estás buscando a mi hijo -declaró animadamente.

Aquel tono "amistoso" sorprendió a Katniss. Siempre, desde que hubo sabido la identidad de Peeta, había dado por supuesto que la Marquesa sentiría, como poco, aprensión hacia ella por ser hija de quien era, y que se opondría en todos los sentidos a que se relacionara con él. Pero ahora, no obstante...

-En realidad mi hijo no me ha informado de adonde ha ido o cuando volverá -se lamentó, al igual que lo hizo Katniss para sus adentros. _¿Quizás Peeta la estaba evitando?_

-Aunque, ya que me has honrado con tu visita me gustaría aprovechar la ocasión para que conversáramos un poco -la invitó con un gesto a caminar con ella hacia los jardines.

Katniss la miró recelosa a lo que Enobaria respondió comenzando aquel paseo, dando por sentado que ella la seguiría, cosa que hizo.

-Entiendo tu reticencia, querida -le sonrió ella comprensiva en cuanto Katniss se colocó a su altura. -He sido una acérrima enemiga de los Everdeen, así como lo habéis sido vosotros míos y de mi casa, pero ahora pienso sólo en el bienestar de Peeta.

Ahora, la desconfianza de Katniss se tornó en incredulidad.

-La cercanía de la muerte te hace ver las cosas de diverso modo -dijo a modo de excusa la Marquesa.

-No habléis así -repuso Katniss, en cierto modo avergonzada. Una cosa era aquel rencor con el que Marvel trataba de contagiarla y otra muy distinta que le deseara la muerte.

-Tranquila -la alentó. -Una se acostumbra a todo, incluso a pensar en la muerte y no está mal ¿sabes? Te permite distinguir lo importante de lo que no lo es sin perder el tiempo. Tú amas a mi hijo ¿verdad? -preguntó de súbito, haciendo a Katniss enrojecer profundamente.

Enobaria soltó una leve risita.

-¿Qué hay más hermoso en este mundo que dos jóvenes que aman? -tomó su mano con gesto conciliador.

-¿No os oponéis? -aquello sorprendió a Katniss gratamente, haciéndola sonreír. -No osaba esperar tanto -admitió.

-Peeta es lo que más amo en este mundo -declaró la Marquesa, -y deseo su felicidad, por encima de todas las cosas, incluso dejando de lado los antiguos rencores. Así que tenéis mi bendición.

-Os lo agradezco infinitamente, Marquesa -sonrió Katniss ampliamente.

-Pero me temo que tu hermano, sin embargo, no piensa como yo -apuntó afligida.

-Marvel está muy cambiado -la contradijo animosa. -Entenderá.

En esta ocasión fue la marquesa quien se mostró asombrada.

-¿Cambiado? ¿Qué ha podido cambiar el estado de ánimo de tu hermano? -preguntó con declarado interés.

-Ni yo misma lo sé -reconoció encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Mas que importancia tiene? Lo importante es que él y vos olvidéis el pasado.

-Tienes razón -le sonrió ella. -Siento no haberte ayudado con el paradero de mi hijo.

Katniss la miró extrañada, la Marquesa bien parecía querer dar por terminada aquella conversación y no alcanzaba a comprender el porqué. ¿Tal vez la había ofendido?

-Mi salud se resiente con suma facilidad -se apresuró a excusarse. Alargó la mano hacia Beetee quien, con premura, la tomó para que su señora se apoyara en él.

-En ese caso me retiro -se inclinó Katniss, con cierto alivio. -Confío en que os mejoréis.

-Y yo confío en que vuelvas a visitarme otro día -inclinó su cabeza.

-Sí, Marquesa -dijo a modo de despedida tras lo que se dirigió al joven criado que le ofrecía las riendas de su caballo.

Enobaria la observó cabalgar alejándose de ellos.

-Maldita escuálida -masculló entre dientes con los ojos inyectados en rabia, apretando la mano de su sirviente quien reprimía una mueca de dolor. -Demasiado te has acercado a mi hijo, pero eso es algo que pienso remediar, y muy pronto.

Katniss azuzó a su caballo con renovadas energías. Aquella visita suya al Palacio Mellark había sido más que reveladora y la necesidad de encontrar a Peeta se hizo imperiosa. Si bien era cierto que el motivo de su discusión aún permanecía allí, que tanto Enobaria como Marvel vieran con buenos ojos su relación era un buen motivo para que hablasen e hiciesen las paces. Decidió volver al arroyo, estaba decidida a aguardar allí todo el día, bien valía la pena la espera.

Sin embargo, al llegar, su corazón comenzó a palpitar desbocado al ver que el caballo de Peeta estaba atado a uno de los árboles. Se apeó del suyo y con manos temblorosas lo aseguró a una rama, tras lo que se encaminó hacia la orilla.

Estaba sentado en una gran roca y aún portaba las ropas de El Gavilán, cosa que le resultó una temeridad, aunque no podía dejar de reconocer como el toque de rebeldía que le concedía aquel vestuario aumentaba considerablemente su atractivo.

Caminaba hacia él cuando Peeta se volteó percatándose de la llegada de alguien y Katniss quedó estática. Era cierto que él había acudido a su habitual cita, pero el temor de su posible reproche la paralizó. Susurrar su nombre fue lo único que consiguió hacer mientras lo veía alzarse y avanzar hacia ella, con la mirada ausente de cualquier emoción, cosa que aún angustió más a Katniss.

Pero al llegar a su altura y detenerse frente a ella, el rostro de Edward resplandeció en una amplia sonrisa conforme la rodeaba con sus brazos y la atraía hacia él, buscando entonces con sus labios los de Katniss, con desesperación. Y Katniss no sólo aceptó su caricia gustosa sino que colgó sus brazos de su cuello acercándose a él, derritiéndose en aquel momento que tanto había temido no volver a compartir con él. Aunque, al parecer, no era ella a la única a la que le había torturado aquella discusión; la insistencia con que lo labios de Peeta poseían los suyos bien se lo mostraba. Allí, uno en brazos del otro era como si todo hubiera quedado atrás, como si no fuera necesaria ninguna explicación, aunque Katniss estaba decidida a darla.

-Peeta, lo siento tanto -comenzó a decirle mientras él se mostraba reticente a dejar sus labios. -Tenías tanta razón. Seneca...

De repente, Peeta posó sus dedos sobre su boca sin dejarla continuar.

-Espera, déjame hablar a mí -le pidió.

Katniss asintió aunque sin entender.

-Creo que puedo adivinar lo que ha sucedido -comenzó a decir, sin ocultar su satisfacción. -Seneca ha llevado el grano a Vilastagno y te ha pedido que te cases con él pero, como tú lo has rechazado, se ha vuelto a llevar el grano al Fuerte, ofendido.

-¿Cómo sabes lo del grano? -se extrañó ella.

-Porque El Gavilán se ha encargado de devolvérselo a los campesinos -le guiñó el ojo con aire travieso.

-Ya veo -sonrió ella entendiendo. -Pues creo que no os han informado correctamente, mi apuesto bandido -quiso continuar ella con su juego.

-Así que apuesto –esbozó Peeta media sonrisa pícara haciendo que Katniss se sonrojara, cayendo en su propia trampa. Bajó el rostro avergonzada pero Peeta tomó su barbilla, alzándosela, atrayendo sus labios a los suyos en el proceso para volver a besarla con fervor. -¿En que he sido mal informado, mi hermosa Condesa? -le sonrió, infundiéndole confianza.

-En que no ha sido necesario que yo lo rechazara -respondió ella también con una sonrisa. -Ha sido Marvel.

-¿Tu hermano? -exclamó con incredulidad.

-Si lo hubieras visto -prosiguió ella. -Prácticamente lo ha echado y luego me ha dicho que debo luchar por mi felicidad.

El rostro asombrado de Peeta se tornó serio y la sonrisa de Katniss se opacó, asaltada por incertidumbre.

-Peeta...

-¿Me prometes que nos casaremos? -preguntó con voz grave. -¿Contemos o no con el consentimiento de mi madre o tu hermano?

-Te lo juro -sonrió ella aliviada. -Aunque estoy segura que ninguno de los dos pondrá obstáculos, ni siquiera tu madre -hizo hincapié en esto último.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -la miró con cierto recelo.

-Que he hablado con ella y ha resultado completamente diferente a como lo esperaba -prosiguió con la voz impregnada de emoción. -Tan solo quiere tu felicidad y olvidar el resentimiento entre nuestras familias y yo estoy segura de que, apenas Marvel entienda como ha cambiado, aceptará poner una piedra sobre el pasado al igual que ella.

-Perdona pero ¿cuándo has hablado con ella? -la interrumpió confuso.

-Tras lo sucedido con Seneca esta mañana necesitaba verte para disculparme y solucionar las cosas. Además quería contarte lo que me había dicho Marvel -le explicó seria ahora, preguntándose si le importunaría que lo hubiera buscado en el Palacio. -Después de buscarte aquí y en el refugio, he decidido ir al Palacio y ahí ha sido donde la he encontrado.

Peeta asintió mientras escuchaba sus palabras.

-Te... ¿te ha molestado que vaya allí a buscarte?

-Claro que no -se sorprendió de aquella suposición. -Es sólo que no eres tú la que debe disculparse.

-Peeta...

-Admito que preferiría que tuvieses en cuenta mi opinión en cuanto a Seneca se refiere pero no debí hablarte así. Perdóname, Katniss -le pidió con aire mortificado. -Te juro que confío en ti, en tu amor por mí, pero saberte cerca de ese infame, me hace hervir la sangre. Perdóname -repitió con la mirada llena de culpabilidad.

Pero lo que menos quería Katniss era que ese brillo de zafiro que tanto amaba se viese ensombrecido, ni siquiera por aquello. Por supuesto que lo perdonaba, de hecho no había nada que perdonar, pero sabía que simplemente diciéndoselo no sería suficiente. Así que utilizó el único recurso que creyó que lo convencería.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó a ella, para besarlo, poniendo en ese beso toda su alma y su corazón. Y aunque Peeta no pudo evitar sorprenderse por aquel impulso suyo, aquel titubeo duró sólo un segundo, lo que necesitó para estrecharla entre sus brazos y apretarla contra su pecho, respondiendo a aquella caricia con todo el amor que ella le inspiraba, con todas las esperanzas y los sueños que con ella quería compartir y que, de forma inesperada y casi milagrosa, parecían más cerca de poder alcanzar.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Las sombras que envolvían al bosque comenzaban a alargarse como clara señal de que estaba cayendo la tarde. Se hallaban sentados al pie de un gran árbol. Ni siquiera sabían cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, ambos habían perdido la noción aunque poco importaba. Para Finnick su mundo se resumía en la delicada muchacha que sostenía en su regazo y para Annie el único lugar donde quería estar era entre los brazos de Finnick, que la sostenían como si del objeto más precioso se tratase y que la pegaba a su pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón como la más bella de las armonías.

Habían pasado las horas simplemente conversando, de todo y de nada, desde cual era su alimento favorito hasta el primer recuerdo de su más tierna infancia. Gracias a eso Finnick descubrió que Annie adoraba la confitura de pera y ella supo que su primer juguete habían sido un par de palos atados entre sí, a modo de espada.

Hubieran dado cualquier cosa por continuar así para siempre pero la noche amenazaba con echárseles encima, al igual que la realidad.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? Va a anochecer, Annie -quiso hacer un último intento.

-Es mejor así -respondió, separándose de él con desgana y levantándose. Finnick la siguió.

-Podría ser peligroso -insistió.

-Tranquilo -le quitó importancia. -Conozco estos bosques como la palma de mi mano y, por otro lado, nunca se ha escuchado que El Gavilán haya atacado a la gente del pueblo.

De súbito, Annie se percató de su propia imprudencia y miró a Finnick, avergonzada.

-Lo siento mucho -se mordió el labio temerosa de haberlo ofendido. -No pretendía...

-No te apures -posó cariñoso una mano sobre su hombro. -¿Qué ha pasado con el grano? -trató de indagar.

-El Gavilán lo llevó al pueblo -le respondió, temiendo su reacción.

-Me parece bien -dijo sin embargo y con total despreocupación.

Annie estaba convencida de haberlo escuchado mal.

-Una cosa es que por honor a mi rango deba obedecer las órdenes de Seneca -le aclaró mientras jugueteaba distraído con un mechón de su negro cabello, aunque el afligido tono de su voz lo delataba, -y otra muy distinta que yo esté de acuerdo.

Entonces Finnick se volteó, cabizbajo, apretando los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, dejando entrever cuan difícil era aquello para él.

-Sé que podría significar la deshonra para mi uniforme y mis hombres si escucharan esto pero, hoy por hoy, mi creencia de lo que la Revolución conlleva y mis ideales están más cercanos a los de El Gavilán que a los de Seneca.

Finnick suspiró, afectado de nuevo por la impotencia que sentía con las acciones de Seneca y avergonzado por no saber como actuar, como remediar aquello. De repente vio como Annie se ponía frente a él, con sonrisa risueña, y deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo, con emoción e intensidad. El corazón de Finnick dio un vuelco ante aquello y, un tanto abrumado por aquel impulso, apretó contra su pecho aquel cuerpecito que apenas abarcaba el suyo, lleno de una ternura y un regocijo infinitos pues con ese gesto Annie no pretendía otra cosa que transmitirle que, a pesar de lo que el mundo entero pudiera pensar, ella se mostraba orgullosa de él y eso era lo único que a Finnick le importaba, la imagen que Annie pudiera tener de él. Mas no era sólo orgullo lo que Alice sentía, se sentía completamente dichosa y afortunada de que fuera él a quien le entregase su corazón.

Annie lanzó un suspiro inocente, presa del momento pero que a Finnick le golpeó en el pecho fuertemente. Deslizó sus dedos por su cabello hasta su nuca y le alzó el rostro hasta alcanzar sus labios y, esta vez fue su boca la que atrapó el suspiro que escapó de la de Annie, turbada por aquella caricia arrebatadora. Por que, tal vez Finnick estaba siendo demasiado osado al brindarle tanta intensidad a aquel beso, pero la mujer que se escondía tras ese cuerpo de jovencita y que ahora elevaba sus manos para enredarlas en su pelo de forma tan exquisita hacía que miles de sensaciones hasta entonces desconocidas para él recorrieran su sangre de forma implacable.

Y bien sabía que no era sólo el deseo, aquello lo había experimentado ya aunque con muchas menos mujeres de las que hubiera podido, tantas que se ofrecían ante el atractivo de un uniforme militar. En realidad habían sido bien pocas las que habían despertado su interés y de forma efímera, pasajera, sin que ninguna de ellas pudiese ocupar aquel vacío que habitaba en su corazón.

Mas aquel anhelo de abrazarla, de besarla una y otra vez, la necesidad de saborear sus labios y contagiarse de aquel dulzor, de su aliento que lo llenaba de vida, de sentirla y que ella lo sintiera a él... aquello era adentrarse en un mundo completamente desconocido para Finnick y que gustoso recorrería con esa mujer que correspondía a su beso del mismo modo, sus labios bajo los suyos, cálidos, suaves y ávidos, que lo incitaban a profundizar su contacto y a recrearse en su sabor, aún más.

Finnick obedeció a su impulso e invadió su boca de forma mucho más íntima, aunque con suma dulzura y deleitándose en aquella cadencia que lanzaba una y otra vez miles de descargas a lo largo de su cuerpo. El modo en que ella se abandonaba a su caricia lo enardecía, como su boca se había unido a la suya en perfecta armonía, su cuerpo laxo aferrado al suyo, dejándose llevar.

Annie no supo en que momento su mente dejó de controlar sus acciones, aislándola de todo, excepto de él y de las sensaciones que emanaban de su boca, intoxicándola. Una calidez extraña comenzó a recorrer sus brazos y sus piernas, mientras Finnick intensificaba su beso más y más, dominando sus sentidos. Como el choque de una ola contra las rocas, aquellos dos ríos candentes ocuparon su cuerpo, encontrándose con violencia en un único punto, haciendo palpitar con fuerza su interior, en su vientre, de un modo ardiente y casi doloroso.

Un pequeño grito sobresaltado escapó de su garganta y se apartó de él, bajando el rostro enrojecido y con una mano en sus labios, avergonzada por su actitud y aturdida por aquella sensación desconocida en forma de llama que ya comenzaba a liberarla pero que momentos antes había amenazado con consumirla.

Finnick comprendió al instante y la abrazó, besando su pelo con ternura, acariciando su espalda con lentitud, infundiéndole calma y pareció conseguirlo pues su cuerpo se relajó entre sus brazos. Se culpó por su propio proceder, por su atrevimiento. Sabiendo de su inocencia debería haber sido más cauto y cuidadoso y así tal vez, lo único que había conseguido era ofenderla.

-Creo que debería marcharme ya -dijo entonces Annie con voz trémula.

Finnick asintió, dejándola ir, invadido por la culpabilidad y el desasosiego. _¿Apenas la había tenido y ya iba a perderla?_

No había caminado un par de pasos cuando Annie se detuvo y se volteó a mirarlo y Finnick sintió como un pequeño soplo de esperanza llenaba su corazón.

-Te... ¿te volveré a ver? -susurró ella temerosa e insegura.

Finnick consumió de una sola zancada la distancia que los separaba y la atrajo hasta su pecho, lleno de alivio y dicha. ¿Volverlo a ver? Lo que deseaba realmente era no separarse de ella jamás. Imaginó que aquella incertidumbre se debía a la vergüenza ante su propia actitud. Si ella supiera todos los sentimientos que despertaba en él, tan nuevos que ni siquiera él los entendía. Había tanto por decir, por descubrir... pero no era el momento, no quería confundirla más.

-Antes de lo que crees -le dijo sin embargo.

Annie se separó de él observándolo con ojos risueños y Finnick sintió su luz embriagando su alma.

-Entonces, hasta pronto -le sonrió ella.

-Hasta pronto -asintió él.

Y entonces, Annie se puso de puntillas y depositó un dulce y tierno beso sobre sus labios. Finnick, sorprendido, sonrió y ella le devolvió una leve risita antes de alejarse de él, corriendo hacia el sendero, con las mejillas enrojecidas y una mano tapando su boca.

Se volteó por última vez deteniéndose y lo descubrió contemplándola, por lo que alzó su otra mano agitándola, a modo de despedida, a lo que él respondió de igual forma. Annie echó a correr de nuevo sin apenas poder reprimir la emoción, que se reflejaba en sus labios en una sonrisa nerviosa y que todavía ocupaba su rostro cuando se adentró en el Palacio. Pasando cerca de uno de los espejos que engalanaba el corredor, se percató del fulgor de sus mejillas y se detuvo ante él. Inevitablemente su mirada viajó hasta sus labios, el calor de los besos de Finnick aún estaba instalado en ellos y se los cubrió con los dedos de forma instintiva e ingenua... _¿se percataría alguien de que la habían besado?_ Sentía tan vivo en su piel ese beso que creyó imposible que nadie se diera cuenta.

Con aquel cándido temor se apresuró hacia la recámara de Katniss. Su salida se había alargado más de la cuenta y podrían regañarla. Para su desconsuelo, al entrar vio que la Condesita ya estaba allí.

- Annie ¿dónde estabas? -fue hacia ella.

Annie bajó el rostro avergonzada y estaba dispuesta a disculparse cuando Katniss tomó sus manos y la hizo girar un par de veces en la habitación. La doncella no pudo evitar reír.

-Soy tan feliz, Annie -le dijo tras soltarla. -Te estaba esperando para contarte -añadió mientras se sentaba en el tocador.

La muchacha sonrió halagada

-¿Qué os tiene tan contenta? -tomó un cepillo y comenzó a atusar su cabello.

Katniss procedió a narrarle lo que había sucedido con Seneca y su visita al Palacio Mellark y Annie se descubrió tratando de poner la máxima atención en sus palabras, pues su mente se veía invadida una y otra vez por el rostro de Finnick y sus besos.

-Me alegro tanto por vos -le sonrió con sinceridad.

-¿Y a ti que te tiene tan distraída? -la miró con suspicacia y un deje de picardía.

-Nada, Condesa -se excusó ella rápidamente.

-Entonces ¿por qué te sonrojas? -rió ella traviesa.

Annie vio como el espejo le devolvía su imagen con el rubor enrojeciendo sus mejillas. Se llevó ambas manos a su rostro tratando de ocultarlo y el golpe del cepillo en el suelo la sobresaltó.

-¿Que te pasa, Annie? -preguntó Bella divertida.

-Nada, Condesita -se apresuró a recoger el cepillo.

-Pues nadie lo diría -repuso a la vez que Annie notaba su mirada fija en ella, estudiándola.

De nuevo le sobrevino aquel temor e, inconscientemente, se cubrió los labios con una mano y eso, fue lo que la delató.

-No seas mala, Annie -exclamó Katniss con fingido reproche. -Yo te confío mis cosas. ¿Acaso tú no confías en mí?

-Claro que sí, Condesita -se excusó ella.

Entonces Katniss tomó sus manos y la llevó hasta la cama, sentándola a su lado.

-¿Quién es? -indagó ella traviesa.

-El Teniente Finnick -vaciló ella.

-¿Y él te ha declarado su amor? -la miró con complicidad.

-Aún no pero...

Annie se sintió sonrojar de nuevo.

-¿Pero qué? -mostró Katniss su curiosidad.

-Me ha besado -dijo al fin.

Katniss lanzó un gritito un tanto teatral y abrazó a la muchacha que correspondió agradecida a su gesto.

-¿Lo amas? -le preguntó Katniss más seria ahora.

-No lo sé, o sea -titubeó, -nunca había estado enamorada. Pero esta emoción que me oprime el pecho robándome el aliento y que él me devuelve con una sola mirada...

-¿Elevándote al cielo con el simple contacto de su mano y hundiéndote en el infierno cuando lo ves marchar? -hizo Katniss eco de los pensamientos de ambas.

-Nunca me había sentido así -admitió Annie suspirando con pesar.

-¿Temes que no te corresponda? -indagó Katniss en vista de su inquietud.

Annie negó con la cabeza

-Aunque aún no me lo ha dicho, sé que también siente algo por mí.

-¿Entonces? -la miró sin comprender.

-Os olvidáis que es un oficial francés -murmuró apenada.

-Puede ser pero las pocas veces que lo he visto no he apreciado en él más que actitudes nobles -apuntó Katniss. -Aún recuerdo como trató de enfrentarse a Seneca cuando utilizó a aquellos niños como escudo para evitar que El Gavilán le arrebatase el grano.

-Ojalá mi hermano pensase como vos -lanzó un suspiro lastimero.

-Fíjate en mí, Annie -repuso Katniss con ánimo. -Mi relación con Peeta parecía contar con la desaprobación del mundo entero y ya vez -pasó un brazo por sus hombros tratando de infundirle confianza. -Cinna es un poco testarudo pero entenderá.

Annie le sonrió agradecida, rogando porque tuviera razón. Aún así, la cruel idea de que su hermano se opusiese categóricamente a aquello invadió su mente por un segundo y la perspectiva de tener que olvidarse de Finnick la dejó sin respiración, dejando paso a la incomprensible pero inexorable certeza de que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Nadie lo arrancaría ya de su corazón.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

-Creí que apoyarías las intenciones del Capitán Seneca.

Clove deambulaba nerviosamente por la alfombra de la biblioteca.

-He cambiado de idea -repuso Marvel con desinterés.

-Ese hombre se ha humillado hoy por tu culpa -espetó indignada.

-A Katniss no le agrada y ella debe elegir con libertad -alzó por fin su mirada.

-Muy bien -concluyó airada. -Eso quiere decir que habrá que ir preparando su matrimonio con Peeta Mellark ¿no? -inquirió mordaz.

Sin embargo su clara intención de molestar a Marvel quedó en el vacío y el joven, como respuesta a aquel malintencionado comentario, continuó con sus quehaceres.

-¿Dónde crees que ha estado tu hermana todo el día? -prosiguió ella con su afán de provocarlo.

-Imagino que habrá ido a su encuentro -se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, lo que hizo enfurecer a Clove.

-¿No eras tú quien ponía el grito en el cielo con tan solo oírlo nombrar?

-Simplemente me equivoqué -levantó su vista encarándola. -Fue Enobaria Mellark quien alzó su cuchillo contra mi familia, no Peeta.

-¿Tienes la intención de contradecirme el resto de nuestra vida juntos? -masculló entre dientes, tratando de ocultar su frustración.

-En lo que a Katniss se refiere, sí -sentenció con firmeza.

-No me esperes a cenar -le informó. Observar el rostro impávido de su esposo antes de salir de la biblioteca la llenó de furia.

Decidida, caminó con premura hasta su cuarto e hostigó a su camarera para que la ayudara a cambiarla de ropa, lo más rápido posible y de la misma forma instigó a su caballo para que galopara más deprisa y llegar cuanto antes al Palacio Mellark. Marvel estaba muy equivocado si creía haberse casado con una sumisa muchacha de campo. Tenía claras metas establecidas para lograr en su vida y ni él ni nadie iban a malograr sus planes.

-He pasado años sin encontrar a un Everdeen y hoy, sin embargo, hacéis cola para venir a verme -puntualizó Enobaria mordaz en cuanto la tuvo de frente.

Clove supuso que Katniss había acudido allí en busca de Peeta. Se movía rápido aquella muchachita insulsa.

-Necesito hablar con vos -le dijo obviando su comentario.

-Hablad entonces -le indicó con la mano para que la acompañase al jardín.

Clove obedeció aunque miró con recelo a su sirviente, quien los seguía a pocos pasos.

-Mi siervo no tiene oídos si no se lo ordeno yo -repuso Enobaria con seguridad, dejando claro quien ponía las condiciones allí.

-He reflexionado sobre lo que me dijisteis -abordó el tema de forma que pareciese que a ambas le convenía aquella situación. -Y creo que es mejor hacer uso de la amabilidad y consejos que me ofrecisteis.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, Condesa? -preguntó Enobaria mostrándose halagada por aquello.

-Mi marido se ha mostrado menos manejable de lo que pensé -admitió con reticencia. -El Capitán Seneca se le ha declarado a Katniss pero él la ha apoyado en su intención de rechazarlo.

-Y ahora no sabéis cómo arreglar la situación -aventuró la Marquesa con tono comprensivo.

-El Capitán se ha marchado de Vilastagno al borde de la indignación -prosiguió, agradeciendo su empatía.

-No sois más que una tonta y presuntuosa muchacha -espetó Enobaria de repente, mostrando su verdadera cara.

Clove palideció.

-Os lo había advertido -farfulló con el rictus retorcido de la rabia.

-Marquesa no os permito -trató Clove de recuperar el control.

-Guardad silencio -masculló Enobaria amenazante. -Venís aquí a pedirme que arregle lo que vos misma habéis roto -le escupió colérica. -No pretenderéis que os felicite -la miró con desprecio.

-¿Entonces? -no tuvo más remedio que tragarse su propio orgullo.

-Por el momento sabed que vuestra maldita cuñada no tendrá nunca a mi hijo -decretó a modo de advertencia. -Y vos, si decido que sois de alguna utilidad, espero que no cometáis el mismo error y hagáis exactamente lo que os ordene que hagáis.

Aunque Clove conservó su actitud altiva no pudo menos que afirmar.

-Que os sirva de lección, Condesa. No sobrevaloréis nunca a los amigos y no infravaloréis nunca a los enemigos. ¿Tenéis valor? Pues no lo desperdiciéis

_Me alegra de que Katniss y Peeta se hayan reconciliado… pero me encanta mas aun que Annie y Finnick ya hayan avanzado un poco más… Ay Dios estos tortolitos._

_Bueno ya veréis lo que se traen entre manos Clove y Enobaria. Par de brujas Uish como las odio. _

_Agradecimientos:_

_**Vivis Weasley:** si al fin Marvel recapacito y se dio cuenta de que katniss no puede pasar por lo mismo que paso el. Y tienes razon cada vez se ponen mas tiernos Finnick y Annie. Ten lo por seguro que definitivamente Seneca y Clove no se quedaran de brazos cruzados. Gracias por tu comentario_

_**Everllarkglee4ever:** si lo se casi no hubo, everllark, pero también hay que darle prioridad a las otras parejitas_

_**Katri Wishart:** tienes razon esto apenas es el principio Seneca no quedo muy contento con el rechazo de Katniss, verdad que Finnick y Annie se ven lindo, como adoro esta pareja._

_**Ekishka**: Wow una nueva seguidora, bueno me alegro de que te guste la historia ya veras que no te arrepentiras cada vez se pone mas interesante._

_NO OLVIDEN A MI ME TOMA 1 HORA EN ADAPTAR CADA CAPITULO… Y A USTEDES 1 MINUTO EN COMENTAR._


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14

Aunque hubiese sido el día más gris y lluvioso de la historia, para Katniss era el día más hermoso de toda su vida. No sólo se había reconciliado con Peeta sino que su madre parecía dispuesta a darles su bendición y Marvel había a comenzado a variar su opinión con respecto a su relación. Entendía a la perfección el recelo de Peeta. El cambio de actitud de su hermano resultaba cuanto menos sorprendente y ni ella, que se jactaba de conocerlo bien, podía encontrar una explicación. Sin embargo, y tal y como le había dicho el día anterior a la Marquesa, lo importante era que aceptase a Peeta, aunque tampoco podía engañarse. El rencor hacia Enobaria estaba más que justificado, y más habiendo sido su propia mano la que causara la muerte de los padres de Glimmer. Marvel jamás la aceptaría y, a lo máximo que podía aspirar Katniss era a que su hermano se mostrase fríamente educado ante ella. A pesar de todo, no podía reprochárselo, y más sabiendo de su amor por Glimmer, aunque él lo negara y se hubiera casado con aquella desagradable mujer que ahora la miraba con sonrisa maliciosa conforme se acercaba Katniss a la mesa.

-Se te ve contenta esta mañana -apuntó con declarada intención.

Bien sabía Katniss que Clove estaba molesta por lo ocurrido con el Capitán Seneca y, en cierto modo, eso la llenó de culposo regocijo.

-He dormido muy bien, gracias -le sonrió con fingida gratitud tras besar la mejilla de su hermano, quien le sonrió.

-Seguro -masculló ella por lo bajo.

Por supuesto que Katniss había dormido bien, como nunca en mucho tiempo. Disfrutar de la dicha del amor de un hombre tan maravilloso como Peeta era el mejor bálsamo para conciliar el sueño, sobre todo si éste se veía inundado de él, aunque eso no era de la incumbencia de su cuñada ¿verdad?

Le entrada de Effie con una bandejita de plata en sus manos en la que descansaba un sobre la hizo abandonar sus pensamientos. Marvel la tomó con cierta desgana y la leyó.

-Habrá otra recepción en el palacio de la Condesa Delly -les anunció Marvel a lo que Katniss respondió con un mohín de disgusto.

-Pues siento decirte que parece que la Condesa quiere darlo en tu honor, Katniss -añadió Clove quien revisaba la invitación que le había arrebatado de las manos a su esposo.

-¿En mi honor? -esgrimió una mueca de horror. Marvel no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada, al igual que Effie, quien la disimuló con su mano.

-¿Y por qué no? -alegó Clove con sorna -¿No estamos todos embrujados por tu fascinación, querida?

El rostro de Marvel se tornó serio, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a su esposa, no habiéndole pasado inadvertida la mala intención de su comentario.

-Seguramente querrá que narres tu aventura con El Gavilán -agregó pasando por alto la desaprobación de su esposo.

-Puedes reservarme todos los bailes si eso te hace sentir más confianza -le guiñó un ojo su hermano. Katniss agradeció el gesto. Marvel la conocía bien y sabía que su apoyo le infundiría ánimos para soportar ese tipo de eventos que ella tanto detestaba.

-Querido, creía que tú tampoco eras aficionado a este tipo de acontecimientos -se sorprendió Clove de su tan buena disposición. -Ni siquiera has dudado un segundo en aceptar la invitación.

-No veo la necesidad de desairar a Delly -le quitó Marvel importancia al asunto. Aunque había una muy buena razón para asistir aquel palacio y que únicamente su corazón conocía. Glimmer se hospedaba allí, podría verla, aunque fuera un instante, y eso bien valía el tener que soportar toda una noche de cuchicheos o falsas alabanzas en busca de favores, como solían resultar aquellas reuniones. Entre la aristocracia piamontesa Marvel contaba con muy pocos amigos, Thresh era el único en el que podía confiar plenamente y toda aquella hipocresía y frivolidad que se respiraba en el aire le desagradaba. Por eso él tampoco era dado a asistir a aquellas fiestas, mas, esa noche, habría un buen motivo para sacrificar su tranquilidad.

-Entonces voy a mi recámara a elegir un buen vestido para la ocasión -se levantó Clove de la mesa. Ni en su voz ni en su rostro se podía ocultar la emoción ante aquella invitación _¿Qué acababa de concluir Marvel acerca de la frivolidad?_

-Effie, partiremos hacia Turín después del almuerzo -le informó. -No creo que regresemos hasta bien entrada la noche así que podéis tomaros el resto del día libre.

-Gracias, Señor Conde -se inclinó ella con seriedad.

-De verdad, Effie -rezongó él incómodo. -Cuando te diriges a mí con tanto protocolo... -emitió un bufido de disconformidad.

Entonces Effie se inclinó sobre él y, tomando una de sus mejillas, estampó un sonoro beso sobre la otra, haciendo a ambos hermanos reír.

-Eso me gusta más -concluyó él con ojos brillantes. -Me aterra parecer un tirano.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad -negó ella con la cabeza. -Nuestro respeto hacia los Everdeen proviene del cariño, no del temor.

-Me alegra oír eso -le sonrió Marvel.

-Si no necesitáis nada más me retiro -les anunció. -Le diré a Octavia que deje preparado algo de cena en caso que volváis antes.

-Gracias -exclamó Marvel un momento antes de que desapareciera por la puerta.

-Tú también te has levantado con buen ánimo -apuntó Katniss con sonrisa traviesa.

Marvel desvió su mirada hacia la taza que tenía enfrente, como si, de repente, fuera de lo más interesante. Podría jurar que había enrojecido cual jovencita y resopló disgustado, cosa que a su hermana le resultó de lo más gracioso.

-Marvel, no puedes ignorar el hecho de que tu comportamiento y tu ánimo han cambiado mucho estos días -otorgó más seria ahora. -No es que me preocupe en absoluto, al contrario, pero si me dolería que no confiaras en mí.

Marvel pasó saliva. Por supuesto que confiaba en su hermana y no temía que traicionase su secreto, sino que no lo comprendiera.

Como si Katniss hubiera leído su pensamiento, tomó su taza y se sentó a su lado.

-No te juzgaré -le aseguró apretando su mano. -Es Glimmer ¿cierto? -agregó de súbito ante la expresión meditabunda de su hermano y que se llenó de sorpresa al instante.

-¿Tan... tan obvio es? -preguntó con cierto temor.

-He tentado al azar y he tenido suerte -sacudió ella la cabeza negando. -Por cierto, me apenó no poder despedirme de ella.

-Esta noche podrás resarcirte -esbozó media sonrisa.

-Bueno, no me cambies de tema -palmeó su mano. -¿Qué ha pasado con Glimmer?

El rostro de Marvel se endureció mientras tomaba aire.

-Pasa que no amamos -admitió cabizbajo.

-¿Y eso te avergüenza?

Marvel levantó su rostro sorprendido. Esperaba que su hermana se escandalizara por su actitud, que lo censurara y sin embargo le reprochaba su propia censura.

- Katniss... ambos estamos casados -le recordó con pesar.

-Sin duda con la persona equivocada -apostilló ceñuda.

-Te juro que no sé que hacer -suspiró.

Katniss posó su mano en su hombro, con gesto comprensivo. En los tiempos que corrían un divorcio estaba casi peor visto que un romance fuera del matrimonio. Y, aunque no fuera santo de su devoción, sabía que su hermano no querría repudiar así a Clove. A no ser que Glimmer...

-¿Glimmer te ha puesto alguna condición? -se atrevió a preguntar, aún sabiendo que aquello no sería propio de ella.

-Ni siquiera hemos hablado del tema -negó él. - Katniss, sé que tengo una responsabilidad con Clove, es mi esposa pero quiero estar con Glimmer, siempre.

Marvel suspiró profundamente mientras posaba una mano en su mejilla.

-Te comprendo tan bien, hermanita, pero Enobaria...

-No hablemos de ella -tal vez debería decirle que Enobaria consentía, pero sería mas fácil que él comprendiera ese hecho si primero aceptaba a Peeta. -¿Hablarías con él?

-Imagino que también estará invitado a la recepción -se encogió de hombros con simulado desinterés.

Katniss, imitando lo que hiciera Effie hacía unos momentos, depositó un sonoro beso en el rostro de su hermano.

-Parece que hoy todas las mujeres que se me acercan sienten deseos de besarme -bromeó entre carcajadas.

-Pues seguro que el beso que tú más deseas se te concede esta noche -le susurró divertida al oído. -Voy a ver a Peeta y a contarle que quieres hablar con él -añadió levantándose de la mesa.

Marvel la observó alejarse mientras se disipaba su sonrisa. Enobaria no era un asunto a obviar, jamás permitiría que Katniss se casase con su hijo. De esa mujer cabía esperar lo peor, pero Marvel se aseguraría de que no le hiciera daño.

* ~ § ~ *

-Tenía pensado ir al arroyo a la hora de siempre -extendió Peeta los brazos para recibirla. Cuando Beetee le había informado de que Katniss lo esperaba en los jardines apenas había podido creerlo.

-Tengo algo que contarte y no podía esperar pero nos encontramos luego si quieres.

Frunciendo los labios hizo ademán de separarse de él, pero Peeta la atrajo hacia su pecho, hacia sus labios, acallando su queja con un beso cálido e impaciente.

-Tontita -suspiró sobre su boca. -¿Aún no sabes que las horas lejos de ti se me hacen eternas?

Las mejillas sonrosadas de Katniss respondieron por ella y Peeta esbozó una sonrisa, _era tan encantador su rubor._

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres contar tan urgente? -desvió el tema.

-Ah, sí -se separó de él para rebuscar en su bolsito de mano. -Antes que nada, y no me preguntes porqué, Effie me ha pedido que le entregues esto a Haymitch-le ofreció una nota. -Cuando le he preguntado me ha dado la impresión de que tienen un romance pero ella ha evadido mi interrogatorio diciéndome que en otra ocasión me contaba.

-Es que sí tienen un romance -alegó él divertido. -¿Te sorprende? -le cuestionó al ver su expresión.

-Bueno, sí -titubeó ella. -Ni siquiera sabía que se conocían.

-Pues hace bastante tiempo, en realidad.

La joven seguía sin comprender.

- Katniss, ¿por casualidad no te diste cuenta que entre la gente de El Gavilán había una mujer? -habló Peetaen apenas un susurro.

Katniss necesito sólo un segundo para entender.

-Y él también -confirmó Peeta a sus sospechas. - Katniss no la juzgues duramente -le pidió en vista de su mutismo.

-No, claro que no -parpadeó deshaciendo su expresión de perplejidad.

-Cada uno de los que se ha unido a mi causa se han visto movidos a hacerlo por algún motivo -la excusó.

-En su caso dos -se lamentó Katniss. -Me alegro por ella -señaló la nota.

-Yo por los dos -bromeó rompiendo la tensa atmósfera. -¿Y era eso todo lo que querías decirme y que no podía esperar? -levantó las cejas haciéndose el interesante.

-¿Has recibido la invitación de la Condesa Delly? -le preguntó sonriente.

-Sí, pero no he querido aceptar hasta saber si tú asistirías -reconoció.

-Asistiré con Clove y Marvel -sonrió complacida por su gesto. -Mi hermano me ha dicho que está dispuesto a hablar contigo.

-¿De verdad? -mostró cierta incredulidad.

-Tan solo tiene miedo de que tu madre se oponga.

-Pero...

-No le he dicho que conversé con ella -le aclaró.

-¿Por qué? -quiso saber él.

-Es mejor que primero aclare las cosas contigo, que acepte nuestra relación -le explicó.

El muchacho la miró contrariado, aquel rencor injustificado y desmedido por parte de Marvel...

-Confía en mí, Peeta -insistió Katniss. -Es mejor que no lo sepa, al menos por ahora.

Peeta asintió, aunque a regañadientes.

-¿Vendrás? -tomó su rostro entre sus manos haciendo que la mirara.

-Si me reservas un baile -bromeó. -No, mejor dos.

-¡Peeta! -golpeó su hombro como reproche.

-Claro que iré -la rodeó con sus brazos concluyendo así su arrebato. -Espérame en la sala de música de la Condesa y después hablaremos con tu hermano. No podré saludarte como es debido frente a él.

-¿Y en qué forma tienes pensado hacerlo para que Marvel no pueda ser testigo? -trató de seguir su juego aunque su sonrojo pronto la delató.

-Mejor te hago una demostración -susurró sobre sus labios, tras lo que acortó la poca distancia que le separaba de ellos, uniendo sus bocas en un beso lleno de necesidad, tan insuficientes ya los momentos que pasaban juntos. Pronto, se decía Peeta. Pronto sería suya y para siempre.

-La Condesita ya se ha marchado, Señora Marquesa y el joven Señor se ha retirado a la biblioteca -le informaba Beetee.

-Habrase visto -retorcía Enobaria un pañuelo entre sus manos. -Semejante desfachatez, presentarse en la casa de un hombre con tal descaro, pretendiendo engatusar a mi hijo.

La cama al completo se agitó con sus aspavientos.

-Si la tengo en mis manos, la mato -escupió con ira.

-Por favor, Marquesa, vuestra salud -se inquietó su siervo. -Os lo ruego, calmaos.

-Por mi salud no hay necesidad de preocuparse -agitó su mano para que se alejara de ella. -Esa maldita abandonará este mundo antes que yo, lo juro. Marvel ha resultado más débil de lo que creía.

-Pretende encontrarse con el joven Señor en la fiesta -le comunicó con cierto temor.

Enobaria meditó unos segundos.

-¿Dónde está Haymitch? -preguntó de súbito.

-Ha partido hacia el pueblo, Señora Marquesa. Parece que tiene una mujer allí -agregó con cierto desdén.

-Bendito sea -sonrió ella con malicia. -Roguemos por que lo entretenga unas cuantas horas.

* ~ § ~ *

Haymitch azuzó su caballo con cierto nerviosismo. Sentía arder contra su piel la nota de Effie en su bolsillo. Dios, si parecía un adolescente en la primera cita, con la inquietud propia de la juventud. No es que él fuera un imberbe en cuestión de mujeres, tampoco un gran experimentado, pero toda esa experiencia, ya fuera mucha o poca se iba al traste en lo que a Effie se refería.

Aún recordaba el primer día que la vio, llegó junto con Cato, ambos reclamando justicia; Cato por un hermano perdido a manos de los franceses y ella, a causa también de su hermano y de su esposo. Aunque cada vez que alzaba la voz proclamando al cielo el porqué de su lucha, siempre lo hacía en aras de su hermano, jamás de su esposo. El día de su llegada fue la primera vez que lo nombró, y la última.

A Haymitch no le fue difícil averiguar el motivo. En el pueblo de Vilastagno todos se conocían y él conocía la naturaleza humana y lo que un buen vaso de vino en comadrería, a la lumbre de una buena fogata, podían hacer.

Su matrimonio no se había acercado de ninguna de las formas posibles al idilio que toda muchacha casadera imagina. La casaron con un muchacho al que apenas conocía, a pesar de ser prácticamente vecinos y, al parecer, él no tuvo ningún interés en que aquella nueva situación fuera lo más llevadera posible. Tal vez ella le hubiera abierto su corazón, cual muchacha inocente que desea el amor de su esposo, pero, según su chisposo confidente, en público él se mostraba más bien rudo con ella, quien sabía como sería en privado, en la soledad de su hogar. Además, Brutus, como así se llamaba, dio claras muestras de que no consideraba a Effie ni una mínima parte de la mujer que era pues pronto precisó de las atenciones de otras muchachas para satisfacer sus deseos.

Como muestra de su arrojo y de lo atípico de su carácter para la época, Effie se reveló aunque, para su asombro y desgracia, aquel infame se escudó en el hecho de que habiendo pasado los meses no había sido capaz de concebir un hijo. La puso en vergüenza frente a todos y la repudió acusándola de ser una mujer vacía, muerta por dentro y, con la excusa de alistarse en la milicia contra los franceses, la abandonó.

Jamás volvió a verlo hasta que cierta mañana, llamaron a su puerta y le dejaron en el umbral los cuerpos de su esposo y su hermano, quien se había alistado tiempo después.

El viejo le contaba a Haymitch como la recordaba, arrodillándose frente a su hermano, tomando su cabeza entre sus brazos, acunándolo mientras le pedía al Padre Mitchell que apartara el cuerpo de su marido de su vista.

Cuando Haymitch quiso indagar y le preguntó si Brutus en alguno de sus tantos escarceos amorosos, había engendrado algún bastardo, recibió un seco "no" como respuesta. La calidez del vino no le había impedido al anciano llegar a la misma conclusión que él. Muy posiblemente aquel infeliz fuera estéril y había lanzado su propia vergüenza sobre ella, marcándola.

Toda aquella historia, lejos de incomodarlo, no hizo otra cosa que acrecentar su interés por ella y, cada vez que podía, procuraba algún acercamiento a ella. Era cierto que a veces aceptaba de buena gana sus insinuaciones, como si le agradara el hecho de ser cortejada pero a la mínima se retraía comportándose fría e incluso distante, mostrándose cautelosa o, más bien, desconfiada.

Recordó con regocijo la noche que consiguió derribar todo aquel muro de simulada indiferencia, cuando le pidió que no asistiera al canje del grano, a cambio de liberar a Katniss. Aquella noche la verdadera Effie hizo su aparición en su apasionada respuesta ante su declaración pero entonces fue él quien comenzó a actuar con cautela; sabía de su pasado y no quería forzarla a nada ni hostigarla de forma alguna. Por eso, esa noche, tras acompañarla y asegurarse de que no acudiría a la recogida del grano, se despidió de ella y se marchó al Palacio Mellark y así había sido desde entonces. Si las cosas debían darse, se darían, pero no porque él las apresurara.

Mas, aquella nota... Con palabras simples, Effie le invitaba a pasar la tarde con ella pues quería conversar sobre cierto asunto. Al pensar que el tema a tratar podría ser sobre ellos, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, nada agradable, por cierto y que se repitió cuando, tras dejar su caballo a uno de los mozos, se dirigió al patio de servidumbre del Palacio Everdeen, donde se situaban las dependencias del servicio.

Llamó a la puerta, no sin cierta vacilación y escuchó resonar sus pasos en el suelo de madera acercándose.

-Hola, Haymitch -lo recibió con una sonrisa.

Haymitch lo hizo con un dulce beso. Demasiado corto para lo que él desearía pero el temor de incomodarla siempre estaba presente en él.

-Pasa -lo invitó. -Es humilde pero cuento con lo necesario -señaló el interior.

La estancia, única, que hacía las veces de cocina, comedor y dormitorio, lo sorprendió gratamente. Lógicamente esperaba algo sencillo pero aquel lugar estaba mejor equipado de lo que habría creído, comparado con algunas de las viviendas que había visitado en París en su época de estudiante para atender a algún enfermo. Además estaba decorada con gran gusto a pesar de la sencillez, los cortinajes, la ropa de cama y de mesa, el delicioso diván colocado estratégicamente hacia la ventana, desde la que se podía disfrutar del paisaje y que era perfecto para leer. El conjunto contagiaba de esa sensación de comodidad y calidez de hogar y que a él lo maravilló.

-El Conde Everdeen es muy generoso con su gente -le comentó Effie. -Se esfuerza porque tengamos lo que necesitamos, incluso más, diría yo.

-Sois afortunados, sin duda -objetó él.

-Siéntate -le hizo un gesto. -¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? Vino, cerveza...

-Huelo a café recién hecho -aspiró disfrutando del aroma. -Una taza estará bien.

Effie se dirigió al fogón sonriendo para sus adentros. En todas las jornadas compartidas en el refugio, jamás lo había visto beber, tal vez un vasito de vino dulce pero nunca como lo hacían otros, rodeando la hoguera y rondando las jarras de cerveza por sus manos, riendo con grotescas carcajadas. Desde el primer momento que lo vio supo que era diferente al resto y ya no sólo porque fuera un doctor, un hombre ilustrado, sino porque su voz, su mirada, sus gestos, todo él irradiaban bondad, sensatez y calma. A pesar de tratar de negarlo con todas sus fuerzas, su corazón quedó prendado del brillante cobalto de sus ojos desde el mismo momento en que puso sus ojos sobre ella. Mucho le había costado a ella aceptarlo, mas ahora, sin embargo...

Sirvió sendas tazas de café y tras ofrecérsela, se sentó frente a él.

Haymitch la acercó a su nariz deleitándose en su aroma y luego lo llevó a sus labios.

-Exquisito -sonrió después de dar un sorbo.

-Me alegro que sea de tu gusto -sonrió ella complacida, bebiendo también.

-Creo que muy pocas cosas habrá que salgan de tus manos que no me gusten.

Aquello no era una insinuación. Effie dejó la taza en el platillo que tintineó como reflejo de su nerviosismo.

-¿Entonces no te ha molestado mi nota? -preguntó insegura.

-En absoluto -negó él. -Aunque debo reconocer que me inquieta su contenido.

Se observaron en silencio unos segundos. Entre ellos se estaba condensando una atmósfera enrarecida, llena de tensión e inseguridad. Un risita nerviosa atacó a Effie.

-Discúlpame -se excusó rápidamente aún con sonrisa temblorosa. -Me resulta inverosímil y casi ridículo pero me siento como una adolescente.

Bajó el rostro avergonzada mientras Haymitch situaba su silla a su lado y tomaba sus dedos trémulos entre los suyos.

-Me alegra no ser el único -le confesó, a lo que ella alzó la vista, sorprendida. -Quita el aliento ¿verdad? -le sonrió con picardía.

Effie asintió sonriendo también.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? -la instó a hablar. -Evita los rodeos, conmigo puedes ser franca y directa.

-Te lo agradezco -hizo una pausa para tomar aire. -Me preguntaba si en los últimos días había ocurrido algo para que ya no estés interesado en mí.

Aquello sí era ser directo. Haymitch se tomó un par de segundos para reponerse.

-¿Qué... qué te hace pensar que no estoy interesado en ti? -su sorpresa era evidente.

-Te noto distante, en cierto modo diferente a como eras antes conmigo.

-¿Distante? Jamás. Tal vez cauteloso e inseguro sí y, desde luego avergonzado de que hayas malinterpretado de la peor forma mi buena intención -reconoció apenado.

Effie caviló unos segundos tras lo que, con semblante mortificado, se levantó alejándose de él unos pasos.

-¿Qué sabes acerca de mí? -inquirió con cierta desazón.

-Todo lo que necesito saber.

Aquella respuesta ambigua no era suficiente para Effie.

-¿También que mi difunto esposo me abandonó por no ser capaz de concebir un hijo? -preguntó secamente.

Haymitch quiso hablarle sobre sus sospechas, pero ni estaba seguro de esa certeza ni era el momento para lanzar una suposición como ésa al aire.

-No quiero tu lástima -espetó dolida.

Haymitch se levantó y caminó hacia ella, tomando sus brazos. Si le había pedido que no se anduviese con rodeos, tampoco lo haría él.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te ofrecí aquella noche? -habló con suavidad, más con firmeza. -Ya sabía entonces de tu pasado y lo que te dije fue sincero; Sigue siéndolo hoy, como aquel día.

-¿Y crees que mis palabras fueron menos sinceras que las tuyas? -alegó atormentada.

_Mi señor, mi dueño, mi amor_ le había respondido a su ofrecimiento de ser todo para ella. Y con esas palabras ella cumplía su anhelo de que ella fuera todo para él. ¿Acaso no era suficiente? Y tanto que lo era...

La atrajo hacia él y la besó, con toda la intensidad y vehemencia que había estado ahogando hasta entonces. Y ella respondió de igual modo, alzando sus manos hasta las rubias hebras de su pelo y escapando de su pecho un suspiro de liberación. Haymitch se estremeció con su reacción, con la caricia casi exigente de sus labios y que él gustoso acataría.

-Perdóname -se separó levemente de ella. -Creí que necesitarías tiempo, yo...

-Llevo toda mi vida esperando sentir lo que me haces sentir tú, Haymitch -la miel de sus ojos refulgía. -Al casarme con Brutus perdí toda la esperanza pero la vida me ha otorgado otra oportunidad. Se acabó la espera, ya no quiero esperar más.

Haymitch posó sus dedos en su mejilla y los deslizó con suavidad hasta sus labios. Sería tan hermoso tomar lo que ellos le ofrecían.

-No es tiempo lo que necesito, Haymitch -musitó ella, adivinando aquel atisbo de duda que quedó inmediatamente despejado.

Los labios de Haymitch tomaron el lugar que habían ocupado sus dedos y la besó con pasión, con avidez, desatados los sentimientos que Effie le provocaba, aceptando con aquel beso lo que ella le ofrecía. Cuando se separó de ella y observó su rostro, suspiró encandilado. Sus ojos dorados se habían oscurecido por el mismo deseo que él sentía recorrer su cuerpo y sus labios entreabiertos y turgentes se mostraban enrojecidos, como sus mejillas. Era cierto que en Effie ya no habitaba el temor virginal de una novia, pero no había amado nunca, ni la habían amado como merecía, y eso era algo a lo que dichoso pondría remedio.

Caminó hacia las ventanas y una a una las cerró, corriendo las cortinas, dotando a la estancia de la intimidad oportuna y de una tenue penumbra, pues algunos rayos de la tarde atravesaban traviesos el telar.

Effie aguardó observando sus movimientos hasta que volvió a caminar hacia ella, tratando de controlar el oscilar errático de su pecho y su respiración. Haymitch tomó su manos llevándolas a sus labios y besándolas con dulzura, haciéndola temblar. Sin dejar de mirarla la llevó hacia la cama y vio como una leve sonrisa de complicidad y aceptación asomaba a sus labios.

Guió sus finas manos hasta su camisa, en una clara invitación y que ella aceptó, desabrochándola y liberando de la cárcel de aquel tejido su torso bien formado, de líneas y curvas perfectas. No pudo reprimir los deseos de acariciarle y lo hizo, lanzando miles de descargas a través del cuerpo de Haymitch, quien tomó sus labios con ardor como respuesta. Despacio, botón a botón se deshizo de su blusa y después de su falda, quedando patente en la liviandad de su ropa interior de lino cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo. No tardó en liberarla de ellas mientras ella hacía lo propio con su pantalón, para finalmente fundirse sus cuerpos en un abrazo de desnudez, sin temores o pudor alguno, sólo un hombre y una mujer, amándose.

La tumbó con delicadeza en la cama mientras él se colocaba a su lado. No pudo evitar contemplarla, extasiado. Cualquier sinónimo de "hermosura" era una alusión soez para aquella imagen. Su cuerpo maduro no había perdido ni la frescura ni la lozanía y la redondez de sus pechos y sus caderas lo invitaban a perderse en ellos. Y aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas, encantador. Aunque sabía que no era debido al hecho de mostrarse ante él, si no por la inseguridad acerca de su propia belleza.

Se inclinó sobre sus labios y los acarició con la yema de sus dedos.

-Eres deliciosa, perfecta -respiró en su boca para después atraparla con la suya.

Haymitch recorrió con dedicación cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo, con sus manos primero y sus labios después, sin obviar ni un centímetro de su piel. Con tortuosa lentitud llegó hasta la cumbre de uno de sus pechos que se endureció bajo la caricia de su boca y Effie profirió un gemido ahogado mientras enredaba sus dedos en el dorado de su cabello, despertando a un sinfín de sensaciones desconocidas, que le aturdían la razón de forma exquisita y que se elevaron a alturas vertiginosas cuando sintió la dulce caricia de sus dedos en su intimidad. Aquel ardor como metal fundido que recorría sus venas la dejó sin aliento y aunque la necesidad de sentir todavía más se volvió imperiosa, una nueva inquietud se apoderó de ella. _¿Qué sería para él? ¿Sería capaz de provocar en él...?_

Mas su cuerpo tomó voluntad propia decidido a contestar aquella pregunta. Deslizó su mano entre ambos y alcanzó con sus dedos su masculinidad haciéndole emitir un gemido incontenible.

-Effie...

La respuesta la tuvo en aquella mirada incendiada, casi ennegrecido el azul de sus orbes por la sublime sensación de su caricia.

Sin poder contener más la fuerza de su deseo, Haymitch se posicionó sobre ella y la hizo suya, tomándolo ella a él por entero, en mutua entrega.

-¡ Haymitch! -la escuchó jadear sobresaltada.

Alarmado se detuvo a mirarla un segundo. Creyó no haber sido brusco pero se maldeciría eternamente si la había dañado. Sin embargo, aquello no era dolor, la languidez de sus facciones, el gesto de abandono de sus ojos cerrados, su boca entreabierta en busca de aliento. ¿Cómo un ser tan maravilloso había estado privado de aquella dicha hasta ahora?

Y es que ese instante, guiados ambos por aquella danza tan antigua como la vida, iba más allá del placer físico. La plenitud de su unión se reflejaba en el perfecto complemento de sus cuerpos y la conjunción de sus almas, como una única esencia; piel, espíritu y corazón formando un todo, impertérrito y eterno. La hizo llegar al borde abismo a la vez que él, cayendo ambos, recorriendo juntos aquel laberinto sinuoso que los sacudía despertando todas las fibras y terminaciones nerviosas de sus cuerpos, fundiéndolas como oro líquido. Sin aliento, Haymitch hundió su cabeza en la curva de su cuello, sintiendo casi al instante como una pequeña gota golpeaba su mejilla.

Con la respiración aún entrecortada, elevó su rostro y tomó el suyo obligándola a mirarle, surcando ya su piel las lágrimas. De nuevo el temor de haberla dañado acudió a su mente pero la luz, el fulgor que emitían sus ojos empañados lo apartaron de un soplo. El amor que irradiaban sus pupilas hizo encogerse a su corazón y la besó, impulsado por aquel sentimiento que también a él lo invadía por completo.

-Gracias -le susurró él besando su frente y acariciando su mejilla aún húmeda. Rodó tumbándose de espaldas y la colocó sobre su pecho, confortándola.

-Creí que era yo la que debía decir eso -sonrió ella.

-El amor no se agradece, se siente, como lo hemos sentido tú y yo hace un momento y como lo seguiremos sintiendo -le respondió.

-Entonces tú... ¿por qué?

-Yo te agradezco la dicha de que me hayas dado cabida en tu vida, de tenerte -musitó con dulzura.

-¿No te irás? -preguntó alzando su rostro presa de antiguos temores.

-Eres mía y yo soy tuyo ¿que sentido tiene el irme? -le sonrió.

-Te amo, Haymitch -se estrechó contra su cuerpo.

-Y yo a ti -la apretó con fuerza. Luego la acomodó entre sus brazos y ambos se dejaron embriagar por el sopor de la tarde y su amor.

* ~ § ~ *

-Joven Señor -irrumpió Beetee en la biblioteca con el rictus compungido.

-¿Qué sucede? -se alarmó Peeta.

-Vuestra madre sufre otra crisis, pero temo que esta vez sea grave -le informó.

Peeta corrió hacia la recámara de su madre seguido de cerca por el criado. La halló sumida en la tos, en su lecho, pálida como la cera.

-¡Madre! -tomó Peeta una de sus manos, infundiéndole fuerzas.

-Es una de mis crisis habituales, pasará -alegó la Marquesa con un lastimero hilo de voz.

-He buscado a Haymitch pero parece que no está en el Palacio -comentó Beetee con voz plana.

-Tenía un asunto que arreglar -le excusó. -Saldré a buscarlo de inmediato.

-Pero joven Señor, estáis invitado a la fiesta de la Princesa Delly -lo detuvo. -Yo iré en su busca o no llegaréis a tiempo.

-No importa -sacudió la cabeza. -Mi cita con Marvel Everdeen deberá esperar -masculló entre dientes conforme se marchaba.

Casi no había cruzado el umbral de la habitación cuando Enobaria apartó la ropa de la cama, dejando al descubierto un elegante vestido negro de raso y organdí que enfundaba su cuerpo.

-Perdonad el atrevimiento, Señora Marquesa -se excusaba su criado ayudándola a ponerse en pié. -En mi humilde opinión, esto es una locura.

-Yo no perdono nada -lo miró con desprecio. -Y nadie te ha pedido tu opinión. Ahora vamos a divertirnos. Marvel Everdeen me espera.

Lo primero que hizo Marvel al entrar al suntuoso Palacio fue buscarla entre el gentío. La halló conversando con Delly, hermosa, resplandeciente, dedicándole el brillo de sus ojos al verlo.

-Katniss, querida -se apresuró en saludar a su hermana la Condesa. -Me alegra que hayáis aceptado mi invitación.

-Os habría privado de toda la diversión -farfulló por la bajo Clove.

-Glimmer, ni siquiera te despediste de nosotros -la besó Katniss en las mejillas ignorando el comentario ladino de su cuñada.

-Lo siento, habías salido y no pude esperarte -lanzó una mirada significativa a Clove.

-Estás espléndida, como siempre -la halagó Marvel inclinándose sobre ella para también besar sus mejillas.

-Te espero en el saloncito del fondo -le susurró Glimmer aprovechando la ocasión. -Iré a buscar a Gloss -dijo en voz alta al separarse de él. -Querrá saludaros.

-No hay que perder de vista al marido, querida -comentó Clove con sarcasmo.

-Condesa ¿habéis visto a mi buen amigo el Conde Thresh? -le preguntó Marvel a Delly.

-Creo que está en el jardín -meditó un momento.

-Estupendo, las dejo en libertad para abordar esos temas que nosotros no deberíamos escuchar -bromeó.

-Sí, Clove, yo quería preguntarte algo -la tomó Delly del brazo y llevándose también a Katniss hacia un diván.

Marvel serpenteó entre la gente con disimulo caminando hacia la puerta y, echando una última mirada hacia las mujeres, que parecían muy divertidas cuchicheando a excepción de Katniss, por supuesto, salió hacia el corredor. La actividad social se centraba en el salón que acababa de dejar y en el jardín así que sólo se topó con un par de criados que venían de la cocina con bandejas llenas de viandas. Abrió con sigilo la puerta del saloncito y la encontró allí. Apenas había cerrado la puerta y ya avanzaba hacia él con los brazos extendidos, recibiéndola él con los suyos y el calor de sus labios.

-Me has echo tanta falta -susurraba él entre besos.

-Y tú a mí.

-Glimmer...

-Sé que algún día estaremos juntos -tomó su rostro para fundir sus ojos en el negro de los suyos. -No sé cómo pero así será.

Marvel la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tengo tan poco que ofrecerte -se lamentó él.

-¿Me amas? -preguntó ella con firmeza.

-Jamás lo dudes, pase lo que pase -se perdió un segundo en el aroma de su cabello.

-Con eso es más que suficiente -afirmó ella. -Y nunca te exigiré nada a excepción de una cosa.

-¿Cuál? -se apartó de ella para mirarla.

-Que no dudes del mío por ti -le pidió.

-Nunca -respondió Marvel volviendo a fundir sus labios con los suyos. Ambos estaban ávidos de su contacto, llenos de necesidad de sus caricias, algo que ese encuentro fugaz no sería capaz de aliviar.

-Te amo, Glimmer -susurró contra sus labios. -Te necesito tanto.

-¿Ah, sí? -sonrió ella coqueta.

-Te burlas de mí -hizo un mohín infantil.

-Yo también te amo y te necesito de la misma forma, Marvel -le aseguró más seria ahora.

-He de verte -masculló ahogada su voz en la desesperación.

-Pensaré algo, pronto -le respondió. -Pero ahora debemos irnos, no lo estropeemos -se apartó de él.

No se había alejado unos pasos cuando Marvel estiró de su brazo y volvió a atrapar su boca, devorándola, consumiéndola con el fuego abrasador de la suya.

-Pronto -respiró él sobre sus labios.

-Vamos -le instó ella a salir, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

Antes, Marvel oteó tras la puerta asegurándose de que nadie los vería y abandonaron el saloncito, tomándola del brazo. Al fin y al cabo eso no estaba prohibido ¿no?

-Tu hermana parece nerviosa, debe estar sofocada con tanta atención -señaló el lugar donde se sentaba con Clove y Delly y rodeada de gente que, con interés, escuchaba su encuentro con El Gavilán.

De repente, por la puerta del salón vieron entrar al Capitán Seneca y al Teniente Finnick. Delly se apresuró a saludarlos quienes besaron su mano con caballerosidad. Como era de esperar, Seneca apenas saludó a Marvel, un leve movimiento de cabeza a lo sumo, cosa que no hizo Finnick quien, a pesar de recibir una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su Capitán, se inclinó a saludarlo.

-Sólo faltaba él -farfulló Marvel por lo bajo. -La verdad, empiezo a estar harto.

Glimmer se percató de que, aprovechando la ocasión, Katniss se agazapaba entre la gente y salía del salón.

-Hay novedades desde mi marcha por lo que veo -aventuró Glimmer.

Marvel se tomó unos minutos para explicarle lo sucedido con Seneca y su cambio de opinión respecto a Peeta.

-Imagino que habrá ido a su encuentro -supuso Marvel. -He accedido a hablar con él.

En el rostro de Glimmer se dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

-Si pudiera te besaría -murmuró para su oído.

-Ya tendré ocasión de recordártelo -apuntó divertido, justo en el momento en el que Katniss volvía a entrar al salón, con clara decepción en su semblante.

-¿Será que no se presentará después de todo? -se temió Marvel.

-Tal vez se haya retrasado -quiso quitarle ella importancia, hasta que advirtió el rictus severo y endurecido de Marvel, quien miraba hacia la puerta como si hubiera visto al diablo.

Y ahí estaba, el demonio en persona, Enobaria Mellark.

Glimmer se soltó de su brazo mientras Victoria y Bella se acercaban a Marvel con el rostro lleno de asombro.

-Espléndida fiesta -saludó a Delly que se aproximaba a ella.

-He sabido que no estabais bien de salud, Marquesa. No esperaba veros.

-De hecho Peeta está muy preocupado por mí, mi pobre hijo -afirmó con voz lastimera. -Ha ido en busca de mi médico personal tras una crisis que me sobrevino esta tarde. Pero no podía perder esta ocasión en la que tengo la oportunidad de interceder por él -concluyó mirando hacia Marvel.

Apoyándose en su bastón y a pasos cortos que parecían costarle un esfuerzo sobrehumano se aproximó hasta él quien observaba sus movimientos contrariado.

-Marvel, te lo ruego, óyeme -comenzó ocultando tras el pañuelo su boca donde acudía un repentino ataque de tos. -Como bien ha dicho Delly, mi salud está muy debilitada y tal vez sea mi última ocasión de presentarme humildemente ante ti.

El joven hizo ademán de protesta pero Enobaria alzó su mano rogándole silencio, volviendo a cubrir su boca, aquejada por la tos.

-No vengo a interceder por mí -miró de soslayo a Glimmer. -Mis pecados no se expían únicamente mostrando arrepentimiento, aunque te aseguro que el mío es del todo sincero.

Con los mismos pasos lastimeros se acercó a Bella y tomó su barbilla, sonriéndole.

-Katniss ha venido a iluminar la vida de mi hijo y el amor que ha nacido entre ellos lo colma de dicha, al igual que a mí.

Se volteó hacia Marvel y lo miró con ojos lastimeros. El muchacho sentía las miradas de todos sobre él, a la espera de su reacción, de juzgarlo.

-Te lo ruego, Marvel, no castigues a mi hijo por mis delitos. Él es un buen muchacho y de sentimientos nobles. El veneno que según muchos corre por mi sangre no ha conseguido contaminarlo. Por favor, Marvel, -comenzó a acercarse a él de nuevo con su dificultuoso caminar -permite que sean felices. Por lo que a mí respecta es la única cosa que deseo.

De repente, un fuerte ataque de tos acudió a ella, robándole el resuello de los pulmones, haciéndola tambalearse sobre su bastón. El primer impulso de Marvel fue tomar sus brazos para que la mujer se apoyara en él, dejando caer ella la cabeza sobre su pecho. Más, la giró poniéndola a la altura de su oído y tomó aire con profundidad.

-Sabe algo -la escuchó carraspear con una voz de inframundo, casi en un susurro pero que le erizó la piel por completo. -Permite que Katniss ponga un pié en mi casa y la haré sufrir todo lo que se merece por haberme robado a Peeta.

-¡Maldita! -exclamó apartándola de él con brusquedad. Un murmullo de censura se alzó ante su actitud.

-Marvel, no actúes así, te lo suplico -continuo la Marquesa con su farsa. -Va en ello la felicidad de estos dos jóvenes -le imploró casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-No os acerquéis a ella -la señaló con un dedo con gesto amenazante.

-Marvel, por favor -intervino Katniss, pero Marvel la hizo callar alzando su mano.

-Os repito lo que ya le dije a vuestro hijo -continuó con firme advertencia. -No oséis acercaros a Katniss o juro que os mato.

-Marvel, estás loco -le reprochaba su hermana.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Katniss ¡Vosotros no entendéis! -clamó ante todos los asistentes que le lanzaban miradas acusadoras, entre ellos el Capitán James. -¿Pero no sabéis quién es este monstruo? Asesinó a los padres de la Marquesa Glimmer, intentó matar a la madre de Katniss y ahora intenta matarla a ella.

Todos lo observaban como si hubiera perdido el juicio, mientras Enobaria sollozaba contra su pañuelo. Excelente actuación la de la Marquesa, pensó Marvel. Pero no se saldría con la suya.

-Mis disculpas, Delly. Nos retiramos.

Ni siquiera esperó su respuesta, la muchacha titubeaba azorada ante la situación.

-Vámonos -extendió la mano hacia su hermana, quien negaba con la cabeza sin entender nada. -¡He dicho que vamos!

Finalmente tomó su mano y notó como su hermano tironeaba con fuerza llevándosela de allí, como alma que lleva el diablo.

Clove con semblante avergonzado, se inclinó despidiéndose de Delly para seguir a su marido, no sin antes lanzarle una disimulada sonrisa de complacencia a la Marquesa quien disfrutaba, hundiéndose de nuevo en el dolor de su pañuelo, del sabor del triunfo.

Continura...


End file.
